Harbinger of Music
by SmilingChipmunk
Summary: A former assassin/jack of all trades runs into Allen, Lavi and Krory on the way back to the Order, accidentally knocking herself out after stealing Lavi's hammer. This random, stupid meeting turns into the start of a surprisingly heart warming yet seemingly destined journey, even if she tries to keep her distance. The odd tattoo on her back guarantees that. Manga based, LaviXOC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man, only my OC.

AN: Hello, this would be my first DGM story, so feedback would be really great! A lot of this story will be from the OC point of view, so warning, if you don't enjoy OC's, I am sorry.

Anyway, this story starts as Allen, Lavi and Arystar are heading to meet Lenalee and Bookman, this will follow the manga storyline. This is kind of a trial chapter, I'll keep posting if people are liking it, so reviews will be much appreciated. I'll only be using snippets of japanese (honorifics, stuff like that)so it's easier to understand the tone used, but usually I'll switch to english after that.

I know I'm juggling another story but I just need to double the effort :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hurry." Silver, the only name I knew my teacher by, hopped onto the roof, looking back only to make sure I followed. It was clearly not her real name, just a media given one, but she only ever told me that name. I preferred to call her Yin, silver in Chinese, just to differ from the thousands of other people that called her Silver. I had to have some sort of notion that I was her student.<p>

* * *

><p>I grabbed the roof ledge, flipping up to land softly on the roof tiles with my specially made shoes that mirrored Yin's. They were made out of incredibly soft rubber and wrapped around my feet up to my calves and they were durable and silent. Perfect for someone in our trade.<p>

We were assassins, you see, and most of our clothes were designed for our utmost comfort and efficiency. We were almost like a jack of all trades. If the pay was good enough, we were con artists, thieves, assassins, or all of the above, if that was what the request was. We were quite well known, mostly just as the Silver Reaper and her lover, but the 'lover' bit was the media's dramatisation of our duo. Well, no one was going to believe that a sixteen year old female teenager was Silver's apprentice, and me being a mysterious 'lover' added more pizzazz to the story.

Yin wore more skin tight clothes and I wore a tank top and shorts, half for mobility and half just to spite Yin.

We both wore similar coats though, long trench coats with a high collar that covered most of our faces. It could billow out if you were feeling particurlarly theatrical but most of the time it hugged the body, allowing for warmth and movement. We both had different weapons hidden in the coats and I had straps on my thighs for needles and other various weapons while Yin had a much wider range that were much more deadly and/or numerous. She had trained me to use all of them, but still, for lack of a better phrase, kicked my ass at everything.

Yin has been my only known guardian, she readily denies parenthood, and insists that I was given to her by someone. She said 'someone' not without hate, disgust and what I suspected was the leftovers of a lover's tiff. Which was odd to say in the least. Heartless Yin taking a lover?

My name is Ai Yang, but Yin claims she did not name me. She said it was one of the only things I could say when we first met.

She's not one for intimacy, or emotions at all. Assassins were frighteningly objective and we were not ones for friends, lovers, or anything like that at all. Only if we needed something from the target would we need to act friendly at all, or when we needed to blend in with the crowd.

'Survival is the most important thing. That is always first. You can only ever rely on yourself. Being alone won't kill you, but trying to save others will.'

That was what Yin had pounded into me, and I followed it devoutly. I had no doubt that if I ever threatened Yin's survival, she would leave me. I questioned her theory when I was young, why did she take me if it only slowed her down? She would only ever answer that she wanted someone to pass her skills onto.

* * *

><p>We had just finished a job, and we were fleeing via rooftop, the moonlight illuminating our way. I didn't know it was the last thing we would ever do together.<p>

I could hear distant screams and yells, signifying the discovery of the body. It was a rather public assassination, just out of sight in an alleyway. He was just an owner of a jewellery store, but someone wanted him dead, and that's where we came in. He had a family, two daughters and a wife, but he was a notorious forger and had many unhappy customers. He cheated a lot of people, and had a lot of shifty businesses.

That was the easiest way to go about this job. You see the worst in everyone and it made ending their life just a little more bearable. That wasn't to say I wasn't haunted by nightmares and guilt, but this was how my life worked, and guilt wasn't something I needed.

I hopped along the tiles, following the brilliant glint of Yin's hair which was well, silver. It was what earned her that nickname, her elusive nature never allowing more than her hair to be seen. She said the fact they knew she was a woman was just a lucky guess.

"You were messy with that one. Too many things could have gone wrong." Yin was never happy with my work, always finding flaws.

"I couldn't work much with the time frame you gave me!" I protested.

"I gave you plenty of time."

"What part of ten seconds is 'plenty'?" I hissed and almost ran into her back when she stopped suddenly.

"Hey, what's wron-"I began before Yin slapped a hand over my mouth, slowly backing away.

I looked up in surprise, I had never seen Yin back away from anything and was greeted with the sight of a giant air balloon. At least, that's what I thought it was. Upon closer inspection, I realised that there was a black and white mask that was grinning wildly in the middle of the floating metallic object. It had odd protrusions coming out in different directions that screamed danger.

"Wh-what is that?" I said from beneath Yin's hand. Suddenly, one of the protrusions moved and Yin grabbed my collar and jumped onto the next roof, ducking behind a chimney as it suddenly opened fire. This was the first indication that the motto Yin lived by was not as all commanding as I believed.

"Shut up. I don't know what it is-"Yin was interrupted by a loud shot. I swivelled and saw a bullet heading towards me. I knew how to estimate, and I knew I wasn't going to make it out in time. I squeezed my eyes shut, just hoping it would be quick when I heard a choked gasp and I was knocked to the ground. I opened my eyes and was completely shocked to see a bullet protruding from Yin's chest, black stars forming across her visible skin. Her dying for me was the second indication.

"Y…Yin …."It shook my faith to the core to see her like that. She whispered something, her cracking face looking just a tiny bit regretful. I only just managed to catch it before she seemingly disintegrated, her coat fluttering down to cover me. I didn't know how to cry, but I felt an ache in my chest that made me think that I was about to.

I threw her jacket off, anger now replacing the fear I felt. The spherical monster thing was shifting, and sounds of glee accompanied the sounds of things cracking and a large wooden puppet like thing emerged, holding two marionettes.

"Finally, level 2!" It said gleefully, turning to look at me.

"You'll be my first victim on my way to becoming a level 3!" It laughed and twitched the strings on the marionettes. Tiles flew off the roof and hurtled towards me, I ducked wildly, taking out my specialty weapons. They had been a pair of odd blades I had found on a street vendor, and I loved them at first sight.

Yin called them deer horn knives, but I preferred crescent moon knives, as it felt much more mysterious. They were exactly what their name implied, two crescent moon blades facing each other and overlapping to form an oval in the middle, either end looking like fishtails. Their bladed edges glinted in the light as I slipped them out of my coat. Yin had always told me an assassin needed a trademark weapon.

"As if I would let you kill me now, when Yin, who only lived for _herself_, just died for me!" I said through gritted teeth, noticing an odd vibration in the knives. I felt…oddly powerful, as if I could rule the world with my weapons. I used falling debris as a stepping stone to leap face to face with the vile creature, still knocking projectiles out of the way. I felt an odd sense of satisfaction as I sliced downwards violently and 'indelicately' as Yin would scold, across the belly of the beast. It screeched and I covered my ears with my hands, dropping to the roof.

"Innocence?" It whined angrily.

_What is he talking about?_

"Fine, I'll show you what happens when you mess with a level 2!" It rushed closer, and I saw the ends of the strings shoot out of his marionettes, a bit late in getting away as they stabbed into my joints. I screamed, trying to cut them, do anything to stop the pain but I found I couldn't control anything. My coat fell away as it tore at the seams and I watched in horror as my own hand raised the bladed fan towards my throat.

"So this is my ability….how refreshing!" It cackled. I tried to move my arms, but the strings were unbelievably tough, and I only succeeded in hurting myself more.

"It's useless!"

_Yin….I'm sorry._ I was going to waste the opportunity she gave me. In my half conscious state, a shot rang out, so loud I thought it was the sound of my own life ending. I didn't expect the strings to loosen, and for me to fall lifelessly and doll like to the roof. I landed on something soft, and I could feel myself being carried across the roof.

"Hm? You're much heavier than when I last held you."

_How flattering._

"Much prettier though, like your master."

"What a shame…she really was a beauty."I felt him bend down and pick up something, covering me with a large coat. Yin's coat.

I saw through blurred eyes long red hair and a white, half mask.

"You'll have to make up for it by becoming twice as beautiful."

I don't know who was talking, but it wasn't disrespectful, and it sounded like he was telling me to keep on living. I would have done that anyway easily and selfishly, believing in only myself, saving only myself, if Yin's words hadn't planted a tiny, tiny seed of doubt. They were all I could hear as I passed out.

_I lied, Ai. Loneliness can kill you too._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Allen, what is that?" Lavi asked as a small speck in the horizon rushed forward at frightening speed. Their newest addition, Arystar also peered at the quickly nearing figure.<p>

"I don't kn-"

"Move, move, move!" A voice yelled, and suddenly a girl hurtled into Allen, head butting him _hard. _

"Ouch…" A girl with a high black pony tail tied loosely stumbled up, holding her head. She was bleeding from the clash, and she wore strapless dark red singlet, black shorts and a long black trench coat with a high collar. The coat looked like it was just a tiny bit big for her. It would have obscured more than half her face when buttoned all the way up. She had black boots on that looked tight fitting and sturdy but light. When her jacket fluttered open he saw an array of needles and daggers strapped to her thigh.

"A...Are you okay?" Allen asked, a trickle of blood sliding down his forehead.

"More like, are you okay, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Sorry, I have to go!" She yelled, barging past Lavi.

"She's bleeding as well…she must really be in a hurry." Lavi scratched his head, watching her sprint away.

"Um…Lavi?"

"Hm?

"She took your hammer." Allen pointed to Lavi's empty holster.

"Ah! Get back here!" He ran after her retreating back and caught up, knocking her to the ground and pinning her arms above her onto the ground. She hmphed indignantly, turning her head away and swiftly kneeing him in stomach. The wind knocked out of him, he barely hung onto her and sat all his weight down on her to stop her from escaping while he recovered.

"Pfft." He heard Allen hold in a laugh.

"Don't laugh Allen! Help me!"He yelled at him.

"Are your travels always like this?" Arystar asked timidly.

Lavi looked back down at her just as she turned her head to stare at him. Though it might've been because her top had slipped down a little in the scuffle, revealing a little of her chest, Lavi felt a hammer in his own.

_STRIKE!_

* * *

><p>I had accidentally taken the red heads hammer, and now I was pinned beneath him. I sighed in my head, mentally kicking myself. Disarming people was still a habit I still couldn't get rid of. Normally I would have thrown him off, but he was surprisingly strong. There were a couple of ways that I could incapacitate him, but I was trying not to hurt or kill anyone. Twisting around, I didn't mean to stare into his eyes, but when I did, something that had been dormant in my brain for a long time clicked. What had Yin said?<p>

_Ai, as a rule, never, ever fall in love. Ever. They'll only ever drag you down. Especially red heads. _

Long ago I had put two and two together and realised that Yin and Cross had once had something. Clearly, it had not ended well.

I had already broken one rule before, and that had got me a real tongue lashing. Here I was now again, breaking two rules in one go.

Crap.

* * *

><p>His eyes started to stray a little downwards from her eyes and she cleared her throat.<p>

"Fine, you want your hammer back? Take it and get off me." She opened the hand where she gripped the small hammer.

"If I don't take it, can I stay here?" He grinned while lowering his face close to hers. She twitched, and without warning, launched her forehead into his.

"Ow!" He yelped, about to yell at her when he realised she was out cold on the ground.

"Lavi! What did you do?" Allen asked.

"Hey, it was not my fault! She just head butted two people in quick succession!"

* * *

><p>AN: So that's the first chapter, I hope you like Ai! She is of asian descent, but you'll find more about her later. The deer horn (crescent moon) knives are actually very interesting weapons, you can search it up on Google. Ai's blade is more prominent, rather than the sides and usually they're meant for close combat, breaking melee weapons such as swords, but hers can be long range as well.<p>

I'm sorry if it's confusing or anything like that, please tell me and I'll try fix it up :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man!

AN: Hello! Thanks to the reviewers so far, I have decided to post up another chapter a bit earlier! I'll try be consistent with my updates, so it doesn't get frustrating :D You find out a bit about Ai, but overall it's going to be a slow release of info on her :D I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I came to, I was lying on the chair of a moving train with my coat covering me.<p>

_Seriously? In the last couple of months, I've been knocked out twice, when before that, I hadn't been knocked out once! _

"Urgh..." I slowly lifted myself up on my elbows, my coat falling into my lap as looked around. There was the white haired boy I had hit first, the red haired boy with the eye patch and a depressed looking caped man with black and white hair.

"Are you okay?"The white haired boy asked and I saw an odd symbol around his left eye and his outstretched red arm. I hid my surprise, my head aching every time I blinked, or moved minutely.

I also noticed something else. My back was tingling, or more precisely, the tattoo on my back was prickling. It wasn't pleasant or unpleasant but it was strange. This had never happened before.

"I'm fine...more importantly, where am I?" I sat up, subtly checking whether my knives were still tucked in my coat and I was relieved they were.

"You're on the train."

"This guy didn't want to leave you alone when you got knocked out, but we had to leave so we took you with us. I'm Lavi, by the way and he's Allen, and that's Kro-chan."

"My name is Ai. You...are you guys exorcists?" I had noticed the cross on their black uniforms that represented the Order. I couldn't help a twinge of anger, the last person I had seen with that was Cross.

_I owe my life to Cross. I owe my life to Cross. You can't get angry at him. _

My chant didn't work half the time I was with him, let alone when I wasn't.

But he had saved my life, and he had my utmost loyalty. Even if he was an unbelievable womanizer and extravagant spender.

"That's right."

"Are you going back to the Order?" I asked, hardly containing my excitement.

"Why do you want to know? We need to meet a couple of people first..."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm a newly recruited exorcist." I smiled sheepishly.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I was too busy running away from a bunch of people, I forgot to mention that I was recruited by one of your generals. I thought I was going to die when I was attacked by akuma, and all of a sudden, the general was there and he told me I was a candidate for being an exorcist." I pulled my knives out of my coat. The bladed edges glinted dangerously and it tilted precariously, almost slicing Allen, who barely dodged. I had been distracted by my back, it was like it was excited.

"Oh! Sorry!" I slipped them away. I was a little excited of this newfound ability, and had several new abilities when my innocence was activated.

"This general, do you know his name?" Allen asked, a little malevolent.

"Y-yeah, his name was Cross. I travelled with him for a few months, but after that he left me with a few directions, told me to 'handle his unfinished business' and knocked me out. When I woke up, he had left, and I was suddenly being chased." I said sullenly, recalling these past couple of months. For some reason, Allen looked incredibly out of it as well, depression clouding his features.

"General Cross took care of Allen for a long time, so this guy's been through a lot. We're also looking for Cross, do you remember where you last saw him?" Lavi explained.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't even know where I am now. Thank god I ran into you guys. I thought I was going to be chased and wander forever."

"Wait, but why did you try to steal my hammer?"Lavi asked suspiciously.

"Haha, well, accident I guess..." I said sheepishly, looking away.

"Oh yeah, he also told me to look for Bookman or something, my memories just before he knocked me out are kind of hazy." I said bitterly. He had also said something else that niggled at the corner of my conscious when I asked about the Order and exorcists.

'You were always going to be involved, because of who you are. From here out, nothing is a coincidence.' Though he also said 'Sorry, my cute pupil' just before he knocked me out, so I wasn't sure how relevant his words were.

_Coincidence...and involved with what? Who I am? Since when was Cross this confusing? _

He was normally...painfully straightforward.

Did it have something to do with my real parents? The weird marks on my back?

Damn that cryptic, secretive bastard.

"Bookman? Me?" Lavi pointed at himself.

"Are you whatever a Bookman is?"

"Well, he's Bookman Junior...not really Bookman yet..."

"Hm, well, I need to show whoever Bookman is the tattoo on my back." I jerked a thumb backwards, indicating my back. It always felt like Cross kind of knew what it was, but he just didn't want to tell me. I didn't really care either way, the odd black shapes and lines on my back had been there my whole life. I was never that curious and I just assumed it might've been something my deceased parents had been involved in.

"A tattoo?" Allen asked.

"Your back?" Lavi asked a bit too eagerly.

"Can I see-"He began cheerfully.

"No." I said straightaway.

"Your motives are really obvious, Lavi..." Allen sighed.

* * *

><p>"Don't be so depressed, Krorykins! It can't be helped, can it? No matter how much I tried to explain, they wouldn't believe me." Lavi tried to cheer him up.<p>

"Why is he so down?" I asked.

"Well, there was a bit of trouble where we came from, and Krorykins isn't really good at dealing with..."

"Yeah, they got angry at me too." Allen said, not half as depressed.

"It's fine even if you can't go back. As long as a man can still breathe, it's all good." Lavi said cheerfully.

"Why don't you look around the train for some fun? It's the first time you've ridden on one, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, that's true. I'll walk around for a bit." He looked excited and left.

* * *

><p>"Krorykins! Hey!" Lavi called. Krory had left for three hours, and he had yet to come back.<p>

"How do you spend three hours wandering around on this small train?"

"Could it be that he got lost?"Allen opened the door to the other carriage and we came face to face with a scantily dressed Krory with a group of people holding cards.

"Sorry, right now young kids aren't allowed to enter here." A man with wild hair and circular glasses said cockily. I'm guessing he was winning.

"Now, sir, let's have another match. What will you wager next?"

"No, but..."

"What are you doing, Krory?" Allen asked.

"Th-these people invited me to play something called poker...and before I knew it, it turned out like this..."

"Hey, hey, you running away?"

"You've already accepted this match, haven't you? If you're a man, stick with it until the end."

"All the trimmings on this coat are made of silver." Allen dangled his exorcist jacket in front of the apparent leaders face.

"If I bet this for all of Krory's clothes, will you have a match with me?"

"Haha...alright."

* * *

><p>"Allen's...winning..." Lavi said in disbelief.<p>

Allen had won not only Krory's clothes back, but had won over his opponent's things as well.

"Royal straight flush. I win again." Allen smiled.

"Argh! Damn it! One more time!" They yelled.

"That Allen, he's wonderful!" Krory said in awe.

"He's an exceptional cheater..." I whispered, impressed, but not particurlarly surprised. In the few weeks I followed Cross in, I learnt how to cook, clean and do odd jobs like a pro to try accommodate for his ridiculously extravagant spendings. I remembered considering running away, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to my benefactor.

For all that, it was clear he was much stronger than even the average exorcist. I didn't remember much from when we first met, the snippet of one sided conversation a complete blur to me but he's been the only one so far that's caught me before I was able to take his weapon.

_Poor, poor, Allen..._

"Gee Allen, you're too nice a person. They didn't deserve their clothes back." I leaned out of the train window.

"They're not horrible people, just trying to make a little extra on the side." Allen smiled.

"What a nice way to put it. Well, at least you got cards."

* * *

><p>"Here's your first job. I want you to go to this location as my servant." The Millennium Earl grinned as he showed Tyki a card.<p>

"That's pretty damn far away."

"Come on, don't say that. Your second job...please delete the people whose name I've listed." He handed him a card.

"That's a lot."

"There's still more~"

"How many jobs do you need me to do?"

"Just one more...you'll enjoy this one... Please find this girl and bring her back to me!" The Earl pointed to a name on another card.

"Fine, fine."

"You're not going to ask why?"

Tyki just stared at him.

"She's going to be the newest addition to our family." The Earl said excitedly.

* * *

><p>AN: I find cliffhangers add to the suspense! Leave a review if you can, they are really helpful :D Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man!

AN: Hello! This chapter shows a bit more about Ai, and it will kind of seem like she's a bit of an anti-hero. It's great that DGM is chock full of drama, it's a license to kill! She pulls the moves on Lavi-you go girl-so just mild warning there. Also, swearing. Just putting that out there.

Also, if you haven't noticed, Ai is always written in first person and everyone else's point of view is written in third, just needed to clarify that! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>We had met up with the others members of the order, a same aged girl called Lenalee and the Bookman. Yin and I had travelled a lot, but it was nice returning to my birthplace, China. Not that I could remember where I was born, or my parents.<p>

Remembering Cross's orders, I showed my back to the old Bookman (who I had to say, looked unbelievably like a panda) who just mused over it.

"Uhhh...so can I put my top on now?" I said awkwardly, my coat covering the front of my body while I lay down under the tarp in the boat. Lenalee helped me hold it in place, trying to relieve my uncomfortable state a little, sending empathetic smiles.

"...Yes, I am sorry for taking so long." Bookman said, looking like he was in very deep thought.

Lenalee peered over my shoulder, making an odd surprised noise.

"It looks like a tattoo but...it's moving?" She asked me.

"Moving?" I was not that well acquainted with the sometimes blurry, black random shapes on my back (seeing as they were on my back, I didn't really get to see it that often) that appeared to be some sort of language, but I had never heard of it moving before. Though, it would explain the tingly and squirming feeling that was wiggling across my back.

"Let me see!" Lavi tried to wiggle past Bookman, but was promptly kicked out of the way.

"For some reason, it looks kind of familiar to me..." Allen said, having got over the gentlemanly privacy berth he had given me. He thought a little, but suddenly peered out from under the tarp.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Somehow, I feel like we're being watched...maybe's it's a panda?"

"...Allen, you think there are pandas everywhere just because we're in China, don't you?"

* * *

><p>Allen stayed on alert while they waited for Lenalee to retrieve the cat that took Timcampy. He stood near Lavi, who leaned against the railing watching Ai talking to Arystar.<p>

She didn't seem reserved and chatted to Lenalee and them, but after they talked, it was still like she hadn't said anything at all. She acted casual, she would smile and laugh, but it was empty. It constantly felt like she had an invisible barrier up, shying away from them.

She didn't seem to express any genuine or extreme feelings on anything, staying neutral on every topic. The only noticeable emotion she exhibited was surprise at what they said or did. Sometimes, it seemed like she wanted to say more, but she would stop herself. Then again, he could understand how a couple of months with his master could do that to a person.

Drive them crazy, that is. He sighed, his mind aching from trying to understand her. He was better off trying to comfort Arystar, who would still occasionally have down moments, crying about Eliade.

"What's with the sigh, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing...just...trying to work some things out," He said.

"Speaking of working things out, aren't you usually more infatuated with older women? ...Unhealthily so," Allen added.

"Don't be silly, Allen. I like all women. Age doesn't matter." Lavi answered immediately, not even a bit insulted.

"That's actually really creepy, Lavi..." Allen shied away from him.

"Don't get me wrong! I mean, isn't Ai just so cute?" He said dotingly.

"Huh...so you like being a lolicon _as well as_ a boy toy..." Allen coughed.

"I am not a lolicon! She's already sixteen! Anyway, I'm surprised a person like you even knows those terms..." Lavi said, changing the subject.

"Eurgh...it's not like they were learnt voluntarily..." Allen slumped, trying to keep images of the red light districts his master had visited out of his head. It didn't work, which inevitably lead to thoughts of giant debts, sending him spiraling into depression.

_Why master, why...? _

"I'm sorry! Forget I said anything!" Lavi said quickly.

"It's too late, Lavi..."

* * *

><p>"You're pretty good for someone who just started fighting with their innocence, Ai-chan. It really is something. But you still can't beat my hammer." Lavi was helping me practice with my new innocence, and I finally got a look at how Lavi's hammer worked.<p>

"Says the one whose cheek is bleeding." I pointed at his cheek. I didn't mention the singed ends of my hair and the burns on my hands. His hammer was definitely formidable...and I suppose he was quite strong as well.

"That's just cause I didn't want to hurt you, Ai!"

"If you're not going to be serious then don't fight me. What an unreliable person to leave my training to." I sighed.

"Aw, don't say that, Ms. Assassin!" Lavi called out sweetly. I narrowed my eyes, freezing in my footsteps.

"Hm. I guess I really underestimated the Bookmen Clan. My cover's blown already?"

"I don't forget anything. A file on a cute, young, assassin called Ai with a mentor with silver hair is especially memorable."

"There's more information on me than I thought." I tucked my knives away.

"So? Am I getting kicked out?" I asked.

"Nah, old panda just asked me to keep an eye on you and ask you what your motive was."

"Well...I guess what you want to hear is I've repented? That I have joined the Order to become a better person, make friends and save the world from akuma?"I asked matter-of-factly. He shrugged casually, leaning his chin on the hilt of his hammer.

"I'm sorry, but I won't lie to you. I'm not here for any of that. Cross saved my life, and I owe him for that. I have no ulterior motives. I do what he tells me to do, and that's the limit of my loyalty to the order. I only care about surviving. I won't hesitate to leave people behind if they threaten that. Don't trust me. I will only save others if it is needed for my cover."

"Eh? So you don't consider any of us friends? Ouch."

"No. I consider you all friends. It's just...I will never put anyone before myself. You should understand that to some extent, _Bookman_. Though you look as if you enjoy their companionship a lot."I eyed him, his silence answer enough.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Allen seems like the type to see the best in people even when there isn't any, so I'm going to act normal to the others. Please keep this to yourself." I turned to leave, but Lavi caught up, sitting on the end of his hammer and obscuring the way.

"Get out of the way." I ordered.

"What, we're done already?"

"You still want to fight?"

"Yup." He gripped the end of his hammer, and I ducked as the end swung over my head. I jumped up, leaping for the end of it as it flashed over my head. Sliding down the handle, I grabbed a knife and then his collar, tackling him to the ground. One knee was on his chest and I held a knife under his neck.

"Don't think that my innocence is my only weapon." I said darkly.

"Hmmm? Does this mean Ai-chan was going easy on me? Not just a pretty face, right?" He was still cheerful. I was getting annoyed.

"Why aren't you angry?" I tightened my grip on his collar, leaning close to stare him in the eye. Our situations were reversed from the first time we met.

"Everyone here is hiding or trying to deal with something. Everyone is holding secrets, but because they believe in other people, they can still smile and laugh with their friends. In that time, they can be themselves. That's why they want to protect that. The Order is their home and their family." I noticed he didn't include himself in that group.

"So you're saying that it is here that I will put someone before myself? Or find something that is worth risking my life for?"

What was important to me was my life, Cross, and Yin's coat. I would protect these things. I would protect myself from any kind of pain.

"I can find anything."

"You can search all you want. This is who I am. Don't search for a soft inner center." I glared at him.

"It's just as I thought..." He closed his eyes seriously.

"Ai-chan is cute even when she's mad!" He grinned.

I had to discourage this optimistic idiot.

An idea popped into my head and my temperature shot up at the prospect. I mentally calmed myself and changed my expression.

"I've never mentioned...Lavi, you are actually so adorable." I loosened my grip, enjoying his surprised expression. I guess his affections had never actually been returned before. I moved my knee, so now I was just perched on top of him.

* * *

><p>Lavi knew that it was wisest if he immediately got out from under her, and for the first time in awhile, panicked just a little. There was also a tiny part of his brain that told him that she was younger than him by two years, but he pushed that away.<p>

"...Huh?" Was all he could manage, still not completely sure what was happening. Silky strands of her hair ran along his neck and he knew he should try get out before he got sucked in. He really should.

She ducked down, breathing along his neck. It sent shivers along his spine and he squirmed.

"See? What if this was really me? How will you ever tell?" She whispered, blowing into his ear. His face turned red.

There was a pause and then she hopped up, poking her tongue out.

"Well, let's see if you can. Thanks for training with me, Lavi-_chan_!" She waggled her fingers in a wave.

_It would have been nice if she was like that..._He couldn't stop a grin as he got up. A sharp wind flew past, snipping his hair.

"You make it too obvious what you're thinking." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>I was good at hiding it, but when I was leading Lavi on, I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. I have never had to put that into practice before, but I guess it worked. Normally, Yin would handle business that needed those kinds of things; she drew the line there with my duties.<p>

I let the blush hit my face as I turned around, and I sighed in relief that I held out for so long. Teenage fancies were always fleeting. They didn't mean anything. I should have learnt my lesson already. I reached my hand into my jacket, feeling for the little pocket there that was sown shut. I could feel the edges of the box that held the paper, almost see the notes as I ran my hand along them.

_Thomas..._

* * *

><p>I had seen a lot of new, whacky things in the past few months, and Allen's eye was definitely one of them. Upon explanation, he told me he could detect akuma in his eye, and see the souls of akuma, and allow others to see. Akuma could be killed in a lot of ways, but the only way the soul could be saved was if they were killed with an anti-akuma weapon, a.k.a innocence. I shook my head at the irony, the weapons I had used to end lives were now used to save them.<p>

"Lavi, please duck."Allen whipped out his arm.

"Eh?"

"Whaa?" Lavi dodged Allen's shots as they hit an akuma far off. He shot to the left and quickly dispatched four more. Lavi hit the last one with his fire seal and I shielded myself from the heat.

"Phew...that's it! I've had it with this, you're scary Allen! You're freakin' scarier than the akuma!" Lavi yelled.

"Eh? What's wrong, Lavi?"

"I told you not to shoot without warning!"

"Well, I couldn't help it, I wanted to keep the damage down, even just a little."

"Ah, a floating tea stalk..." Bookman peered into his tea. I looked up at a fast approaching object.

"Get out of the way!"

"Wah!" There was a large explosion and Lenalee smiled out from the debris. Her knee high innocence boots glowed and I admired them.

"I'm back." The nasty cat clung to her shoulder.

"Welcome back, Ms. Lena. How did it go?"

"Good, I caught it! Here!" She held up the cat.

"It hasn't even been eaten yet." The cat gnawed on Timcampy and finally spat it out.

"Ah, isn't that great, Tim?"

"But he's been all chewed..."

"Without this little dude, we don't have a clue about which way we should be going."

"Timcampy, you should be a little more careful too!" Allen scolded as Timcampy settled on top of his head.

"Even so, how long is it going to take us to arrive at General Cross' location? We've been in mainland china for four days already. We went the way Tim directed us to go but there's no sign or clue in sight. Could it be that the General has already been killed?" Arystar said sullenly.

"That guy doesn't die even if you kill him, you know!" Allen said brightly.

"Mhm, that sounds about right." I nodded in agreement.

"It's strange you two can say that..."

"But in a country this far to the east, I wonder what mission has led the General all the way out here." Lenalee mused. She seemed to catch sight of something and picked up Allen's left arm.

"Just a minute there Allen, let me see that arm."

"Ah!" Allen cried in protest. Lenalee lifted up his sleeve and Allen's crumbling parasitic innocence was revealed. I winced, it was painful just to look at.

"Wha!"

"His arm is crumbling!"

"It...it's fine! It's not an injury, alright? Look, it's just because we've been fighting akuma continuously as of late. I say it's just that the weapon is a little bit tired." Allen reassured us unconvincingly.

"I ain't ever heard of a weapon getting tired." Lavi said.

"Wonder why...maybe it's because it's a parasitic type?"Allen asked hopefully.

"You're just saying that, aren't you?"

"It's true that ever since your left eye healed you've been fighting twice as much as us."

"I had thought so before but...your left arm...is a bit fragile." Lenalee said sadly.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked worriedly.

"Made her cry."

"You made her cry.

"You have brought her to tears."

"Lenalee..." Her face was unbearably sad, and it never failed to shock me that she could feel such sorrow for someone else.

_She holds so much trust for her friends..._

Wasn't it painful to care so much for others?

* * *

><p>"The mistress of a brothel?"<p>

"The owner of that bun shop said that General Cross is the new lover of that mistress."

"Somehow that's a typical rumour of the master..." Allen sighed.

"But this is flashy..." I almost covered my eyes from the bright lights emitting from the brothel.

"They say that this is the number one brothel in the port."

"Finally, we've found General Cross...it took so long." Lavi looked delighted to have ended up here.

"And we travelled so far..."

"I thought we would never find him." Lenalee said cheerfully.

_Damn, we found him._

It felt like Allen and I were thinking the same thing.

"Hold it right there! We don't let first timers of brats in here." A large, bald woman cracked her knuckled menacingly.

"We're sorry! I don't understand what's going on but...sorry!" Allen apologised profusely. The lady took no heed, picking up Lavi and Allen.

"Lenalee!" They called for help desperately.

"Let go of my friends! We're not customers!"

The lady looked like she was whispering something to Allen, and threw them angrily. Allen motioned his head towards the back of the brothel.

"They're supporters of the church." Allen explained.

We walked around, coming to a door and walking inside. A traditionally dressed and very attractive Asian woman kneeled in the room.

"Welcome, exorcists. I am Anita, the owner of this shop. How do you do?" Anita smiled.

_Wow...she's ridiculously gorgeous..._

I rolled my eyes at Lavi, who was now eye balling her unashamedly.

"My apologies for being so blunt but Master Cross is no longer here." Anita said.

"Eh?"

"Eight days ago, he left to go on a journey...the ship he left on has been sunk at sea." Anita said grimly.

"Where is the proof?"

"We sent aid to other ships from which we received SOS signals but neither ship nor man could be found. There were eerie remains of the ships and a sea of poison spread out from it."

"Where was the master headed?"Allen asked slowly.

"Where was the sunken ship headed? My master wouldn't have drowned so easily." Allen said confidently. I'm glad he was so confident, because as much as Cross was...maddening, he saved my life. He couldn't go and die on me as well, just like Yin.

I looked up, and was surprised to see a tear sliding down Anita's face.

"You think so?" She smiled, like someone desperately trying to find something to cling onto out of the misery.

"Mahoja, prepare my ship. Since my mother's generation, we have been supporters of the church, providing aid from the shadows. If you will pursue Master Cross, we are at your service. Our destination is Japan, Edo."

* * *

><p>AN: So Ai's quite a self centred person! But Allen, that crafty british boy, always manages to bring out the best in people. Not that I'm saying that's gonna happen. The next chapter is full of drama and betrayal and friendship and all that, so I hope you keep reading!<p>

Also, you should try drop kicking someone. Just saying. It's fun. Thanks for reading, and if you have time, drop(kick) a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man!

AN: Hello! As always, thanks to the reviewers! If there any questions so far, feel free to ask, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Lenalee left to make a phone call at Anita's shop, and I sat down, thinking intently.<p>

"Hey, Allen..." I murmured. He was still holding up a confident front that Cross hadn't died.

"Hm?"

"Do you really think Cross is alive? I mean, he's a stubborn one, I'll admit, but..." I closed my eyes, trying to imagine him escaping from a situation like the one Anita had described. Against my 'Cross Invincibility Meter', sea of poison was pretty high on the 'may kill him' side.

_Don't be dead...please don't be dead. _

"I'm sure he's still alive. Stupid master wouldn't die from something like that..." Allen reassured me, smiling. From that, it was all too easy to see how much Cross had meant to Allen. Why was he smiling so confidently when he was in so much turmoil himself? Was love, or friendship worth the heartache it inevitably brought?

_Argh! I don't know anymore! _

"I guess so. There's no way he could have died." I chuckled, standing up. I thought for a moment and then turned to him, smiling. It may have not been a hundred percent real smile, but I couldn't let his smile and reassurances go to waste.

"Thanks, Allen."

* * *

><p>I stayed behind with Lenalee, and let her lull me into a false sense of security. It wasn't half bad, having someone around that was my age, someone who I could talk to casually. Was this the so called bond friends shared? I was thrust from only ever being with Yin into a world where hustle and bustle was every day, and people milled around, talking, laughing, discussing as easy as breathing. Who would have thought I would have ended up as part of a group, where they even treated newcomers like me and Arystar like old friends? It hurt my brain thinking about it.<p>

"So, how did you end up at the Order, Lenalee?" I asked. She went quiet quickly, and I feared I had asked the wrong thing.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine! It's just that... I don't really think about it, now that I'm always surrounded by friends." She smiled.

"I was taken to the Order when I was young, and was forced to become an exorcist. They took me from my brother and I was alone for so long..."

I couldn't say I had been in this kind situation before. No one had ever told me anything so personal.

"But my brother joined the Order just to find me. I can't think of any other place as home anymore." She smiled wistfully, hair blowing in the breeze.

"Home, huh?"I mused.

"What about you, Ai? How did General Cross find you?"

"W-well...it's a bit of a long story." I said sheepishly.

"I want to hear it! How Ai became an exorcist!" She said.

"Eh? Wow...that's a little embarrassing..."

"I was taken in by an assassin when I was young, I don't remember ever having a family."

"Assassin?"She asked slowly.

I only just realised that someone like Lenalee who treasured all life, would find me despicable for killing people.

"I've grown up with the notion that killing others was just the way of life. Others payed, we killed. When I put it like that, it really sounds detestable, when you, Allen, Lavi, all try so hard to save lives. The worst is, I still can't treasure anyone more than myself."I shrugged and rested my face in my hands, not wanting to see Lenalee's reaction at all. I was stating a fact, and while it was unsavory to hear, I didn't want to lie to her.

_This was stupid. I didn't need to tell her this. I've only made her realise how selfish I am. What about my big talk about acting normal? Too personal, you idiot! _

But I didn't want the first same aged girl I talked to so friendlily to get involved in my selfishness. If she knew beforehand that I was an awful person, she wouldn't bother saving me. Just like how I wouldn't bother saving her.

"It must have been hard for you." She said. I jerked up, looking at her in surprise.

"Because it's so easy to see you don't want to hurt anybody, Ai. I mean, I won't lie, I hate you a little, but I know you're a good person, Ai." She gripped the edge of the chair.

"Tell me the rest of the story." She smiled.

"I think too many people here see the best in people." I said after a pause.

"I stayed with her for most of my life but...it was only a couple of months ago when an akuma killed her. I discovered the existence of innocence, and General Cross saved my life. There really isn't much more to it than that! I'm just here to repay what I owe to General Cross." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry..." She apologised and I tilted my head in confusion.

"No, you shouldn't be! You've done nothing wrong!" I quickly waved my hands. She looked at me oddly, and then giggled into her hand.

"You really haven't been in many social situations before, have you?" She laughed. It sounded nice, like a breath of fresh air.

"Is it that obvious...?" I laughed sheepishly, rubbing my neck.

Suddenly, a flurry of air whipped at our hair and I glanced up to see a swarm of akuma flying overhead.

"This is..." We both jumped up.

"What a swarm...where in the world are they going?" Lenalee said. Something flew into her face and I pulled Timcampy off her.

"Timcampy! What? Why..." Timcampy's tiny hand pointed to a small part of the swarm. I peered closer, and was surprised to see Allen in the hands of one of them.

"Ai, stay here!" Lenalee immediately activated her innocence, leaping up to save Allen. I stood there, completely unsure of what to do.

"Gyahahah! It has emerged!" Their voices cackled around me and I glanced up to see a grotesque torso emerging from the mountains.

Tentacle like parts emerged from the lower half of the body, if you could still call it a body. Dark marks covered one side of its torso and a cross was carved into its neck. A halo, that looked incredibly out of place, was on top of the severed neck area. I slapped my hand over my mouth, the only thing stopping me from retching was the fact I had been exposed to unpleasant things before.

But nothing like this...I ran for it as fast as I could as it floated in the dark clouds.

* * *

><p>I panted as I took shortcuts through the trees, I couldn't go as fast as Lenalee, but I could go pretty fast. I emerged through the trees just as a shrill scream cut through the air.<p>

"Lenalee! What's wrong, Lenalee?" Allen gripped Lenalee's shoulders while she sat on her knees, hands covering her face.

"What happened?" I skidded to a stop beside her.

"The fall...fail to become... a disciple."

"The fall...?" I asked slowly. If it involved the torso, I'm not sure I wanted to know.

"When a person's synchronization rate with innocence falls below zero. When a non-compatible forces itself to synchronize with innocence...it happens...the fall is the sin of a person who is not a disciple, yet tries to synchronize with god. It is now prohibited but I've see experiments at the church...experiments to make an exorcist, that's why I know that figure."

"But why? If Suman is a compatible, then why has he fallen? What happened to him...?" Lenalee said, almost in a daze. Giant flashes of white light swept across the sky, blinding everything and sending fierce winds across the area.

"He annihilated all those akuma!" Allen shielded Lenalee from the wind.

"We have to help Suman!" Lenalee pleaded.

"The experiment I saw at the church...I asked Hevlaska persistently, but she never told me anything about it. That boy who fell...I don't know what happened to him. I don't know anything." Lenalee whispered.

Using her Dark Boots, she sent us closer to the...the thing, the small patch of skin where a half body resided. I'm guessing it was Suman.

"Suman!" She called.

"Wait, Lenalee! You shouldn't step into the hole-"

"Suman! It's me! Lenalee! Do you understand?" She had to yell over the deafening wind and howls. The protruding figure looked crazed and completely empty of self thought, just filled with pain. It was sickening to watch.

"Let's pull him out!" Allen yelled. I was about to reluctantly step in closer when a head burst out through the scale like skin.

"Help...mum...where are you? Help..." A young girl gasped, but was quickly dragged under. Without a second thought, Allen plunged his hand in, grabbing a hold of her. The scales around Allen shot out, grabbing him around the neck.

I was close to him. I was so, so close to him.

I was so close I could have easily severed the scales and dragged them both out. Why didn't I?

_You could get sucked in. Being alone won't kill you, but trying to save others will. _

I couldn't stop those words from screaming in my head. But there was always that other, soft voice in the background.

_I lied, Ai. Loneliness can kill you too. _

"Take her..."Allen's hand holding the girl was the only thing out of the scales already. Lenalee lunged for her and reached for Allen. But it was too late.

"Allen! Allen!" Lenalee yelled.

I couldn't bring myself to call his name. A heavy feeling settled at the bottom of my stomach and I gritted my teeth.

_What...what is this? Just run away. Run away. If you run away, you won't feel any of this. _

I gripped the protruding horns on the thing, thoughts racing through my head faster than I could process.

"Ai! She's not breathing!" Lenalee called out from the other side.

I was about to leap over to the other side when a hoard of akuma raced in.

"Take the innocence!" United cackles filled the air.

"Give her to me!" I called to Lenalee, knowing she was tearing herself in half trying to decide whether to save Allen or the girl. She looked up in surprise and was about to hand her over when the thing started to rumble. It was too late. Again. She grabbed my hand, leaping off it just as a bright wave filled the sky again, eliminating all the akuma. We landed on the dusty ground, just as the thing tilted towards a nearby village filled with people.

Quiet, calculated, efficient, swift. That was an assassin kill. It was our way of being merciful.

_But what is this...? This is a violent bloodbath...!_

My thoughts no longer revolved around running away, or anything at all, really. Everything I knew, everything I believed in was tearing at the seams. Coughing brought me back to real time, and Lenalee held the girl we-no, they saved.

"Are you okay?" Lenalee asked as the child clung onto her.

"Where's...mum?" She stammered, shivering.

"We'll find her soon, just hold on, okay?" Lenalee reassured her, grief barely held in.

"We have to contact the headquarters now! There has to be a way to save Suman!" Lenalee said, beckoning to me. I nodded, not sure what to say, what to do, anything.

* * *

><p>"How can we help-"Lenalee said into the phone but she was quickly interrupted. The girl was tucked into a blanket, and she hugged her knees, leaning against me on the couch. I hesitated, but I put my arm around her shoulders.<p>

"That's a lie..."

"What...does that mean? Are you telling me to watch him die!" Lenalee yelled angrily. The girl squeezed her eyes shut.

"He's our companion..."

I shut my own when Lenalee started to cry.

"What do you mean? That's a lie...that's impossible."

"Why would he do that...?"Lenalee asked slowly. After relaying the information of Suman, his inevitable death and his betrayal to me, Lenalee broke down.

I had never had to try comfort someone before. But this time, I actually could, because I understood Suman, even if just a little. He didn't want to die, even if he had to betray the Order.

"I don't know."I hugged her, feeling her tears dampen my coat. If this was what happened when you put others before yourself, why should I be jealous? Jealous of this pain? Jealous of this grief?

Jealous of how much she cared? Of how much others cared for her? Like any rational person would bring themselves to this.

But...I was jealous. Jealous of how she could care so much.

No, I was never going to be able to do that.

"Lenalee, you're a much better caretaker than me. Stay here with the child, I'll go find Allen." I stood up, holding her shoulders.

"What? Let me go as well-"

"It's fine, Lenalee. I owe General Cross and he'll murder me if I let his pupil die. Allen's half my responsibility." I reassured her.

"I promise, I'll bring him back! Well, maybe not promise..." I paused, thinking.

"If this is because I said those things before, I just blurted it out, I don't hate you, Ai!"Lenalee said. I know she did, even if it was a little, but she was willing to lie to cover that and keep me from leaving. To try save my life.

"I'm going for myself, Lenalee. I guess...I'm still just as selfish as I was before." I was just repaying Cross. But her trusting eyes didn't change a single bit.

"Both of you have to come back. Allen _and_ Ai."She grabbed my hand, steely eyes looking unwaveringly at mine.

* * *

><p>Ai stood there at the doorway, ready to depart. Lenalee tightened her hand around hers, making sure she made Ai understand.<p>

"You have to come back." She said. Ai looked surprised, and then smiled.

"I'll try." She gave a cheerful thumbs up. She turned to leave, coat fluttering around her.

"Oh, Lenalee!"

"Yes?"Lenalee wanted it desperately to be words of reassurance, that both of them would come back alive and well.

"..."Ai murmured something, smiling sadly.

"What?"

"Never mind! I'll be back soon! Hopefully." She poked her tongue out, running towards the sources of explosions and screams.

_What did she say...? _Lenalee wondered painfully, because she didn't want to admit she heard what she heard.

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p>AN: I'm probably going to update every saturday from now on, thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own D Gray-Man

AN: Hello! I've been tempted to post chapters up more often as I've written quite a bit on this story and it's the holidays anyway...but I don't know... must show self restraint! There's actually a huge part in here that's Allen, it's what I think he was thinking at the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>My breath came out in short gasps of cold air as I ran. The moon only illuminated a little of my way, and the smell of blood was sickening. I held my nose while I ran, the sound of twigs cracking underfoot unbearably loud. The cold wind stung my bare legs and I struggled with inner thoughts. They were shouting, jostling for a position in my brain. My priorities seemed to be doing the same thing, the best thing I could do now was go neutral. Just let my brain go blank. I took a deep breath. This was a mission. Retrieve Allen Walker alive, along with myself. But if saving Allen came at the cost of myself...<p>

_What would I do?_

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, and for some reason, it scared me. There was nowhere to hide anymore. A dark coloured butterfly flew unusually close to my face and I eyed it. It didn't feel right at all. I threw one of my needles, pinning it to a passing tree.

I flew out through the trees, panting slightly. Timcampy zoomed past, not even hesitating a little and I wondered what on earth was going on.

A fluttering noise, like leaves settling to the ground. Or cards. A handsome dark skinned man who was dressed in a black suit grinned manically. He had slightly curly hair, and weirdest of all, crosses emblazoned across his forehead. I surveyed the scene, and my eyes widened as I saw Allen on the floor, bleeding, armless and from what my experience told me, just about dead.

"Hm? Who's this?" The neat man asked curiously. My eyes kept flicking back to Allen, and my heartbeat thudded in my ears.

"What did you do?" I asked, barely hearing myself speak.

"Hold on...cheating boy's friend!" He clicked his fingers, as if remembering something.

"Huh?"

"Hm, no one recognizes me like this..." He murmured.

I ran over to Allen, but was stopped in my tracks by tall, dark and handsome. I gripped the handle of my knives.

"The Earl will be pleased...destroying this much innocence in a day..." He grabbed my arm.

I yanked my arm out of his strong grip (having done this a surprising amount of times when I had been held by the police, though he was much, much stronger), stabbing him promptly in the hand with a dagger before leaping back. He looked surprised, but then smiled. It was my turn to be surprised when the dagger fell to the ground, like it had melted through his hand.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Tyki Mikk." He bowed.

"I don't care. What did you do to Allen?" I brushed him off. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He still blocked my way and now I was wary enough of him that I didn't try anything.

"The young ones are always so feisty." He looked at a card and raised an eyebrow.

"Hm. Your name doesn't happen to be Ai, does it?" He asked off handedly. I couldn't help but twitch in surprise.

"No. You have the wrong person." I said immediately.

"Please don't blatantly lie. It hurts my pride that you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that." He smiled wearily.

"Fine, so what if I am? What do you want?" I stepped back cautiously.

"Ms. Ai Yang. I cordially invite you to come with me and join the Noah."He held out his hand in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"...What?"

_Noah...? _I could briefly remember someone telling me about them, and they were the side the Order was fighting against. I didn't know what to do.

"Will you join our side as one of us? I don't want to hurt you, but the Earl did ask for you. I'm hard pressed to bring you back, whether you accept or refuse. I wouldn't want you to suffer the same fate as your friend." Another one of the dark butterflies fluttered over languidly, settling on my chest. I could almost see it moving because my heart was beating so hard. I could tell it was a threat he would go through with. It was then that my basic instincts kicked in.

I was scared. I would do what I needed to survive.

Always, in my peripheral vision, Allen lay there, deathly still. I didn't know if his heart had already stopped beating, or if it was beating out its last beats. I didn't know what was going on, why anything was happening, whether Allen was still alive, but I reached out and took Tyki's hand.

_What am I doing...? Am I really this heartless? _A soft voice said at the back of my head.

* * *

><p>"According to Tim's memories, he parted with Allen here and saw Ai as he was leaving." Lavi held Timcampy, using his holographic projector as a cue.<p>

"That guy encountered a Noah and had his left arm destroyed...but he only cared about protecting Suman's innocence."

"These blood stains...he was here..." Lenalee looked up.

"But he's gone! Allen isn't around here anymore!"

"Neither is Ai..."

Lavi picked up a knife that pierced a card. He recognised it as Ai's, even though he only glimpsed it once the first time they met.

"Can you hear me, Lavi?" The black golem broadcasted.

"...What is it?"

"Come back. A messenger is here."

"A messenger?"

* * *

><p>When they returned to the ship, a man hooded in white greeted them.<p>

"It's been a long time, Lenalee-sama."

"You're...a member from the Asia branch!"

"I am Wong. I have hastened to pass along a message given to me by our branch leader."

"Message?"

"We have found one of your forces, Allen Walker and have taken charge of him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Is he...is Allen okay? Did you find Ai as well? She should have been with Allen! Please Wong-san, let me see them right now!" Lenalee said pleadingly.

"We only found Allen Walker. There was no one else. You must set sail immediately and you must leave Allen Walker here in China. I know it is hard for you, but please use your best judgment."

Lenalee was completely quiet.

"Lenalee..."

"You saw Tim's memories as well. Ai was only there briefly, and now she's gone. Allen's lost his innocence. There's no path he can take to continue being an exorcist. We have to...continue our mission without him."

"Unfortunately, our ship has been damaged due to last night's fight. It's impossible to leave immediately. Repairing it will take quite some time."Anita pointed out.

"You need not worry. A new exorcist has just been dispatched here from headquarters. Because of her, you will be able to depart."

"Whoa!" There were cries of astonishment and awe as Miranda 'repaired' the ship with her time record. With a worried look on her face, she suddenly jumped into the sea.

"What are you doing?"

"Leave me here! Leave me here to die!"

"Ah crap! She's sinking..."

"Go, Lavi!"There was a splash as he was pushed in.

* * *

><p>"These are from Komui?" Lavi asked, admiring the new uniform he wore.<p>

"They are your new uniforms, he asked me to bring them to you since your old ones were almost destroyed." Miranda rummaged in her suitcase.

"It's really light and easy to move in!"Lavi jumped around excitedly.

"He also said they were also very durable." Miranda looked up at Lenalee, who sat on the steps lifelessly. Timcampy whirred restlessly around her, keeping her company.

"She's still trying to sort herself out. Miss Lena is fully regretting leaving Allen and letting Ai go on her own. She is condemning herself." Bookman explained grimly. Lavi gritted his teeth, a rare case of not being able to hide his emotions. He knew there was nothing Lenalee could have done for Allen, and nothing she could have done to stop Ai.

Ai had told him personally that she would not risk her life for anyone. She most likely ran away after finding Allen, or...or...anything, but the idea that she was dead seemed unacceptable in his head. She genuinely seemed to dislike forming deep bonds with anyone, but at the same time, it was like she begged for it.

He couldn't imagine her just leaving Allen without a second thought. Why couldn't he read her? Why couldn't he help anyone?

Now... they had to leave them both behind.

_Allen...Ai...Damn it!_

He punched the window angrily, smashing a hole through it while keeping in a frustrated yell. He was almost jealous he couldn't let his emotions out like Lenalee did.

"Just cut it out already...there was nothing we could have down. We were all desperately fighting for our lives yesterday. There was no way any of us could have helped them." He felt like he was convincing himself as much as he was convincing Lenalee and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"This is a war, we had no choice! Get over it and stand up!" He yelled at her. Lenalee still stared into nothing, unmoving, except for the tears running down her cheeks.

_Shit. _

"You made her cry..." He felt the judging stares of the others. Suddenly, he was on the ground, held in a headlock by the old panda, struggling to breathe.

"I deeply apologise, Miss Lena. Look, he shall be severely punished!" Old panda said quickly.

"Cool your head off, you fool." He said to him.

"Why, panda? It's not like I said anything wrong-"He was hit in the head roughly.

"Ow!"

"Do you believe yourself to be god's apostle? You are the successor of Bookman and nothing else. Haven't I taught you to be nothing more than an onlooker, regardless of the situation? As Bookman, you must place yourself within that and record all matters with fairness. You must not be affiliated with anything, nor be biased. In the hidden history, there will be evidence of war, and because of that war, history will change. Don't be taken in by the war. We are only on the Order's side by chance, all for the sake of recording history. Don't forget your goal, Lavi." He stared at him, reminding him of who he was supposed to be. And he knew.

"I...I got it. Sorry panda." He apologised before being whacked in the head again.

"Besides...I do not believe the boy prophesized as 'The Destroyer of Time' and the girl as 'The Harbinger' can be dead." Lenalee made the first sign she was listening when she looked up at panda's words.

"The reason why I asked the head officer to join Cross's unit was because I was interested in that boy. I never thought I would meet the girl as well, her appearance was most unexpected. I thought that the word 'time' in 'Destroyer of Time' may be a reference to a certain man. Allen Walker may be the one who is fated to destroy the Millennium Earl. If that is the case, then he cannot die here."

* * *

><p>Allen woke up instantly from the nightmare, the terrifying nightmare of the world ending. He was bandaged, and the absence of his arm burned.<p>

_Why am I alive? That time...I should have been killed by the Noah. I'm sure I felt the sensation of death washing over me...the sensation of trying to escape but never being able to. I'm sure I felt that. That's death. _

_That was death. _

That horrible realisation was accompanied by the feeling of tears welling in his eyes.

_Why am I crying? Am I happy to be alive? Or am I regretting it? I don't know why...I don't know why...I just can't stop shaking. _

_Mana..._

* * *

><p>As he walked along, Allen couldn't stop the memories of images and sounds from flashing into his head. Suman, the Noah, his arm...<p>

There was a voice...there was someone there, just before he closed his eyes, someone familiar. A girl, Lenalee? No, it was Ai! Why was Ai there? Where was she now?

He kept walking and somehow he ended up at a large door. He put out his bandaged hand, placing it against the door.

"No matter how hard you push that door, it won't open. What are you doing here?" A voice asked out of the shadows.

"Why won't it open?" Allen ignored his question.

"The guardian deity for this place is behind that door. Which my great grandfather sealed from the inside. Is there something you want here?"

"Not really...I was just walking and I found myself here. Is there any way...I can open this door?"

"Instead of trying to open it, why not go back? What will you do if you could get through?"

"I'll just keep walking. I don't want to stand still."

"Even without your left arm?"

Allen flinched at this, the words cutting him deep.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I'm only asking out of curiosity."

"Who are you?" Allen finally thought to ask.

"The leader of the Asia branch in the Black religious organization, Bak. Allen Walker, would you like to become one of our personnel here?"

"Huh?"

"You can serve as a supporter from now on. Find a different path. The Black religious organization has plenty of other positions besides the exorcists. I'm sure there is something else you can do with your abilities. If you do that, even god will not blame you."

Allen couldn't stop a tear from escaping. Rather, he didn't really care.

"God? I don't care about that. I...I've made my own oaths. To myself, that I would destroy the akuma." He slammed his hand against the door, heedless of the pain.

"To my friends, that I would fight alongside them. To this world, that I would save it. To my father, that I would keep walking until I died! I made an oath to them all!" He cried, seeing red out of the corner of his eye, his own blood against the door.

"Open up! Damn it! This is the only path I can take...so I can feel alive." He collapsed onto his knees against the door, as a plead, a prayer, anything. He heard footsteps behind him.

"I understand, Allen Walker. Your innocence is not dead. But before I could tell you that, I had to be certain about your feelings. I wondered if you would want to return to the battlefield. After knowing about the fallen, and tasting the anguish of death. Also, both Komui and I had to know in order to prevent the creation of another fallen. Although, you did go a bit overboard with the 'I don't care about that' part." The blonde haired Bak winked.

"Let's go, Wong's been looking all over for you so he could put on some fresh bandages. After he's done that, we'll talk about how to restore your left arm."

"Restore? There's a way to bring back my arm?"Allen said disbelievingly.

"Yes, in any case, it's cold here, so why don't we-"

"Ahhhhhh! Found you, you jerk!" A girl that was scantily dressed with orangey hair kicked Bak, who slammed into the wall behind Allen.

"I don't care if you're an exorcist! You've got no right to move around as you please in this Asia branch! Besides, when you wake up, you should thank me first, bastard! I was the one that dragged you here from that bamboo thicket after all!" She yelled.

"Why did you end up kicking the great me for?" Bak yelled, bleeding profusely.

_The great...?_

"Go on, thank me!"

"Bitch, don't ignore me!" Bak raged.

"T-thank you for saving me...um..." Allen realised he did not know her name.

"It's For. Her name is For, she's the guard of the Asia branch."Wong said as he restrained Bak.

"I'm Bak's assistant, Wong. It's a relief to see that you're better, Allen."

He smiled sincerely, so grateful for their help.

"Thank you for helping me. Really, thank you."

* * *

><p>Lavi leaned against the railing of the ship, looking at the objects he had taken. The knife and the card, he couldn't throw out either. He slumped against the side, using his arms to support most of his body weight as he raised the cards to the light of the moon. The knife glinted, as sharp as when he first picked it up, and the card cast dark shadows across his face.<p>

_We're not their allies. We are only on the organizations side by chance. We're only involved in order to record history. A Bookman...has no need for a heart. _

He gripped the handle tightly, resting on his arms.

* * *

><p>AN: I always feel really sad for Lavi ): Also, Bookman always seems to know everything. I guess it is kinda in the job description...but he's really short! I mean, I knew he was pretty short to begin with but man! He's even shorter than I imagined! Anyway, I just had to get that out, thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man

AN: Hello, since I've had a lot of free time, I've decided to update early :) Even though I should be doing homework...procrastination for the win! Yay! So yeah, Ai's gone with Tyki, and Jasdevit make an appearance! Huzzah. Road too, though only in another reality. She really does have a trippy ability...which contributes to Ai's 'evil' factor.

Just some extra info, I also write requests, not really yaoi...but I can give it my best shot, any other pairings and story ideas, I'd be happy to.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Huh? What did you say just now?" Tyki leaned back from the rock, struggling with a fish. I held the card that Tyki had given to me for safekeeping.<p>

"He said it won't disappear." I told him.

"Allen Walker's name! I can't remove it no matter how hard I scrub!" The little man whined. My heart beat faster in astonishment and I used one of the tricks Yin had taught me to calm myself down.

_Allen's still alive! I didn't leave him there to die..._

"No, no, no! That couldn't be! Scrub harder! Don't try to bluff me into letting you out of that cage!" Tyki said suspiciously.

"This guy is definitely alive!" The little man sobbed. I heard a rustle behind me and leaped up, spinning around.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're wearing such a nice outfit! Don't ruin it by eating fish you stole from the pond." Two dark skinned, ragged guys lumbered out of the bushes.

"I heard you're on a special mission, Tyki." The blonde said.

"Hey twins, you guys look terrible as usual." Tyki used his arm to stop one of them from stomping on him.

"You tramp! My name's Devit!"

"And I'm Jasdero, together we're Jasdevit!" They introduced.

"Hooooh , that's her?" Jasdero sauntered over.

I nodded sedately. I was still wary about what was going on, but it wasn't like there was any backing out. As much as I hated to admit it, I was a little scared.

Devit pinched me on the cheek, like I was some sort of meat. I twitched and I pinched his cheek back, contorting his face.

I shook his hand off my shoulder, but he slipped his tongue out and licked my hand. I yanked my hand away, yelping.

"Ha!" He laughed.

"Gross..."I shook my hand.

"I'm sorry, but could you leave me alone? I'm trying to think!" Tyki said to the twins. They kept dawdling around, walking restlessly.

"Hey, you're going around killing those related to 'that' right? I heard you're here because of that."

"Oh, yeah, I've got to get rid of a guy named Cross..."

I jerked in surprise at Cross's name.

_Kill Cross?_

I was about to inquire more without seeming suspicious when Jasdevit jumped in passionately.

"He's an exorcist general and he's our target! Touch him and we'll kill you!"

* * *

><p>I sat awkwardly in the rickshaw that was being pulled by Jasdero, squished in beside Tyki.<p>

"Oh, so of those assigned to kill the generals, you guys are in charge of Cross? Then hurry up and kill him. What's taking you so long?" Tyki asked.

"Shut up! He's unusually hard to get rid of! We've already tried to kill him three times and failed. Heehee."

_Sounds like him..._I rolled my eyes, wondering why I worried about Cross in the first place.

"You've also failed to kill one guy. Some guy named Allen?"

"Shut up."

"So where are we heading?"

"Apparently the Millennium Earl and the lord are here." A large bang resounded as something made the rickshaw jump.

"Hey, we hit something." Tyki leaned out.

* * *

><p>"So, I guess they've finished making the 'box'?" We picked up the Noah we had hit, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated to some extent. But I acted nonchalant, even when I was forced to sit on Tyki when the Noah joined our small seat in the back.<p>

"Ah, I'm sorry." He raised both his hands, making sure I could see them so I knew they weren't creeping around.

_Who knew the Noah could be so polite and gentlemanly?_

"It's...it's fine..." I sighed, gripping his shoulder so I wouldn't fly off the speeding rickshaw.

_What the hell is going on? It would've been easier if I just stayed with Lenalee. _

I shook my head. No more thoughts about any of them. I'm already here. There's no point...wallowing, or whatever other disgusting thing I was doing.

"So, sweet tooth, what brings you here?"

"My name isn't sweet tooth, it's Skinn Bolic! I've been assigned to kill the general wearing glasses, and he's here, and that's that"

"We all sound like failing office workers."

"Hm, I don't think you're allowed to see this before the Earl's sure you're on our side..." Tyki murmured, and without anywhere to run, I went out like a light bulb.

* * *

><p>Through the mist of darkness, I only heard snippets of conversation.<p>

"_Do you think you can, Road?" _

"_I'm already doing something really important, Tyki!" _

"_It'll be easy. She's already halfway there anyway."_

"_Hm? Fine, I'm curious now..." _

Curious? Were they talking about me? What was happening?

The blackness in my head as starting to take shapes, and I looked down at my hands. I was in my normal body, but it was like I was in a different world. The blackness faded to the kind of blue, bruised black night colour, the moonlight fading occasionally as clouds passed over it. It was an eerie kind of calm, and it was worrying, like the calm before the storm.

I was in a small room, just a small bed and a desk. I kind of knew it wasn't reality, but it was like when you were dreaming, everything seemed like it was actually happening. The room was wavering slightly, like in a heat wave and it was like it was every room I had ever slept in, ever stayed in.

This was the only kind of room I had ever been in, other than when I was on an assignment. There was a small figure on the corner of the bed, which sat against in the room corner. She was hugging her knees, resting her chin on her hands. Chin length black hair covered her eyes and she looked like she was crying. I moved closer, wondering whether I was dreaming or something.

"Hey, are you okay?" I murmured.

"Yin?" She looked up, and when she saw me, reacted in that quick way only children could. Before I knew it, her tiny figure was sitting on me, sharp dagger pointed at my neck.

"Who are you?" She asked and my eyes widened. It was me.

"A...Ai?" I asked, saying my own name sounded weird. She narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" She pressed the blade against my neck, and I felt blood trickle down the side of my neck.

"I'm..." I trailed off.

_It's me...I'm killing myself..._

As soon as this thought arrived in my head, she disappeared and I stood up dizzily, still in the room, but it was slowly filling up with blood. It was still warm and the disgusting feeling of it seeped up my legs. I could feel my heart beating faster as terror seeped into my veins. I stepped back, leaping onto the bed. Bodies started appearing, on the desk, on the floor, leaning against the wall. They were all the people I had killed, I couldn't forget them. Their faces were forever emblazoned into my brain. A brown haired teenager kneeled in front of where I stood on the bed, upper body sprawled in front of me on the bed. I covered my mouth, recognising him.

"Thomas...?" I kneeled down, and I yelped as he lifted his head. It was Thomas. The first boy I had ever thought I loved. He was so young...

"Ada...I love you..." His words gurgled in his throat as blood poured through the wound in his chest _I_ had made.

"No, no! I didn't want to...I'm sorry, Thomas...I had to..." I gripped my head, squeezing my eyes shut. I had never even told him my real name. He died, all the while still loving the fake Ada. I held in a scream, feeling sick.

The gurgling stopped, and I opened my eyes fearfully, and now Yin stood there, black stars across her pale skin.

_This isn't possible...what is going on? _

"Yin!" I crawled over the bed, reaching out. Her disintegrating hand reached out, grasping mine.

"Being alone won't kill you, but trying to save others will, Ai. Don't form real attachments. Look what happened with Thomas...do you remember how long you stayed silent for?" Yin let go, the phantom wind blowing her away, where the dust was swept into Cross.

"My cute pupil...you don't care about anyone else...you're only loyal to me because I saved you..." He grinned, taking his gun out and placing it against his head.

"What are you-"I began to ask, but a loud shot rang out, shattered pieces of glass lying on the floor. Two very, very long breaths later, there was a sweet voice, a girl.

"You always put yourself first...you never got too close to anyone. You let everyone around you die."

"St...stop it!"

_Shut up!_

I backed up against a wall, covering my face.

"Are you okay?" Allen's voice rang out, and I looked up to see Allen reaching his hand out, offering to help me up. He always seemed to be offering a way out, always offering his help.

"Allen...? Is that really you?"

"Grab my hand..." He whispered and I couldn't see Allen anymore, just the scales engulfing his hand and his agonized screams, it was Suman all over again.

_What is this...? Somebody...help me...!_

But there was no one, because I pushed everyone away.

"Ai...! You have to come back!" Lenalee begged, grabbing my hand.

"Everyone has secrets or something they want to hide. What are you hiding?" Lavi extended his hand, and it went through my chest, grabbing my heart, or whatever I kept in there, and crushed it. I gasped, collapsing to the ground, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything.

"You never let anyone get close, because you were so afraid that if you cared too much, you would get hurt again. That they would leave you. That you would hurt them. Or that you would kill them." The girl's voice filled my head again, but this time it was warm, soothing. At this time, I was willing to hold onto anything to get out of this. That calm voice, she could help me.

"We'll never leave you. We can't die because we always come back. You'll never be alone again, Ai..." My head was resting on something soft and I opened my eyes. My head was in the lap of a short haired Noah girl who looked like a child. She stroked my hair gently, and it was like I could breathe again.

"My name is Road Kamelot. I'm your family. Won't you come and join us? We will never leave you..." She smiled down at me.

"Why do you look sad?"

"Because a member of my family has been so lonely...we'll be friends, okay? So join us." She grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes, breathing softly.

"Yes." When I said that, something split. That part of me that ever cared, or started to care for Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, all the people I had met, it was like it was pushed down. I no longer cared for them at all.

* * *

><p>After barely surviving the attack on the ship, they had to leave so many behind, so many died...<p>

Lenalee was shocked as she came face to face with the Noah's, but resolve steeled her heart.

"Well, well, if it isn't the gentleman and the boy with the eye patch from before..."

Lenalee looked in shock as she recognised the man from Timcampy.

"That man! He was in Tim's memories!"

"I won't forget that face!" Lavi growled.

"That night...you were the Noah that killed Allen!"

"I'm a bit bored at the moment since I left the girl to Road. But maybe you can keep me preoccupied for a while...like that boy?"

"You asked for it. I'm the one that's going to get rid of this guy, so nobody interfere!" Lavi growled angrily.

"Lavi...! The girl...? What did you do to Ai?" Lenalee yelled.

"Ai...? Should you be so worried about someone who is no longer on your side?"He tilted his head.

_Ai...? _

"No way...that's a lie!" Lenalee protested, but she couldn't help thinking _what if?_ Ai said herself that she was selfish...

_No, Ai's not that kind of person!_

Lavi was gripping his hammer hard, and he looked up to glare at the Noah.

"Now I'll really have to pound you to dust before I can calm myself down."

"What? Are you so angry that I killed him? Oh, I guess he was your _friend?_" He mused.

"Shut up."

"Or are you angry that the girl changed sides? That she betrayed you? She looked like she was trying to save the boy. Before she joined our side."

"Shut up!"

"Ohhhh, I see, so she was your_ special_ friend. Could it be that the cute girl behind you was also their friend?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"I'm sorry, it's a sad thing, I understand...cuz I have them too, what you call friends? I understand you boy, when friends die, it is a very sad thing."

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't be so angry. That boy's alive. He may be coming here soon, do you want to meet him?" Lavi and Lenalee both froze.

"Considering both you and him survive. The girl's gone to get him...and she's a bit different. There's no saying whether they'll kill each other. It shouldn't take long, I think, cuz I've already destroyed his innocence. If he doesn't put up a pointless fight and lets the girl and the akuma I sent capture him after beating him to the brink of death, that boy should be here soon."

* * *

><p>"Miss For! Please don't impersonate me without permission again, ok?" Rohfa yelled.<p>

"Are you listening to me? Miss For!"

Allen was slightly closer to her, and he knew something was wrong.

"B-Bak...hide Allen, Bak!" She screamed. A dark mass of black shapes shot out from For's chest.

"For!" Allen yelled.

"Hehe...so you are the barrier of this entrance?" Something laughed as it emerged of the dark mass.

"Why...? How can a mere akuma break through my barrier?" For choked out.

"Nothing to it. After all, I didn't do anything. You see, it was Noah's ark that allowed me to pass through." The twisting shape came writhing out, and Allen's eye saw the soul attached to it and something else sitting on its shoulder.

"I've come to pick you up, Allen Walker." Ai leaned against the akuma.

_What..._ _what happened to you?_

"Ai...?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hot damn gurl, you gone evil! Or maybe not...but right now yes, she's gone Noah. Once you go Noah, there's no going back.<br>Or is there...?

Okay, that's enough being stupid. Thanks to those who have added the story to their favs and story alerts, those who have reviewed :D Advice and feedback are much appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man

AN: Hello! Second last day of freedom ): Anyway, so Ai's still bad...but I'm too much of a goody two shoes to let her stay that way. Justice is the way I roll.

That's so lame. SO! Allen, as always, must save everyone. 'Cause he's cool like that. So warning, this chapter is pretty...what's the word...corny? Maybe, but yes, that's just how it turned out, but I hope you will enjoy reading nontheless :D

* * *

><p>"Is that him, Ai-sama?" The akuma asked her.<p>

"Yes. That is Allen Walker." She nodded.

"Ai! What are you doing? That's an akuma...!" Allen yelled.

"Something came out of Miss For!"

"It's probably...an akuma...I think."

"You idiot, it's definitely an akuma!" The scientists of the Asia branch bickered.

"But the chapterhouse has been protected by the barrier for a century! For it to be penetrated this easily...? Besides, why does it know that Walker was being hidden here?"

A black butterfly rested on Ai's shoulder as she stood up on the akuma's shoulder.

_That butterfly! _Allen remembered Tyki's butterflies...the 'tease'.

"Wal...ker...r-run..." For gasped.

"They're here to kill you...in your current state, there's no way you can win...you must run..." For gritted out.

_But Ai...! Why is she...? _

"I can't leave you-"

"I won't let him do that. You remember the orders." Ai tapped the akuma.

"Yes." A beam came from the akuma, hitting him square in the chest. He had an odd sensation of weightlessness and melting.

He collapsed and the scientists ran over.

"Walker, hold on!"

"There's something running through him...this...a thread?" They looked at the thin thread protruding from Allen to the akuma.

"My dark matter allows me to destroy any object. That thread will break down any matter into molecules and absorb them, thus erasing its very existence. Now, boy, you shall be erased completely!"

He felt the string twitch, and suddenly it was like his whole being was being fried. He screamed as the pain coursed through him.

"Walker!"

"Master Noah ordered me to bring you to him if you _are_ alive. But he never told me that I _must_ bring you back alive. So I shall take your molecules back with me..."

"Ahhh, Walker! He's fading away!"

"I can't cut this thread! Mr. Walker, don't go!" Rohfa yelled.

A sharp grating noise suddenly emitted from the akuma.

"We need him whole, not in pieces. Don't kill him." Ai had flicked her knives against the akuma's neck, eyeing it.

"But-"

"Disobeying?"

"No..."

"Guardian Deity! I summon thee, with my blood, I grant you my permission!" Bak's voice rang out.

"Chief!"

The pillars glowed as Bak used his blood.

"For, do it now!" He yelled. For sliced through the thread, severing the thread in Allen's chest from the akuma.

"Sure took your time, stupid Bak!"

"Yes! The threads been cut!"

"Hurry, bring him over! With an attack like this, the akuma can only be held back for only a few seconds."

* * *

><p>"Allen Walker has escaped, master." I could hear the accusatory tone in the akuma's voice. I knew it did not obey me as much as it did to the 'true' Noah, but it had been ordered to follow what I said.<p>

"They are stronger than they look..." I gestured to the walls of rock growing around us.

"Nothing I cannot handle. Shall we follow?"

"No need." I pointed to the figure on the ground, namely Allen. Ever since coming out of the weird dream, it was like I was in a state of elevated reality, like I wasn't really doing anything. I was me, but it was like I couldn't control anything. I was just following orders. It felt right.

The figure looked like Allen, but something felt wrong.

_Why...are you doing this?_

There was a voice niggling at the back of my head, and I shook it off.

"Oh? So you came back? I was going to chase you down, but...how boring."

* * *

><p>"Stop it, Walker." Bak said to him. Allen grabbed his collar, shoving him into the wall.<p>

"Please open it, Bak! Please open this!"

"I can't."

"Are you planning to let For die in there? I don't know why Ai is in there, but she's not herself right now! For is actually going to die!"

"Walker, calm down!"

"Ai?"

"The person on its shoulder?" The scientists gasped.

"Why would an exorcist be with an akuma...?"

"I don't know...! But that's why you have to open the door!"

"You...the exorcists are our only hope. The death of just one exorcist...do you have any idea how it affects this war? We cannot help For. If you truly care for her, Walker, bear with this now and keep moving forward."

Allen was about to protest again, but he looked at Bak.

"Pfft, acting all cool. It seems to me that you're actually boiling with rage. You've got rashes all over. And you're crying."

"Huh? No, this is-"

"I understand your feelings completely. I will open this myself and keep moving forward!"

"There shouldn't be a problem, right?"Allen walked up to the door.

"Problem..? Of course there's a problem, you idiot!"

Allen was tackled to the ground.

"Why Bak? You also want to save For, right? Look at yourself! The rashes all over you are proof-"

"Leave my rashes out of this! Aren't you aware of the fact that your body was almost disintegrated into particles by the akuma's attacks. Your body is so fragile that it may shatter if I so much as punch you, much less if you fight... what sort of idiot will let you go in such a condition? Listen to my orders, exorcist!"

Allen thought for a moment and then an idea popped into his head.

"Is it okay for you to say that, Bak?"He asked as he was held back.

"I'll tell Komui about those pictures you secretly took of Lenalee. He definitely won't leave you unharmed." Allen smiled evilly.

"Wa-Wa-Walker! Are you trying to blackmail me? You were such an evil kid?"

"It's useless! I am not stepping back! When I first met you, you asked me if I still wanted to return to the battlefield, and I answered you 'yes!'"

"I meant once you can fight as an exorcist again! Your innocence hasn't recovered! At the moment, you're just a human!"

"Wrong...wrong! Just now, when I saw the akuma, I could feel my blood boiling so vigorously it was as if it had been frozen until then. I could hear my heart pounding so loudly it was as if it hadn't been pumping until then. I could feel the blood rushing in me and the warmth was so comforting."

"Walker...what are you saying?"

"And then, I realised. Before, you likened me-my very existence- to an anti akuma weapon...and maybe you were right..."

"What my soul craved so much...was an akuma! I am not a human anymore. I am an exorcist. Please. Let me return to the battlefield. Back to where the akuma's are!" He summoned his strength and pushed the people holding him down off, walking up to the door.

"I'm going...thank you, Bak."

* * *

><p>"A complete waste of time. What could Master Noah possibly want with trash like this?"<p>

"That's enough."Ai said sharply.

"Going as far as to use Noah's ark...Allen Walker, what are you?" The akuma continued.

"I'm just...a kid..." Allen's body lay in water, disembodied.

"Oh really...then disintegrate!"The akuma pointed his wrist at the body.

"Stop!" Ai pulled out her knives, but it started without warning. Allen leaped through the door, landing on the akuma's back.

"Ai-"

The akuma cut him off and he leaped backwards. All these days, fighting hard with For, he was stronger than before.

"Walker..."For whispered.

"Walker...what are you?" Ai asked.

"An exorcist...just like you!" Allen didn't know why she was doing what she was, but he knew that the Ai he knew wasn't like that.

"What did the Noah do to you, Ai?"

"Nothing, Walker. They just promised never to leave." Her hair covered her eyes, it was near impossible to see her face at all.

"Never...to leave?" What did that mean?

For couldn't keep up the mirage anymore, changing back into herself.

"Heehee, I see... it all makes sense now..."

"Walker..."

"For, Bak was crying over you..." He said gently.

"Well then, are you strong?"

His eye could see the soul attached to the akuma, crying. Crying for help. It was his duty to save them. Ai leaped off the shoulder of the akuma, sitting on the debris in the room.

"I don't need to be involved in this. Finish him off yourself." She muttered.

"Of course."The akuma replied obediently.

* * *

><p>I sat on the rock, not watching the fight. Tyki had told me, Walker's innocence had been destroyed, there was zero chance of him being able to regain it. Why was Walker still fighting so hard?<p>

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man jump down from a higher level into the water, retrieving the girl called For. I knew I should've stopped them, but...

_Wake up! Look at what you're doing! You listen to Cross, not the Noah. _

That voice was still there. It was like the words didn't make sense to me, like I couldn't quite understand it. I winced at the conflicting voices in my head, starting to breathe hard.

I accidentally met eyes with the man who held the girl and he froze, almost sure I was going to attack. I knew I should've, I gripped my knives, getting ready to stand up. But I stopped.

I'm watching the fight. I don't see anything other than the fight. If that man managed to get her out while I distracted, it wouldn't by my fault.

I looked away, settling down.

_See? You know what's right! Wake up, you idiot! _

What was that voice? I joined the Noahs...I listen to them now...

So what was that voice shouting in the background?

The akuma was clearly more powerful than them all, and there was a loud splash as Allen hit the water. Cracks formed along his arms and the akuma laughed, moving onto the girl and the longer haired man.

_THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU WANT. _

"Shut up..." I whispered.

"Sto- I almost yelled, when a deathly quiet settled over the battlefield. I shook my head. I am part of the Noahs. Road promised me I wouldn't be alone.

_You listen to Cross. Not Road. Wake up and go back with Allen! _

A bright white light was flashing, and suddenly, the level three was in pieces. It could still move, but another thing caught my eye. A bright, silver figure.

_Walker...? His innocence!_

Walker's left arm was now black and sharp looking. He wore a billowing cloak and a silver masquerade mask danced in the air above his shoulder.

He caught the level three, binding it in white. Was he questioning it? I jumped up, not wanting to approach the blinding innocence.

"Don't say anything!"I yelled.

"Master Tyki Mikk sent me! I wonder what's going about now in Edo? Especially with your friends! Master Mikk and four other Noahs are over there...and the Earl too! Allen...don't you think they're in big trouble?" It was rambling insanely now. I gritted my teeth. Walker sliced it in half, a quick act of mercy. That voice...

_YOU'RE NOT DOING THE RIGHT THING._

I ignored it.

* * *

><p>"Allen...the Noahs ark, right there...ride it. It'll warp you through space and take you to Edo."<p>

"Why are you telling me this?" Allen asked.

"Why? Because Master Noah ordered me to do so. No...actually, I don't know...but for some reason, I feel really good..."The akuma whispered and dissipated in a flash. Allen watched it, glad it was finally free.

"You just have to try save everyone, don't you, Walker?" Ai's voice rang out, cold and hateful.

"Ai!" He turned to her.

"Since the akuma couldn't take care of it, it looks like I have to personally step up and take you back." She grabbed her two knives, the blades glinting.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. They promised they would never leave. What promise can you keep, Walker? When you throw your life around recklessly, make people trust you, then make them suffer? How do you think people around you feel?" She hissed. She swung her knives, and he shielded his arms against the wind, before discovering almost too late that the wind was edged, like blades were hidden in it.

"Just come with me, Walker. No one will get hurt."

"Yes, someone will. Ai, you're not yourself!" Allen said.

"How would you know?" She growled.

_She's so much more emotional now...was this what she was hiding the whole time she was with us? Hiding this...loneliness? _

Allen didn't know what put that idea into his head, but what she did almost seemed to make sense to him. Her anger at the thought of others leaving her...he could save her if he knew what she was really hiding, why she hurt so much inside.

He just couldn't _quite_ get the pieces together...

"Ai, this isn't what you want. This isn't who you are, you know what you're doing is wrong! Come back!"

"Your beautiful naivety is really sickening, Walker." She threw several knives at him and he saw them coming easily.

But he didn't move. She was frighteningly accurate, but the expression on her face was all he needed to know. The knives stabbed into his legs and arm, stopping him from moving and he grimaced in pain.

"You..." She said in surprise. She stalked closer, pointing the sharp end of her knives at him.

"Well, I didn't want to do this originally, but you don't really leave me a choice, Allen." She raised her knives, and he saw a minute tremor in her arm. He looked up at her, into her eyes, and he saw it.

He understood why.

* * *

><p>What was I doing? What was I saying? I was back in the inky murkiness, it was like I was looking at a bright light from the bottom of a well.<p>

"_You never wanted to treasure other people before yourself because they always left, and that hurt you. It hurt you so much, that you hated it, and you came to fear it."_

"_Ai, we'll never leave you. I won't let you be alone. I promise. So, please, come back."_

That niggling voice at the back of my head yelling. Yelling something...

_You don't want to be alone. Take his hand. _

My eyes flashed open. I was kneeling in a puddle, my face was wet, my forehead was resting on something warm, and there was a comforting hand on my back. My eyesight was blurry, but I could still see the stunning bright and warm light emitting from Allen. I smiled, slumping forward as I returned to a darkness that wasn't so scary.

* * *

><p>I blinked, holding a hand up against my eyes to block some of the light. I was in a bed in some sort of infirmary.<p>

"Ai! You're awake!" Allen grinned from my bedside.

"A...Allen?" I stammered, and then punched him across the cheek. He yelled, clutching at his face.

"A-Ai! What was that for?"

"Huh? You're...real..." I grabbed my fist, still feeling the warm contact.

Memories started to come flooding back.

_What have I done?_

"Oh, no...I did some really bad stuff..." I clutched at my head.

"You were influenced by the Noah, it wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was! If I wasn't so weak or easily swayed I wouldn't have fallen for it! I'm an even worse person than before..." I covered my face, not wanting to see anything, much less Allen's disappointed face. A hand grabbed my wrist, peeling it away from my face.

I winced just from imagining Allen's expression, but I was greeted by a smiling face.

"You let Bak and For escape, you tried to stop the akuma from killing them. You called my name when you were about to kill me instead of just 'Walker', and..." He trailed off, smiling like he had won a bet.

"And what?" I asked suspiciously. What did I do?

"You were crying."

My eyes widened and I was silent for a while.

_Never. I have never cried in my life. Not until now...geez, what the hell? Who am I?_

My face slowly went red and I covered my face for a different reason.

"You also threatened to track me down and kill me in the most painful way possible if I ever broke my promise..." He laughed sheepishly and he held out a hand.

"Come on, we have to go to the others." He smiled. I stared at his hand, but no scales swallowed him up, and this time I could only see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Yeah. I promised Lenalee I would come back with you." I grabbed his hand, letting him help me pull me out of the bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Haha, see? Corny.<br>I couldn't resist. After this chapter, Ai's personality goes through small changes, though it's more like she doesn't hide anything as much and it's just her actual violent, impulsive personality shining through. Lovely.

I almost forgot, I'm planning on writing a one or two shot story for Kanda, but I'm having qualms about who he should be paired up with. I've decided on one, fem!Alma and Kanda, but I'm going for one more, which will be the point of the story. The choices are an OC or fem!Lavi, it would be really helpful if people left me some suggestions or advice on which one to go with.

Thanks for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man

AN: Hello! First week of school, complete! Happy times. Hope you're all doing fine, done anything crazy lately? Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p>After there was a quick check up for both of us (I kept my head ducked and apologised profusely, too ashamed to look anyone in the eye), we walked into a large room with images projected around, Allen and his new innocence being the main image.<p>

"'Clown'...I really do look like one there."Allen buttoned up his shirt. I had seen his left arm before, but now it had odd symbols all over the shoulder. I saw Bak standing there and looked back down immediately.

"You've both had the check up?"He said.

"Yup, other than a few stab wounds, Mr. Wong said I'm in perfect condition."

"And you?" He asked without looking up.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Do you remember anything from when you were with the Noah?" He didn't look at me.

"Not much. I just remember there were some weird twins, and I only saw three others."

"Why can they control people now?" He murmured.

"No, it was more like...they found what you were trying to hide, the unwanted truth, and manipulated it..."I clenched my hands.

"It's hard to explain." I took a deep breath out.

"Mr. Bak. I'm really sorry. For everything I did." I bowed, knowing he was one of the people I owed an apology to the most. A feeling of guilt and shame tortured my insides, like someone had shoved a hot poker into my chest and was just twisting it.

He finally looked at me, glancing up from his clipboard.

"I wasn't the one you almost killed. Apologise to For." He said bluntly. I didn't expect him to forgive me, and it was better than him pretending to forgive me. I couldn't even forgive myself.

I could still remember it. I had just stood passively by while I let the akuma attack the girl. I felt a gut wrenching twist and it was accompanied by that odd sensation. Crying. I could feel it dripping down from my eyes and falling to the floor.

_Geez, just one time and now the faucets are loose. You're embarrassing yourself. _I hurriedly wiped them away.

"Bak, you made her cry." Allen accused.

"Made her cry." The scientists around tsked accusingly.

"Hey, don't make me out to be the villain here!"He protested.

"I'm apologising to you because of what I made you go through. I'm really sorry." I scrubbed at my eyes again, straightening up.

He looked down at the paper in his hands.

"How's your left arm?" He said to Allen, but I saw him nod slightly.

"It still feels a bit stiff, but it'll be okay." Allen flexed his arm. Bak was quiet for a long time, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Mr. Bak?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing. 'Crown Clown' huh? Yeah, we'll call it that from now on."

"Was it strong?" Allen asked.

"Hm?"

"Was it strong, my innocence?"

"Oh, yeah! It was a very strong anti akuma weapon!" Bak exclaimed.

"Good!" Allen seemed genuinely happy. The phone rang suddenly.

"Chief, our line to the head quarters has recovered."

"Oh, right! Well then Walker, Ms. Yang, I'll see you later."He turned around.

"Mr. Bak? No matter what Mr. Komui says, I'm taking the ark."

* * *

><p>"Hey Walker, you bored or something?"<p>

"Hm? You brought her with you?" The gate was talking. I was standing in front of For, the one I had watched struggling to survive in Allen's appearance.

"I had to apologise. Ms. For, I'm sorry for everything I've done." I never wanted to stop apologising to her.

"Meh. It wasn't you. Fight me next time. It's not like you would've been strong enough to beat me." Her smug voice echoed. She was surprisingly-not forgiving per se, but easy going and not filled with hate. If that was me in her place, I would have kicked my ass.

"How are you doing, For?" Allen asked.

"I just have to rest in here and then I'll be okay. It just takes some and that can get boring. Well, I'll send off the freak exorcist from here."

"Hey, that's harsh. How am I a freak?"

"Are you kidding me, Allen?" I smiled tiredly.

"Liking both humans and akuma is pretty strange, you know?" For snickered.

"Haha!" Allen laughed.

"I'm tired, do I'm gonna sleep. A guy like you should be running off to the battlefield-and good riddance." She yawned.

"You too, girly. Stop getting stupid ideas and changing sides so easily."

"Yeah. Thanks." I touched the door lightly with my fingertips.

"We're going, For." Allen waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>"I came through that...?" I murmured, looking at the contorted black shapes called the Noah's ark.<p>

"Walker! Yang! Can you come here?"Bak handed each of us a gold, rectangular earring like ear piece.

"I want you to put this in your ear." He said.

"What is this?" I said suspiciously, putting it on.

"It's a wireless transceiver I've been working on. I'm pretty sure it'll work okay but apparently the conventional wireless golems weren't strong enough to enter this 'ark'."

"Hello? Can you hear me?" A male voice said into my ear.

"Mr. Komui!" Allen exclaimed. I hadn't been to the headquarters yet, but apparently Mr. Komui was the supervisor.

"Is our new exorcist there too?" I assumed he was talking about me.

"Yes! Hello."

"Ah, hello Ms. Yang! I've heard you've been through a lot, and you haven't even been officially instated yet!"

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble."

"Ah, no. Thank you for your efforts." He sounded sincere. It felt like I was being appreciated. It was a nice feeling. Not that I deserved it.

"Did something happen?" Allen asked.

"Hm? Oh no, it's just that I'm supposed to keep you from pushing yourself too hard."

"Huh?"

"We still haven't able to confirm that the thing over there is Noah's ark. It may be a space transferring device, but there are too many things we still don't understand and it may be a trap. So with this, we'll get into the ark together with you and if I decide it's too dangerous, I'll have you come back out immediately."

"What? No, I won't retreat!" Allen yelled immediately.

"Oh my, you still speak recklessly. Looks like that part of you hasn't changed. But you're our comrade and you mean a lot to us. It's only natural for us to want to protect you. Or are you saying that you don't consider us your comrades?" Komui asked. Allen blushed, ruffling his hair.

"Okay! I'll listen!" He said hurriedly, still bright red.

"Even though we haven't met yet, Ms. Yang, we consider you an important part of the Order as well, and we're relying on you to keep Allen out of trouble."

"No problem."

We walked up the small ladder, ready to enter the black shapes.

"Wa-wait! Mr. Walker!"

"Miss. Rohfa? Why are you in such a hurry?"Allen asked the panting scientists.

"Mr. Walker, your trump cards, it was missing one spade card so the three of us tried to reproduce it." She handed him a deck of cards.

"Thank you." Allen took them, smiling at them sincerely.

"Take care!"

"We'll see you soon!" Rohfa looked like she was crying. Allen led the way into the ark and I heard Bak's voice.

"You two! Make sure you come back!"

"Can you hear me? Could you get into the ark?" The voice asked. We were standing in a bright street and a butterfly fluttered around. There were pot plants around and the buildings were clean and pretty. It was just a peaceful neighbourhood.

"Allen...? Am I the only one seeing this?" I rubbed my eyes.

"N-no..." He looked around.

"Hm? What's wrong?" The earpiece spoke.

"Uh, no, it's just that it's very different from what I had imagined."

"What can you see?"

"It's like a tropical country, it's a town full of white brick buildings as far as I can see."Allen walked forward slowly.

"How do you two feel?"

"Okay, we're going forward."

"Mr. Komui?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think everyone's okay?" Allen asked worriedly.

"When you're feeling anxious, think about the happy things."

"Happy things?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh? Can't think of any right now? Well, for example, when everyone comes back, I'll say 'welcome back' and pat them on the shoulder. Then I'll give Lenalee a big hug! I'll welcome Ms. Yang to the Order, examine her innocence and then throw a big welcoming party for the new recruits. There'll be a lot of food ready for you and Lavi will probably fall asleep in the middle of nowhere so I'll have to put a blanket over him. It'll be nice if us adults could have a toast with some wine. Then we'll fool around, make a lot of noise and if we could go to sleep like that, it'll be really great. Then, he'll be a bit late, but Kanda will come in with that grumpy face."

* * *

><p>There was a rush of air, and suddenly I was hurtling through the air.<p>

"The Earl!" Allen said to me. I looked down and saw the top hat on the wildly grinning, round figure. Allen immediately activated his innocence, dashing into him. As Allen fought with the Earl, I was quickly descending through the air at a frightening pace. I landed as gently as I could, but I still felt like I broke my legs.

Coughing, I looked up through the dust I had stirred up right into Lavi.

"Ai?"He said disbelievingly.

"Lavi?" I said from my kneeling position on the ground. I reached my hand out slowly and he bent down to grab my hand. It was almost romantic.

I retracted my hand, punching him in the chest. He doubled over, coughing sporadically.

"Ai, what was that for?"

"Nothing. You did something mean to me in my dream." I shrugged, getting up.

"That was your own imagination! Wait, aren't you..." He stepped back, eyes darkening.

Allen dropped down beside me suddenly.

"Wha? Lavi?"

"Allen?"

Allen noticed Lavi's stance towards me and started to explain.

"She's not on the Noah's side, Lavi-"

"Oi! Stop right there!" A yell suddenly came from my right and Allen was assaulted by a pretty long black haired man with a katana. And when I said pretty, I meant _pretty._

"Die!" He yelled angrily.

"Whoa, Kanda! What the hell?" Allen blocked with his arm.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"I was after that Noah with the curly hair! Oi, rabbit, see where he went?"

"Eh? What happened to that muscly dude I was fighting?" Lavi looked around.

"What just happened? The Noahs aren't here anymore!" He exclaimed.

"And who the hell are you?" The long haired man called Kanda suddenly swung his katana around threateningly at me. I didn't flinch, but this man was incredibly intimidating. Not to mention almost distractingly handsome. Or pretty. It was hard to say which.

"Ai Yang. I'm a new exorcist, nice to meet you." I introduced myself quickly and as calmly as I could, despite the constant presence of that sharp, sharp weapon pointed my way. He kept his katana there for a while, and then seemed to-just barely-accept that idea.

"Hmph. Just keep out of my way." He sighed angrily.

"Why do they keep recruiting brats?" He said impatiently. I did not appreciate being called a brat when I had been acting older than I actually was my entire life.

"This guy is Yu Kanda, but you can just call him Yu!" Lavi said brightly, not even flinching as Kanda turned his angry glare on him.

"Don't you dare, brat!"He warned me. I almost couldn't take him seriously, long black hair cascading over his shoulders majestically/beautifully. It took me everything I had not to mock him by kneeling with my hand over my heart and saying 'yes, princess.'

My thought process went like this: I did not like Kanda. His first name was Yu. In Chinese, that meant jade. He looked like a girl. Therefore, Kanda is now Jade, Ms. Jade or Princess Jade.

"Allen, you didn't tell me there were such beautiful women at the Order. You must catch the eye of so many." I smiled brightly at Kanda. I could feel the instant hatred and anger that filled him. I was being prissy, I know, but I wasn't in the mood for backing down.

"Haha!" Allen couldn't hold in his laugh.

"_What _did you say?" He glared at me and I could see his hand tightening around his katana hilt. I could also see that this man was aiming to hurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, have I offended Princess Jade?" I held a hand to my chest.

"Princess Jade...?" I could hear Lavi and Allen trying to work out how I got there.

"Oh, I see! That's clever!" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda's already thin patience snapped and I danced backwards as his hand shot out. His blade slashed downwards where I had once stood and I had to admit, his reactions were terrific. Without hesitating, he twisted his hand and slashed back upwards. I flipped lightly on my fingertips backwards, skidding on the surface as I landed.

"Saru..." He hissed under his breath.

"What?"

"Stay still and let me cut you into pieces, you stupid monkey!" He yelled, leaping forward again.

_M-monkey...?_ Being nimble and flexible was part of my former job description. I don't think I've ever been insulted for being agile before. Allen quickly leaped in front, using his arm to stop the sword mid swing.

"Stupid Kanda, stop being a jerk to Ai!" Allen defended.

"Get out of my way, or I'll cut you too, bean sprout!" They proceeded to start bickering violently and I shrugged, yawning as I made my way back to Lavi.

"Uh...isn't this supposed to be a happy reunion?" Lavi stammered.

"Lavi, shut the hell up!" Allen said, much to my surprise. It looked like Princess Jade brought out the worst in him. It was actually quite amusing.

"I'll shave your whole body." Jade growled.

"Pfft."I couldn't hold it in, and laughed uncontrollably, giggling at the ridiculous insults.

"Hey, are you alright...?" Lavi said incredulously, reaching out a hand worriedly.

I wanted to grab that hand and never let go. I shook my head, I had become embarrassingly needy now that I realised I could be. I took a big breath, shoving my hands into my pockets. Red slowly creeped across my face and I coughed embarrassingly.

"I really missed you guys."I stuck my tongue out.

I had never told anyone I had missed them before and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest, and I could breathe easier. But being so close to Lavi, it still felt like my heart was going to explode.

"Ah, Ai's too cute! I missed you so much!" He said happily, suddenly throwing his arms around me. He kept squeezing me until I thought I wasn't going to be able to breathe and he rubbed his cheek against the top of my head. I felt my face burn, but it was...nice, and I couldn't help but feel extreme affection for the happy red head.

"L-Lavi! I can't breathe!"

"Haha, I can't help it, you were too cute just then, and just the right amount of lame!" He squeezed even tighter.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled in embarrassment, imitating Allen's words and trying to squirm out.

"Lolicon." Allen and Kanda said in unison.

"I'm not a lolicon! Ai is already 16!"

"Perverted rabbit."

* * *

><p>AN: Happy rabbit! Silly Kanda and your easily annoyed self. He's a landmine of fun fights! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man

AN: Hello! How's it all going? Good, I hope.

That's all I got today. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Don't you want to rest, Ai?" Lavi asked me as I sat beside Lenalee's unconscious body with Allen. We were in a tiny camp underneath a bridge, where the injured were recuperating and people rested.<p>

"No. Not until Lenalee wakes up...her hair's so short now..." I wanted to reach out and touch it, but I felt like I didn't have the right to.

"Lenalee!"

"Ai...? Allen?" Lenalee blinked awake and I straightened up instantly.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry, Lenalee." Allen ducked his head.

_Idiot, now what am I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry' is the only thing I can say to her..._

"It was more like Allen brought me back, Lenalee. I'm...I'm sorry for everything."

"Hey, why are you guys saying sorry?"One of her hands grabbed my hand tightly, just like before I left. Her other hand reached up slowly but surely to Allen's face.

"Ai, you brought Allen back, and both of you are alive. If it has to do with Suman, you saved Suman, Allen. He didn't die in vain and he had a peaceful death. I'm certain you saved Suman's soul, Allen. Welcome back, Allen, Ai." Lenalee held Allen's face, sitting up and Allen held her hand delicately. I gripped her hand, not wanting to let go of something that felt so precious. The newfound door to my emotions seemed it had been flung open and as unfamiliar and awkward as it was, it felt really, really good.

"We finally came back, Lenalee..."Allen smiled, starting to cry.

"Awww, he's crying! Even Ai isn't crying, Allen!" Lavi teased. Allen's face went red, and he glared at Lavi. I stuck my tongue out, pulling a face.

"You were crying too, Lavi." Lenalee pointed out, smiling.

"I was not!"

Suddenly, the hand holding mine was sucked into the ground. I held on tight and was pulled in with Lenalee. I tried to grab onto the edge but only grasped air as I lunged uselessly.

Something finally latched onto my hand, but instead of being pulled out, I yanked whatever I was holding in. I saw Lenalee hit the ground and immediately put my hands and legs out to stop from landing on her. I sighed in relief as I managed to stop. A weight whacked onto my back and I only just managed not to collapse onto Lenalee, rolling to the side. It was like the weight kept stacking up as I saw person after person drop down from the hole suspended in mid air. It felt like my ribs were being pushed into my spine.

"Get...off...me before I stab all of you!" I gasped.

* * *

><p>"What is this town?" Kanda had tied up his hair, looking less disheveled but just as pretty.<p>

_This place!_

"Allen, we're back in the ark!" I looked around, a couple of people had fallen in, Jade, Allen, Lavi, a man I had briefly met earlier called Chaozii, Lenalee and Arystar.

"Inside the ark again..." Allen nodded.

"Why the fuck are we here?" Jade glared at Allen, openly blaming him.

"Don't know." Allen said back, glaring back equally.

"Hey! There's a strange pumpkin underneath Lenalee!" Lavi pointed at the squished umbrella with a pumpkin for a handle.

"Mo-move you shit exorcists!" It whined, its voice high pitched, raspy and squeaky at the same time.

Allen and Kanda both rushed over, and Allen grabbed it threateningly while Jade drew his katana out.

"It was you..." They both glared at him, finding a common enemy. For now.

"Gah!" It squealed, losing a lot of its nerve.

"If you don't wanna go in a flash, you better let us out."

"Where is the exit?"They questioned it.

"Ex-exit...doesn't...exist-lero." It stammered.

"After long years, the boat has completed its role and has come to a stop. Well done Lero, time to depart, dear exorcists." A different voice came from Lero.

"It's time to depart with the boat to hell!" A cheerful cry came from the Earl, who had suddenly flown out of the umbrella's mouth. A loud crash resounded around the town, and I stumbled when buildings around me started to break and come crashing down.

"Watch out! It's starting to break apart from the parts that have completed the download." He giggled.

"What?"

"The fuck do you mean?" That sure is a mouth on Kanda.

"This boat will be momentarily absorbed in between dimensions and disappear. If I must say, at your level of science...three more hours. That is the amount of time you have left to exist in this world. Pretty girl...you are blessed with wonderful friends. Look how many have come for you. You will go together with everybody so you won't be lonely." The Earl said to Lenalee.

"Earl...!" She said angrily.

"Not to worry. I won't let anyone feel sad. I will stop the tears of those left in the world without you."

* * *

><p>The Earl had disappeared and we were desperately trying to find a way out. Lavi was smashing through buildings with his hammer and I sighed.<p>

"There should be a house somewhere that connects to the outside! Ai and I came through that!"Allen looked around.

"This boat has stopped-lero. It's not connected to other dimensions-lero I tell you!" The umbrella was still talking and we all angrily hit it.

"Watch out!" Lenalee called out suddenly just as the floor beneath us collapsed.

"It doesn't exist-lero, really! You can't escape from this boat. You guys are going to die here-lero."

"There is an exit, boy." The man we had met on the train, the one who had played cards with Allen held a key out to Allen.

"Ah! Super thick glasses!" There was a unified shout of recognition from the four us who had been on the train.

"Huh? Is that my name?"

"Wh-why are you here?"

"Hey. He's poised to kill, you know," Kanda said calmly, standing a distance away.

"Boy, how did you survive? Damn you!" He suddenly swore, head butting Allen.

"You had to go survive_ and _change the girl back! Thanks to you, I had to endure all the things the Earl and those brats said" He twitched in annoyance. I had a dawning realisation as his appearance started to change. Tyki threw off his glasses smoothly, grinning.

"You want an exit right? I can give it to you. There isn't an exit in this ark anymore, but with Road's ability, we can make some more." Tyki poked his tongue out cheekily, mussing up his hair. For some reason, when he did that, it seemed astonishingly seductive.

_Where did his gentlemanliness go?_

A door that looked like a love heart with a crown at the top shot out of the ground behind him.

"Our Road is the only one among the Noahs with the ability to move thorough space without using the ark. So? Let's continue the game we had on the train. We'll bet the 'exit' against your 'lives'. How's that?" He asked. "And play fair this time, boy." He added a little bitterly.

"Tyki, what's the meaning of this-lero? The Earl will not allow-"The umbrella complained.

"This is the key to Road's door and the three other doors that lead up to it. I'll give it to you." He balanced it on the tip of his finger tip.

"Think about it. Although I must say, you haven't got much time." The key slipped through his finger. A loud cracking noise was accompanied by the top of a building collapsing on Tyki.

"Tyki!"

"Th-the building collapsed on top of him!"

"Is he dead, then?" Lavi asked as he shielded his face from the debris.

"No." I shook my head, trying to catch a glimpse of his whereabouts. A bright glint shot out of the dust and Kanda caught it reflexively. Opening his hand, he saw the key that Tyki had been holding.

"You know, exorcist hunting is a lot of fun. I'll leave the door at the highest place. If you guys make it to the door before the place crumbles, you win." Tyki's voice said.

"I've heard the Noahs are immortal. How is this a fair game?" Allen asked.

"Hahahahah!" Tyki laughed explosively. "Oops. Sorry about that. I don't know how that happened. Boy, we're humans too, you know? If we seem to be immortal, it's only because you guys are so weak!" He said scathingly, the grin audible in his voice.

_What are you planning, Tyki?_

"Ai, we'll be waiting at the top with open arms. You made Road really sad, you know?" Tyki's voice said matter of factly and I almost felt guilty. I didn't hate Road, I didn't hate Tyki, but I knew they were so, so wrong.

The ground beneath us finally gave and large parts started to crumble off.

"Shit, we've gotta run!" Kanda yelled.

"We need to find a safer place!" I looked around for Lenalee, knowing her legs weren't in best shape. She had forced her innocence to the limits, and it had taken a toll on her body. She gasped as she slipped of the edge and Allen quickly caught her, leaping upwards for safer ground.

There were pants as we finally managed to settle down in a place that had not yet collapsed.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"We can't keep running forever if the entire place is gonna collapse in three hours like the Earl said." Lavi wiped his forehead.

"You've only got two hours left-lero!" The umbrella sounded excited.

"That doesn't change the fact we're still in trouble." Arystar sighed.

"We're familiar with Road's ability of moving through space." Allen implied.

"Yup..."

"I guess it can't be helped then." Lavi rubbed his neck.

"Shit," Kanda said, even more pissed off than before. We used rock, paper, scissors to decide who would have to use the key, and Allen lost easily.

"I can just use this door right?" He hesitantly walked up to a random door.

"I think any door will do."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Just do it!"

"By the way Allen, you really are weak at rock, paper, scissors."

Allen slowly inserted the key and the door exploded into a bright poof. A large butterfly and rainbow decorated the door and there was an uneasy feeling all around. Allen took a breath, nodding.

"We'll all make it out of this!"He looked certain, throwing his hand out into the middle of the circle. There were murmurs of agreement as everyone except Kanda and I put their hand in.

"Kanda~"

"Ai~"

"No freaking way." He said bluntly.

_Well, that's one thing him and I can agree on._

"God no." I shied away.

Team work was still a majorly foreign concept to me, and this kind of thing..._way _too embarrassing.

"Hah, fine." Allen smiled.

"We're going," Kanda said impatiently and a little cautiously. The door creaked open and we walked through it to see a sky full of moons and rocky outcrops.

"What is this place?"

"It's definitely not outside..."

Kanda was suddenly on alert, looking around quickly.

"Kanda?"

"Shh, be quiet. He's here." A large shadowed figure loomed up overhead and I peered closer.

"Sweet tooth?"

"You guys, go first." Kanda suddenly said.

"What?"

"He's the guy after our general. I've met with him a couple of times." Kanda placed a hand on his katana hilt.

"W-we can't leave you alone, Kanda!" Lenalee protested.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this for you guys. I told you, he's after our general. So I'm gonna be cutting him down to complete my mission."

The ground suddenly rumbled again and I stumbled.

"Earthquake..."

"So this is still inside the ark!"

"Yup-lero. This is just the room that hasn't completed the download to the new ark-lero. As soon as it finished it'll disappear-lero!" Lero cackled.

"I'm going to stay too, Kanda!" Allen immediately volunteered.

"Everybody else, please find the next door and move on at the next opportunity! We'll follow-"

"Being stuck with you? You're kidding me," Kanda said coldly.

"Kan-"Allen began. Kanda whirled around, pointing his katana at him.

"_I said_, I got him." Kanda glared at him and when he didn't move, sliced forwards, snipping Allen's hair.

"Get lost! Or should I start dicing you guys first? Mmm?" He threatened, deadly intent emanating off him.

"Wa-wait a sec...I see a demon..."

"You serious?"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Ai, now is not the time to be picking a fight!"

He swung his katana fiercely and a swarm of sharp insects flew at us.

"Whoa!" We turned tail, running and dodging.

"You crazy princess!"

"Stupid Kanda! You're gonna kill us all!"

"You're not human!"

"Um, everyone, Kanda is-"Lenalee tried to defend him.

"Who cares? Let's just leave him behind!"

Kanda sighed impatiently.

_Why that arrogant-_

"Kanda!" Lenalee called after him.

"Kanda, you have to follow us after! Promise!" Lenalee said. Kanda ignored her blatantly and she pouted.

"Answer me!" She yelled.

"O-ok, I got it, so hurry up and go." He bit out.

"Hey, hey! You guys, grumbling and complaining...shut the fuck up!"

I had only met this particular Noah briefly, but it wasn't hard to see his temper was explosive and short.

"Kanda, if you don't come afterwards, I'll kick your ass!" Allen called backwards.

"Exorcists! There's a building over there!" Chaozii called. Arystar used the key to open the door and we rushed in. It was long hallway and we walked down it for what seemed like forever.

"The corridor is damn long...I wonder where the next door is..." I sighed, keeping a hand around Lenalee's waist.

"Is something the matter, Allen?" Arystar looked back at Allen, who was looking around.

"It's like there was some noise behind us just now..."

"Sound? What kind?"

"Like the sound of something crack-"Before Allen could even finish, the floor beneath him cracked.

"-ing..."

"Whoa, what the hell?" We sprinted up the hallway as the path behind us began to collapse. Arystar took Lenalee from me quickly and without the extra weight I picked up my pace.

"It's coming, it's coming, it's coming!"Lavi repeated warningly.

"Shut up! Save your breath and just keep running!" I said through gritted teeth.

"How long is this corridor gonna go on for?"

A small bang resounded as Chaozii tripped and fell.

"Clown belt!" Allen used his new innocence powers to grab Chaozii's wrist and pull him up.

"Lenalee, in my pocket there is a bottle of blood. Would you be so kind as to give it to me?" Arystar said from beside me.

"This?" Lenalee pulled out a silver flask. Arystar took a gulp and then I felt his arms encircling all of us. The air whipped past my face as we suddenly flew down the corridor.

"There's enough room for everybody-lero."

"Why are you here too?"

"Weeee! That's my Krorykins!"Lavi said happily.

"Ah, look over there! The end of the corridor!" We burst through the opening and Arystar skidded to a stop, dropping us onto the floor. I groaned, standing up to look around the spacious room. We were in a gigantic circular room filled with books.

"Is this another room in the ark that hasn't been downloaded?" Allen looked around.

"Looks like a library..." Lavi peered at the books. I was more preoccupied with the twins who were sitting on the pillar in the middle of the room.

"The twins!"I pointed in surprise.

"Name's Devit."

"Jasdero, together we are Jasdevit!"

They really liked that intro. They really got on my nerves.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man, only my own OC.

AN: Hello! Thank you to those who have reviewed and done those funky things like favourite and alert :D So, just what's happening, we met the twins in the ark! Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>"Ja...Jasde..." Arystar struggled with the names.<p>

"Jasdevit-tama? Why are you not working?" Umbrella exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

"More funky people..." Lavi sighed.

"We're kind of in a bad mood right now. Allen Walker! We don't have anything against you, but Cross pissed us off a lot recently, so we'll make his pupil pay, and that's you!" They pointed gleefully.

The floor between us and Allen suddenly split and Jasdevit surrounded Allen.

"Allen!"Lenalee called out worriedly.

"Wait, what did my master say?"

"A student has to pay his master's bills!" An odd bullet was shot out and it exploded against Allen.

"Whoa, the strength of the guns changed?"

"Not the guns...the bullets."

"You are...the Noah that are after my master, right? By the way you come at me, I conclude he's fine." Allen used his clown belt to whack both of them into the walls of the library, landing a bit away.

"What the...are they after you?" Lavi asked.

"It seems so...you better not tell them that you were involved with Cross, Ai." Allen warned me.

"If worse comes to worst, I'll still have to beat these guys up. They tried to kill Cross and even though they failed, that's not okay," I said adamantly. He looked a little surprised, but nodded. Not that I hadn't thought about killing him from time to time. 'Thought' being a key word here. I would never _actually_ try kill him...

"More importantly, be careful. What they are shooting are not normal bullets. They have some kind of ability." Allen looked back.

"This is somehow getting funny..." Devit emerged from the pile of books.

"It's been a long time since I got angry." Jasdero stumbled out.

"I have a question! When we take you hostage, will that lure out Cross?" Jasdero asked Allen.

"No way," Allen and I said in unison.

"Gah! What a straight answer! You don't trust Cross either!" Jasdero said.

"Well, we'll play in this war game. We'll kill you off quickly, pupil!"

They shot at Allen, who quickly dodged. The bullets looked like they were freezing everything, but it was soon realised that different bullets had extremely different abilities. One red, one blue, one fiery blast and one frozen attack. Both equally a pain in the ass.

"It's not only Allen you're fighting!" Lavi, Arystar and I leaped in, fending off the bullet. It was fired back, but something else they fired made it disappear entirely. I hadn't known them for long, and I was completely baffled as to what they were doing.

"What happened to that order from the Earl to get rid of Cross?" The umbrella yelled suddenly from the side.

Both of them twitched angrily, shooting at it.

"Tell us, what good is a holy umbrella?"

"We looked all over Edo for that guy, but we can't find him anywhere! You shabby bumber shoot!"

"The Earl said Cross' objective might be the ark."

"That's why we're betting on the chance he might be showing up here! Okay? We're just killing time with his pupil until he comes."

"Two pupils, you idiot twins!" I yelled exasperatedly, sick of all their fire power concentrated on Allen. It didn't seem fair that Allen had to take it all.

Also, I was getting bored.

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Why didn't anyone tell us this before?"

"That's even better, we have two people now!"

"We'll make them pay all the debts we got from Cross!" They said bitterly. There was a long silence.

"I take it back, I have no idea who this Cross is." I stepped back.

"Ai! You can't do that!" Allen shook me by the shoulders, the idea of taking on all of Cross' debts messing with his head. I let him shake me, knowing he endured it for much longer than I had to.

"Yeah! That asshole went around pushing off his bills on us!"

"That guy is like an akuma, damn it!"

"These are the bills, it totals to$17000*! We'll make you pay every cent, pupils!"

"Debts to the enemy...that's a difficult situation." Arystar coughed.

"They're pissed..." Lavi stepped back.

"Whoa! Ai and Allen are really depressed!"

"The sound of the word 'debt' seems to do some serious damage to them!"

"$17000..." I mumbled.

"Wait...Allen, if you were already paying off Cross' debt, and I was also paying off Cross' debt, how much bloody money did he owe?" I gripped my head, numbers running through my head.

"Hehe...he..." Allen looked like he had snapped. "It's only...$17000 right?" Allen laughed slowly, stumbling up. I had not yet reached his kind of insanity. Thank god for that. "Not more? So what if you have to pay small change like that?" Allen glared malevolently at the twins, who now looked a little intimidated. Who wouldn't, crazy Allen was an even scarier sight than it was rare.

"Compared to my debts..." Allen seethed.

"Just how much did you have to pay...?" Lavi asked me.

"Do...do you really want the exact number?"I rubbed my head painfully. Though, my math abilities had risen considerably after I knew Cross. "I can't even imagine how much Allen had to pay if he considers that change..."

"Change you say?"Jasdero yelled.

"We'll rip you apart here!"

"And...my master is not _like_ an akuma...he's a _real_ akuma! When you get in touch with him, you'd better not be prepared for less!" Allen yelled.

"Gyahahah!" The twins laughed. "Don't mess with us!"They shot at us and I dove out of the way absentmindedly.

_I owe my life to Cross. I owe my life to Cross. Don't get angry, don't get angry, DON'T GET ANGRY. _

Allen leaped onto the two, clawing downwards.

"Hey! We gotcha now, idiot!"

Something felt like it was slapped onto my eyes, and the twins suddenly disappeared from sight. I blinked rapidly, looking around.

"What's this?" Arystar said.

"The 'Deceiving Glasses' game. You can't see our true form anymore! Gyahahah!"

"Shit, where did they go?" Lavi looked around wildly.

"Everybody, look at the floor!" Lenalee gasped. I glanced down and swore. The floor was covered in keys. We were practically swimming in them.

"Wahh, what's with this mountain of keys? When did it..."

"Huh...? These keys...they're just the same as the one we have!" I let a handful of keys run through my fingers, still rubbing my eyes.

"Oh no..." A realisation dawned on Lavi. "Allen! Do you have our key?" He asked frantically.

Allen fumbled around his clothes, patting down his pockets.

"Wh-where did it go? It disappeared from my pocket!" Allen exclaimed.

"Hahah! Unfortunately, we've gone and hid your important key to the exit! Heehee!"

"You made us angry...all of you are gonna die in this room!"

"Without the key or the enemy's whereabouts...we're screwed! This eye paint won't come off at all either!" Lavi rubbed his eyes furiously.

"Why on Lero too? Why?" Lero rubbed his eyes on Chaozii's shoulder.

"Don't you rub that off on my clothes, you bastard!" He growled.

"Those are some troublesome enemies!" Arystar said, looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry...losing this key will haunt me for the rest of my life..."Allen said forlornly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Allen!" Lenalee comforted him.

"They called this eye paint something like 'Deceiving Spectacles' right?" Allen asked suddenly.

"Yes..."

"The keys covering the floor are the same as the one we had in shape and weight, but maybe they're just illusions. In actual fact, there's only a single key on the entire floor! Our eyes are fooled into believing that it is in this mountain of keys." Allen explained.

"Heehee! Just like that! You will never walk through the exit alive. The real key is lying right there in front of your eyes, all by itself. Just pick it up if you want to! But since you're hit by the glasses, you can't see it! Heehee! To deceive your eyes even further, you can't even see the ones who are tricking you, Jasdevit!"

"Bastards..."

"You guys are even more annoying than when we first met!" I said in frustration.

"Rest in pieces!" They cackled and a fiery shot flew towards us. We dashed to the side as quick as we could, but Chaozii got hit.

"Chaozii!" Lenalee called out.

"It's looking bad! His back is burned pretty bad!"

Allen gritted his teeth, flexing his hand.

"They have to be in this room right? Then, I'll just drag them out!" He swung his arm, sending destruction flying around the room.

"Like you can hit us, idiot!"Something splattered onto Allen and he was floating in a blob of goo.

"Can't...breathe..." Allen pinched his nose, having trouble holding his breath any more.

"Ah! I'll save you, Allen!"Lavi activated his innocence, using his fire seal to hit the blob.

"What's the matter, Krory?"Lenalee tilted her head at the quiet man.

"Please be quiet for a bit now, young lady."

"Allen, I'll break these glasses for sure. Until I find the real key, can you protect Krorykins and the others?" Lavi said.

"Eh? But Lavi, how are you planning to-"

"That's my specialty." Lavi grinned cockily. "Since the first time I saw that key, I have all its scratches and stains, even the pattern of faded gilding in my head. There's no way these glasses could fool the successor of Bookman."

"Great, you have one minute," Allen said immediately.

"That's impossible."

"When you find the key, take Chaozii and Lenalee to the next door! Drag Krory and Ai with you too. I'm counting on you, Lavi!" Allen said.

"Allen!" Lavi protested but Allen was hit with an icy ball.

"Look...for the key!" He gritted out. Arystar and I smashed the ice, glaring at him.

"I heard that you brat! 'Drag me along?'" Arystar was in vamp mode, when he changed from timid guy into full time bad ass.

"Oh, did you, sir?" Allen laughed sheepishly. I was pissed at Allen as well, and I was okay with it when Arystar grabbed him by the arm to throw him. I was not okay with it when he grabbed my arm as well.

"Kr-Krory...?" I said worriedly.

"Be it red hared brats or Noah brats, you're all just brats!" He hurled me and Allen full force at a bookcase.

"What the hell, Krory?" I pushed books off of me angrily.

"Ouch...did you have to get mad like that, Krory?" Allen said dizzily.

"Ow! Hey! Damn you students!"

"That hurts!" Voices said from behind us. I looked behind me, but I couldn't see anything, just the destroyed bit of bookcase.

"I'll tear you apart!"

"Twins...?" I squinted uselessly.

"Get down!" Arystar yelled as he smashed the bookcase, narrowly missing both of us. He emerged, looking around.

"Huh? They dodged. I should have thrown you brats in there a little harder." Krory looked up thoughtfully.

"Krory! You can see Jasdevit?"

"I cannot. But I do have a feeling. A feeling that I want to bite them to death every time their blood is near." He cackled.

"I don't think that's anything a human would ever say, Krory," Allen said.

"You two, move as I say. We will beat these damn brats!" Arystar glanced around. I stood up, dusting my clothes off indignantly.

Allen and I followed Arystar's lead and followed his instructions. It was definitely unnerving, trying to hit something I couldn't see.

"Ai, 45 degrees to your right, Allen, just in front of you!" Arystar ordered. I whipped out my knives, trusting Arystar as I thrust the forked sides of my weapon in front of me. I was almost surprised to feel them hit something and I trapped something-someone-against the bookcase beside Allen, who also held something with his left hand.

"Whoa!"He cried.

"I know...I can't see anything...but..." I pressed my knives a little harder, feeling the invisible resistance and smiling a little.

"It's a strange feeling..."Allen said.

"What's wrong, brats?" Arystar asked. They were being surprisingly quiet, uncharacteristically so. Meanwhile, Lavi took the opportunity to use his wood seal to stir up the keys. I squinted against the wind, all of the keys swarming up around Lavi.

"Hurry up, Lavi!" Allen prompted.

"I'm sorry you two can't move from there."

"Huh? Is he one of Bookman's clan?"The voice came from in front of me.

"Yeah, so...?"

"The red hair remind me of Cross and I get all mad!"

"Argh! I've gotten all psyched up!"

"The pupils won't pay the money either!"

"Pay, stupid pupils!"

"No way in hell, you damn twins." I stuck my tongue out to the invisible pair.

"Who's gonna pay?" Allen yelled.

"Forget about it. It's about time we put an end to this mockery. Just hold them still!" Arystar ordered.

"Yeah."

"Yes sir!"

"Dirty..." An odd voice said from in front of us. Suddenly, something kind of slimy and grabbed my arm. I looked up into a mountain of what looked like muddy bodies and wailing skulls.

"What?"

"What the hell is this?"Allen cried.

"My fangs are no use!"

"Let go! This feels gross!" I growled.

"Hehe, idiots!"

"Hahah! 'Jasdevit's hate', eat them!" A mouth made up of the bodies towered up in front.

"No, no, no, don't do that!" I cried frantically, struggling uselessly against the gross entity in front of me.

"No way..."Allen said slowly.

"Wait a-"Arystar was cut off as the mouth chomped down on us. It was like being sucked into a muddy, quick sand of bodies and blood.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

* Yeah, I think it's $17000 aussie dollars, but I'm really not sure. Just know that it's a lot.

Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review if you have nothing better to do except feed my insatiable review monster :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man, I seriously doubt I ever will. Like, it's not possible that I ever will.

AN: Hello! This is a looonnng ass chapter, I hope you enjoy it :D Thanks to the reviewers, story alerts and favourites, because every single one makes me feel fan-fucking-tastic (sorry about the swearing, I get excited easily) and just...everyone's awesome. Oh, by the way, it may seem like there's LaviLena in here...for some reason, I can't stand that pairing, so rest assured it won't be.

* * *

><p>"Allen! Krory! Ai!"I could hear Lenalee's voice even from amidst the churning waves of muck.<p>

_God-freaking-damn it! _

I squirmed, feeling myself tire by the second. Through a tiny crack, I saw Lenalee stumbling forward.

"Stay away, Lenalee!"Allen yelled.

"You can't move?" A voice asked.

Lenalee looked like a deer caught in headlights as she was caught by the invisible twins.

"Perfect, looks like the old vamp knows where we are so we'll use you as a shield!"

"Don't you dare, you stupid twins!" I finally managed to grip both of my knives, now struggling to move my arms.

"Let go of Lenalee!" Allen yelled, and I felt a huge boom as I tore my way out. Allen had used his arm to force his way out and I wiped my forehead.

"Ohhh? They're like a stepped on landmine!"

"Come on, pupils!"

"Allen! Ai!"Lenalee called from the little bubble she was stuck in.

"We'll just give you a harder present..."

"From a time when he was laughing when in fact actually being really pissed, the Earl of Millennium!" An Earl flew forward, wielding a sword while grinning.

"The Earl?"Allen said in surprise.

"It's an illusion!" I leaped back.

"The strength is real..." Allen eyed the path of destruction the sword had torn.

"Ai, go get Lenalee! I'll hold whatever this is off!" Allen yelled as he dodged the Earl's swings.

I paused for a moment, but then leaped away, aiming for the bubble, but I was stopped by a wild swing.

"Let me out of here!" Lenalee hit the bubble angrily.

"You're damn noisy! Shut up!" Jasdevit yelled.

"Frankly, we don't even care about you guys! We just want to fight those two. So shut up while we use you, moron. Or do you wanna get erased?"Devit poked his tongue out. Lenalee punched through the bubble, hitting him square in the face.

"Handling the lives of people like toys...you're small kids! Although you're about our age...You just act like idiots! All you did was play around like naive children! Allen and Ai both know the value of life! You're no match for them!"

"Lenalee!" Allen tried to get past the Earl. Arystar punched the Earl but at the last moment, it was blocked with his sword. Allen used his hand against him, but suddenly it was like we were electrocuted. We dropped to the ground, breathing hard.

"I don't know why, but he's a tough one..." Allen said.

"To be beaten by someone with such a body, it's a disgrace!" Arystar puffed in annoyance.

"Just because it's not the real Earl it doesn't mean it's not going to kill you if you don't pay attention-lero!" The umbrella said tauntingly.

"I'm going to try save Lenalee again. I'm counting on you guys to keep him occupied." I got up dizzily, while Allen and Arystar both nodded.

All of a sudden a bright light emitted from the pillar Lavi had been.

"Lavi!" Allen cried happily.

"He's found the key!" The door of the pillar was flung open and the Earl was sucked through.

"The pillar was the next door?"

I laughed slowly as I blinked, waving my hand in front of my eyes and blinking.

"We can see you!" We punched the twins in the face angrily.

"Oh, I've wanted to do that for a long time." I rubbed my knuckles.

"Oi, why didn't you hit with your left hand?" Arystar said to Allen.

"The claw prevents me from making a fist. I wanted to pay them back for hitting Lenalee first." Allen said with a satisfied look on his face.

"For now. Huh, I still don't get their magic trick, but it gave us quite the hard time. But they themselves are quite easy prey. Brats."Arystar said.

"Sorry, Lenalee! I'll let you out of there now." Allen tapped against the bubble.

"Yeah, sorry for being caught."

"Calling us brats?"Jasdevit seethed, standing up from the bookcase.

"Wanna taste the real thing?"

"We'll cut the games...We'll erase you for real now."

"What's happening?" Lavi asked from his spot on the pillar.

"It's like the air got heavier."

"Hurry up and get Lenalee out of there, Allen."

"This is so tiring. With their abilities, there is no telling what will come next." Arystar said grimly.

"If you think we're still fucking around, you'll be dead in no time."They were standing with their backs to us, the air around them distorted. There was an eerie singing, and each of them raised their guns to each other's head. A loud shot rang out as they both pulled the trigger.

"They shot each other?"

Their shadows slowly swirled out of shape and gathered in a whirlpool behind them.

"They're gathering as one..." Lenalee whispered. Smoke billowed off them, and their bodies were disappearing slowly.

"Be careful." Allen warned.

"Pshaw. I'm getting excited what they're planning next."

"I don't know...the twins are odd, to say in the least..." I said warily.

"You guys! Get outta there!" Lavi's voice yelled suddenly.

"Look up!"

There was a whoosh beside me as Arystar flew past me, flying into the bookshelf and smoldering.

"Krory!"

"One down..." I looked up to see who the voice belonged to and a long haired figure stepped out of the smoke.

"We, Jasdero and Devit are actually one Noah. We are Jasdevit."

"Next one..."

I didn't see a thing before I was suddenly hurtling through the air, tumbling along the hard floor. Before I passed out, I could have sworn he licked me and laughed.

* * *

><p>My body shaking from coughs and spasms are what woke me up and I gasped in a deep breath. There was smoke in the air from Lavi's trademark fiery hammer. I realised my vision was obscured and I touched my eye. Taking my hand away, I saw it was covered in blood and I swore. Every movement made me want to swear or just stop moving because it sent shocks of pain through my body.<p>

"Geez, being an exorcist is so inglorious!" I wiped the blood from my eye, stumbling forward and clutching my side. The blood was still flowing openly from the wound on my forehead so soon half my vision was obscured again. I didn't usually get this badly hurt, none of the jobs I used to do included direct fighting, not unless there were bodyguards of a particularly good caliber, and even then I usually managed to dispatch or knock them out quite easily. Long story short, I was bad with handling pain.

"Ai! Allen, she's awake!" Lenalee was there, reaching for my hand.

"Allen! Lavi! Take Lenalee, Ai and Chaozii and go through the next door!" Arystar's urgent voice reached my ears and I had to swivel my entire head to see Arystar holding onto Jasdevit tightly.

"Let go, you pervert!" He growled as he skewered Arystar through the back, but he didn't let go. The ground started to crack violently.

"This room's destruction has begun-lero!" The umbrella squealed.

"Hurry up and go! It's this room's limit! We can't let everyone rot away in here, right?" Arystar hollered.

"I'll be the one to stay behin-"Allen said.

"Hurry up and go!"

"But you're hurt!"

"That's exactly why! With these wounds, I can't fight much longer! Beyond this door, who will protect Lenalee, Ai and Chaozii?"

"I don't need protecting! Krory!" I called to the panting Arystar, every word rattling my brain.

"Don't be ridiculous! You guys have to go! I believe in you, so I'm telling you to go! Go!" The room split, Arystar completely disappearing from sight.

"You jerk!" I swore angrily at him. Someone grabbed the collar of my jacket and before I knew it, I was through the door.

"How could you make me leave him behind? Let me go back! I hate people who leave me the most, how could you let me be a hypocrite?"I struggled with whoever was holding my coat. I could hear Lenalee having a similar argument with Allen.

"Ai! Snap out of it!" Lavi gripped my shoulders and I was about to throw him off when a frustrated yell came from Allen.

"Both of you! It's alright! We will definitely all go home together, Krory and Kanda too. I'm not giving up either, I'm struggling and struggling to protect everybody no matter what. You guys aren't being the strong people I know. After all, you're older than me, right?"

"Your seniors ain't giving up either. Also, Krory still has three bottles of the akuma blood from Chomesuke. He's quite the man, that Krory. " Lavi butted in.

"Argh! You make me feel so immature! Fine! You better be right!" I growled, pointing at Allen. He nodded, smiling sadly but with sincerity. We were faced with stairs and I looped a hand around Lenalee's waist to help her up the stairs.

"Ai, aren't you hurt? Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" She tried to push me away but I held on tightly.

"Don't be silly, my vision is just a little blocked, your legs..." I gestured and started the slow walk up the stairs. Not before long, we were both panting, and while the blood was finally coagulating and I could see again, my body was weakening.

_Dear lord, I hate stairs. _

"Allen, could you please help Lenalee? I'm getting tired," I said in between breaths.

"Of course!" He grabbed Lenalee's hand immediately and helped her up.

"If Komui finds out, you'll get in big trouble. Isn't it a good thing Timcampy has gone off somewhere, Allen?" Lavi grinned immaturely while looking at their hands.

"Ha...ha..." Allen laughed like he was trying to comfort himself. I took a deep breath, whole body aching.

"Hey, Lavi, if you have time to tease other people, why don't you carry me up the stairs?" I joked tiredly, slumping forward as I continued the slow ascension. My stomach felt like it was in my throat when I thought I missed a step, but my entire body followed and I realised Lavi had taken my joke at face value.

"There!" He grinned cheekily. I stared at him, glad none of his bare skin was touching mine, because even as it was I was super aware of his hands and body. I twisted my legs, kicking like I was underwater and jumped out of his arms.

"If I let you carry me up, I'm going to owe you, and who knows what favours you're going to ask for?" I poked my tongue at him, pulling a face.

"Aw, and I thought I got you on that one."He placed his arms behind his head.

"Ah! So you do admit you were trying to get a favour! Conniving bookworm."I flicked him.

"Bookworm?"

"You're Bookman Junior one minute, then you're Lavi, and then you're rabbit. You can just be bookworm to me." I waved my hand at him in a 'whatever' motion.

"Eh? That's not fair! If you get to call me bookworm, I get to call you..." He paused, thinking hard. "How about 'lover'?" He said with a wide grin on his face.

"That's an awful pun. No." I shook my head. He had used the meaning of my name-love-to form that ridiculous nickname.

"It wasn't meant to be a pun." He grinned. I hid the tiny bit of happiness I felt at his words even though I knew he was joking and it was silly to be happy from it. I ignored him pointedly as we kept slowly making our way up the stairs and I tried to keep my panting to a minimum as my legs burned, as well as various other light scrapes. As tough as I tried to act, I wanted to sit down and just not move again. It was taking all I could not to whine and complain like a little child. I distracted myself by immersing myself in Lavi's antics and asking him questions.

"Your memory's that good?" I referred to his discovery of the key.

"Yup!" He nodded.

"You can memorise everything you see just by seeing it once?"

"Uh huh."

"No way, I don't believe you!" I scoffed. He thought for a moment and then turned to me.

"When we first met, your jacket flapped open. You have six needles and two daggers on the strap on your right thigh, two needles and one dagger on the other thigh and a scar on your knee that looks like an animal bite. You have..." He paused and it looked like he was counting in his head.

"Four straps on each boot. The buckle on the third strap of your right one is worn and on the verge of breaking. I still remember more, wanna hear?" He grinned cockily. I was incredibly impressed, he was spot on. But I guess he was right about only remembering what he saw, because there was a push dagger and lengths of nylon thread tucked around the back of my thigh.

"Show off." I muttered quietly. "No, I get the point. That must be incredibly useful...and absolutely agonizing." I mused. He looked surprised and the grin dropped off his face, replaced by a more sober and serious one. It wasn't an expression I saw on him often.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"If I remembered everything I've seen with perfect clarity, just how insane do you think I'd be right now?" I made a hand motion that meant 'pretty damn insane'. "I don't what you've been through, but it can't all be sunshine and flowers."

He was quiet for a moment, but shrugged.

"I think you're insane without remembering everything," He said with a straight face.

"That's what I get for feeling a little sorry for you, huh?" I slapped him on the back of the head.

"I have to keep trying!" Lenalee said suddenly. We all turned to her in surprise.

"Ah! I said it out loud!"She turned red.

"'Keep trying'?" I asked suspiciously.

"So you really are straining your legs, Lenalee!" Allen accused.

"I-it's not what you're thinking! It's just that as soon as we return to the Order I'll have to do some basic training!" Lenalee said.

"What serious things are you thinking about?"

"I'm going to go to sleep! Ya gotta sleep on these kinda things!" Lavi advised.

_He really is just going to take a nap anywhere when he gets back?_

"I'll be fine, even if I don't sleep, really!" She reassured.

"This is bad, Lenalee! You have to think more sexy thoughts or you else you'll never find a lover!" Lavi said way too frantically. I punched him on the shoulder at the same time Allen kicked him in the face.

"That's impolite, Lavi!" Allen yelled.

"It's none of your business!" Lenalee said indignantly, while red coloured her face.

"Ouch...it's...it's none of my business but..." For the first time, I saw Lavi flustered and looking like he was feeling awkward.

_He likes Lenalee._

That was the thought that instantly popped up in my head, and no matter how much I tried to push or shove, it wouldn't move. All of a sudden, I felt like punching in a wall. I didn't even know if it was a hundred percent true or just the paranoid thoughts in my brain, but it pissed me off that it hurt me.

Lavi tried to quickly change the subject.

"When we get back, what're you gonna do, Allen?"

"I'll eat." Allen answered immediately. "I'll eat every possible dish Jeryy can make, all of them!" Allen said with the sort of ambition only a person who loved eating could have. "What about you, Ai?"

I blinked, scratching my cheek.

"Uh...sit around?" I shrugged. It was something I did when I didn't have anything to do or didn't know what to do.

"Eh? That's weird and boring, Ai!"Lavi whined.

"Pfft! Hahahaha!" Chaozii burst out laughing. "I-I'm sorry, just seeing you exorcists right now, it's as if you're similar to us, the ordinary people. Because they say things like you're apostles of god, I thought the way you all thought was much more different from ordinary people. Like how you tell jokes and laugh, feel fear...I didn't think you had something like that." He laughed tiredly. Allen walked over, placing a hand on Chaozii's.

"Just one more, if we climb over what's waiting for us beyond this, we can definitely get back. When you're uneasy, just think about fun things. You'll feel better. It's alright." Allen said kindly.

Chaozii nodded, holding back tears.

"Kagh! Don't be so carefree at a time like this-lero! Wishful thinking...don't you understand that there's no hope yet-lero?" The umbrella shrieked.

"It's not like that, Lero. The thing I want to do the most when I get home is say 'I'm back' to Komui and the others. No matter how faint our hopes are, even if we don't have anything that we can rely on, I will never give up." Allen smiled. We neared the top of the stairs and Allen stepped onto the top step.

"Allen!" Road yelled as she tackled Allen into a hug.

"Road!" He said in surprise. Road grinned, and suddenly kissed Allen right on the mouth.

_Holy...! _My jaw dropped open.

"Road-sama! You can't kiss an exorcist-lero!" The umbrella pushed her away.

"Ahh, Lero! I haven't even said hello to Ai yet!" She peeked around Lero. I raised a hand hesitantly and shakily in a half hearted wave. Allen stood very still, shocked witless.

"Allen! Hey, Allen!" Lavi shook him by the shoulders but Allen gave no response.

"Road...what are you...? Do you like that boy that much?" Tyki leaned his cheek on his hand, a shocked look on his face. He sat at the end of a long rectangular dining table, food and candles decorating it nicely.

"It's the first time I've seen you give something like a kiss to someone other than the Earl," He said matter of factly.

"I won't give you one, Tyki!" She swung the umbrella around happily.

"What are you doing? Sit down." He gestured to the seats. "While I was waiting for you, I got hungry, so about dining together?" He ate calmly. "I wanted to talk to you before fighting."

"I'll have to refuse, I take my time to eat when I have it." Allen finally snapped out of haze induced by Road.

"Time? Don't you want to know how much you have left of it?" Tyki asked.

"Outside. It's a superb view," Road said, sitting on the table. We quickly dashed to the edge of the tall building and was greeted with the 'superb view' of absolutely nothing. White, blank space.

"I don't even think you have an hour. All that's left if where we are, nothing but this tower. Apart from here, everything else has collapsed and been destroyed."

That was it. The stupid princess, Krory, _I_ left them behind. Now they were gone. I took a deep breath. I wanted to go on a rampage, I wanted to sit down and cry, I wanted to swear, I wanted to go back to the way I was, uncaring and selfish, I wanted to...destroy something.

The door slammed shut and locks appeared around the handles.

"What are you-"Lenalee spun around.

"Sit down." Road ordered from behind me, smiling.

"Take a seat, exorcist. Or are you scared?" Tyki taunted.

Allen slammed his hands into the table, sitting down. We followed, hesitantly sitting down.

"It looks like we can finally take our time to talk, boy. Don't make that face. I haven't set any traps. Didn't I saw there'd be no cheating?"He said cheerfully.

"It'll be alright, Allen! On this tower's top floor, my door is prepared properly and everything!" Road hugged Allen fondly.

"It would be pleasing if it lead outside as well," Allen said. I sat beside Lenalee and I could almost see her visibly shaking. The only reason I wasn't was because of my natural reaction to calm myself every time my heartbeat accelerated. It was dangerous to be excessively nervous on an assignment, for yourself and for the target. I exhaled, reaching my hand over to grip hers. She was always holding my hand, she was always reassuring me...I didn't have the option of being selfish anymore. I had to give something back to the people who saved me.

"Calm down, Lenalee. Allen's trying his best as well." I smiled, pushing down the uneasiness.

"What was it that you wanted to discuss, Mr. Tyki?" Allen asked.

"Or is it Mr. 'Sticky-fingered, immoral orphan and tramp'?"

"Don't be so cold, boy. An exorcist made a Noah strip down to his underwear. Was that the first time you've done that? Do you think it was destiny?" Tyki leaned forward.

"Not really. There are a lot of people that I've made strip down to their underwear playing cards." Allen shrugged casually.

"Oh, what a dark thing to say!"

"Is it about this innocence?"Allen raised his left arm.

"The truth is, I was pretty shocked. I was sure that I broke it down."

"But you couldn't break it down, right? After all, it's right here." Allen smiled smugly.

"Oh? Have you become interested in the innocence now, Tyki?" Road asked.

"Just a little bit. So anyway, boy, is it because of that left am that you're alive, even though the tease ate through your heart?"

I kept my surprise to a minimum, feeling guilt stab through my stomach again and again. I had left him when his heart had a freaking _hole_ in it.

"Your heart?" Lavi and Lenalee exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't hear about this, Allen! You took that kind of injury?"

"A part of my innocence became part of my heart, there's no problem at all."He brushed it off.

"Road, isn't it about time you let go of the boy?" Tyki lit a cigarette.

"Huh? But I love him!"Road declared.

"Nothing's going to come out of love between an exorcist and a Noah."

"Don't climb onto him! You know the Earl's scenario of demise? Half of me is taking part just to have fun. As expected, you gotta be evil to have fun. Thanks to you boy, I'm a little self conscious now. Extermination? I see that you're going to seriously try and do it." Tyki looked at him from under his eyelashes. Two butterflies-the tease- flew over, one landing on top of the hand I was holding Lenalee's in and one onto Lenalee's shoulder. Instantly and without even thinking, I swiped at it, crushing it in my free hand. Allen had stabbed the other one with his claw, standing up while glowering quietly.

"If you lay a hand on my comrades anymore than this...I may end up killing you." He straightened up. "Lenalee, believe in me. I will take him down."Allen leaped onto the table, running for Tyki.

"I don't hate you boy, but..." Tyki opened his hand and a giant striped butterfly unfurled from his palm.

"Allen!" Lavi and I jumped up but Road stepped between us and Allen.

"You know, Tyki likes Allen too. Don't get in the way. Play with me, Bookman. Don't you remember how much fun we had, Ai?" She grinned, but it was like there was a dark undertone in her voice.

A clear box suddenly appeared around Lenalee and Chaozii.

"Lenalee! Chaozii!" Lavi called.

"Road..." I didn't want to fight her, but if it came to be that she was going to hurt my...my...friends-there, I said it-I would have no choice.

"W-we're okay, it looks like we've just been shut in."Lenalee pressed her hands against the box cautiously.

"Right now, I'm shutting them in just for you, Ai. So? Let's play!"

"Lavi...Ai, I'm sorry..." Lenalee said through the box. I placed a hand against the clear box, forcing a calm smile onto my face.

"We'll be fine! We're going to rescue you for sure." I reassured, not even positive of that fact myself. Road was the one who had messed with my head, pulling out the pure assassin in me. I wasn't sure of her ability, but it terrified me. All Noahs seemed to be pretty sadistic.

"The eldest child of the clan of Noah, Road, was it? I'll play, on the condition that Ai won't have to fight, and that if I win, you'll let those two go." Lavi took out his hammer, growing it out to a normal size.

"Lavi...!" I said in surprise.

"I know you don't want to fight her. Trust me, I can do it." Lavi didn't waver.

"Hmm? But I wanted to play with Ai as well!" Road tapped her foot against the ground thoughtfully. "Fine, I agree. I'll just play with her differently." A black mass flew out from Road, engulfing both of us.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I'll always write whether I get reviews or not, because I just love doing it, and I have good faith in you guys that if you like it enough you'll review and brighten up my otherwise boring as shittake days. Laters!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man.

AN: Hello! How's everyone doing? Thanks to the story alerts, favs and reviews, you guys really sent me into a happy fit of joy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Lavi looked around, surprised to find himself in a black room, checkered room. Even though he had seen Ai sucked in as well, he couldn't see her anywhere.<p>

"Huh? Where is this?" He glanced around.

A mass rose out of the ground.

"If you get out of here, it's your win, Bookman. It's a simple game, right? Start!" The Road shaped blob said cheerfully.

_This ain't where I was before, is it? Can't be...Road has the ability of moving through space, so that means I've been hurled over to some different place, huh? But doesn't it kinda feel like there's no sense of reality in here?_

He heard a giggle.

"What're you laughing about?" He asked, annoyance showing on his face.

"I was thinking about whether you were thinking something like 'I've been transferred to a different place somewhere'." She laughed.

"There's no need for you to be guessing, 'cause you really did it. So, how much longer is the young lady going to be sprouting from that chessboard pattern like floor for? Do ya wanna fight or not?" He said impatiently, whacking his hammer onto her head.

"I'm not the one who's going to fight. Look, he's here. Your opponent." She pointed behind him. He whirled around with his hammer and was surprised to see himself.

"Me...? As if..." He used his fire seal, setting his hammer on fire.

"You can't," He-what looked like him-said. "Right now, the only thing you're being accompanied by is your heart and..." It could have been his imagination, but the other him quickly glanced at an empty space to his right. "You don't have any innocence. " He touched his hammer and it disintegrated before his eyes.

"Movement through space...if that was my only ability, you'd misunderstand, wouldn't you? I'm the only one who can use the ark and move through space because I can connect the world I live in and the real world together. I am the sheep of Noah that possesses 'dreams'. The 'here' you're in right now is inside the dream given birth to by the Noah called Road Kamelot."

* * *

><p>From the outside, all Lenalee could see was Lavi falling to his knees, a lifeless look in his eyes. There was a small thud as Ai collapsed against the box, sliding to the ground.<p>

"What's wrong Lavi? Ai!" She whacked her fist into the box, calling out loudly. Neither of them responded, even when she knelt down to slam her fist against the box where Ai slumped. Her eyes were dull and completely unseeing.

"Ai! Get up! What's wrong?" She cried desperately, wanting to see some kind of consciousness or any kind of movement that indicated she was alright. That either of them was alright.

"Please answer me! Lavi!"

* * *

><p>"What the..." I rubbed my eyes, placing my hands out in front of me. It came in contact with a wall, but a clear one. I was in a dark room, and I was standing on a checkerboard like floor. I walked back and forth, trying to identify the dimensions of the box I was stuck in. It was like the clear box Lenalee and Chaozii was trapped in. It was spacious enough that I could stretch both my arms out and twist around. It felt weird, and familiar. Was I back in the dream world?<p>

_Damn. _

One thing I knew for sure was that this was Road's domain, and I was powerless here.

"Ai~"

I turned around and a blob rose up from the ground.

"R-Road?" I stammered.

"You said you would join us...the Earl got really mad when we didn't bring you back. Tyki said there was no chance of you going back to the Order, but Allen really managed to take you back..." While she sounded annoyed, she still regarded Allen with adoration. "I tried, but I really can't hate either of you! So I just decided to punish you _a little_, because I like you!" She said playfully.

"What are you going to do?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't be so tense, Ai. Nothing's going to happen to _you_..." She giggled, falling back into the ground.

"What? Road, wait! What are you going to do?" I called, banging on the wall. "Damn it! Let me out of here!" I swore, punching the box to vent a little of my frustration. It was pointless to try break the box, in this place, the story went as Road told it. The scenery wavered, and suddenly my box was floating gently down a river in a dark channel. There was a canoe up ahead, and Bookman and Lavi were sitting in it.

_What the hell is this...?_

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Bookman asked. "Lavi!" He called again. It was strange, Lavi was ignoring him and Bookman finally sighed, glaring at the silent red head.

"Deak," He said quietly.

"Huh?" Lavi whipped around. Bookman hit him instantly.

"Ouch! What're you doing, gramps?"

"Silence, fool! Don't act all surprised! You are Lavi now!"He scolded.

"Ah! Did I turn around when you used my old name?" Lavi said.

"You idiot! Don't lose your focus, your next record isn't going to be as easy as it's been up until now."

"My next record..."

"Under direct control of the Vatican, the organisation of anti-akuma military affairs, the Black Order. There, we will become exorcists from here on out. In the darkness of history, we'll record the hidden war between mankind and demon," Bookman said seriously.

I could get some idea of what was going on, this looked like Lavi's-or Deak's, I wasn't even sure anymore-memories. There was a splash and I glanced up to see Lavi in the water, and he was holding a lifeless Lenalee. The scene changed again, and there was a clunk as my box hit a coffin. There were coffins where the river once was, and Lavi was looking angry and panicked. Was Road trying to do the same thing she did to me, or was she just messing with him? Was this my 'punishment'? Leave it to Road to think up this kind of immature game.

But it _was_ starting to mess with my head.

"Lavi!"I yelled, starting up my frantic banging on the box again. It didn't look like anyone could hear me or see me, I was non-existent to them. "Road, stop it!" I said, not sure exactly where she was, but she had to be somewhere around here. "This is such a petty method of revenge! Stop it, Road!"

"Not yet, Ai! We're still having fun!" Road's voice echoed around my box.

* * *

><p>There was a sudden change in atmosphere and I looked around fearfully. The air was charged with rage.<p>

"Tyki!" Road murmured.

"Road...?"

"This isn't just punishment for you anymore, Ai..." Road said softly, fury seething behind the voice.

_What's happening outside? _

"Let me out of here! What are you doing?" I cried in frustration.

Lavi was kneeling with Lenalee, glancing warily around at the amount of people around him.

"Ink doesn't speak to the writer. Every time you leave a trail of ink, does your heart grieve for each one?"

"For an illusion, you're noisy as hell, gramps." Lavi said with a wry smile on his face.

"Haha, it's because I stay true to your memories. However, you feel that it's noisy because you're thinking of these things as ink. What is our duty to the clan, _Lavi_?" The fake Bookman said darkly. "No matter what you cast aside, you live for the sake of that one thing. Outside the framework of the world the ones who continue to live on are we Bookmen."

The fake Lenalee twitched, and a sharp dagger appeared in her hand.

I was completely powerless and I lost my words. Lavi avoided Lenalee's swipe, gritting his teeth.

"Why are you throwing us away?" A zombie like Lenalee drawled. "Are you saying we aren't friends? We aren't just ink on paper!" She attacked, and Lavi quickly dispatched the mass of people. He grabbed the dagger and closed his eyes quickly, trying to stop the people.

"Road...please don't break him! Stop making him suffer! I'm sorry, alright? Just...stop!" I pleaded, slamming both my hands against the box. I could see Lavi's memories like a haze in the air, his arrival at a place I assumed was the Order, young Lenalee crying and injured, a younger him giving up on humanity, his hesitant but happy memories at the Order...

Words started being scrawled across my box, dripping red like they were being written in blood. _Bookmen have no need for a heart._ I flinched, red now covering my hands. I was filled with something unfamiliar, an emotion I rarely felt. Fear.

But not for myself.

"Stop it! Don't look inside!" He gripped his head.

"How does it feel, to know someone you care about has been lying to you?" Road cackled gleefully to me.

"I'm sorry-"

It was quiet all of a sudden, the lights going out. The only thing I could hear was my heavy breathing. Illuminated balls of light hung in the air and Allen walked over through the puddle of water. There was a card on the floor and a dagger-_mine?_ I jerked when I saw myself following Allen.

"Damn it, Road! Stop!" I continued pummeling both my fists into the box, my hands burning.

"I dropped this..." Allen picked up the card while 'I' grabbed the hilt of the dagger, dragging the tip through the water. "You kept quiet about this to Bookman and held onto it for us..." Allen looked at it fondly. I gasped as his head was sliced off, and 'I' stood behind him. 'I' held out a hand to Lavi, grinning. He was staring shocked at Allen's dismembered body.

"You're the same as me, Lavi. You don't need to care about anyone else. You're just here to record history."It was surreal, watching myself in that situation, and painful to watch Lavi suffering. There was a burst of blood and other various fleshy parts as 'my' head seemingly exploded, still smiling to the last moment. Lavi jerked, reaching out for 'my' falling body.

"What's with that reaction?" A second Lavi stood there calmly. "This is just a lump of ink, _Lavi. _You can't keep quiet and just watch anymore, can you? You're a failure."

Allen's decapitated body still lay on the floor, his hand holding the card raised in the air. The ace slowly dripped down the card, like it was melting, or just disappearing. I looked up just as Lenalee, Krory and Kanda stabbed Lavi. The look of surprise dominated his face, blood pouring out the edges of his mouth.

I was too shocked to make a sound, my incessant banging also coming to a stop. A disbelieving laugh flew out of my mouth.

_You're kidding, right? This isn't..._

"You are a failure as a Bookman. Don't worry, even if you die, Bookman won't become extinct, because _I _am the real you. I will succeed the role of Bookman. You will vanish, _Lavi._"The fake him-as I would always regard him as-smiled. Lavi splashed to the floor, the ace on the card vanishing completely, falling to the floor.

"Road!"I yelled angrily and leaned my head against the box, squeezing my eyes shut. "Lavi...you can't fall for this, idiot!"

I hated it. Maybe it was because what I was seeing mirrored so much of how I used to think. It made me angry, and it made me want to scream.

* * *

><p>I blinked suddenly, and I realised I was back in the ark. I wasn't in a box anymore, and I was sitting against the box Lenalee was trapped in.<p>

"Lavi!" I said instantly, leaping up and swaying a little from dizziness. I leaned my shoulder against the box, tapping against it to catch Lenalee's attention. "Le...Lenalee!"

She looked up in surprise.

"Ai! You woke up! Are you okay? What happened to you and Lavi? He's...he's attacking Allen!" She was cradling the injured Chaozii. I looked over just as I saw Allen stab Lavi with a giant sword that had a cross on it. Where the sword came from, I had no idea, but the absence of his arm might have been a clue. Furthermore, Allen had just _stabbed_ Lavi.

"Alle-"I said in surprise.

"It's an exorcising sword, it only hurts evil!" Lenalee hurriedly explained.

"It won't work with that anti-evil sword, Lavi has lost 'his heart', it's not like he's been possessed by evil." Road said gleefully. "If you're going to attack, you'll have to use your left hand's edge, Allen!"

"Road, stop!" I staggered forward.

"Don't move, Ai, not unless you want for your precious _other _friends to be killed." Sharp candles skewered the box, pointing at Lenalee and Chaozii. "Come on, Allen. If you won't change your weapon, I'll kill them too, alright?"Road threatened sweetly. I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists.

"Change your weapon, Allen! Or do you want to listen to Lenalee's screams?" Road taunted.

Lavi continued to pummel Allen and pinned him against the wall.

"Fight!" Road cheered on.

Lavi hit Allen and blood splattered against the floor. Lenalee covered her ears, each hit was doing more damage to her mentally than it was physically to Allen.

"Can't you hear me, Lavi?"Allen coughed painstakingly. "Lenalee...her friends...the Lenalee who thought of us as more important than the world is crying!" Allen said through gritted teeth.

"I am not your friend." Lavi didn't hesitate, punching him in the stomach. The wall behind him splintered and I couldn't help running forward a few steps. There was a whistle as a sharp candle flew through the air, cutting Lenalee's cheek lightly. A trickle of blood dripped down her cheek and I froze.

"I thought I told you not to move, Ai." Road swiveled to stare at me coldly.

"You're a real brat, Road." I snarled.

Lavi hit him once more, and I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. Not that I could afford to lose more blood, but I wasn't going to be able to stop myself I didn't distract myself.

"Stop it!" Lenalee cried.

"No matter what you say to that kid right now, it's hopeless, Allen! After all, you're not friends. For the sake of his records, he just walked among you guys. Those are that kid's true feelings!" Road laughed.

"Don't screw with the truth, Road! You're the one that destroyed his heart!" I growled.

"I've never thought of you guys as friends, not even once." Lavi picked up his hammer, the fire taking shape of an eyeless serpent. Allen panted on the floor, using his sword for support. "I am the next successor of Bookman. I'm nothing else but that." He swung his hammer at Allen, the fiery serpent flying towards him. Allen sliced it in half with his sword, but it rejoined past him, swirling around. Allen looked like he was struggling, and I could see his resoluteness of not activating his Crown Clown because of all things, it would hurt Lavi.

It wouldn't hurt to knock Lavi around a bit, snap him out of that state of his. But I knew that's not how the story was going to go down if Allen activated his Crown Clown. Allen was being backed into a corner that he couldn't escape from, with no choice but to die, or force his way out. Of course, he had chosen not to force his way out, refusing to hurt Lavi.

"Lavi! I'm begging you, stop already! Open your eyes!"Lenalee pleaded.

"I told you, Lenalee, it's hopeless. Lavi's heart has died." Road poked her tongue out. Allen lay motionless on the floor, completely at the mercy of Lavi.

"Isn't that what you thought happened to me Road? Look how that turned out," I said scathingly. But it was true, Lavi looked far more gone than I had been. While I had exhibited far more emotion after Road's dream, Lavi had become completely emotionless. I was never taken over by another part of myself, it had always just been me. I was never conflicted, and Road just pushed me in their direction. I didn't know if Lavi could break out from the Bookman within him, or if he would be strong enough to overpower Road's dream. I really hoped he did, because frankly, someone was going to die if he didn't. I really didn't like that idea.

Allen took one last stand, shoving the sword into Lavi, no, through Lavi, sending it flying straight into Road.

"Road-tama!" Lero cried.

"Hahaha...it's a shame...have you forgotten the attacks against me in Rewinding Town were ineffective? Say you use the anti-evil sword, what you're piercing through is different, what you see of me isn't me. People who don't know my true form can't kill me!" She sat up triumphantly, the sword protruding from her chest. "Why aren't you listening, Allen? No matter how much you try, people's hearts can't be helped. Give it up already!" She stabbed the sword into the ground. Lavi used the fire seal, engulfing Allen in a huge column of flames.

"Stop it, Lavi!" Lenalee yelled, tears still pouring down her cheeks,

"Lenalee! The candles!" I pointed suddenly. The sharp ends were melting, the wax being heated by the flames.

Lavi suddenly looked surprised, watching his own body do things that he wasn't controlling. He stabbed the hammer into ground and my eyes widened as a giant fire seal appeared beneath his feet.

_Oh no._

"This is all cause of my inexperience..."Lavi gripped the hilt of his hammer. A huge column of fire burst up from him, setting himself and the circle around him ablaze. It circled around, swallowing up Tyki and Road.

I couldn't see anything except orange and flames, fire heating up my face.

"That irresponsible jerk...!" I swore, diving into the hot fire. Allen sliced through the flames in front of me, and I hoped we would make it in time to rescue Lavi.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, yes! Before I forget, I was reminded by a review about the topic of romance in this! You do <em>not<em> have to worry about that at all, later on, there will be much romance! Gooey, lovey dovey, angsty romance that hopefully makes you want to squeal like the fangirls we all are. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man.

AN: Hello! How's it kicking? Like a donkey on a rampage, I hope :D Lame half pick up lines ahoy! I do very much hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>Lenalee sat in the box, surprised the four sides had collapsed open.<p>

"He won! Lavi won!" Chaozii said excitedly.

"But...the three of them..." Lenalee struggled to get up, Allen and Ai had disappeared into the mass of fire, and she didn't know where they were.

"Lavi?"She called. There was a crack, and Allen and Lavi burst out of the debris, coughing and choking. Lenalee felt tears run down her cheeks from pure relief. They collapsed against the ground, choking and slapping the ground painfully as they struggled to breathe.

"Lavi! Allen!" She called happily. "Wait...where's Ai? Allen, where's Ai?" Lenalee glanced around desperately.

"Wasn't she with you?"

"No, she dived in after you!" Lenalee said in a panic.

"Damn it, get off me, you fat bookworm!" An angry feminine voice yelled that Lenalee instantly recognised as Ai.

Lavi was suddenly tossed to the side roughly and Ai sat up, her coat wrapped around her tightly.

"Allen! Thanks for helping with your damn Crown Clown!" She groaned sarcastically. "You're lucky this coat is good against fire. I thought I was going to be cooked alive!" She coughed, whacking her chest.

"Ai! You're okay!" Lenalee cried, throwing her arms around the girl.  
>"Hey, of course! There's no way I'm dying amidst some crazy, bookworm fire." She laughed cockily but ended up coughing sporadically. "Well, I didn't even end up getting him, Allen beat me to it."She shrugged.<p>

"No...it was a draw!" Lavi said cheerfully, raising his arm from his place against the slab of rock and revealing Ai's grip on his sleeve. She looked surprised that her hand was even holding on and quickly threw his arm back at him.  
>"Oh, that's right, Lenalee, do you mind if I take care of the physical punishment of these guys?"She stood up, dusting off her clothes and cracking her knuckles menacingly.<p>

Lenalee had been going to punch Lavi in the face, but Ai looked fired up and much, _much_ more angry. "S-sure."

"Wait a minute, physical punishment-" Before Allen could even finish his sentence, Ai had bent over, pinching Allen's cheek hard.

"You! You might've got that idiot back-"

"Hey, that's a bit hars-" Lavi began.

"Shut up, I'm saving your punishment for last." Ai said sharply. Lavi hung his head, and Lenalee was already feeling sorry for him.  
>"- but you were way too reckless, too many people depend on you for you to be diving into columns of fire!" She finished scolding Allen.<p>

"I'm sowwy!" Allen apologised, cheek still being yanked.

"But..."She let go, sighing exasperatedly. "You were really cool out there." Ai placed a hand on Allen's head tiresomely.

"Chaozii..."Ai turned to him and he tensed."You did well for an injured person." She skipped over him and the man visibly relaxed.

"Lenalee!" Ai barked. Lenalee jumped, flinching from her. She had been a bit reckless with her legs and she was sure she was in for a talking to."You were good, as always." She smiled dotingly, the anger fizzing out.

"Hey! What's with the different attitudes!" Lavi complained. "That's bias! Bias!"

"What if Ai turns into a second Komui?" Allen shivered.

"I wouldn't be able to take it..." Lavi muttered.

"Ah, that's right, I almost forgot your turn, bookworm." Ai spun around, anger instantly reignited and she flexed her hands. There was almost visible gleeful rage rising off her like steam.

"Do...do you think we should help him?" Lenalee asked Allen.

"Maybe we shouldn't get involved...besides, it looks more like a lovers tiff, Ai won't hurt Lavi _that_ bad-" Just as those words left Allen's mouth a loud smack rang out.  
>Ai had slapped him across his right cheek, and hard, by the sounds of it.<p>

"That's for making the stupid condition of me not fighting."

"But I was just-"

"Not done," She said sharply.

* * *

><p>"She's scary..." Chaozii whispered.<p>

"Maybe I shouldn't have made that promise..." Allen turned a shade paler.  
>What were her words?<p>

_Oh yeah...she'll hunt me down and kill me in the most painful way possible...  
><em>Allen sighed. Well, at least he was sure that he wouldn't break that promise. She slapped Lavi across the other cheek and they all flinched.  
>"How dare you give me a big speech on caring and then turn out to be a huge hypocrite? You're the one that started me thinking about friends and then I find out you've been hiding all...all that? Bookmen have no need for a heart <em>my ass<em>! What the hell is this then?" She punched him in the chest, making him double over.

_Wow…no mercy at all._

"If you ever think something like that again while I'm still around, and trust me, I'll know, I'll hurt you in ways Kanda only wish he could."She gripped his collar, glaring at him. She took a big, enraged breath, letting it out slowly.

"Alright, I'm done." She still looked furious and not at all like she was finished scolding.

"I'm really sorry, Ai." He apologized sincerely. "But don't I get a pat on the head as well?" Lavi said brightly.  
><em>You have a death wish, Lavi...!<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi was expecting another hit after that, but instead she leaned closer to him.<p>

"Weak minded people don't deserve rewards." She poked a tongue out.

"That's really harsh..."He clutched his heart dramatically. She leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead.

"But I'm glad you made it back, bookworm." She tried to stay cool, but her slowly reddening cheeks betrayed her, coughing to cover it up.

"Whoa..."Lavi was speechless, regaining his wits after a moment."I'll be your Allen if you'll be my Road!" He referenced Road's kiss to Allen, holding his arms out to her. Lenalee and Allen punched him simultaneously.

"You had to ruin the nice moment." Lenalee glared at him.

"Don't even joke about that, Lavi!" Allen said adamantly.

"A kiss is nothing to joke about." Lavi pouted.

* * *

><p>At that moment, I really didn't care whether Lavi liked, heck, even loved Lenalee or not, I was just ecstatic he was alive. The way I could express affection was still limited and I couldn't openly tell people how much they meant to me, but I hoped they understood from the small gestures.<p>

An eerie and hysterical laughter suddenly echoed around the room. We all glanced over to see a burnt Road laughing crazily. The umbrella was panicking hard, dancing around her crumbling body.

"Allen…" Her body blew away, reminding me eerily of Yin's death.

"Did ya hear her say your name? She's really into you. Seriously Allen, what did you do to that kid? She's such a small girl too," Lavi said to Allen as he used him as support.

"I didn't do anything at all. Please don't say such strange things. Anyway, you're not one to talk." Allen promptly elbowed Lavi in the stomach.

"You bastard! My body hurts!" Lavi complained.

"That was your own fault!"

"Hey, Allen…Road's disappeared, but the door to the exit above the tower was made with Road's ability, right?" Lenalee said slowly.

_Oh crap._

"Lavi, extend it! Extend it to the hole in the ceiling!" Allen nagged.

"Alright, alright!"

"Anyway, in these circumstances, even if we reach the door, will we be okay…? Lavi's innocence is really dangerous…" Lenalee eyed the hammer.

"I'll go up ahead of you guys and see if it's okay. If it is, I'll pull you guys up straight away!" Lavi shot up on the handle.

"This place has even started to collapse, let's sit down."

"Is the bleeding okay, Chaozii?" Lenalee asked, concern on her face.

"It's alright, it'd be nice if there was a door though…" He smiled sheepishly.

I stared at Allen, I knew that look on his face.

"Allen, you're thinking that even if there is a door, you can't go through it yet, right?" I said tiredly. He looked at me in surprise and I expected to hear a denial.

"Exactly…"

I punched him angrily.

"Even after I specifically scolded you about being reckless?"

"Kanda and Krory might've survived and stopped somewhere. Besides, I'm worried about master. Before the ark collapses, I'm going to go back and find them," Allen said definitively.

"I'll go too-"Lenalee started.

"You and the others are going outside before me, Lenalee. I'm the one that can move the most out of all of us," Allen said.

"That's a load of-" I stood up defiantly, but wilted instantly and slapped a hand over my mouth as nausea and dizziness rolled through me. Though I had no severe injuries other than the cut above my eye and my ribs, the blood loss had really caught up to me.

"See?"

"Shut up or I'll throw up on you." I growled into my hand. He laughed, smiling comfortingly.

"I know that I'm saying something hard, but please listen to me."

"I think it's mean…you always do this kind of thing with a smile. You understand whatever people are going through, and you still smile. But you know, I understand what you're thinking, Allen. If I was in your position, I would do the exact same thing." Lenalee held Allen's hand, wiping away her tears with the other. "I want to go home with everyone…"

"It's still here! I'll pull you up, so you three hold onto the handle! Whoa, that won't work, Lenalee, Chaozii and Ai are injured. Can ya hang onto Allen's shoulders and get up that way?" Lavi yelled down to us.

"Hm, that's way too many people…Allen, take Lenalee and Chaozii up first, I'm good enough to hold on to Lavi's hammer by myself." I shooed Allen. He looked hesitant but the collapsing rocks around us sped up his decision.

"I'll be right back!" He called as they were sent up.

I glanced around, and I suddenly saw Tyki and the umbrella, who was calling out to him. I had no loyalties to him anymore, but….

"S-stay away! Or-"The umbrella stammered as I came closer.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt him." I pushed the umbrella out of the way roughly. "For now. It all depends on whether you shut up or not." I squatted down.

"Tyki! Hey! What's wrong with you?" I waved my hand in front of his face, and I noticed that the crosses on his forehead were no longer there.

_Wait, does that mean he's….well, normal now?_

I hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Tyki? You in there….?" I stumbled back as something dark suddenly shot out.

Tyki slowly stood up, and I cursed quietly as blood dripped down from his hand. Black blood. I stood up, backing away as I tried to assess the situation. Several of the tendrils shot up at the ceiling, breaking a piece of it off.

"Whoa, stop!" I remembered where the others were, and instantly a wave of blackness flooded against me. "Aw, come on….I'm too tired to think up good insults." I just managed to stay on my feet, blocking my face against the onslaught. Through it, I could just detect a glint of silver, Allen's innocence glimmering in the distance.

_Damn, he fell down, huh?_

I tried to walk or even move towards him, but it was getting more painful and harder to stay conscious against it. I coughed, falling to all fours and holding in a dizzy retch.

_If I die here, Lenalee and the others better have gotten the hell out of this place. There is no way I'm dying for nothing. _

With that comforting thought, I slumped forward, making an acquaintance with the suddenly very welcoming ground.

* * *

><p>AN: Tyki, you crazy, gurlfren. Thanks for reading, smiles for the chipmunks :D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope, do not own D Gray-Man. Not even a little.

AN: Hello! I swear, I have the oddest 'being sick' symptoms, I mean, I have the normal getting snotty, coughing sporadically, but then I get what my friends have kindly dubbed 'man voice', which is exactly what it is. I sound like a man, it just adds to my 'manly' image. I also get nosebleeds on a daily basis, which would be funny if I walked in on people changing and *gush*, but they're very untimely...

Hm, I don't fit very well into the fangirl stereotype...I have too many manly mannerisms. So I think there are at least three different fangirl groups, manly fangirl, girly fangirl and shy fangirl. I'm almost sure there are more, but I think most fall into one of those three. Maybe. Pffft, this is a long and stupid authors note, please proceed and read some hectic destruction. I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"L...Lenalee?" I blinked rapidly, clearing the blurry image in front of my eyes. "Wait, why are you in hell as well?" I asked. There were loud noises everywhere, and I quickly scrambled up.<p>

_Hell sure is a hectic place. Well, I kind of expected that. _

"We're not in hell, Ai! But..." Lenalee covered her mouth, and I glanced over at the commotion. I could barely see Allen and Lavi struggling with a dark shiny figure, with a black helm that looked as if it were an iron rose.

_I'm still alive? I'm still alive..._

"He's too strong...!" Lenalee gasped.

I grabbed Lenalee's arm and Chaozii's collar, narrowly avoiding a crumbling piece of tower. With everyone's state as it was, we weren't going to survive for long.

In a blur of speed, the dark figure was in front of me and I didn't even have time to think before long strands of blackness were wrapped around me, slowly squeezing. I could just see in the corner of my eye Lenalee suffering the same fate.

Trying to move my arms, I squeezed the handle of one of my knives, trying to summon the strength to wield it. Activating it was one thing, actually putting it to efficient use in this situation was going to be difficult. I could barely move my arms and I was starting to black out _again_ from the strangulation.

I angrily yanked out my arm in the direction to my left, where I could see the ribbons choking Lenalee. The knife looked like it almost sliced through it, but another black tendril snaked out and the way it snapped my arm was almost beautifully sadistic.

From the origin of the instant fiery pain I guessed it had probably got my elbow. I lost control of my arm, the knife clattering to the floor. If I still had the breath to scream in pain I would have, but as it was, I had to make do with a pained gasp. I couldn't feel my arm, and I had a feeling it probably wasn't bending the right way. I almost threw up at the disgusting idea.

In a loud crack, the ground splintered beneath us and I was falling through the air. I thumped against the ground, the air knocked out of me. Seeing black stars, I took a moment to breathe, wondering why I wasn't crushed to bits yet. I was still entangled in the strands, now only able to move one of my arms. Each individual fiber in my arm was screaming in agony and I had to struggle just not to wail or cry.

"Are you okay, Ai?"A voice coughed to my left. I tried to clear my head and pushed through the haze of pain. I screamed inside my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

_Pretend the pain isn't here. Yin never complained about pain. Get over it! _

"L-Lenalee! I'm fine, just _don't_ look at my arm. How are we still...?"

Lenalee looked at Chaozii, who was miraculously holding up the debris pilling up above us. His strength wasn't normal , but he was clearly under an enormous amount of stress.

"W-what's happening to me?"He struggled.

"You're synchronizing with innocence somewhere around here, but if you go on much longer, your body won't be able to take it! Your weapon is transforming but the power is uncontrolled. The raw innocence is too powerful for its user! If you keep it activated like this, it will destroy your own body!" Lenalee cried.

"But...but what should I do? There's nowhere left to run!"

The figure, who I had guessed was Tyki, now leaped down from his platform, aiming to destroy us. I felt a gust of wind fly past me and collide with Tyki, sending huge billows of dust into the air.

Allen and Lavi emerged from the cloud, panting but still intact. Both of them were forcing their limits just to stay conscious, let alone fight a losing battle. They were sent flying back by Tyki and he breezed past them to Lenalee. I only had one knife left from the pair, the other lying around somewhere. It didn't feel right, but now wasn't the time to be lamenting.

With my good arm, I grasped it and finally managed to slice out of my bonds, sliding in between Tyki and Lenalee. My useless arm dangled at my side, now just in the way.

I used the curved edge to stop one of his attacks, arm bending at a strained ninety degree angle in front of me.

"Tyki, you asshole, where did your manners go?" I laughed through gritted teeth. Why I was mocking him in this situation, god only knew, but I needed something to distract me from my slowly giving strength. He raised his other hand and I just hoped my arm would be strong enough to take two attacks when a white length shot out, entangling his hands and holding them still. My arm dropped to the floor, the knife lodging in the ground.

"Make no mistake, your opponent is me. I'm sure I already told you that already. Didn't you want to kill me...?" Allen struggled up, panting but still holding a faint smile.

Tyki grinned and the pressure was instantly let off as he shot off towards Allen.

"What's wrong, Ai?" Lenalee asked worriedly as I rested on my knife.

"N-nothing...it just...feels really heavy..." I panted, yanking it out. It was slow but noticeable, over the past few months, the knives I had wielded with such ease and confidence before I became an exorcist had slowly become heavier and clumsy. They felt more and more distant from me. Each time, it got a little harder to activate. Before they were a part of my body, now they were just sharp weights I lugged around. It was like my very heart was getting heavier, the knives dragging me down.

"Is it your innocence?" Lenalee asked frantically, I knew she didn't want a repeat of what happened to Suman. I was scared of that as well, but while our lives were still in danger, there was no point in adding more panic.

"No, I...I just found the other one." It was lucky I had found the other one amidst all the rocks, but when I picked it up, it no longer felt familiar. It was like it was...rejecting me.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>"Come on, even if I don't make it out of here alive, I will keep fighting until I have no life left in me. Just like I promised to Mana!" Allen stayed his ground, despite the looming Tyki. A bright light suddenly appeared beneath Allen, and I had to squint to see. Opening them, my jaw dropped open. Someone in a big black coat and a skull for a head stood on a large black box bound with chains. It wasn't something I had seen often, but it was all too familiar.<p>

"What is this filthy little brat? I thought he looked alright for a moment there, but no, he's just filthy. He hasn't changed a bit since I found him, my idiot pupil." It said, holding onto Allen's leg like a doll.

_Grave Of Maria..._

I put my face in my hand, steeling myself.

"It's been a while, master..." Allen sighed, having already recognised him.

"What's with that stupid and happy looking face of yours? You want me to drop you?" Cross grinned as the skull fractured away, revealing the vibrant red hair and mask.

Timcanpy sat on Cross' head happily.

"Looks like you finally got your innocence in a decent form." Cross looked down at Allen's sword.

"Huh? Ah, yes, I'm-"Cross gripped Allen's uniform, throwing him all the way to Lenalee and me.

"You filthy idiot pupil. Hey, you're filthy too, get the hell away from me. I'll let beautiful people near me, but filthy people-except woman-can stay the hell back," He said to Lavi.

_As kind as ever. _

"Speaking of beautiful people, where's my cute pupil?" He glanced around. I shivered, looking away.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Cross. Especially after our...abrupt parting." I sighed bitterly.

"It's rude to address your master like that, you know?" He gave a half grin.

"Don't nitpick now, please?" I groaned. This was a recurring argument that we had, I preferred not to call him 'master', but Cross had a weird obsession with hearing me call him that. I knew I probably should've, even if just for politeness, but something in my brain told me that Yin wouldn't have wanted me to give in to him.

"Well, since my cute pupil asked so nicely." Cross redirected his attention to the matters at hand. "The clan of Noah. I was wandering what you were doing still messing around on the ark when it's about to collapse. Looks like you've lost your mind, haven't you?" Cross lugged his box casually, talking to the dark Tyki. "Consumed by the Noah, huh? You're staining the clan's name, you know?" He activated his, from what I knew, forbidden innocence, the chains flying out. The woman dressed in a black dress emerged from the box, the butterfly like ribbon covering her face. She began to sing, and a small clear covering appeared around us.

"What is this...?"

Tyki glanced around wildly, suddenly looking confused.

"Tyki can't see us anymore?"

"It's a defensive technique that uses the power of master's anti akuma weapon to affect the enemy's mind and obscure his visions with illusions." Allen explained.

"Is that doll an anti akuma weapon?" Lenalee asked.

"...That isn't a doll, it's a human corpse," Allen said after a pause.

"Hey! Isn't that a forbidden-"

"Master uses magic to make that corpse, a woman with parasitic type innocence, his own. Maria takes orders from master alone. Then, there's the equipment type anti akuma weapon that belongs to master himself." Cross pulled out his silver gun, loud explosions echoing. Tyki really appeared to be struggling against Cross, and for a moment, I was genuinely proud of the fact I was recruited by such him.

"It's completely one sided..." Lenalee murmured.

"That Tyki...who was unmoved no matter how we attacked is being hunted down by that bullet..."

Allen looked like he wanted to help.

"Wait, don't get involved. If you think about the difference in power, whether it's the Noah, or General Cross, we still have a long way to go. We're so weak compared to them..." Lavi said.

The ground beneath us rumbled and broke, big pieces collapsing.

"It's about time, huh?" Lavi grimaced.

"The time of destruction..."

"Master!" Allen cried.

Cross stood calmly with Maria among the debris. He aimed his gun but was interrupted by a bright flash behind him. The Earl emerged, grinning wildly like he always was. Man, I wanted to punch his face in.

The ground beneath Lavi and Chaozii collapsed and they fell.

"Lavi!" Allen and I cried. I lurched forward, crouching at the edge of the hole and reaching my arm out as far as possible.

Allen did the same, trying to lunge for him. Through the dust, Lavi's hammer flew out and Allen and I gripped it. There was a millisecond of relief before I felt the hammer crumble beneath my hands, breaking apart from the mere pressure of our grip. I only just met Lavi's eyes and in that moment I saw brown hair and brown eyes, not Lavi's red hair and green eyes. I was seeing Thomas. I lunged uselessly at the pieces, there was no way I was going to let him die again.

"Thomas!"

_No, it's Lavi! You're going to lose someone else important to you!_

I would have jumped off the platform just to see him again, had Lenalee's hand not grabbed my sleeve.

"Don't go!" Lenalee was trying her best not to cry, and I held in an angry shout. I found it hard to breathe, I never wanted to kill Thomas, but I still did. Was this my punishment? Losing Lavi? Just killing me would be a far too swift punishment, it seems. I was going to suffer for my wrongs.

"That's really cruel...I really hate you, Lavi." I laughed dryly, closing my eyes and grabbing Lenalee's hand tightly, so tight I could feel the bones in her hand grinding together. My eyes flew open as the ground beneath me gave, sending me and Lenalee toppling into a chasm of destruction. Forcing my arm to move, I grabbed onto the edge of the edge with my bad arm, holding onto Lenalee with my good one. I held in a scream, the bones in my arm feeling like they were fracturing apart.

"I-I can't hold on anymore...!" I said through gritted teeth.

My grip loosened and the pain forced me to let go. I didn't let go of Lenalee though, gravity pulling us both downwards. A white ribbon swirled down and wrapped itself around my dead arm, yanking us to an abrupt stop. I panted, looking up to see Allen hanging on, even as his warm blood dripped onto my face, rolling down my cheek like I was crying morbid tears of blood. He pulled us up and I yelped as I finally hit ground again, wanting to cradle my arm but not wanting to let go of Lenalee's hand.

"I see...so, it was you!" The Earl's voice echoed around, and I saw him looking at Allen.

"That man passed his role as the fourteenth, the musician..." He looked at Allen gleefully. "And a legacy..." His eyes flicked to me briefly.

"Earl!" Allen cried out angrily.

"Why did you come here? If you wanted to steal this ark, then you're a little late. I'm afraid the heart of this ark has already been transferred to the new model. Without the heart, the boat becomes inoperable, and even the musician is powerless to control it! How foolish you are, Cross! In the end, this ark will be nothing more than a grace, sucking up the blood of those exorcists..." The Earl's words snapped the final thin cord holding Allen's rage back, and Allen activated his innocence. Blood dripped to the floor, more blood than he could afford to lose.

"N-no! You can't fight with those wounds, Allen!" Lenalee protested, but Allen barely seemed to hear her, leaping towards the Earl. They fought wildly, the ark still collapsing around them.

"Wait, he's falling!"

Allen fell into a crevice, but I saw Cross and Maria standing at the edge. There was no way Cross would let Allen die. He stumbled back onto the ledge and we ran up to him.

The umbrella dashed into the Earl, who greeted him heartily, looking completely unaffected by anything. They disappeared through a door with a cheery farewell.

"Get up. I saved you from the Noah because I need your help," Cross said harshly.

"Help...?" Allen murmured.

"What exactly are you going to do?"I asked suspiciously.

"A mission."

"A...mission?"

"I'm sure you already know why I came here," Cross said.

"To destroy the akuma 'plant'!"

"Is the plant inside the ark?" Lenalee asked.

"That room is still in here. Take us to the plant, Tim." A bright circle engulfed us all, taking us to another place. Bodies littered the floor, and I shied away from them.

"Th-this place, aren't these bodies?"

"This room...these are guards of the plant." Cross motioned.

"The plant? It's here?" Allen said in surprise.

"Allen, behind you!" Lenalee pointed. We turned around, surprised to see the blue, translucent oval ball mounted on a gold pedestal.

"That huge orb is an 'egg' for the bodies used in the Earl's akuma creating rituals. I'd like to destroy it, but it's surrounded by a barrier, and we don't have time to remove it. Look up." He gestured.

The plant was becoming pixilated near the top, slowly floating upwards and disappearing. "This is the last room in the ark to be downloaded. Once that egg is completely transferred, the ark will be gone, and us along with it." Just as he finished, the room gave a great grumble, large pieces collapsing.

"Ahhh!"

"Wh-what do we do, master?" Allen asked hurriedly.

"We've got to stop it, of course. All we need to do is steal the egg. If we start up this ark and stop the download, the egg will never make it to the new ark, "Cross said calmly.

"How do we stop the ark? We know nothing about it!" Allen protested.

"Cross, do you know how to control the ark?" I asked.

"I'm not going to, you are, Allen." Cross looked at Allen, who jerked in surprise. Cross quickly performed one of his spells against the plant.

"I'm using my abilities to interfere with the download. It's not much, but it will delay the transfer a little. Now make this ark move, Allen! Hurry up, it's about to break down!" Cross instructed.

"What? Wait a minute, I have no idea what you're talking about, master!" Allen cried.

"I'll open up the final room, just go with Tim. You'll get it soon enough." Cross said vaguely.

"Wait, why do I-"Allen was sucked into a white vortex, disappearing from sight.

"Because you're the only that can, stupid pupil."

* * *

><p>AN: If you're wondering who the shit Thomas is, he was mentioned briefly before in some earlier chapter, and the rest shall be mystery~ He's important to Ai, and quite essential to that developing relationship *hint hint* Thanks for reading :D<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man. Like I have the skill for that...that's just an unbelievably ridiculous prospect.

AN: Hello! I have some interesting news...manifest is in two or so months, and I am crazy excited for it. Stupid crazy excited, partly because I am planning to cosplay as Lenalee! Yup, I am just that lame/hyper/unnecessary. I really wanted to go as Kanda and just be able to be mean to everyone without feeling bad ('cause I'm just that nice of a person) but I don't want to fit long hair into a long haired wig, and I don't have his wicked side fringey things. I was stuck between her second uniform and third, because I have hair down to my butt, but then I wanted to be badass in red high heels, so I'm dedicated enough that I'm going to chop my beloved hair off *cry*. My friend is going as Rohfa! Just an interesting tidbit for you guys to chew over...onto the story! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"It'll be alright. It'll be alright." I repeated, to myself as much as it was for Lenalee.<p>

"Lavi...Chaozii..." Tears filled Lenalee's eyes and she buried her face in her hands. I tried to shove the little bubble of accumulated hysteria and grief down and steeled my emotions.

"Maybe it was an act of mercy..." I comforted the only way I knew how, 'wise' words from Yin. "The dead don't suffer. Only the living do."

_That's why dying is the easier way out. _

"That's what it is to be human. We just need to be strong, right?" I added, not from what I had learned from Yin, but from these people I hesitantly call friends. Lenalee sniffled a final time, rubbing her eyes and nodding strongly.

"That's all fine and good, but this room is collapsing." Cross commented rather calmly, ushering us into the remaining floor space.

"Ah! We're not going to be able to-" Lenalee glanced worriedly about her. With an easy scoop, Cross picked up Lenalee and just about threw me over his shoulder. I spluttered, twisting to sit uncomfortably.

"This'll have to do." Cross concentrated back on his spell. "Don't move too much, or you'll fall."

"Don't go touching Lenalee in any weird ways, okay?" I warned from my spot on Cross's shoulder, my legs intertwining with Lenalee's as Cross held her.

"It's not like I have much of a choice!"

"I don't care! I'll seriously shave all your hair off!" I tugged at his red hair.

"Still as unreasonable as eve-what the hell is that stupid pupil doing?" He shifted his footing as another piece of the ground broke off.

"Stupid pupil!" He yelled. "Hurry up and stop the download! Did you get to the room alright?" Cross spoke and I leaned over to see an earpiece.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee asked into it.

"Lenalee? Ah, yes, I'm alright...and aren't your voices coming from the same place? Master! Would you please stop touching Lenalee!" Allen quickly shouted.

"It's alright, Allen, I said I'll shave him if he does anything funny," I said. I guess he couldn't differentiate from the two separate transmitters because of what he said next.

"Master, your own pupil as well? That's a new low!"Allen cried.

"How much floor space do you think we're working with here?" Cross said angrily. "Just tell me if there's a piano in there?"

_...Piano? _

I flinched. I hadn't gone near a piano since I killed Thomas, I didn't want to hear it, see it, have anything to do with it.

"Eh? Yes, there is, but..."

"The piano is the 'heart' that controls the ark! Play it!" Cross ordered. There was a disbelievingly silence on the other end.

"Uhhh...I've never touched a piano in my entire life," Allen said slowly.

"Tim has the musical score you need."Cross ignored him.

"W-wait a minute! I have no idea how to read sheet music or anything!" Allen cried.

"Would you rather get into more debt?" Cross threatened calmly.

"That's dirty, Cross!" I cried, scared just by the prospect.

"You want me to choose? They're both ridiculous!" Allen yelled. The static eventually became too much, Allen's words becoming undecipherable.

"Play it, Allen! The last of the egg is already disappearing...!"

And then the music started.

"A piano..." I whispered.

"Finally! Operate the ark, Allen! Play the piano!" Cross said impatiently. "Hurry up!"

With that, the notes became steadier, the haunting sounds echoing around the room. It was a beautiful melody. The sounds I hadn't heard since Thomas' death, the dulcet and delicate notes floating from the piano, I didn't realise how much I had missed them. Cross gently placed us on the reconstructing ground, watching the orb return back to normal slowly.

Cross slumped down onto the floor, sighing.

"He stopped the download and the erasing program was cancelled as well...that was damn close." But I wasn't focused on the egg at all.

My back, the tattoo on my back was...the only word to describe it was _ecstatic_. I could almost picture the shapes in my head, I could feel it swirling around in a circular pattern, and it was like it had awakened all of a sudden. It was like it had a mind of its own, and it was rejoicing. It was infectious, the happy glow radiating outwards from my back through my body.

_What's happening...?_

_**I'm here...**_

A male voice echoed in my head suddenly and I jerked around, looking around wildly.

_**I want to...come back. **_

"Ai, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Lenalee suddenly touched my arm, and I jumped in surprise.

"No, I'm fine..." I looked at her in confusion.

Cross glanced at me as well, looking taken aback for a minute before smirking. He lighted up a cigarette, looking like he knew everything all along.

"What's this? My cute pupil is crying." He leaned back.

"Huh? No I'm not-"I touched my cheek and was bewildered to find it damp with tears that were still rolling down consistently. "What the hell? I haven't even heard this song before, why am I..." I wiped at my eyes hurriedly, trying to get it to stop, but it just kept flowing and pouring down my cheeks.

"You _do _know this song." Cross trailed off, blowing out smoke casually.

"Don't you dare just leave it at that." I glared at him but he just looked away, completely ignoring me.

"Anyway, now that we've managed this, the plant won't have transferred completely...it won't have reached the Earl. The master and the pupil stand victorious! Hahaha!" Cross laughed heartily to Allen. There was no response but I realised my tears had stopped, and sighed in relief.

"Allen, we're all coming in there, okay? So if you could send us a door..." Cross prompted. "If you wish for it, it will open."

A single note rang out and a white opening suddenly appeared to the side. We stumbled through it, the bright light blinding me momentarily.

"Lenalee...Ai, I'm so glad you're safe." Allen smiled tiredly from the piano. Lenalee made her way over immediately but I hesitated at the door. That piano intimidated me more than I liked to admit.

"The ark stopped breaking down! We heard the sound of a piano, Allen, was that you?" Lenalee asked. Allen stared past her to Cross.

"I know what it is you want to say. Stop making that face at me." Cross took an impatient drag on his cigarette.

"That musical score-" Allen began.

"DINNERTIME!" A loud yelling echoed through the room.

"It's not like he's a dog or something..." Someone else's voice said.

"Just you wait and see, Chaozii, it Allen's hungry, he'll come running in an instant! Dinnertime!"

"That stupid voice...?" I blinked.

"Somebody must be calling from somewhere in the ark," Cross said.

"Steak, pasta, mitarashi dango!" Someone was just listing random foods and I scoffed disbelievingly. A large screen appeared on the wall, showing Lavi and Chaozii.

"It's dinnertime, Allen!" Lavi yelled.

_Th-they're alive...Those tenacious bastards...!_

I shook my head, a disbelieving smile forming on my face. I almost couldn't believe it, wasn't it meant to be my punishment? But he was there, as stupid looking as ever. As stupid, ridiculous, _alive_ as ever.

"They're alive..." Lenalee and Allen were both dumbstruck, staring at the screen.

"Huh, looks like the town came back too. Well, I guess they were just getting sucked into the gap between dimensions, it's not like they were actually killed or anything." Cross sat down on a table.

"Please don't say that so casually." I interjected sharply.

"Master, weren't you the one who said 'they're dead'?" Allen just looked at him.

"Huh? Well, it's basically the same thing, if they can't come back..."

"You said they were definitely dead!" Allen yelled. Lenalee dropped to the ground, a blank, disbelieving look on her face. I slumped against the wall, my head dropping tiredly.

Lavi kept yelling out foods, while Allen called back.

"Master, can't they hear us? Stop making yourself at home and answer me already!"

"Oi! Get your ass out here, bean sprout!" Lavi yelled.

"Who are you calling bean sprout, Lavi?"Allen made his way outside angrily.

"Che. The bean sprouts voice descends from the sky..." I could even hear the grumpy, sword-happy samurai.

"The name is Allen, stupid Kanda!"

"Eli...ade..."

"Ah! Krorykins said something!"

Their voices were so loud, we could hear them clearly from where we were sitting. It almost made me forget the insistent throbbing in my arm. Almost. I winced, cradling it delicately.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts...! ARGH! _

"Urgh..."A tiny groan hissed through my teeth.

"Hm...before they get here..." Cross tore a strip off my top, grabbing my arm gingerly and tying it up in a makeshift sling. I hid my surprise, it was such a sudden nice gesture.

"Thank you..." I said, and after a moment rolled my eyes. "But why'd you have to tear _my _clothes? Master." I added quietly. He jerked up, looking triumphant and grinning.

"Maybe I should let you get hurt more often so I can bandage you up and hear you say that..." He stroked his chin.

_Newfound respect for him: instantly gone. _

"So? What's with this sudden change in attitude? A pupil of the Ice Queen herself, feeling relief at the safety of others?" Cross leaned back casually.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged. "And her name's Silver. Don't call her the Ice Queen."

"Hm. Ice Queen's better than some 'Silver Reaper' crap. One of the most frigid women I ever knew, in every sense of the word. Though, it made the chase more ex-"

"Can you get to the point, please?" I interrupted before he could say something that would never let me look at Yin's memory in the same way again. He paused and then shrugged, cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth lazily.

"I'm just pointing it out, something's clearly different since the last time we met. What changed?" Cross drawled.

"Changed...?" I tilted my head. "Nothing's really changed. I just realised that being alone sucks more than dying ever could." I shrugged and Cross' eyes flickered in my direction.

"I don't like it." Cross muttered and I blinked in surprise at the displeasure in his voice. I would've thought he would've been happier, not..._this._ "Your attention isn't just focused on me anymore." He frowned and I opened my mouth to swear at him, before thinking better of it and just letting it go.

"Rest assured, you're always at the front of my mind." I sighed exasperatedly, shaking my head. Allen led a total of four people back, princess, a half dead Krory, Lavi and Chaozii. Lenalee's reactions were pure joy at seeing each of them. Krory was placed on the couch, being unconscious and hurt the worst out of all of us.

While Lenalee and Cross looked after him, the rest of us went to explore the rest of the ark.

"Timcanpy! I haven't seen you since that time back in China!" Allen held Timcanpy in the palm of his hand. "Things got so crazy, I'd almost forgotten but..."Allen was openly weeping and I almost laughed.

"I wanted to see you so much! You're all big as well! Why is that?" He cried, rubbing his cheek against Timcanpy.

"Uh, hey, you two..." Lavi began.

I had never noticed before, but the golden golem seemed to find me appeasing, as it would sometimes flap over to the back of my jacket and sit there. From the front, it looked like my head had sprouted golden wings. It was like a metallic bird, except smarter, rounder, with tiny hands and the ability to record things. Speaking of weird things, seeing the others raised my spirits enough that I almost forgot about the voice that had spoken in my head. But something that scared me as much as that voice did was not going to disappear easily.

* * *

><p>AN: Funky new image thing going on here, wonder if it's worth looking into? Thanks fo reading :D<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man.

AN: What's up? I hope everyone is doing well, and if you aren't, I hope this update can be the pick me up you need.

* * *

><p>"But man, it's real quiet around here...so what happened back there? Were you really the one who put the ark back the way it was, Allen?" Lavi asked.<p>

"Oh, well...I don't really get it myself, but..." Allen trailed off, walking ahead.

"He didn't actually answer the question..." Lavi sighed to me. Red hair, green eyes, not brown. Not Thomas. I didn't realise Thomas was still such a prominent part of my life, maybe Lavi...maybe he was making me think of Thomas? The second person I'd –very unfortunately-fallen for...

_Thomas is already dead. Stop dredging it up. _

"Anyway, what happened to your arm?" He tapped my forearm inconsiderately and an electric shock of pain ran from my arm to my toes, travelling all the way to the tips of my hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Don't do that! How would you like it if hit you here?" Tears of pain welled in my eyes and I poked his torso. If the intensity of his fights were any clue, he probably had broken ribs and bruised...well, bruised _everything._ Sure enough, he cringed away from my pokes.

"Well, it's not my fault you've been standing so close to me since I came back." He poked his tongue out cockily. I stopped the flush from hitting my face, trying not to feel embarrassed. It was embarrassing for me to show that kind of fondness, and him zoning in on that was _especially _embarrassing.

"Fine! I'll stand over there! It was my fault for being a little glad you're still bloody alive. Stay dead, you damn bookworm!" I grumbled indignantly, getting ready to stalk away. Something warm grabbed my good hand, stopping me. I looked back in surprise to see him holding my hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm really, really happy to see you too, Ai."Lavi said, looking serious for once. I couldn't help feeling a little triumphant.

"Hmph. Let's go." I tugged at his hand, following the others. "Also, _let_ go." I added, shaking my hand to get rid of his.

"Naw, don't ya want to hold hands with me?" He grinned.

"It's shameful," I said bluntly. Though that was only one of the reasons. There was one other lingering reason as well. I didn't want to let myself get closer to someone who I thought liked someone else. Especially since that someone else was Lenalee, an incredibly important person to me.

"T-that's really harsh..." He hung his head.

"Suck it up."

* * *

><p>"We've pretty much checked the whole place out, it doesn't look like there are any Noah left hanging around here." Kanda commented.<p>

"Kanda, it's been bothering me for a while, but what's with that big mark on your chest? You didn't have that huge tattoo before, did you?" Allen asked curiously. Kanda was shirtless, and an odd black mark was on his left shoulder. It looked like a sun that wasn't filled in with an intricate pattern in the middle. The fact he was shirtless emphasized the fact he wasn't actually a woman, but actually a very fit man. But his hair was down, and any person who was that pretty and had hair as long as mine didn't deserve to be a man.

"Whatever..." Kanda brushed him off.

"Now, now, that's not very friendly, Kanda! Come on, keep up your end of the conversation," Allen said brightly, a fake smile on his face.

"Go away. Anyway, isn't there any way out of here, bean sprout?"Kanda asked as Allen opened a door. I squeezed past so I could stand next to Allen.

"My name's Allen, you idiot!"

"Stop fighting, you two..." Lavi weakly protested.

"Yeah, you guys are giving me a headache." I frowned.

"I'm checking whether we can get out right-"Allen said and I had a sudden realisation as I peered into the dark room.

"-now..."

"Allen, you idiot, look down!" I yelled as he stepped through the door onto absolutely nothing. He instantly grabbed onto Kanda's leg, who quite rudely or maybe just instinctively grabbed onto the closest thing, which just happened to be my arm. My other arm being incapacitated, as I flew downwards (I don't know why I was so calm, maybe everything had just been so hectic that this seemed comparatively normal) I hooked my leg around the first thing I hit, which happened to be Lavi, or more accurately, his neck. We all jolted to a halt as Chaozii caught Lavi, who now appeared to be choking because of my leg strangling him.

"Looks like we can't get out from here..." Allen said.

"Damn you, bean sprout! If you're falling, fall on your own!"Kanda yelled angrily. My arm had accepted its fate, straining against the socket, but still holding strong.

"It's Allen."

"My arm's going to tear off soon." I prompted. "You guys ain't exactly light!"

"You're strangling me!" Lavi cried.

"Stop complaining, we've all got it bad." I hung on calmly.

"I'm gonna pull you guys up!" Chaozii said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry about this, Chaozii!" Allen called.

"Hurry up, I'm seriously gonna pass out!" Lavi said shakily. A bright light shone above me and I tilted my head upwards to see bangles appearing on Chaozii's arm. With a carefree swing, he pulled us out of the empty space easily. We went flying and I flexed my arm mid air.

"That's right! You were compatible with innocence! Super strength!" Lavi said excitedly.

"Huh? It's stuck on my wrist." Chaozii yanked at the bangles.

"M-Maybe it managed to materialize properly because the ark's calmed down now..." Allen said.

"This is innocence...the power to defeat akuma. Anita-sama and the others must have sent it to me, I'm sure..." Chaozii clenched his fist.

"Hey, that reminds me, my innocence got a real beating back there...I wonder if it'll be alright..." Lavi said, a wary and slightly scared look on his face. Kanda had the same look, but his was a little more angry.

"Komui-san will fix it right up!" Allen tried to cheer them up.

"Hm? He can fix those things? Will he be able to take a look at mine as well?" I asked Allen. The heaviness in my knives couldn't be normal.

"I'm sure he can. What's wrong with your innocence?" Allen asked, concern on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just a little cracked from my clash with Tyki..." I lied. "The jerk." I added.

"I'm sure he'll be able to fix it!" He said brightly.

"I'm kind of worried that nobody's been able to wake up Krory yet. Lenalee and master are keeping an eye on him though...together..." Allen mumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait...that womanizer and Lenalee..."

"_Together..._" I pushed Lavi out the way, running back to the room they were residing. I kicked the door open, my jaw dropping open when I saw Cross gently holding Lenalee's cheek, their faces incredibly close.

"That's a crime, master!" Allen cried.

"I'll shave you! How dare you, you sick, sick bastard?"

"No, Ai, Allen, you've got it all wrong-"Lenalee tried to say.

"What's that? She's sixteen years old, she's a fine woman now!"

"General!"

* * *

><p>"Edo connection? What's that mean?"Allen asked, standing at the piano.<p>

_**Ahhhh...soon...we'll meet.**_

That voice again...!

_Who are you? Go away! _

I clutched at my arms, trying to force the voice out. I didn't know who or what it was, I just know that it wasn't normal and that it scared me.

"Don't worry, just say it, then we'll be able to get out of here," Cross said impatiently.

"You'd better explain this all properly later, master!"

"Just hurry it up, bean sprout." Kanda said.

"Cancel the ship's Edo connection. Ark, open the gate."Allen said hesitantly. "And where is the gate opening to...?"

We stumbled through a particular exit and I rubbed my eyes in surprise. We were back in the Asia branch.

"They're back!"There were cries throughout the room.

"We want to make contact with home right away, could you grant us phone contact?"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Rohfa said happily to Allen.

"Coming through. Oh! Is this your woman, Allen?"Cross looked at the glasses wearing Asian girl, who flushed.

"Ah, where are you going, master?" Allen asked as Cross hurriedly stalked forward.

"I kind of feel like running for it..." He grumbled.

"I kind of feel like letting you, but it took far too much trouble to find you. _Master,_" I said, forcefully sweet and with a twitchy smile, standing in front of him steadfastly. He hesitated, but then sidestepped promptly, getting ready to stride past me. Lenalee immediately ran after him, throwing her arms around his torso.

"You can't General! Please don't go anywhere!" Lenalee begged.

Cross faltered, coming to a stop.

_Such a sucker for the ladies._

"See? Why can't you be more like this?" He said to me, gesturing to Lenalee.

"Don't make me shave you, Cross. I already called you master _twice_. I'm feeling sick." I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

Finally, it was time to go to the headquarters.

* * *

><p>"Really...nii-san, you cry far too much!" Lenalee sighed from her bed in the infirmary. Her brother, the supervisor, also known as Komui, was weeping onto her bed. Miranda, another exorcist I had met that could <em>control time<em> to an extent, was on one side while I was on the other.

"But Lenalee, your lovely hair...the most beautiful hair in the world!" He wailed.

"Really, you are quite the disturbance here, supervisor. If you dirty the bed any further, I will have to remove you from the ward." The head nurse warned as she applied a splint to my arm, placing it in a sling skillfully.

"Head nurse, you're horrible!"Komui sniffled.

"I'm sure you have plenty of work you should be doing, brother...I'll make sure to bring you some coffee when I'm feeling better!" Lenalee smiled.

"Yeah..."Komui patted her gently on the head. The head nurse shooed him out, rejecting his offer to leave Lenalee the singing robotic thing.

"Oh, but I need to talk to the new-"

"You can do that when they heal."The head nurse slammed the door.

"Sorry for all the noise, Miranda, I know you need plenty of sleep." Lenalee apologised.

"Ahahaha, that's okay. Oh, Lenalee, it must have been nice for you to see the supervisor. You look very happy." Miranda smiled at Lenalee's happy glow.

"Now, I don't know how you managed break your arm like this, but it will take strenuous rehabilitation before you can use it fully again. Before then, do not use that arm, or put it in any sort of stress, "The head nurse said sternly to me.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I nodded.

"You are _not_ allowed to use that arm." She reiterated seriously.

"U-uh, yes...?" I don't know why she had to say it twice, just how reckless were these people after they got injured?

"Hey! Nurse, over here!"Lavi called. "Krorykins' stomach is so damn noisy, I can't stand it!"

"My, that is a problem. But we can't exactly give him anything to eat whilst he's still unconscious."She mused.

"Urgh, why do I have to have such a good sense of hearing?" Another exorcist I had been introduced to as Noise Marie said.

"Hey, where're you going, Yu-chan?" Lavi asked as he covered his ears.

"I can't sleep in here. I'm heading to my room." Kanda shrugged his jacket on.

"That's not allowed, Kanda!" Marie protested.

"Shaddup!"

"You should listen to what Ma-kun says, Yu-kun." General Tiedoll stood at the door, holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Get out of the way...please."

"I just came by to visit my cute little kids. Get back in your bed, Yu-kun."

"I'm not your kid or anything, so don't start calling me that when you've just got back."

"An apprentice and a child are much of the same thing, don't you think? Don't be shy, you can at least treat me like a father when we're at home."

"You should just give up, Kanda...this is just how master is, "Marie said to a seething Kanda.

"I ABSOLUTELY HATE THAT ABOUT YOU!" Kanda yelled angrily.

"So this is why everyone looks tired all the time?" I rubbed my head. But to tell the truth, the liveliness was something I never got to experience as a child, not as myself anyway. It was weird, I didn't know if I could get used to it, but one thing I knew was that I was happy. This place was so bright, always so bright, so lively. For someone like me, who usually resided in darkness, always wondering about what I had done, what I had to do next, it was almost too bright. I had always been alone, and I thought I liked it that way, but was I really capable of unselfishness?

_What am I supposed to do?_

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure!" Lenalee smiled kindly.

"I really hope so." I mustered a small smile back and glanced at the dirty but intact jacket lying over the back of the chair, I had barely managed to convince head nurse not to cut it to treat my arm. "I really, really hope so."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh the twists and turns. Thanks for readin :D<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man. Just in case you thought I did.

AN: Howdy! Yes! No more tests of any sort! Also, to anyone that gives a damn, probably not that many, but I won't be able to update next Saturday because I will be overseas having fun getting ripped off. Not really, but I am going on holiday, but it won't be for too long, but it applies to all my stories, though I'll be able to catch up on anything I need to update (HAPPY TIMES :D). Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>"If you let Johnny take your measurements, he can make your uniform." Komui said to me and a high spirited brown haired guy with glasses waved. Lavi was accompanying me as Lenalee was finding Allen <em>again<em>(undoubtedly off somewhere eating), and no one seemed to trust Komui enough in general. I was taking a quick tour around the Order and doing some formal procedures, because I had yet to formalize the fact I was an exorcist.

"Oh! Um...would it be troublesome if you just altered my jacket...?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh, sure! But won't you be cold?" Johnny asked as I pulled off my jacket awkwardly to reveal my normal black shorts and my red top. I could really only fit one arm in, the other arm was still confined to a sling.

"I'll be fine, just hold on a minute..."I took out all the weapons I hid in there, and it slowly piled up around his work desk.

"Why do you have...these goggles in here?" Lavi picked it up out of the pile and examined the eyewear. I looked at him dead serious.

"To keep the blood of my victims out of my eyes."

Everyone in the room paled considerably and Lavi dropped the goggles promptly. I raised a hand in apology. "I'm just kidding, please stop looking at me like that. One side job I had was working in high places and it was to keep the wind and dust out of my eyes."

A collective relieved sigh was audible and Komui cleared his throat. "I-Is that so? Are you done?"

"Hold on..." Lastly, I retrieved my crescent knives, holding both of them in one hand.

"How is it even possible to keep that many weapons in a simple jacket...?" Johnny looked at it in awe.

"You're really dangerous, Ai..."Lavi eyed the pile once again warily.

"I can totally use this design for future reference!" Johnny grinned delightedly before quickly turning to me. "If that's okay?"

"If you really want, go ahead."

"Anyway, are you sure you won't be cold? You can wear my jacket!" Lavi said cheerfully, throwing his jacket around my shoulders. I promptly shrugged it off, throwing it back in his face, where it slid to the floor.

"Gentlemanly, but I don't need it." I flicked my hair flamboyantly. He sighed, and then started taking off his scarf.

"Fine, at least take this." He wrapped his red scarf around my neck and I tugged at it.

"Your beloved scarf? Scarves are for the weak!" I scoffed, very much to his disdain. "But! I'll humour you." The scarf was very warm, and it kind of smelt musty and precious, and for some reason, a little fruity, like apples. It was familiar and comforting.

* * *

><p>Lavi bent over to pick up his jacket from the floor, about to run and catch up to Ai and Komui when Johnny ran up.<p>

"What's up, Johnny?" He asked.

"Oh, I was going to start working on the jacket when I found a stitched close pocket, this was inside. I might ruin it in the process, so can you give this to Ms. Yang?" Johnny handed him a thin box.

"Sure," Lavi said as he walked back. He looked at it, it was a simple box, no particular lock on it and he couldn't resist taking a peek. Curiosity was in his blood. He took off the lid, and inside was a folded piece of paper, it looked a little worn but it was pretty good quality paper. Even though he knew it was probably private, but...just a peek wouldn't hurt. He was Bookman's successor, it was just about his duty to take a look.

It was a musical score, only one page long and it looked like it was for the piano. It was titled 'For Ada' by Thomas Schumann, and it looked like an original, not a copy. He remembered seeing a book in the library, a piano book by Thomas Schumann, could they be the same person?

"_Thomas!" _

Ai's voice rang out in his head, that was what she had yelled as he fell...not Lavi, nor the nickname she had dubbed him, bookworm...and he felt angry.

Who was Thomas? And why was he so important to her? The feelings he tried to keep under check were rising, most of all jealousy, for someone he didn't even know.

Didn't know yet. He turned tail and headed to the library.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Where did bookworm go?" I asked, looking around.<p>

"Ah, who knows, who knows. That boy is a rowdy one. Hm..." Komui stroked his chin.

"Is something wrong?"

"You two make a good pair." He nodded, completely sure of himself. I choked, taking a minute to recover.

"Why do you say that?" I frowned and tugged at the scarf.

"I don't know, he always seems to be getting hit, and you seem to know how much pain to administer to get him to listen. Anyway, you seem to be a little brighter when he's there." He shrugged.

"Ha...ha...it's just because he's so ridiculous...besides, I think he likes Lena-" I suddenly stopped, realising a guy like Komui, who seemed unhealthily attached to his younger sister would probably murder any man who made eyes at Lenalee, let alone someone as bold as Lavi. Sure enough, he was looking at me intently, with a smoldering fire burning behind his eyes.

"Who?" He asked, cheerful pretense still being held up.

"Uh, Lena, you know, Lena from uh..."I gestured wildly, which turns out is a bad idea when you're holding sharp things, panicking inside. "By the way, I think I'm having troubles with my innocence." I quickly changed the subject, showing him my knives.

"Hm? What kind of troubles?" Komui asked as we started to walk towards an upside down pyramid like shape floating in front.

"Well...it's getting harder to activate, and more...unwieldy." I explained. He noticeable stiffened, becoming more serious than I had seen him yet.

"Harder to activate...?" He murmured. "Hm. Hevlaska might be able to shed some light on this." We started to descend on the elevator like thing, my surroundings slowly becoming darker.

"Hevlaska?"

We came to a stop, and it was almost too dark for me to see anything. Suddenly, a pale ghost like thing reared up in front of me. My eyes widened and I stepped back.

_What on earth...? Okay, maybe this is normal...no one else is fazed by this. Am I the only one seeing it? Did they drug me? No, I would've noticed..._

"Don't worry, Hevlaska won't hurt you."

"That's Hevlaska? Why didn't you just warn me beforehand?" I hissed.

"Just calm down..." A cool feminine voice emitted from the shimmering shape and I could make out a female face obscured by visor like bumps. I took a couple of deep breaths, these people should know what they're doing.

_I'll be fine._

Silver tendrils wrapped around my body and knives, and she brought her forehead to mine. I felt my feet leave the floor, but we didn't stray too far from ground. Her touch was cool and warm at the same time, delicate, yet it seemed to penetrate through my body. It was unpleasant, a probing in my head, but it was apologetic and gentle at the same time. She started to slowly read out numbers.

"15 percent...28 percent...32 percent..."

"32 percent is your maximum synchronization with your weapon," She said softly and with a tinge of worry.

"Hm, it's as I thought...is her life in danger, Hevlaska?" Komui asked.

_What? Is that number bad? So bad that my life is in danger...?_

"It is not...now. Allow it to fall...any lower and it will." She murmured, breathy pauses, like every word she said held weight behind them.

"What? Why is my sync with my weapon so low?" I asked as she gently put me back down.

"Your innocence...is disagreeing with you...it is being mistreated..."

"Mistreated?" I blinked and glanced down at my knives.

"They are not...just another tool for murder. You do not own that innocence...it owns you. You are...an apostle of god...that weapon is your method of justice, not sin. That innocence is the 'Executioner's Blade'. It delivers righteousness, protecting the innocent from the evil. It must be treated as thus..." She said gently.

"Thank you, as always, Hevlaska." Komui smiled.

"She...is the Harbinger...there will come a time where she will have to make the decision...between kin or friend..."Hevlaska said softly to Komui. I didn't really register, frankly, I didn't give a damn.

I stared in shock at my knives, processing what Hevlaska had said. Had I just been treating them like another one of my assassin tools, things used to murder? That was the only way how I knew how to treat them. I was just barely aware of the slow ascension, the return to the lighted area as we left the ominous words of Hevlaska behind.

"Do you want to take the rest of the tour now, or..."He trailed off, noting my state. "I'll take you to your room. You can take a moment to think." He said understandingly. I registered walking into a small room, it had a window and simple bed, a small desk and a chair.

_This is _my_ room. Do I call this place...home now?_

I sat down at the bed, sliding my knives onto my lap.

_Executioner's Blade, huh? Protecting people..._

"Ha!" I couldn't help a disbelieving laugh. "_I'm_ protecting people? Yin would beat me senseless..."

I was really overwhelmed by everything, and I don't know how long I sat there, just thinking. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a knocking at my door.

"Yes?" I called, wondering who it could be.

"It's me!" Lenalee's voice came through and I stood up to get the door. She triumphantly held up my jacket, it was now emblazoned with the rose cross, the symbol of the Order and had various other features, silver lining the edges and pockets.

"Johnny told me to give me this to you! How do you like it, Ai? Johnny's really good at this kind of thing, I bet it'll look great."

"Wow..." I took it from her, slipping it back over one arm and shoulder. Sure enough, it looked pretty good, and I noticed he had replaced all my weapons correctly, even adjusted the place where I kept my knives for easier access and more comfort.

"Johnny told me to give this to you as well, he said it might be stuffy to wear the big jacket all the time." Lenalee handed me a black long sleeved formal shirt. I could tell just by looking at it that it would fit me perfectly, taking into account the top I wore underneath. It looked like it was meant to be left unbuttoned and once again I marveled at the consideration of these people.

_Wait...! Where's..._

I frantically slapped a hand over the pocket where I kept my box, panicking when I discovered it wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee tilted her head.

"Oh, nothing...I just...just need to return this to Lavi, I'll find you later!" I yanked at the scarf, moving past her and heading to the office where I last saw Johnny to ask about it.

"W-wait! My brother told me you haven't had the full tour yet, do you want me to take you around later?" She called after me.

"Yes, please! I'll go find you!" I said hurriedly, dashing off. Rounding a couple of corners, I ran into Lavi, which was pretty coincidental as I really did need to return his scarf as well.

"Here, thanks for the scarf." I started to pull it off hurriedly, but was stopped by his hand suddenly grabbing my wrist. I eyed it and my eyes flickered up to his face. He had a smile on, but it didn't need take a genius to tell it was fake.

"Oh, you don't need it anymore?"

"...No...I'm going to find Johnny, so I'll-"

"Say, who's Thomas?" Lavi interrupted, still with that empty smile on. I froze and turned to him.

"How do you...?" I trailed off. Of course. That's who had it. I thrust my hand out. "Give it back." I demanded. His smile dropped a little, and he pulled the case out of his pocket.

"Thomas Schumann, murdered at the age fifteen, two years ago. Suspects were Graham Smith and the fiancé of Schumann, a girl at the young age of fourteen by the name of Ada, but she was declared missing after searching her alleged house. The case still remains unsolved." He spoke like he was reciting something, knowing him, he probably was. He flipped it in his hands idly, almost like he was baiting me.

"So what? Give that back." I held back the grating edge to my voice so it wasn't yet a threatening growl.

"So two years ago, you were fourteen. You have the contents of this box, something that has never been published, Ai. Or...Ada?" He threw it up 'playfully' and caught it. I gritted my teeth together while trying to suppress the tremors of anger. Ada was the alias I had taken on to get closer to Thomas. Thomas Schumann, the piano prodigy.

He was only fifteen, far too young to be approached by Yin, so the job was handed to me, who was a similar age to him. A long con, followed by the assassination of the genius. His piano teacher, Graham Smith, was the one who asked us. The fear of being overtaken by his own pupil drove him into such a disgusting mind set, his request was to discover where Thomas kept his compositions, and then kill him. So I did. That was what I saw every day, the putrid workings of the human mind, just how corrupt the species I belonged to was. It was little surprise I had so little respect for human life.

Yin painstakingly taught me how to play the piano, only one piece, made me memorise it to perfection so I could use it to get close to him. I didn't take into account how easy it was to fall in love, even as a stupid, stupid teenager. In fact, maybe it was because we were both stupid, stupid teenagers that it happened. He showed me all his work, where he kept it, and that was my cue to take it, and kill him. The night before I killed him, he showed me a piece that he had recently written, it was specially written for Ada.

I killed him in the quickest way I had the skill to, a swift stab and twist to the heart, he would die instantly. But there was so much blood. I had never noticed it that much before...it was everywhere, it stained my skin, my very soul, if I still had one at that stage.

I took that particular piece, giving all the others to Yin and the teacher, and I felt like a little part of me had died. I stared at it all day. I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't do anything, and Yin finally got sick of it, slapping me hard. She didn't hold back at all either, I thought she broke my face.

"_I warned you. Get up, get over it, and use it as a lesson never to do something like this to yourself again." _

But she let me keep it, sowing it into the pocket. I hadn't touched it since.

One thing I didn't do was cry for him. I wanted to, but I couldn't. That door hadn't been opened yet then, and crying had been inaccessible to me. It was a pointless _human _mechanism, a sign of weakness and attachment. Thomas deserved to be mourned, but I didn't shed a single tear for him.

"So." Lavi gripped the box and adopted a lofty, arrogant look. "_Who are you?_"

* * *

><p>AN: For some reason, I really enjoy writing angryjealous Lavi, probably because you rarely see it, or maybe I'm just a sadist and like to see people feel bad. Ai has a really low sync rate D: but I thought it would be more logical in this case, and I wouldn't like to make her unreasonably strong with her innocence and close to 90 or 100. Meh. That's just my thinking, I dunno, it's a break from the norm. Thanks for all those who have reviewed and faved and alerted and all that as usual, you all have my constant gratitude and happiness/insane ecstasy.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man.

AN: Hello, I've managed to find some small obscure wireless internet here in China...DOESN'T MATTER IF IT'S DODGY. Anyway, how's it all going? I mentioned this in my other fic, but any Almanda/Yuma fans there? I'm starting up another story for them, because everything about them just makes me want to drop to my knees, throw my head back, spread my arms out and yell 'WHY?'

ANYWAY, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Who<em>-"I stopped the angry yell, taking a breath and adopting a harsher whisper. "Who am I? You're kidding me, right?"

"Not at all, I may seem hypocritical, but it was a legitimate question." He replied calmly.

"I'm going to punch you. Right in your pretty face." My good hand tightened into a fist to show him I was _not_ kidding.

"I don't mind, s'long as I get some answers first. It's a surprisingly undocumented case, ya know. It took me longer than usual to find stuff on it, but I guess with a perfect memory it was much easier."

"You're so intelligent, little Bookman." I hissed, no compliment in those words at all. "But it has nothing to do with you." I swiped at the box, and he slipped back easily, catching my arm and holding it tight. "Hey, what are you-"I began, but he tugged me into a smaller and quieter hallway, pinning my hand against the wall. I resisted the urge to kick him, I didn't want to resort to actually knocking him out, but I would if he kept prying.

He was being way more serious than I was used to, and I didn't like the situation I was in. His headband was around his neck, so more hair obscured his face than usual, giving him an even more somber look. What was that look? Anger? It was...alarming.

"It has nothing to do with me? You called me Thomas. When you thought I was going to die." His breath caught a little in his throat. I flinched and shut my eyes. I guess he had heard it.

"I...I didn't..."I yanked at my arm, but once it was broken down to just strength, he was stronger than me.

_Damn, if I could use my other arm..._ The nurse had injected it with something that made it numb, to help the pain and to limit my usage of it. I could barely twitch my fingers.

"Am I just a replacement?" He looked straight into my eyes, and I was shocked by the barely concealed anger, or some sort of extreme emotion that he was showing in his.

"I don't think you're allowed to lose it like this, _Bookman_." I forcibly mocked.

"I don't care right now. Just tell me, who am I to you?"

Now, I could've said any number of things, 'No, you are Lavi, and no one else but that to me' or 'You're one of the most important people in my life', hell, I could've said 'Let's go set things on fire!', but instead, the bitter, angry and jealous part of me blurted out the first thing that popped into my head.

"Don't be so angry at me when you're doing the exact same thing with Lenalee," I said scathingly. His surprise made his grip loosen, and I yanked my arms out, storming away from the wall.

"What?"

"From what I can see, I'm just the second best option for you, because you're too afraid to ask Lenalee what she feels. I'm your easy way out." I snarled, and he looked taken aback at my sudden outrage. He had started this fight, so he better be man enough to finish it.

"Is that what you think? That's one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard." But even he knew that wasn't true. Feelings were hard to hide. I don't know if I just exaggerated it in my head, but it felt true. He tousled his hair, slightly flustered look on his face. "Alright, maybe I did like Lenalee, and... for a while, you did keep my mind off her."

Ouch. That hurt.

"At least you admitted it." I growled and swiveled to leave. Maybe I would still able to retain a shred of dignity. I jerked to a stop as he caught my hand. Nope, I guess not. "Let go, freak!"

"Not until you hear what I have to say!" He said steadfastly. "Wait, freak? Low blow, Ai!"

I growled even more deeply and he made a squeak like noise that would have made me laugh had I not been so angry I could have bitten his head off.

"But before I knew it, you weren't keeping my mind off her, you were the only thing on my mind. I...got angry when I realised you had called me Thomas, and that he was...your former...whatever." The cocky, stupidly happy, person I knew as Lavi was actually turning a little red. Well, he wasn't the only one. That was what I was seeing in his eyes? _Jealousy?_

"You realise you pretty much just confessed, right?" I asked. "I feel embarrassed for you." I shook my head.

"You're so blunt..." He sighed. I let out a huge breath, just thinking about what I was going to say next felt hurtful. In the end, he wasn't the only one in the wrong.

"But you weren't wrong. My mind did replace Thomas with you. I'm trying to redeem myself...and I don't know if I can stop doing that."I know what I was saying was mean, I had practically just told him that I was seeing him as another person and that I might not be able to change that.

"If you keep holding onto things like this, of course you won't be able to. Throw it away, Ai." He held the box out to me.

"I...I can't! That's what he gave me before I-"I choked, the words catching in my throat. I grabbed it, holding it to my chest tightly. "I'm sorry. I don't want to you to think I only care about you because you remind me of someone else. But I don't want to just throw this away like trash. Someone's heart was put into this. I threw away his life, I can't do this to him as well. I don't know how to do anything but kill, Lavi. How to act normal, how to deal with situations like these, I can't adapt like you. I'm really sorry."

I spun around, trying not to run away as fast as I could. He didn't come after me.

_Good. _

But a tiny part of me wanted him to come storming and just force me to throw it out. A tiny, miniscule part.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway, a little lost, mentally and physically. I sighed, coming to a stop and whacking my head against a wall slowly.<p>

"Ai!" Lenalee called, running up to me. I was a little angry at her, even though I knew nothing that just happened was her fault. "Geez, I've been looking for you everywhere! Didn't you say you would come find me?"

"Huh?" I frowned and then briefly remembered saying something like that.

"If you don't even know where you are, how are you going to find me?" She scolded.

"Oh...right. Silly me..." I trailed off, finding it hard to care about anything other than the box in my hand.

"Is something wrong?" Lenalee noticed immediately, asking in that caring manner she had.

"Not really, it's just...this place is really big. Lead away." I motioned in front of her. She took me around, pointing out the bathrooms where the showers, toilets and sinks were, where my room was in comparison with hers (very close, which was happy news for me), the training rooms, cafeteria, the science division, experiment rooms that I should never go in, the library, the communal bath...

"Wait, communal?" I halted in front of the small entrance that had sweet smelling steam wafting out of it.

"Oh, yes! It's normally for exorcists that have just finished training, with sore muscles and so on. The water is famous for its relaxing and healing properties! It's for both genders though, but large towels are supplied just inside the entrance. They're mandatory, don't worry!" She said cheerfully.

"Does...does your brother let you use it...?" I asked.

"No. But it's not like he can stop me once I'm in, so he works harder at keeping the others out. We should go together some time!"

"S…Sure."

* * *

><p>"Here, I left this place last because I thought you could use a little calming down, you've been looking agitated the entire time." Lenalee beckoned me over to a door. "This is the meditation room, for when you just want some time to think and well, meditate. Go on, I can call you later when it's time to eat." She pushed me in, and I stumbled to find myself in a quite peaceful area. It was a large room, and there were circular windows where weak and waning sunlight was pouring in. It would have been a great place to just try calm down, if not for one thing.<p>

"Please be nice, Kanda." Lenalee waved and shut the door before I could bolt out it. Oh, it was exactly what I needed.

_Kan-freaking-da._

* * *

><p>AN: WHOA IT'S KANDA. I forgot about his existence in this chapter. Coincidental as I was just talking about my other story...well, he's still a violent jerk in this, at least. But I don't mind him so much, seeing as he was this unpleasant since he was a kid. Thanks to the reviewers, alerts, favs and so on, keep supporting violent people :D<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man, though maybe in some parallel universe...and I would not have made Allen such a troll as to say 'I love you...and everyone else at the Black Order'. Seriously, could he have pissed Lenalee off any more?

AN: Oh, it's awesome to be back home out of the humid, polluted air of good ol' China. To find it's freaking freeeezzing, holy guacamole! So I bring this chapter with a frozen butt and plenty of love :D Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Kanda twitched angrily from his cross legged position. He was wearing casual clothes, a black sleeveless top and black track pants.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you owned this place." I bit back, plopping down away from him. I've never meditated before, but it was probably the same thing as I did when I was alone. His eyes were closed, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. It felt uncomfortable to close my eyes and leave myself defenseless without even having my back to a wall. He might be confident enough in his strength, but old habits die hard. I should know just how defenseless the human person was.

"Stop twitching, monkey! You're distracting!" Kanda said irately.

"Alright, alright." I let myself fall back, so I was lying on the ground instead.

* * *

><p>Kanda tried to stay calm as he heard monkey girl flop back. She stayed still, but he could feel her restlessness like a thorn in his side, and he opened one eye exasperatedly. She was laying back, one arm covering her eyes and the other injured one resting on her stomach.<p>

"Che. What the hell's wrong with you?" he said impatiently to her.

"There's nothing wrong," she said childishly.

"There's clearly something wrong! I can't meditate with you being retarded over there!" He growled.

She didn't answer, and he glanced over to see a tear sliding down her cheek.

_Are you fucking kidding me….?_

He sighed, putting his face in his hand.

"Urgh…fine, fine, just stop your damn crying!"

"I'm not crying, princess!" She said defiantly.

"I told you to stop calling me that, you stupid monkey!" He growled. She didn't reply, just laughed softly. There was a loud silence.

"I killed someone I really liked. Liked to the point I was almost sure it was love." Ai mumbled.

Kanda stayed silent, half hating the awkward situation he was in and half trying to prevent his own memories from being incited by those words.

* * *

><p>I didn't know why I felt like telling that asshole one of my deepest secrets. Maybe it was because I knew he felt uncomfortable and hated me, and doing this would totally annoy the shit out of him. "What about it?"Kanda scoffed. I sat up in surprise, I was almost sure he was just going to leave, ignore me or swear at me. I rubbed my eyes free from the sadangry/frustrated tears. Oh, I how I detest crying. How on earth did people deal with it?

_Crying…what a stupid bodily function. I was better off without it. _

Kanda was still sitting, but he leaned his elbow against his raised knee, looking straight forward. I crawled towards him on all fours, peering at his face suspiciously.

"What?" He said, aggravation covering his features.

"Nothing…but wow, you're even harsher than I originally thought," I said, more wondrous than offended.

"You got a problem with that?" He said fiercely with a nasty scowl. It sounded like he really, _really_ wanted to hit me, but then again, he always looked like he wanted to hit me.

"…No, surprisingly. It's kind of refreshing, if not insanely insensitive." I grumbled.

"Che."

"My point exactly." I slumped on my backside a bit away from him, stretching my legs out and leaning back on my arms to look at the ceiling.

"You talk too much."Kanda tucked his legs in again and closed his eyes warily, content to going back to ignoring me.

_Well, tough luck._

"Help me out?" It sounded more like a demand than a request, and I quickly changed my tone at the end to make it sound like a question. Kanda's eyes flashed open and he turned his head minutely to narrow his eyes at me.

"What?"

"Help me out with something?"

"N-"

"Please? Before you say no, just hear me out." I tried not to sound desperate, but I was stuck, and I didn't know what to do anymore, and he was just there, and I'd rather ask him for help than feel that burning box in my pocket tormenting me any longer. Kanda didn't bother suppressing a grimace, and I saw his hand clenching into a fist.

"You have 10 seconds." he muttered grudgingly.

"10 seconds? You're just like-"

"5."Kanda continued in a bored tone.

"Ah! Alright, alright! Um, alright, where do I…" I panicked, my hands flailing wildly.

"Get on with it!" he barked.

"I see a dead person in someone I like!" I blurted out, folding my knees beneath me and realising a little too late how odd that sounded. Kanda just looked at me. "Let me rephrase that…"

"Stop right there." he sighed impatiently and I wondered what sort of razor edged words were going to come my way. "It's that rabbit, isn't it?"

I blinked in surprise, leaning back a little.

"How'd you know that?" I raised an eyebrow, almost jumping when Kanda's expression contorted into one of pure pissed off-ness.

"He's always talking…and making those stupid eyes…and being so damn annoying!" On the final word, he slammed his hand into the ground, and I'm almost certain the floor underneath me splintered a little.

"Okay, okay, I get it, calm down before you destroy this room."I raised my hands peacefully and he che'd bitterly. After a bit of under the breath swearing and grumbling, he finally spoke up.

"You're both alive, aren't you? Do whatever you want." Kanda crossed his arms and his whole body tensed a little. "The dead should stay dead, so don't go dragging them up."

Those might've been the keywords I had been looking for, even if they sounded infinitely strange. I coughed and cleared my throat, a bit annoyed at the words I was going to say next.

"I guess you're right…"I rested my hand on the slight bump in my jacket. "Thanks."

There was a beat as Kanda processed that.

"Don't get me wrong, I ain't your 'friend'," Kanda said icily, giving me a glare. "I just don't want that stupid rabbit to come crying to me because of your shit."

"Understood, sir." I saluted mockingly. "Still, I think you have a soft spot for me, right, princess?"

A loud cracking noise that was Kanda's patience snapping filled the air, and his hand slowly reached out for his katana. That was my cue to slowly slide away from him.

"Your existence pisses me off!" Kanda growled, the light of his sword glinting as he slid it out with a sharp 'shing'.

"I'm injured, injured!" I reminded, pointing at my arm while beginning to flee.

"Like I care!"

The door flew open and Lenalee stood in the doorway, taking in the situation as fast as lightning, and a frown growing on her face.

"Lenalee!" I cried, skidding to a stop in front of her.

"Kanda, it's not nice to bully people!" Lenalee hit him on the head lightly with her fist, but effectively stopping him in his tracks. Kanda bristled, but the next thing I felt was a similar impact on my head. "You too, Ai, you shouldn't provoke people so much!"

I ducked my head at the reprimand, feeling a little like a child being scolded.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Jerry! This is Ai, one of the new exorcists." Lenalee introduced me to the dark skinned man wearing sunglasses with long braids, who whirled around to smile brightly at me. I smiled back uncertainly and shifted uncomfortably.<p>

"Ah, hello there!"

"Good evening…" I said a little timidly. I wasn't usually timid, I just usually did not hang around many people unless I was on a mission, and even then, I preferred solitary missions. The cafeteria was very big and filled with people, while the majority of the time, I was alone when I ate, and it was always simple. I was a little terrified of being in such a hearty atmosphere, where so many friendly conversations were going on.

"Don't be scared, I don't bite!" He smiled ostentatiously. "So, what would you like?"

"Jerry's a very talented cook, and can even keep up with Allen's appetite!"Lenalee chuckled a little.

"Allen's here already?" I asked, glancing around, but I didn't see him, save for a towering pile of dishes.

"Allen!" Lenalee called. The white haired teen peered around the plates and waved, mouth stuffed full with….with everything.

"You mean he eats _all that?_" My jaw dropped disbelievingly.

"Parasitic type users need more energy to wield their innocence…in that sense, Allen's quite normal." Lenalee explained.

"No, Lenalee. Don't say 'normal', because that is not normal in any way or in any sense." I shook my head fervently, and spun around towards him. "In fact, I'm going over there to punch Allen in the stomach or something, maybe look for a trap door…"

"She's just joking," I heard Lenalee reassure the chef brightly. "I think…"

* * *

><p>"I'm done, thank you." I stood up, wanting to leave the bright chatter for a while. It didn't suit my mood, and I was just going to end up punching someone's face in (because unfortunately, I didn't get to punch Allen's stomach).<p>

"Oh, do you need me to take you back to your room?" Lenalee offered.

"No, it's alright, I should know the way." I waved, avoiding making eye contact, even accidental as I walked out of the room. I relaxed significantly and began the walk back to my room, taking out the box again. "'The dead should stay dead', huh?"

I paused, and changed the direction I was walking in so abruptly I almost hit a wall. Somehow, I managed to find the library by myself. It was deathly quiet inside, but it was a nice kind of quiet, a peaceful kind.

It was pretty large, and large bookshelves were lined up neatly as far as I could see.

_S….Thomas Schumann…._

I looked along the spines, wondering if I would find anything on him.

_There._

I hesitantly pulled a book out, it wasn't a biography or anything like that, just a book of compositions. It had Thomas' name written across it, but it was published after his death by his teacher. The price of the book was considerably higher than it would have been if he was still alive, because those pieces were the prodigy's last works, unbeknownst to the world until I stole them. Touching the book was like seeing my hands covered in blood all over again, and the food I just ate tossed uneasily in my stomach. There were tables and chairs in the library and I tried to find a comfortable position in the dimly lit room, but ended up on the floor in a corner anyway.

* * *

><p><em>It was a cold night. The moon was drifting in and out of the clouds indecisive, lighting the room up one second and plunging it into darkness that next. Amongst the uncertain cold, white light that filled the room, a shiny well kept black piano stood patiently against the wall. It was a simple room, decorated with only the musical instrument, a small table with accompanying chairs, and a bookcase. A slightly nervous brown haired boy sat at the piano, jumping a little at a knock at the door. It opened a crack soundlessly and black hair cascaded through the sliver as brown eyes peered in. They softened as they ran over the boy, and the door opened fully to let a girl with black semi-long hair wearing a dark-maybe black, maybe blue, maybe…red?-coloured dress and a long almost shawl like jacket. She smiled childishly, after all, she had only just passed her child years.<em>

"_Hello, Thomas." she said brightly, though her eyes were hidden in shadow. Thomas jumped up to greet her, but she pushed him back down onto the seat. "It was quite rude of me to be late, even though I was the one who called you out here." _

"_Oh, it's fine, I was too excited, that's why I came early." He chattered, a faint blush hitting his cheeks. "After all, I was happy that you wanted to hear it again, Ada." _

"_Of course I did, it was such a beautiful song, and…mine." She smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes. _

"_Is something wrong?" Thomas asked, concern instantly covering his features. She started a little, but shook her head and gestured to the keys. _

"_I just wanted to hear it…"she leaned forward, hiding her face from him behind her hair. "One last time." _

"_Hm?" Thomas' hands hovered above the keys. _

"_Nothing, go on!" _

_And it looked like Thomas did not even need the music score on the piano, going by memory only. His eyes closed, and the nervousness left him, leaving him almost a different person as he played a melody too perfectly sweet to be sickly. _

_It was over all too quickly and Ada took a deep breath, so quiet it wasn't noticed by Thomas. _

"_Ahh, I really can't explain how nice it is in words…" she clasped her hands together. _

"_N-not really, I mean, your song was really nice as well-"_

"_Haha, no need to be so modest, mine was nothing compared to yours." She picked up the score from the stand, hugging it to her chest with one hand, while the other slid behind her back unobserved. "Did you really mean it? We're both young, and silly…did you really mean you loved me?"_

"_Of course! I know we're both young, but…when you said it back, I was so happy I could've died." He laughed a little sheepishly. Ada's face dropped, into one of seeming neutrality but visible sadness. She got up to place the score on the table, away from the two of them and sat back down. _

"_So happy you could've died…" Her hand tightened around the handle of a sharp dagger. "Then please know that Ada loved you with all her heart." Her voice wavered slightly as Thomas' face turned into one of confusion. _

"_Wha-"_

_She lunged forward and hugged him tightly with one arm around his neck, ruthlessly plunging the dagger into his chest. There was a quick gasp, but a sharp twist ensured the instant death of the victim. Hot blood poured, no, spurted out from the wound onto the chair, the piano, the carpet, and Ada, glinting and then becoming a dull black as the moon hid from such a disgrace._

_Lifeless eyes, on both of the people in the room. _

_Ada took off her jacket and used it to pick up the score gingerly, giving the weapon to her silver haired mentor who now stood half in the room and with one foot on the windowsill. The woman narrowed her eyes at the package, but leaped out of the window quickly. The young girl followed without a second glance back._

* * *

><p>Finally looking back through the buried memory, somehow I found a light, a flame, to pull myself out of the self pity and guilt, that dark corner I was always huddling in like a lingering nightmare. I realised now, maybe I chose the library for a reason, as much as I might try denying it. Just in the slight hope <em>someone<em> might find me. Even as energetic that _someone_ might be.

* * *

><p>AN: Fantabulous! Any ideas to this <em>someone<em> :P? Oh, I'm a brilliant master of surprise...pfffft. Thanks for reading :D


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man!

AN: Hello! Hahah, had a couple of guesses as to who 'someone' was, you guys are crazy cute. For those romance searchers, I _think_ this chapter should kinda work...? Maybe? More sweet, perhaps, you decide :D

The song lyrics are actually from a game, I don't own anything. It's a really nice song, but I just used a snippet:

**_ To the Moon OST: Kan R. Gao, feat Laura Shigihara: _**_Everything's Alright_

* * *

><p>Lavi sighed, walking into the library. He could hear a soft singing, but it was muffled and he could barely make out the words. He looked for the source half heartedly, idly walking through the stacks of books. He hadn't had much of an appetite, not after he had said <em>that<em> to Ai. He let the jealousy get to him and swing him out of control and he ended up hurting himself and Ai.

"Argh! I'm so stupid!" He tousled his hair violently with both his hands.

"Yeah, you are." A muffled voice said. He glanced over behind a table, surprised to see a dark figure leaning against the wall, hugging her knees. It was Ai, and she rested her head in her arms where he couldn't see her face. She seemed to like that position. There was a book lying beside her.

_Oh, man…._

"Ai…"he hesitantly made his way forward and ducked down in front of her. "I didn't mean-"

"It's gone," she interrupted him, shifting a little to rub her face with her hands.

"What's gone?" Lavi tilted his head, thinking hard."Wait, you're talking about-"

"Yup!" Ai looked up with a way too forced smile that wasn't fooling anyone. "I've been thinking for a while, and I realised y…w…ht." She mumbled the last bit, looking a bit peeved.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that, say again?" Lavi almost grinned but caught himself in time. She glared at him and grabbed him by the collar gruffly, yanking him close.

"_I said_, it ends up _you're right_! Got it that time, stupid bookworm?" she seethed and he nodded quickly. She relaxed a little and loosened her grip, resting her forehead on her hand. "Crap, I was trying not to get angry as well…"

"Yeah, Ai, it's not good for your looks!" he piped up. Her head flung up again and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Just whose damn fault is it that I'm getting angry?" she growled and he laughed sheepishly. She stood up slowly and stretched, hand wavering over her jacket before dropping to her side. He followed her up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it was stupid of me and pretty selfish-wait, how?" Lavi suddenly frowned, wondering how the ex-assassin had made that piece of paper 'gone'.

"You're really tactless, aren't you?" she shook her head but then shrugged. "Fire."

"Fire? Where…" Lavi glanced around the library, lamps were allowed, but open fire, like candles, was guaranteeing you a beating from Bookman if he discovered you near books. "Also, why?"

"You ask too many questions. Where, I conjured it from sheer will power, why, because isn't it romantic to burn things?" she asked sarcastically.

"But I was kinda out of place to tell you to, you know…"Lavi gestured awkwardly. For the first time since they had met that night, she let out a small and tired but genuine smile. It made him forget to breathe for a minute, just in case he accidentally blew it away. Those smiles were so rare.

"Only a little. I guess I needed a bit of a wakeup call too. You were right, Thomas is already dead…I should know that best. He gave his heart to Ada, not me. _She_ was the one who loved him, _I_ was the one who killed him. There's no point holding onto sentimental things like that when I-"she froze instantly and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"When I what?" he chased up curiously.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me!"

"Don't wanna."

"….You can be really childish sometimes, you know?"

"You're the last person I want to hear that from."

Lavi grinned, but it seemed slightly out of place in the now sombre atmosphere.

"Are you alright?" he asked, only now realising he probably should have asked earlier.

"Uhhhh, well…" she brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face. "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"Nope. Not one bit." He pinched her cheek playfully.

"Then why'd you ask?" she sulked, pulling his hand off her face. "But you know, I never cried for him. Not even when he died. He deserved better."

"Then….why don't you cry now?" Lavi shrugged.

"It's not exactly something I can just switch on and off. Anyway, how emotionally unstable do you think I am? I'm not going to just burst into tears because you say so." Ai stuck her tongue out.

"But you feel sad right? It's bad to hold it in, you know." Lavi said matter of factly.

"I'd rather not. It's fine, I'm feeling a little better already." She pulled up a 'no problems!' kind of face, which made him feel sad that she still had to force it.

"Oh yeah! Were you the one that was singing before?" he remembered suddenly.

"Singing…? Oh! I guess so…" Ai glanced away, a look he couldn't decipher on her face.

"Guess so? You either were or you weren't."

"I'm an awful singer." she shrugged, looking down at her hands.

"Hm? But it didn't sound half bad to me."

She shot him a look that he _could_ decipher. It said 'stop digging around!'

"Ada, on the other hand, was an acceptable singer," she said grudgingly. Lavi frowned, peering at her and putting a hand on her forehead.

"Do you have a fever? You do know you're the same person, right?" he asked, only half jokingly.

"Shaddup! Of course I do! It's just…don't you know? It's kind of like acting. You enter a different role, and you're no longer yourself. Bookworm, you should know this best, right?" she smiled, somehow accusingly. "Is there a piano here? One other than Allen's?" she suddenly asked, looking off into the distance.

"Huh? Well, I think so…in the storage rooms or something. It might be broken, though." Lavi tilted his head, trying to remember.

"It'll do. Lead the way." she gestured in front of her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to eat it. Why do you think?" she shook her head disbelievingly, muttering something like 'and I thought Bookmen were supposed to be smart'.

"Hey!" He protested, trailing after her. "You don't know where to go!"

* * *

><p>I coughed, placing the large, dusty cloth covering the old piano to the side. We had found the piano after visiting two other generally untouched storerooms. I was actually pretty surprised they actually had something like this, but there were quite a few miscellaneous items that looked suspiciously like parts of the machines I had seen Komui working on. I dusted the seat off, lifting the lid to reveal the black and white keys. I pressed one down lightly, grimacing at the off key sound.<p>

"Heeeey, what're ya doiiing?" Lavi said lazily from where he was leaning on his elbows on the piano.

"Tuning."

After doing the best I could with the old piano, I took a deep breath, looking sternly into Lavi's eye.

"I'm only doing this once, and I can't promise I won't make mistakes. What happens here does not leave this storage room," I said seriously.

"Alright, alright! Play already!" he bounced, an excited look on his face.

"Let me make this clear. _This_ is only happening once. I don't want to hear you say anything after. In fact, close." I pointed at his eye. "Close it!" I ordered, and he grudgingly shut his green eye. "I'm warning you now, it's not going to sound like me, but you're not allowed to look."

I gently placed my hands on the keys, and began to play the only other song I knew how. I used this song to 'seal the deal' with Thomas. I thought I would be rusty, but I could've closed my eyes and still played it with the same ease I had years ago.

"_Why do my words_

_Always lose their meaning?_

_When I feel what I say_

_There's such a rift between us_

_He said 'I can't really seem to read you'_

_I just stood there_

_Never know what I should do. _

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down _

_They empty from the sky _

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me_

_Then everything's alright."_ Ada's soft voice didn't waver, but I could hear her crying inside. I vaguely realised I had finished the song, and now I was just staring blankly at the keys. I quickly jumped up and flicked Lavi on the forehead, making his eye flash open in surprise.

"I'm done! Wow, now I listen to it again, it's crazy sappy." I laughed forcibly, now feeling unbelievably tired. I blinked in surprise when a hand plopped down onto my head.

"I'm sorry. You must've been really sad." he patted my head gently.

"I'm not your dog, bookworm." I chuckled, grabbing the hand on top of my head.

"Yes~" Lavi retracted his hand but grabbed mine with it, squeezing it tight. "But I'm glad you can open up a little now."

"Yeah." I smiled, but it changed into a smirk. "With idiots like you around, who needs to be secretive?"

"Ouch…"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, friendios! Thanks for reading :D<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man!

AN: Hello! Doing well? Fantastical, I hope! I've decided to use this author's note more 'productively' from now on. Well, I say productively, I mean something even more stupid than usual :D Be it random things I've thought about on DGM or weird aspects of life. Like how I was wondering why there aren't many long haired guys, and why I didn't have one as a friend, when I realised I _do_ have a long haired guy friend! He has this awesome hair down to his waist that has (somehow) natural goldish streaks and smells like heaven in the shape of hair...and he's a downright flirt as well. Not a normal one either, he will (and has) intercept me in the middle of going to class to casually pick me up and sling me over his shoulder. Which is quite impressive, seeing as he's shorter than me...  
>the point of this being I can boast I have a long haired guy friend YES. MY LIFE IS COMPLETE :D Hope you enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, so much for being able to find my way back by myself.<em>

I slumped over the railing, staring down into the black depths that the elevator had dropped me down to. I was lost, even after I told Lavi I'd be able to get back to my room by myself, and I was just giving up after what seemed like hours of wandering. After coming out of the storage room, we had discovered it was surprisingly late, and most were already asleep, which meant I couldn't exactly just knock on someone's door and wake them up rudely.

"Maybe I should just sleep on this railing…"I laughed quietly to myself, because it was actually looking like a possibility. I suddenly heard the creak of hinges from the door behind me as it swung open slowly, and I saw Lenalee peek out.

"…Ai? What are you doing out here so late?" she opened the door to step out into the hallway, wearing a short and black snugly fitting night gown.

"Oh no, sorry if I woke you! I just...well, got lost." I shrugged helplessly. Lenalee stared for a moment and then giggled, covering her mouth to stifle the laughs.

"You're so silly!" she laughed way more than she should have at my expense and despite my best efforts, a slight embarrassed flush hit my cheeks.

"I usually don't get lost! But this place is huge!" I protested and her laughs finally slowed.

"Right, right!" she smiled good-naturedly.

But now that I looked closer, there were signs of unrest and tiredness on Lenalee's face that made it quite obvious that I hadn't waken her up.

"Are you feeling alright?" I inquired carefully. She started a little but immediately put up a wider smile.

"Y-yes! I'm just having some trouble sleeping, it's fine!" she hurriedly assured. I scoffed a little, and took a step forward, leaning forward a little because I was a bit taller than her.

"If you're going to lie, at least do a better job than that." I teased gently.

"I-I'm really not lying!" she insisted, but less forcefully and she met my eyes for a moment.

"How about keeping me company for a while then?" I grinned. Lenalee blinked and then smiled brightly.

"Okay! Why don't you just sleep in my room tonight?" she suggested happily. "I'll wait here, you should get your sleeping clothes…" she trailed off slightly when she saw me hesitate.

"I don't…really _have_ anything like…that." I trailed off with a gesture to her gown. "I just wear my clothes to bed because we used to have to be on guard all the time and sometimes needed to escape during the night at short notice. Now I think about it, it was quite a useful skill when I was accompanying Cross." I shuddered slightly.

"But you're at home here! You won't need to get up and run. Come on, you can borrow one of mine!" she tugged me into her room.

* * *

><p>"So? Why couldn't you sleep, Lenalee?" I asked as she fumbled around in a small drawer.<p>

"N-no reason…" She stammered.  
>"You're a bad liar when you're tired."<p>

"No…it's just...ah, here we go! You're taller than me, this is one of my larger night gowns." Lenalee handed me silky black night dress that mirrored what she was wearing now.

"Were you having nightmares?" I took it from her, looking at it a little warily and sceptically.

"Something like that…but I'm fine!" she reassured. I looked at her incredulously and then sighed, struggling a little to put the dress on. Finally, I managed to get my incapacitated arm through the strap, folding and placing my other clothes on the floor.

"Perfect!" Lenalee clapped. I looked down sceptically, it fit… little too snugly and though I had worn a lot of dresses before, I had never really worn a night dress. It bared a lot of skin.

"I think I'll wear something over the top." I shrugged on the new black shirt Johnny had made over the dress, finding it just as comfortable.

"That just defeats the purpose." Lenalee pouted.

"Don't be so cute, Lenalee!" I pounced on her, hugging her with my free arm. She laughed lightly and sat onto the bed, patting the spot beside her.

"How are you finding it here?" she asked.

"Lively." I replied instantly. "It's hard to get used to, especially the fact that I have a place to call 'home' now, but…."

Lenalee smiled knowingly and idly cast a glance out of her window.

"I didn't really call this place 'home' before either, but now, I don't think I'd want to be anywhere else." Lenalee's eyes flickered to her legs quickly and her hands tightened on her thighs. I frowned at her expression and fell backwards onto the bed with a loud, exaggerated sigh.

"A distracted Lenalee makes me sad…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I'm joking, Lenalee! I like it when you're_ really _smiling…I haven't had enough of those in my life." I pointed at my own silly grin.

"Now you mention it, you have been smiling a lot more, Ai! It looks better on you than that sad face you used to have."

"It was a pretty bitter expression, wasn't it? Lonely, self pity, self loathing, guilt…it was such an ugly look!" I slapped a hand over my face. "It's almost a little hard to believe how much better I feel."

"That's great to hear!" Lenalee tilted her head with a genuine smile on her face. The conversation flowed more comfortably from there, and I didn't even notice when I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Lenalee! It's horrible, Ai's gone missing-"Miranda burst into Lenalee's room, pausing when she saw Ai half sprawled on the bed, half sprawled on the floor, sleeping soundly on her back. When the door hit the wall, she shot up, glancing about wildly for a minute before relaxing. Miranda slumped over in relief as Lenalee got up sleepily from her place on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.<p>

"Miranda?"

"Good morning, Lenalee, Ai." she said weakly.

"Morning! Is something wrong?" Ai asked with a greeting wave, wincing as she jostled her arm.

"The supervisor asked me to call Ai, and when I went to call her from her room, she wasn't in there, and I was so worried!" Miranda took a deep breath.

"It's not like I have anywhere to run to." Ai laughed softly, but Lenalee was more focused on a different part of the sentence.

"My brother did?" she hurriedly brushed her hair and beckoned for Ai to follow.

"Um! Ai, Lavi asked me to give this to you if I saw you first…"Miranda placed her hand in her pocket and fumbled around for a bit, a panicked look taking over when it came up empty.

"Check the other pocket, Miranda." I suggested calmly and took the paper Miranda found after scrambling around in her opposite pocket. I only had to take a brief look at it before I knew I had to find him.

"Lenalee, I'll be right behind you…" I trailed off quietly as my hurried walk slowly turned into a run to where I guessed Lavi's room was.

"Ai?" I felt a little bad for ignoring Lenalee, but I had to find Lavi first.

I held the paper to my chest, because what he wrote on it was time wasting and tedious and unnecessary and….so…..!

Who on earth would copy out a damn music score after the original was burned?

I vaguely remembered Lavi's room and took a chance with it, pounding on his door. There was a shuffling noise, and then a loud thump.

"Whaaaaat? It's too early…"I heard Lavi's groan from inside and knocked on it more furiously.

"Open up!" I called and as soon as that made its way through the door, there were scrambling noises and eventually the door opened quickly to reveal a slightly dishevelled red head. As soon as he came entirely into view, I lunged forward and threw my arm around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Wha?" Lavi stood stunned for a moment, and I could feel his arms kind of flailing.

"You idiot, wasting time on something I already…" My voice wavered and I took a breath, not daring to raise my head from his neck. "I destroyed it, and you recreated it from memory?"

"W-well, I felt really bad that you threw away something so important to you. It's not a bad thing to hang onto stuff from the past, as long as you keep looking forward." He said cheerfully and almost sounded panicked when a quiet sniff escaped from me. "Whoa! Please don't-I didn't mean to make you-"

I swiped my sleeve across my eyes quickly as I let go, eliminating all signs of tears and smiled shakily at him.

"You...just keep on giving me reasons to fall for you, don't you?" I grinned and whirled around, starting to jog towards Komui's office.

"W-wait, what did you just say?" his shell shocked voice called, but I just spun around briefly to shrug cheekily.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>AN: Next week I plan on divulging some interesting things I've found on the name 'Lenalee Lee' as a Chinese name! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own D Gray-Man. UNLESS...nope, got nothing. It's really not gonna happen.

AN: Hello! How is everyone? Fantastical? Awesome. So, some random knowledge on Lenalee's name! I've realised that Lenalee Lee is supposed to be a Chinese name, and once I translated it, found it just a tiny bit funny. In Chinese, like Japanese, the last name goes first, so first of all 'Lee' switches to the front. Lee/Li is a common last name(in fact, I think it's the most common(?)) and when you break the name up into the characters, it would become Lee Le-Na-Lee, so four characters. That would be normal in Japanese, not so much in Chinese though XD and then just the general fact that she has two 'Lee' s in her name is kind of amusing, especially if you interpret Le as Lee, in which case it would be three 'Lee' s. But do not get me wrong, I'm not hating on her name, I think it's awesome :D She's just that kick ass, and here is a guess as to what her name would be like in Chinese with the most positive meanings, because each character could have several meanings, even if it doesn't make sense...: **李**(**Lee**-surname)**乐**(**Le**-happy) **娜**(**Na**-elegant/graceful) **礼**(**Lee**-gift)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I knocked on Komui's office door and went in, much to the shock of Lenalee.<p>

"Ai! You're still wearing-!" Lenalee went red on my behalf as I glanced down quickly. I was still wearing the night gown, and even though I had my shirt on, it was still a little….showy.

"Oops, so I did. Well, it should be fine. I'm not that cold." I shrugged it off with a tug to the bottom of my dress.

"That's not really the problem here, Ai!" Lenalee protested and pushed me out the door. "We'll be right back, brother!"

After a quick dash back to my room, Lenalee practically shoved clothes over me and I was sliding on my jacket as we walked back into Komui's office, this time dressed more appropriately.

"….Alright! Now that everyone's dressed, I'm going to be putting you under a strict training schedule for the next few days." Komui leaned back on his chair in a lax manner.

"Huh?" I gawked.

"Your sync rate with your weapon is dangerously low, I can't allow you to use your innocence in battle until your sync percentage rises. Here is a training timetable, you will be constantly training until it rises to an acceptable level. Good luck!" Komui said cheerfully, sliding a piece of paper across the table. I picked up the timetable as Lenalee stalked over.

"What do you mean, brother? Ai's sync rate…?" Lenalee trailed off as his words sunk in."Why didn't you tell me, Ai?!" she stormed over and I flinched because that clipboard was getting awfully close.

"We were a little busy getting beaten half to death and I…forgot...?" I shrugged hopefully. The clipboard whacked me over the head.

"That's not fair, Ai….you can't keep that to yourself! Come on! We're going to train right now!" she turned to leave, pulling me along.

"No, no!" Komui leaped up and then coughed. "I mean, Lenalee, you aren't on the schedule, because I need you here to help me and make me coffee….the state of your innocence as well….."

"But brother! Her arm is still in a sling!" Lenalee cried.

"It'll be fine, Lenalee! My arm's healing and-"I caught sight of the first name in the list. "Um…Kanda?! Not that I'm not confident, but Kanda will seriously kill me." I gestured to the list.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. After all, Kanda's pretty co-operative if you don't agitate him too much." Komui laughed heartily.

"Well, if you have no qualms about my imminent death, why should I? It'll be a good, albeit short learning experience." I shrugged lightly and Lenalee frowned.

"Ai, you're still injured! Training now will only make it worse…" she bit her lip, frustration and concern making her clearly edgy.

"I'll really be okay, Lenalee. I dislike pain too much to be reckless, and training is safer than leaving my innocence in the disastrous state it's in, don't you think?" I asked cheekily. She hesitated for a moment but finally conceded, sighing loudly.

"Fine, but I'm going to be visiting!"

"Please do, especially when it's Kanda…"I tucked away the schedule and took a deep breath. "Alright! I suppose it's time to get, well, beaten up…."

I hurriedly exited the room before Lenalee could change her mind. She worried far too much about other people, a little selfishness wouldn't hurt her. But me on the other hand, couldn't help a tiny excited bound in my step. I never enjoyed killing, but the adrenaline and the exertion training produced released that pent up frustration and restlessness in an exhilarating manner. I took out and read the timetable while I walked and realised the only thing that changed was my opponent. Komui wasn't kidding when he said I wasn't stopping. Kanda up first, then Marie, Allen and lastly, Lavi, generally because they were the ones with offensive weapons rather than innocence like Miranda's. Though Miranda's innocence would've been helpful in this case, I could've continuously trained without feeling the fatigue…that is, until the time reverse wore off. Maybe not so helpful.

It was a shame there was no Krory, as he was hurt, but I wanted to train with him the most, because frankly, that guy was _fun_ to fight. When he was in battle mode, he was definitely one of the most exciting people to watch fight, let alone actually fight. Possibly because he did a complete 180 personality change, and drank blood.

* * *

><p>I opened what I assumed to be the training door warily, peeking around the corner to see an agitated Kanda. Actually, was there any other kind of Kanda?<p>

"Took you long enough." he glared, clearly he did not volunteer for such a task.

"Sorry to ruin your day like that." I apologised with little sincerity.

"Stop wasting time." he pointedly ignored me and picked up his sword, not without a tiny bit of demonic glee. He _did_ just get a pass that basically said he was allowed to hit me for my own good.

"We're going to have fun today, aren't we?" I deftly untied my sling with a tiny grin and flexed my arm. It hadn't healed completely, but I doubt Kanda was going to take that into account.

* * *

><p>I learned something that day. That guy does not mess around. If he says concentrate, by god man, you better the hell concentrate or else he's going to <em>cut you up.<em>

He sliced downwards and there was a loud clash as it met my knives. I struggled to hold my ground and looked up to gauge his next reaction. Unfortunately, I was dazzled for a minute, his tied up black hair flowing over his shoulders, his cold predator like eyes, just a tiny glint of sweat along his forehead, trailing down his elegant yet chiselled face.

"You really do look like a princess…"I said in awe. Saying that wasn't the worst decision I had ever made, but it was definitely up there. He twitched, and he followed through with the downward swing, sending me crashing through the door and almost over the railing. Giving myself less than a second to recover, I grabbed onto the bar, swinging back onto it and running along the railing, balancing precariously. "Ouch…no need to get so brutal just because I'm telling the truth!"

"Get back here, monkey!" I could hear the anger in his voice and I pulled a face at him, which only served to anger him more.

"I don't know why you're so angry! It's a compliment!" I called over my shoulder.

I swung down to the next level below, jumping onto the roof fixture. He followed close behind, and I hung from my legs upside down, crossing my arms.

"Are you a bat now as well?" he said spitefully.

"Mmm, yup. Beautiful even when angry, truly admirable." I nodded seriously. He didn't hesitate in swinging around with his sword, he would've cut off my ponytail had I not rescued it by yanking my head up.

"Ah! If you want me to respect your hair, you have to respect mine!" I lunged at his tied up hair huffily to try get him back, but he managed to avoid the attack with an arrogant smirk. I glared at him, but had no time to lose. I had to alternate between putting my knives away and taking them out to use my hands individually, and while I was used to it, it slowed me down a little.

I still favoured my good arm, occasional shocks of pain still running along the other, but it was holding up better than I expected. I activated my innocence mid swing, it was still hard, but it was getting noticeably easier and heftier. I swung them towards him and he leaped back to avoid the gust of bladed wind. It destroyed the banister behind him and I took the opportunity to get out of the room and into the hallway. Destruction ensued and we, well,_ I _tried to keep bystanders unharmed, while Kanda's anger kind of made him impervious to anything other than his anger, making him a very intimidating opponent. I kind of admired Lavi for having the guts to taunt Kanda all the time.

So that's how Kanda got kicked off my training list and I got dragged back into the infirmary for another injection to the arm and a sharp talking to.

And I still had three people to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Reading this is recommended, but it's really up to you :3)<strong> I've always wondered how many people actually read the author's note, but I hope this time at least the reviewers will, because I was thinking about how awesome ALL the people who've bothered to read this and alert/fav it and stuff are, but especially those people who go out of their way to encourage me to write with a review, you know, frequently reviewing and it makes me feel proud to have such FABULOUS -insert flamboyant hand flip here- readers. I've been thinking and thinking of how to thank them somehow...so even though this isn't much, and it isn't even that great, I wanted to just offer an opportunity to be written into the story. Well, simply said, there's a non-canon arc up ahead that needs female characters from a circus(because it involves Cross, big surprise :D), maybe 2-4 of them, and while I have two already, I thought 'why not let the readers be involved too?' So anyone is welcome to offer up a description(name, looks, personality, even preferred type of circus act if you want to) through a message or review, and I'll do my best to include as many as I can :D  
>If no one wants to, that's completely fine as well, I can just pull more characters out of my messed up brain, but I think it would be fun and the offer is out there :) See you next week!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man.

AN: Hello! I was delighted to see a couple people gave me profiles, I find it fun to have people to work with and make my mind write wacky things. This chapter feels watery overall. Really watery. Which is a coincidence, because I'm going to the pool tomorrow! In winter! To a pool where the water is freezing! Yaay!

...I'm not even sure if that's supposed to be sarcastic or not, because swimming is awesome and I have tourist bathers, the bathers that make me look like a complete tourist! AWESOME. Not really. Holler if you like swimming! Or throw your hands in the air (like you just don't care). Hmmmm, something kinda interesting...'Walker' is a really common British last name! There, you learn something everyday. Unless you already knew that. In which case, read on! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>During the night, I would still occasionally make my way into Lenalee's room, and sometimes she would knock on mine. Those nights were special to me, because they were nights when we were just two normal girls with no problems, no fear of whether someone we knew was going to get maimed or killed, whether the next day we would learn of something that would change our lives, change the world. We didn't have dreadfully lonely pasts, and we were just happy for a while. For the first time in my life, I slept with a smile on my face.<p>

* * *

><p>I headed to the showers, I was dead tired and I planned for a long soak in the bath afterwards. Really, Marie was helpful, Allen was nice and Lavi was an energy booster, but none of them seemed to feel like going easy on me at all. I liked to think I was pretty hard to kill, but at this rate it seemed imminent, even if this training was to <em>prevent<em> my death. It was already quite late, and I was sleepy on top of tired, which was why I didn't expect Lavi to come leaping out of the shadows, yelling 'Boo!' while tackling me to the ground. I think I had been letting my guard down a bit more around this place, and I quickly scolded myself for doing so, I clearly wasn't 'safe' here at all.

"Yo!" he said cheerfully as he waved from where his elbows were digging into my stomach.

"If you want to live, run away _now_." I said flatly as I got up to lean on my hands and to stare at him sprawled over my lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a cute, innocent smile.

"But you're so cute when you're sleepy!" he snuggled further into my stomach and I slammed my knee into his side mid-yawn. I rubbed my eyes as he whined on the floor next to me, patting his shoulder as I stood up.

"And you're so cute when you're in pain." I smiled sweetly, ignoring my aching muscles to squat down again and pinch his cheek. "I guess there's something you should know. I'm even more sadistic when I'm tired. Goodnight, bookworm."

"Whoa…" Lavi winced as he rubbed his side and got up, eventually able to grin madly again. "That's not cute, that's hot."

There was a very quick pause before he ducked from a dagger that flew from my hand.

"Oh, stop it!" I laughed innocently. "Before you die." I smiled again warningly. He nodded half heartedly while smiling, waggling his fingers.

"Niiight~"

* * *

><p>I brushed the flush off my face and quickly showered, washing my hair and scrubbing off the sweat and grime from the day. I winced when I scrubbed a little too hard over the scrapes and bruises I had gained, stopping myself from swearing loudly in the echoing shower.<p>

When I was done, I peeked out of the door that connected the baths to the bathroom. It was quite large and looked empty. It was pretty late so I was pretty sure it would've been empty anyway. Steam floated off the water, filling the room. The water was a pretty green blue, and it looked more like an oddly shaped pool than a bath. The water was murky, but a clean kind of murky, if that made any sense. I grabbed one of the fluffy, big towels off the rack and wrapped it around me tightly under my arms. I walked through the sweet smelling steam, and cautiously lowered myself into the hot water. It really was amazing, the combination of the gentle smell, the hot relaxing water lulled me into a dozy state, and I felt my eyelids drooping as I leaned against the bath edge.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ah…you still don't know anything..." <strong>a deep voice sighed. _

_I was underwater and it was dark, nothing but bubbles escaping from my mouth and floating towards the surface. _

"_Of course…"I tested out speaking, and found I could. "Who are you? Where am I?" _

_There was no answer, as if that was all the person could muster. I spun in the water impatiently, a little fear slowly crawling up my spine, and along the mark that was engraved in my skin. _

"_**Just wake me…"**_

_The voice slithered through the water, slowly entwining itself around me and I started panicking at the squeezing entanglement of it, weaving some sort of intricate score around the water, like a trap or a web. I couldn't breathe, there was nothing I could do but desperately struggle for the surface even as my self control left me. Dark water entered my lungs and I choked, thrashing for air, I couldn't breathe…! _

_I lunged for the bright surface that was so close, but no hand came to save me, only bubbles leaving me for the top. _

"_**I'll take care of you…" **_

_There was no more strength left in me, but I vaguely felt myself say something, even though water came pouring in. _

"_No…"_

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew, I was coughing water onto the ground beside the bath. Someone was grabbing my shoulder tightly, having lifted me from the bath where I assumed I had fallen asleep and back into a sitting position.<p>

"Che. How stupid can you get, falling asleep in the bath?" Kanda was sitting on the edge, holding my shoulder impatiently like he had better things to do than to save me from a watery death. I coughed a couple more times, trying to get the last of the water out of my lungs before attempting to formulate a coherent reply. Oh, the perfect person to come save me. I took a couple of deep breaths, enjoying the feeling of air in my lungs and the freedom I felt.

_What kind of messed up dream-no, nightmare was that? Why am I always hearing that voice?_

I shook my head, trying to clear it and to ignore the tingly, burning sensation along my back.

"Knowing your personality, you probably just let me gurgle under there for a minute before pulling me out." I glared at him, and he just looked away calmly.

_Wait, seriously?_

"You're lucky I saved you at all. Stupid monkeys deserve to die a stupid death," he made his way over to the other side of the bath, and it was only then that I noticed he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. His expression was accompanied by his usual scowl.

Well, I had seen him shirtless before, but I could still admire his muscular build and physique, the tattoo winding across his chest. It seemed like there was a standard here at the Order, everyone was ridiculously strong, even if just in their own way.

"That's harsh, princess! We're all girls here, no need to be so cold." I was a little more lax and less afraid of him, it's not like he had his Mugen on him, unless it was hidden in his towel. In which case that would've been creepy. At least he couldn't decapitate me with his bare hands. I hope. Actually, would he just rip it off my shoulders? A wave of water crashed over me and I spluttered as I emerged from the water.

"I really should've just let you drown!" he glared fiercely.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda. You couldn't have drowned me if you tried." I taunted, yawning peacefully. I'm not even sure how it happened, but all of a sudden I was underwater, all the way across the bath. Spluttering again as I emerged from the bath, I threw my sodden hair out of my face angrily to see him sitting there comfortably. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. I hopped out of the bath calmly, walking in front of the change rooms. He followed me suspiciously with his eyes and I located the male change rooms, stalking into it and taking what could only have been his clothes, folded neatly in a pile. Still just in a towel, I strode out of the change rooms, pausing in front of the bath to let him see what I was holding briefly before grinning and sprinting out of the bathroom.

"Wha-! Wait the fuck up, monkey!" it was more of a roar then a yell, and I _ran_ for it, laughing uncontrollably the entire way. I probably had a couple of seconds before he located and grabbed his katana before beginning to lop off my body parts.

Yeah. The baths were a relaxing place.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure if I'm sure what to do later on, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Thanks for...<em>everything<em> in general, see you guys next week!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man~ nya~

AN: Helllllo! How are you today? I'm feeling super hyped up and super sad at the same time, because it's Manifest time (to which I am going as Lenalee XD)! But because of that, I had to cut off my hair D: NOOO! I thought it was ridiculous that people would cry when they cut their hair, but oh man, I have to admit, I was quite close to tears because I had grown quite attached to my hair(even though I grew it that long because of a bet...on another note, I won the bet at least ;D) What I thought was funniest though was the reaction I had from all my friends *cough cough Komui reaction*, two of them 'cried', one said goodbye to it like it was alive, and at least two people dropped to their knees when they saw. Not to blame them, it was GLORIOUS. I could whip it back and forth like Willow Smith. Eh? Eh? Anyone? No? Okay. I love you guys, please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>I looked around the dining room cautiously. I was trying to avoid Kanda for a few days, for obvious reasons. I deemed the environment approachable.<p>

"70 percent! I'm safe!" I slid in along the dining bench, knocking into Lenalee. I had just come back from a visit to Hevlaska, and even though 70 percent was still low, it was a hell of lot better than 32 percent. I was determined to raise that sync rate so I could be stronger, and so I would never have to feel that fear of rejection, see the worry on Lenalee's face.

"Ah, congratulations!"she put down her drink and clapped delightedly.

"It was all thanks to your visits and encouragement, Lenalee!" I dove onto her, hugging her tight.

"No, I couldn't do anything except that!" she shook her head wildly.

"You're too modest, Lenalee! Thank you to all of you for helping me too."I ducked my head gratefully to the two across the table, Allen and Lavi.

"It was my pleasure," Allen said, well, what I guessed he said through the mouthful of food.

"Anything for my cute Ai!" Lavi grinned and I swiftly kicked him under the table.

"Who's _your_s?" I hmphed.

"You two make such a lively pair." Miranda smiled, clasping her hands together. After a few moments of idle chat and animated eating, I looked up in surprise when a shadow fell across the table. A man with long light brown hair that was tied back stood there, wearing a formal uniform like suit and holding a large box.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Howard Link and I'll be supervising you. I just baked some pumpkin pie, please help yourself." he held the box out and Allen peered inside.

"Ooohh! I'll gladly have some!" he stabbed his fork inside, taking no note of what was just said to him. Truly a man ruled by his stomach. His dedication to food was admirable.

"It's my pleasure," Howard said calmly.

"Wait, Allen! Get a hold of yourself!" Lavi grabbed his arm.

"What….?" Lenalee got up, storming angrily away. "Where's my brother?!" I could hear her yelling down the hallway and I quickly stood up to follow her.

"Please remain seated, as this involves you as well." Howard blocked my way, gesturing towards the seat. I frowned at him, I was a complete newcomer and there had to be some sort of mistake that anything here could involve me in.

* * *

><p>"The 14th?" Allen asked.<p>

"It's the Noah that was erased from the Noah clan. The Noah family we knew only had 13 members…but a 14th was born, hence the 14th. Have you not heard of this?"Howard sat across from us. At those words, Allen seemed to remember something, looking like he was deep in thought.

"So how is this related to my supervision?" Allen asked slowly.

"First, please answer these. Hand in all the documents in the morning after you wake up." Howard rummaged beside him, placing a _huge_ stack of papers onto the table.

"Holy crap!" Lavi exclaimed at the giant tower.

"How the hell…" Allen looked incredulously at it.

"So….how am I involved?" I tapped the table impatiently because I wanted to find Lenalee, she hadn't looked happy at all when she stormed off.

"While you do not have to be supervised, I am under orders to observe any oddities and suspicious actions. Please note that even if you are not under direct surveillance at all times, you will need to stay with Allen Walker as much as possible," he said unwaveringly.

_In other words…you think I'm suspicious…_

"You can just say it straight out, you want to keep an eye on me because I'm dangerous…?" I took a shot in the dark, though it probably wasn't that off. "Well, I'm warning you, I don't like being watched and I won't be responsible for anything that _accidentally _happens to you." I smiled brightly through the barely concealed threat. I wondered if I was being suspected because I had briefly joined the Noahs….but me and Lavi were just about influenced by the same thing, so why wasn't he being watched by a pumpkin pie toting man?

"I am prepared to take on any risks involved with my orders," he replied stonily. I raised an eyebrow at his easy acceptance of my words.

"…Fine then. Good luck with the paperwork, Allen." I shrugged and stood up to leave.

"Please wait." Howard rummaged around some more and pulled up a smaller but equally daunting pile of papers. I looked at him dubiously, slumping back down.

"It's all gotta be done in one night? Gee…" Lavi smiled sympathetically.

"Since it's noisy here, let's move to the library." Howard suggested.

"Eh?! In the library until morning?" Allen said disbelievingly.

"Then I'll come and read books!" Lavi pointed happily at himself.

"Please don't," Howard said immediately, shattering the bright expression on Lavi's face.

"We'll eat right? I'm not gonna die, right?!" Allen panicked as he and Howard lugged half a pile of his papers each and I held my comparatively smaller pile.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we can get this finished. There is no way I'm spending an entire night on this!" I prodded him forward. Timcanpy fluttered care freely around, alighting on my shoulder briefly before flying to sit comfortably on Allen's head.

* * *

><p>"Allen Walker, there's no room here!" Howard said.<p>

"Oh, really?"

"Just find a spot anywhere!" I said exasperatedly.

"What's up with this wine!?" A loud, way-too-familiar voice boomed.

I followed Allen to the source of the noise, a sparkling and luxuriously furnished room. Cross lounged on the couch, arm around the shoulders of a gold brown haired woman who was drinking wine calmly. Cross was complaining loudly to apologetic looking people.

"Why am I drinking wine with you?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Because I love drinking wine with women! Man, it's been four whole years but you're as feisty as ever, Klaud." Cross grinned slyly into her hair.

"And you're just as impossible as ever," she replied calmly. Allen slammed his pile of paper into Cross' head and I simultaneously threw a dagger while balancing the weight of the paper on my knee with my other hand.

"Stupid people, what are you doing? My cute pupil too…"Cross drawled as he caught the knife and let it clatter to the floor. I hmphed and stalked over to pick it up, sliding it into the sheath on my thigh huffily. Allen grabbed Cross by the collar angrily.

"That's my line." Allen glowered.

"What, you don't like it?"

"And here I thought I finally found you….but you're here drinking…." Allen seethed.

"Yes, yes…" Cross said with a bored look. "It's about the score right?" he said to Allen, whose eyes widened. "As for you…if you want to know who you are, show your back to my stupid pupil." Cross advised calmly. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw someone's arm reaching for mine. I grabbed my papers and whirled around, skipping out of reach. I didn't like being grabbed by strangers and I had the feeling we were probably going to be kicked, sorry, escorted, out.

Allen, on the other hand, was grabbed and had to suffer the fate of being dragged.

"Eh? Wait!" Allen cried.

"You are both prohibited to meet General Cross Marian."

"Sorry," Cross said with a wave.

"These are orders from above." Howard explained from the doorway calmly.

"No way! What the hell?!"

"Both of you are under supervision from the Order as people related to the 14th."

"…..Excuse me?" I blanched, I couldn't have heard him right. Me? 14th? I barely knew who that even was! I only just learnt about him today from Howard, how could I _possibly _be involved with him in any way?!

* * *

><p>We followed Howard around, while Allen looked incredibly depressed. If anything, I was even more depressed. Were these people serious? I had <em>no idea<em> of what was going on, let alone this 14th business. I had only recently joined the Order, I didn't even know half the people yet and I'm already being supervised? Also, what had Cross said? I had to show my back to Allen? Why?! I growled in frustration under my breath.

_ARGH! What is going on?!_

"Are you both okay?" Howard asked.

"No, not really," Allen said sullenly, leaning his cheek against the pile of papers.

"I don't even know why I'm being supervised! Do you think I'm okay?" I said agitatedly, trying to calm myself down a little.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say I'm not hiding anything, and I don't know anything about the 14th, so…." Allen said.

"Yes, of course. Everybody denies everything to begin with."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Allen growled.

"You have already proven that you have some connection to the 14th through your actions. If you did not know, then how could you have known the melody to move the ark?"Howard accused.

"About that! I've been thinking about that myself! I think it must be that idiot master of mine back when I was training. He must have planted some kind of hypnotic suggestion! That's gotta be it!" Allen said immediately.

"So we're supposed to believe that?" Howard said sceptically.

"You know, I wouldn't put it past Cross…." I mused.

"Well, then, what about your ability to read this?" Howard pulled out a black sheet of paper and showed it to Allen. At first glance the circles with lines and dots decorating it didn't look familiar at all.

"See? This is what I'm talking about, I don't know anything, I've never seen…anything…like that before…." I slowly trailed off when they actually seemed to click somewhere. They reminded me of something….the more and more I looked at it, the more familiar it looked. Howard only looked triumphant at my hesitation.

"That! Why do you…?" Allen seemed to recognise it fully.

"Hahaha, you didn't tell supervisor Komui about this, now did you? When we investigated these characters, we could not find any record of any characters like them. From any age, nation or people….why were you able to read this? Surely somebody must have taught them to you…? Tell me…perhaps they are a code invented by the 14th?"Howard pressured. Allen looked like he was struggling with some inner turmoil, gritting his teeth.

"What's the matter, Allen Walker?" Howard almost sounded like he was taunting him.

Well, if Allen wasn't going to lose his temper and retaliate, I sure as hell was.

"I don't think you should just assume things and accuse people without even knowing them."I lowered my voice threateningly and stepped forward, tempted to drop all the papers and sock him in the face.

"It's fine, Ai!" Allen forced a reassuring smile, looking up. His eyes widened suddenly and he pointed behind me to the window, dropping all his paper.

"Ah! Behind me, in the window!" Allen cried. I whirled around, and made an incomprehensible noise that roughly translated into 'what the hell?!'

A black shadowy figure with white circular eyes wearing formal clothes was standing behind Allen in the reflection on the window.

"Hm? I can only see the three of us…" Howard looked into the window to our reflection.

"You can't see him?!" Allen said, disbelief on his features.

"But he's…right there!" I rubbed my eyes, blinking a couple of times. No, he was still there.

"Heh…putting on a co-ordinated play act in your desperation? How childish."

"Are we both having the same hallucination, Allen…?" I said quietly, trying not to panic.

"I…I don't know…"

_**Soon….**_

_Oh, so you're back, you annoying inner voice. I don't know what you are or who you are, but I would appreciate it if you LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. _

_**That's impossible….you and I….**_

The figure in the mirror grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought this chapter revealed quite a bit...or maybe I'm just tired. Off to write some more fanfiction :D Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man! Really, I hope that you should all realise that by now :P

AN: Helllllllloooooooooooooo! Is it just me that feels it has been too long since I last updated? Or is it just that a lot has happened? Or did I skip a week? Whoa...sorry guys! I think I've been really out of it all week with a disgusting hacking cough that makes me sound like an old man. On another sobering note, can we have a moment of silence for Jerry Nelson, the wonderful voice of Count Von Count (Sesame St) who died yesterday. He was truly awesome. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it ends quite nicely, and I hope that cheers you up :)

* * *

><p>Allen was woken by a light tapping from behind him and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He turned around to the coloured glass window and stifled a yell as he saw Ai perching outside the window. He wouldn't have known it was her if not for the panes of clear glass as well, she was just a black shadow when he looked through the coloured glass.<p>

_Wait, what floor am I on….how did she get there?! _

"Is something the matter?" Howard sat up from his temporary sleeping arrangement on the floor, sounding just a little groggy. Ai made a shushing motion and disappeared from view.

"N-no! I…I just thought I heard something. Sorry to wake you," he said sheepishly. After pretending to settle down, he waited until he heard his 'guard' was breathing steadily and softly again before creeping up to look out the window. She was back and motioning for him to go over. He shrugged and pointed to Howard, shaking his head. She looked annoyed and put her head in her hands to think. She made a motion for him to wait and disappeared again. After a few minutes, she was back and she tilted her head sideways to show the golden earpiece they had received from Bak. She pointed at it and mouthed into it. He nodded, picking up his own and placing it on.

"Hello?" He heard her ask and he nodded. "If you can't talk, just listen to me, and when you need to say something, write it on a piece of paper." she sat against the windowsill, leaning her back against the wall so she was looking at him.

"Alright! Now, you need to find a way to tell me in the shortest amount of words possible what's going on." she pointed to the paper. While Howard had given her the privacy of sleeping on her own, he was being watched 24/7. Allen didn't know why she was being supervised as well, but she seemed to be the only one who could also see that…figure, shadow, whatever that thing was, behind him. He owed her some sort of explanation.

"Start off with the….score thing," she prompted. "What is it?"

"**It is the musical score I used to play the song to control the ark. Tim projected it." **There didn't seem much point in hiding anything from her, and she had a right to know.

He scribbled down as fast as he could and held it up. There was a pause.

"A musical score that Tim projected? Hm…alright, what do you know about the…14th, was it?"

"**As much as you. The room in the ark with the piano, the figure was there too." **

"You're the only one who can read the score?"

He nodded.

"So how do you know how to read it?"

He hesitated, wondering how much he should tell her. Would telling her put her in more trouble?

"Allen…" she said menacingly, and he could hear the crack of her knuckles from here.

He hurriedly raised a hand, making a 'calm down' motion.

"**I just can."**

"….Fine, I won't push you to tell me, but at least try tell me if anything happens?" she sighed exasperatedly. "I'm sick of being left out of the loop, yet forced to be punished for something I don't know."

"**I do not know much either, I'm sorry." **

"Haha, Allen, don't apologise. You worry about other people too much. Be selfish some time, alright? Flaws are what make us human, sad as that sounds." He heard the wry smile in her voice and there was a gentle thud as she leaned her head against the window.

"**So you are saying I am not human?" **he smiled jokingly as he raised the paper up. Though even he wondered sometimes, his eye, his arm….

"Pffft, are you kidding me? You have plenty of flaws! Your over-politeness, your ridiculous selflessness, that damn martyr complex of yours…! " her voice became increasingly loud and he almost heard it through the window. He felt Howard stir and quickly put his finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry." she grumbled. "So, you can control the ark with the song, no one else can understand the score but you, and you can miraculously play the piano in the 14th's secret room. I gotta say, things aren't looking good for you."

"**I know…" **he sighed quietly.

"Which begs the question, _why am I under supervision too?_" she said, frustration and annoyance evident in her voice.

"**I would not have clue. You are able to see the weird figure behind me too, right?" **

"Oh yeah! Why can no one else see it? Maybe there's something wrong with us," she sounded thoughtful. "Wait a sec, didn't Cross tell me to show you….?" She stood up suddenly, turning around. "Hey, Allen, can you see my back through the glass?" she asked, turning her head around. He nodded, tilting his head in confusion. In one swift motion, she lifted up the back of her shirt, baring her entire back. He felt his face heat up and immediately looked away.

"Stop being a gentleman and look, you idiot! There had to be a reason Cross told me to show you!" Ai said. Still feeling a little embarrassed, he looked up and at the black shapes on her back. He felt himself jolt in surprise, eyes widening at what he saw.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

Thoughts whirled through his head faster than he could comprehend, and he tried to find words to explain the situation. But there weren't any, there was no way to explain it, it was actually inexplicable.

There was no explanation for why the characters him and Mana had created were now moving slowly across Ai's back.

When he first saw the shapes on her back on the boat, he had thought they were familiar, but they weren't together enough for him to make the connection. Now, they were in a much more familiar array, not quite in the circular formation, just floating around like a planet that had an erratic gravitational pull. It was unmistakeable.

"Allen?" Her voice was a little fearful and she turned around, peering into the glass.

* * *

><p>Allen had been silent for a while now, and when I peeked in, he was looking down at the paper, like he was thinking of what to right. His white hair glowed silver in the moonlight and obscured his eyes, I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all.<p>

"It's the music score." Allen spoke so softly I wasn't even sure he spoke at all.

* * *

><p>I walked along the ledge outside the building, not looking down at the huge drop beside me. The size of this building was ridiculous, and it had taken all my guts and trust in my ability to balance to find Allen's room. I kept close to the wall, trying to concentrate on walking and not falling, which I had to admit was difficult with the recent information I had learnt. The score that only Allen could read, that Timcanpy projected in the secret piano room, it was on my back? The score that controlled the ark? I had a feeling Cross knew something, he had that look that said he knew everything.<p>

_That bastard…why didn't he tell me anything?_

Is this what he meant when it wasn't a coincidence I would be involved? Nothing made sense! I was just a hand away baby that ended up in the hands of an assassin. I was just a random off the streets who happened to be compatible with innocence. . Compared to these problems, I was happy with that. There was nothing special about who I was….

_Yeah, that's why you got captured by the Noah, genius. _An annoying voice jeered in my head. As long as it wasn't the other, smooth, alluring and absolutely terrifying voice.

Maybe it was Cross….? I don't know, maybe he put it on me?

_Argh! I don't know anything! _

I teetered on the edge as I let out a frustrated growl. I had parted with Allen after agreeing to meet like this to avoid Howard's observation if we had anything important to say. He insisted that he was alright, even if he looked anything but.

That guy always seemed to force a smile, even if he was struggling inside because he didn't want others to worry. He was so young, younger than I was, and he already had to deal with so much. It was a wonder he hadn't gone insane yet. Actually, maybe both of us had already gone insane, it would kind of explain why we were seeing the same hallucination. I sighed, opening the window to my room. I grabbed the top of the opening, swinging in legs first onto my bed. I didn't count on the fact there would be someone in my bed, and I ended up landing on them. I tumbled off the bed onto the floor, rubbing my head. Whoever I landed on must've been a deep sleeper, because they only stirred a little.

"Hello…?" I squinted through the darkness. "Lavi?!" My jaw dropped open as I saw the blurry eyed red head raise his neck.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked.

"Hmm? Wha…? Bu'…this is my room," he said sleepily, slurring his words.

"It _really _isn't." I assured him, who was now making sleepy grumbling/ mewling noises as he shifted on the bed.

"Mmmm mmm," he mumbled what I assumed was 'It is…"

"Get out of my bed, idiot." I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bed onto the floor roughly. He was unbelievably unresponsive, only rolling over onto his back and blinking at me with half lidded eyes.

"Yer pretty…" he slurred with a drunken smile.

"Did Komui do something to you?" I asked, ducking down and pressing my hand against his forehead. It was a normal temperature but he almost snuggled into my hand as I tried to pull it back.

"Mmmmm….he gave me something funny to eat…it tasted like red," he giggled. I shook my head pitifully and sighed. With a big heave, I managed to get him back onto the bed and threw the blanket over him.

"Your stomach is going to go through hell tomorrow. Alright, just sleep it off in here. I'll go sleep in your room."

"Wait, don't….wass the word…." he waved his hand.

"Go?" I offered.

"Thass the one!" he said happily.

He sounded absolutely ridiculous and I had to choke back a laugh.

"Go to sleep, bookworm." I smiled, walking up to the bed and pulling his tangled bed covers up. He was wearing a black, thin pullover with three quarter sleeves, but from all his tossing the jumper wasn't even covering his stomach anymore. I rolled my eyes at his child like behaviour even when sleeping.

"But ahm havin' a nice dream." he mumbled.

"This isn't a dream. Let go of my arm, bookworm." I shook the arm he was hugging and cuddling up against like a puppy.

_Huh. I should hit him. _

But I couldn't bring myself to hit such an innocent looking sleeper. He was even drooling a little. I gave up, letting him have my arm and collapsing onto the floor beside the bed.

"Sweet freaking dreams, bookworm."

"Then I'll dream about Ai…" he mumbled with a sleepy grin and promptly fell asleep. Under the cover of darkness I was allowed to flush a brilliant red.

* * *

><p>AN: MAHA Ai went red when she thought no one was looking. Silly girl. Everyone knows :P Thanks for reading!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray-Man, honestly!

AN: Helllo! How are you today? I'm sorry I didn't post last week, I took the lazier option and gave myself a break 'cause it was my birthday on the Monday XD I feel like a real (wo)man now! Incidentally, someone wrote a 'Sherlock' birthday fanfiction for me, any fans of the BBC 'Sherlock' out there among the DGM fans :D? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Lavi opened his eyes, his arm feeling strangely warm and comfortable. He normally felt this good after a nap anyway, but there was something extra satisfying today. The fact he was cuddling a sleeping Ai was probably a good indication. He was lying on his stomach, arm hanging over the side to form a loose loop across her front.<p>

_Wow…she's even more adorable when she's asleep…._

But now, the question of how she got here….the window was open…his ribs felt kind sore and on closer inspection, he realised they were bruised.

_Just what the hell happened?_

With a grin, he didn't move his arm but wiggled his body closer, thinking of something cheeky to do. "S…."she was saying something but he didn't know if it was sleep talk or sleepy but awake talk. "Stop breathing…..it's too loud," she whined, slapping her hand over his with a sharp backhand. He was stunned for a moment, and then burst out laughing, pulling her hand away. She groaned, rubbing her backside as she glanced at his arm and shook it off smoothly. She collapsed forward on all fours, mumbling 'ouch, ouch, ouch'.

"Ahhh…you're a needy sleeper, bookworm. The floor wasn't kind to me at all…"

"Sorry, sorry! But you coulda slept in my bed!" he grinned as he patted his covers. "I would have offered if I had known you were in here…"

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but you're in my room. In my bed," Ai pointed out with a big sigh. Short flashes of what happened yesterday flew through Lavi's head, Komui…pills or something…

"Damn it Komui!" he cried as he ruffled his hair.

"Pfft…hahahahah!" Ai laughed, stretching as she got up and smoothed out her clothes. "Well, as long as you're sober now, let's go eat. I'll forgive you for crashing in my bed this time. But I'm taking your jumper for compensation." She stuck her tongue out as she stole what was clearly what he was going to wear.

"Ah! Ai, that's-"

"Compensation!"

* * *

><p>I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face in the bathroom before changing the crumpled clothes I had on all night for the jumper I stole from Lavi. It was a bit big but it was comfortable and familiar. It was too long as well, so it looked like I wasn't wearing anything on the bottom half of my body, because I had my shorts on. I changed into the gray Order- issue pants, they were tight fitting but made of surprisingly flexible material. I usually hated wearing long constricting pants as I couldn't move as freely, but these were really comfortable.<p>

_Wait…..do I have to go find Allen?_

I remembered Howard telling me to stay with Allen as much as possible. I sighed angrily, slamming the door open. I felt it hit something and peered around the door to see Allen rubbing his face while Howard stood stoically beside him and Lavi waved cheerfully, wearing another jumper I'm assuming he took from his room.

"Ow…good morning, Ai…" Allen smiled behind his hand.

"Sorry Allen! Morning, Howey! Bookworm." I nodded, like I hadn't seen him just minutes before.

"Howey? That's-"Howard started indignantly.

"We just had this conversation, Link. Lavi's a kid and Ai likes to annoy people that are mean, unjustified, accusing, condescending-"

"I get it." Howard held up a hand.

"- by giving them nicknames she thinks they'll hate being called the most."

"That's a surprisingly sharp observation, Allen." I tried not to seem too impressed, after all, he had heard what I called Kanda.

We walked down the hallway, surprised by the crowd of people surrounding a large hall entrance. Allen jogged up, reading out the sign on the barrier.

"'Science Division Only'?"

"Oh, hey! G'morning!" The spiky haired man wearing the lab coat saw them. If I remembered correctly, his name was R something? It had to do with water….River…. Reever!

The egg we had seen in the ark was set up there in all its haunting glory. People milled around it, examining the tubes connected to it. Allen made an awed noise.

"You brought it here from the ark…."

"You investigatin' it?" Lavi asked casually, leaning his head back on his hands.

"Well, you know, it's an incredible opportunity to find out more about the akuma, like how to modify them and stuff." Reever tucked his hands into his pockets.

"More importantly, could you get around to fixing my hammer?" Lavi grabbed Reever's coat, impatience all over his face.

"Well, we have a ton of people with requests like that right now….With all the people collapsing from being overworked, we're a little shorthanded. We'll deal with it as soon as this is over, okay?" Reever said tiredly, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Stop being impatient. It's unseemly and rude." I pinched his cheek, and I didn't miss the look that Bookman gave me. Though I might've, he was barely in my line of vision he was so short. Okay, that was a bit of a shot at his height, but he had been making me feel uneasy lately, with all the odd looks he had been sending me lately. I probably wasn't over thinking it to assume it had to do with Lavi.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" I dodged Allen's food cart and the pile of cakes Howard was holding.<p>

"Walker, you're only fifteen, you need to eat more vegetables." Howard chided.

"You're the one who's eating nothing but cakes."

"Ugh, what's with you two so early in the morning…"Lavi looked almost sickened by the overwhelming pile of food. I was never a big eater in the morning, I liked to eat my fill at night. Allen, well, he just ate what he could, when he could.

I ordered a few pieces of toast, sitting down where there was room to quickly eat. Allen ate animatedly and he was almost finished when his left eye reacted. He immediately leapt up, jumping over the banister.

"Allen?!"

"Akuma! It's coming from the lab where we saw Reever, and there are a lot of them!" Allen called frantically over his shoulder.

We followed quickly, running back to the large entrance. It was completely sealed off by a large black substance. I rapped my knuckles against it, it wasn't hard or soft but it didn't look like it was going to budge.

When I didn't have my coat on and didn't have the usual slots to put my knives in, I would use straps around my torso on the inside of my clothes to keep them on my back. I reached underneath the jumper, pulling them out quickly. There was a loud explosion as Bookman and Allen attacked the slab of blackness.

"No way, it didn't even leave a scratch…"

Howard leaned his head against it.

"I can't hear a thing from the other side."

"So they're after the egg! Reever and the entire science division is in there! Damn it! I'll wrench this thing open!" Allen growled.

The cold wind in the room flew up around me as I emerged and jumped out of the ark entrance. I was shocked at the sheer amount of akuma just flying around, it was like a black swarm. I used Allen's bright white innocence as a guide to land safely. There were odd skull creatures as well, accompanied by strangled screams that sent a grimace onto my face. I was separated quickly from the others, and in a misjudgement of distance, missed the railing I was trying to grab. I was slammed into the wall, barely keeping the claws of the akuma from digging into my chest by crossing my knives.I kicked it off angrily, slicing it in half as I lunged forward.

I lost track of how many _things_ I tore through, but when I managed to gain enough breathing space, I was covered in bits and pieces and my jumper was torn. The egg was nearly all gone, there was a large black square that was sucking it in like quicksand. I glanced around wildly, it was like I lost all track of place and time. Allen was being held by two humanoid like akuma in front of a characteristically dark skinned Noah. She had long black hair tied back in a low pony tail and she looked like she was about to leave and take Allen with her. He looked dead to the world and didn't even have his innocence activated.

_What do I do?! Uh….!_

A long line of black clad figures lumbered into a black portal and I ran forward to the banister, taking a deep breath.

"Hey! Noah!" I yelled, cupping my mouth to amplify my call.

"Lulu Bell," she corrected automatically, turning to glance at me.

"Oh, right…. Ms. Lulu Bell, please put Allen down!" I pointed. I don't know why I was being so polite, something about her made me feel obligated to do so.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I didn't realise another exorcist had made their way in," she looked over to the akuma.

"Sorry, but I can't let you take Allen! He's kind of important here!" I bared my teeth in a vicious grin and jumped over the banister, aiming for the akumas holding Allen.I swung before I hit the ground, sending a flurry of blades towards them. They almost dropped Allen, but managed to avoid the attack.

_Damn_!

I raised my arms to attack again, but I was tackled to the ground by a warm figure. Lulu Bell kneeled on my chest, trapping my arms and staring unblinkingly at me.

"Are you not the one master requested? You should not be here… Perhaps I should take you back with me." She gripped my throat tightly with one hand and I gritted my teeth. I flicked my wrist, and Lulu Bell twisted her head to avoid the blade, but it cut her fringe and she was momentarily distracted. Bucking wildly, I kicked her off and rolled back onto my feet, lurching towards Allen.

I needed to reach Allen first and slap that boy awake before the akuma I could see from my peripheral vision reached me. I was almost at him when something caught my foot, sending me crashing down onto ground. I landed on one foot hard and a scaly arm snared mine. I struggled uselessly against the strong akuma, who snickered. A gross and slimy substance dragged itself across my neck and I growled, kicking and trying to free my arms. Lulu Bell strode up to me calmly, her hands moving behind my back to where my hands were trapped. I gripped my knives harder as I felt hers tug on them.

"You will not need those where we are going." she narrowed her eyes when I didn't let go. I kicked out at her face angrily. She dodged easily, and I felt a flash of agony as her hands gripped my fingers and crushed my fingers. I couldn't help but loosen my grip, and she took the knives from me.

"Give those back!" I hissed, still shaking desperately to get out of the iron grip the akuma had me in.

She looked at them with slight contempt, bending them experimentally.

"Don't!" I cried, yanking wildly and doing nothing short of trying to tear my arms out of its sockets.

"Like I said, you will not be needing these."

_She's going to destroy them! _

Panic threatened to overflow, but my hand finally reached into the back my pants, and I managed to yank out the dagger I kept there. I twisted my elbow, violently dragging it across the stomach of the akuma holding me. There was a loud screech as he dropped me. I knew unless I killed it with my innocence, its soul wouldn't be saved, but I needed my knives back for me to do that, and saving souls wasn't as high on my list as it was Allen's. I just wanted to protect my friends. I slashed down at Lulu Bell and it hurt to see her using my own knives to block my attack.

"Please excuse my rudeness, but it will be faster and easier without you resisting."

"Rudeness?" I tilted my head in confusion and faster than I could see, her arm snaked around and I felt like I was hit by a bag full of bricks, my brain exploding into an firework of pain and the force knocking me out cold. The last thing I felt was the familiar and comforting feel of my hand closing around my knife handles.

* * *

><p>AN: Phew, finally at that arc. Hm, a problem approaches, being the klutz I am, I'm beginning to not know where to take this plot past a certain point, nyarghhhhhhhh! But I'll figure something out! Btw, any Ao No Exorcist fans out there? I'm so tempted to write a fanfic for it XD I REALLY, REALLY love idiotic, violent, rowdy, adorable, headstrong protaganists!<p>

Anyway, THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND THE STORY ALERTS/FAVS! As always, you guys are awesome :)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man. Not yet, anyway, not until my plans of world domination come to fruition. But to be honest, that doesn't seem likely.

AN: Hello! How are you? Sorry for the yet again late update, internet problems+year 11 formal (OZ version of prom, I suppose?)+preparing for a year 12 subject ): has all kept me from doing so. Well, on a brighter note, drunk people are hilarious. Especially ones that _don't stop laughing. _Sorry the start of the story is a bit confusing, but I'm sure you'll all understand where the story is. Hope you enjoy the story :D

* * *

><p>So much had happened that Allen almost wasn't surprised to see the generals of the Order riding the ark…almost. He was very confused, and somehow he was holding an unconscious Ai, having grabbed her when he woke up. How she got there was a mystery to him, but she had been held by the akuma beside him. A sharp punch to the top of his head caught his attention forcefull"How could you let my cute pupil be taken, stupid pupil?" His master took Ai from him and cradled her protectively with one arm, easily wielding his own innocence in the other.<p>

"Hey, I was unconscious too!" he protested.

"Hurry up and go, stupid pupil."

* * *

><p>"Wake up…" A voice tugged at me through the murky and deep blackness. My eyes blinked open, my head aching and throbbing like someone was whacking the inside of it with a hammer. I sat up slowly, a wave of nausea washing through me. I closed my eyes against the light that seemed blinding, and covered my mouth. I hated head injuries precisely because of this<em>. <em>

_Damn Lulu Bell. Why are the Noah so strong?_ _She had to be so polite about it as well, it just made it worse._

"Are you okay?" Marie tilted his head. I opened one eye slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements that might shake my brain.

"Depends on your definition of okay." I smiled cautiously. Marie was also holding Miranda, and I saw Allen kneeling beside me. Bookman was attending to Miranda, his age really showing at this time.

"Hey Allen, you're awake! What…eurgh….what happened?" I held back a gag. I couldn't see the egg anywhere anymore and I was surrounded by the dead bodies of akuma.

"The egg had to be destroyed, but we managed to get Miranda back," Allen said through heavy breaths, looking very unsettled but relieved. "Can you stand?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"If there's no blood, there shouldn't be any problem." I slowly nodded, but Allen stared for a second and then pointed to my temple. I raised a hand to touch it, feeling the matted hair that was wet from blood. I then dragged the back of my hand across my cheek, looking at my hand. It was covered in blood and I immediately wiped it on the nearest object other than me: Allen.

"Ah!" he cried. "If you had just asked, I would have gladly offered…"

"Hehe, sorry. I'll clean it later." I wiped the rest of the blood away with my sleeve. My first thought after that immediately jumped to the safety of the others, my panic building as I thought about Lavi and Lenalee. How could I protect them if I wasn't near them? I suddenly realised I was gripping something so hard in my other hand that it was almost cutting into my palms. "My knives!" I hadn't let them be taken away, they were still here with me. I almost cried out in relief and I hooked them into the straps on my torso beneath my jumper tightly.

"You were holding those quite tightly the entire time." Allen commented gently.

"Was I? Alright! I think I should be okay." I pulled myself up to one knee, but a wave of dizziness caught me off guard and I probably would have smashed my face on the ground had Allen not steadied me.

"You don't have to force yourself, there shouldn't be any more-"he started, but even I jumped as his left eye activated and he glanced around wildly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"There's…! Nothing, stay here, I'll be right back," he said distractedly, making sure I was steady on my feet before letting go and preparing to dash away. I lost my grip on his arm but I grabbed onto his sleeve, clenching the material in my hand.

"If there's akuma, I'm not letting you go alone and hog all the reckless fun!" I scolded. He glanced down in surprise, and his weary expression loosened a little.

"You're hurt, Ai. You would just get in the way," Allen gently removed my hand from his sleeve, but caught my slightly hurt expression. "So please just stay here and stay safe. Too many people have

been hurt already."

I looked down, feeling blood start to run down the side of my face again and drip off my chin to the floor. His avid concern and genuine sorrow at the deaths and injuries burned because I knew how much he was suffering because of it. He was so stupidly empathetic, to the point of martyrism. I wiped the blood off with my sleeve, looking up to give Allen a hard stare.

"Alright, but the same applies to you. Stay safe, Allen."

"Trust me, I will." he smiled and nodded, but I found him so hard to believe.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Like I would just sit here idly and let him run off while I could still fight. I knew the effects of head injuries could appear at different times after being sustained, so while now I was only suffering from dizziness and nausea, I had to be careful to make sure it didn't get worse. I would be of no help if I was unconscious. I had followed him at a distance, I had never expected to have to use my skills to trail after a friend into danger. As Allen finally stopped running, I glanced out and blinked in surprise when I caught sight of Johnny lying on the floor, blood pooling around him. I think the general scene caught me off guard, and I ran out, disregarding whether Allen would notice me or not.<p>

"Johnny!" I kneeled down, putting my arm around his shoulders from where he was sprawled on the floor. I glanced up, the sight not helping my nausea at all. Blood and bodies were strewn across the floor, a grotesque model of limbs forming a backwards figure. It was sickening, as much as the smell was familiar.

"It was my fault…" Johnny sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay, I don't know what happened here, but we're here now, we're here now!" I hurriedly reassured him, half reassuring myself.

"B-But I…"he cried. I supported him and pulled him up into a sitting position. He was still bent over, he looked like he had pretty bad injuries. A childish and delighted giggling filled the air and I dug my nails into my knee at the shivers running along my spine. A naked and disgustingly cherubic humanoid thing covered with black marks peeked out from behind the figure. It was winged and had a black star on its stomach, an odd double halo floating above its head.

"I'm level four!" It stated calmly in a misleadingly child like voice. I was finding it harder and harder to remain level headed, and it didn't help when Allen dropped to his knees and doubled over, slapping a hand over his mouth. Fear bubbled up inside me and it took everything I knew to stay conscious, trying to fight down the almost certain thought that the…the _thing_ in front of us was going to annihilate us all. It felt like it was going to be the end.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, and of course, thanks to all the reviews, alerts and favs :D See you (hopefully) next week!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own D Gray-Man.

AN: Wow. Boy, am I horribly late with this one...I was hoping I could post regularly as well! I'm sorry guys, I don't really even have an excuse, I guess I have been drowning in pre-exam revision, and I had to study hard (as in hard core six hour study sessions every night for intense head stuffing memory shittake YEAH I'M LIVING IT UP) for my year 12 subject, dear lord I hope I did well on my oral exam. I still have year 11 exams coming up, so to be honest, it's probably going to be a while until my next post as well! ARGH! But this chapter is longer, and hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up on time. It's not that it hasn't been written, it's just the editing process takes forever and just...stuff in general.

On another note, Halloween! Alright! Maybe I should write a special Halloween omake for next week's chapter instead XD Though I'm saddened that it's not that big in Australia ): But me and my friends are still dressing up and partying! Which just means stuffing our faces and laughing. Close enough :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Allen!"I cried, scrambling up to him. He held his arm out shakily in a motion to tell me to stay back. Looking at his state…like hell I was going to listen.<p>

He was coughing and retching, a hand clamped over his mouth. Suffering and tortured tears ran down his cheeks and I swallowed down my queasiness and what was threatening to run up my oesophagus. He looked like he was in agony and my stomach and heart turned.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" I placed a hand on his shoulder and he jolted, even knowing it was me.

What was getting him so riled up? The normally calm Allen…..

"The soul…I can't even…look at it…"he choked out. The level four padded closer slowly and I stiffened, wanting to run away in fear, but instead I gripped his activated innocence, holding his elbow. His other hand still wiped at his face, struggling to wipe his tears away. I tightened my grip on his arm, to let him know I was here and to comfort myself.

"Are you crying?" It asked curiously. I could feel Allen's arm trembling and a hand moved into my line of vision. I almost jumped but I realised Johnny had managed to crawl forward. His hand moved onto Allen's.

"Sorry…I'm sorry, Allen, Ai. I'm so sorry…please help everyone!" he begged.

Johnny's plead seemed to send some awareness back into Allen's eyes and he moved his own hand over Johnny's. He tilted his head slightly to lean it against my forehead, reassuring me that he was okay, or had regained some semblance of calm.

"'Everyone'? Who's that?"The level four asked, tilting his head, as if inquisitive. Allen pushed me and Johnny back, bringing out his sword to attack the frightening and eerie akuma.

"I will destroy you, level four!" Allen promised full heartedly.

"Oh, of course! I'd completely forgotten! This is the Black Order headquarters, isn't it?" It asked curiously, glancing around.

"Bookman! There are lots of people who are injured! Help them!" Allen said quickly.

"A weapon of slaughter…that's what I am, why I exist…better get to work."The level four said matter of factly.

"Come with me please." Bookman beckoned, unnaturally calm.

"But-"I looked worriedly at Allen and his opponent fighting furiously.

"There are injured people that need attending to." he reminded, and I clenched my hands anxiously, following him.

"I don't know what to do, I've never had to give first aid for this extent of injury…" I held my head in my hands, distress making every nerve in my body fraught.

"Hold onto this…."he handed me a bloody part of someone's jacket to hold open. "After this incident, I would like to discuss a few issues with you," he said seriously.

How could he be thinking of so many things at once?

"…Issues?"

"Your relationship to Bookman Junior-"

"Now's really not the time!" I interrupted sharply, surprised at myself for sounding so harsh.

"-and the markings upon your back."

I looked up in surprise.

"My-"I was interrupted by a loud crash, and I glanced up to see an unconscious Allen slump from the wall to the floor. The wall was caved in from the impact of Allen hitting it, and dust billowed around in the air.

"Allen….!"

The level four scrunched up a little and covered its mouth. It tilted its head up and moved its hands away. Its mouth opened wide and a high pitched shriek resonated around the room. The sound waves grated and pierced my eardrums and everyone I saw slapped their hands over their ears. I did the same, squirming as I ducked my head between my knees. Through squinted eyes I could still see Allen and I stumbled up, staggering like I was directionally challenged. It was a wonder I managed to get to where Allen was, a truly amazing feat of luck seeing as I was just blindly guessing where to go. I struggled up the final step, and the screech finally stopped. I had made it to Allen, but it didn't come for free. I collapsed beside him and retched over a scattered amount of debris. I groaned and slumped over, shaking my head to clear it a little. I slapped Allen's back impatiently, coughing and covering my mouth with the back of my hand.

"A-Allen, wake up!" I shook his back desperately. Loud explosions sent rocks and large pieces of wall ricocheting everywhere. I ducked to avoid a projectile, burying my face into my arms and over Allen.

"Ugh…Ai?" Allen mumbled. He coughed and blood splattered across the floor, dripping down the corners of his mouth. He was in a bad state.

He pulled himself up on one elbow, coughing and panting.

"You're clearly not alright, so I won't bother asking, but how bad are your injuries? Can you still move?" I covered my face against the dusty storm.

"I can…still fight…" he panted. I nodded-of course he could-and glanced up at a startling loud noise. A large piece of piping was hurtling towards us and I prepared to slice it in half. It would be easy to handle. It should have been easy. My head shouldn't have suddenly felt like it was splitting open. The head injury was catching up to me.

_Oh crap….! _

My vision blurred and I was seeing double. My limbs gave out on me and I doubled over, clutching at my head. Agony seared through my brain and I struggled not to scream, or swear. I guess my 'no blood, no problem' motto was highly inaccurate. I couldn't form a logical thought, and I couldn't even register the fact that someone was there. The impact never came and all I heard was a clash.

"Li…nk?"Allen murmured in surprise. I made an incoherent noise, the words not really forming properly. It was something along the lines of 'Howey!'

"We cannot allow you to die at the present time." Howard clutched at his eye where a cut formed.

I gripped Howard's sleeve, breathing hard and blinking to stop the double vision. The pain had dulled a little, but I was starting to see stars.

"Wh…what is this?!"

The level four had destroyed the entire hall, it was just a gigantic crevice with wires and disconnected pipes dangling over it.

"Everyone from the science division, Bookman, Marie? Miranda? Master!"

"They fell….?"

"No, this is ridiculous! The generals couldn't have been…!"

* * *

><p>"You two! Are you alright?" The head nurse came hurrying forward with a candle.<p>

"Head nurse…"Lavi said, glancing at Lenalee.

"We're fine, that was some shaking just now."

"Good." Head nurse sighed in relief.

"It's pitch black, is everyone alright?" Lavi asked.

"We're fine as well, but the rooms in a pretty sorry state," Head nurse said, ignoring the angry and confused yells behind her.

"Head nurse! Don't leave us in the dark!"

"Who?! Who just touched my ass?!"

"Oh no! The medicine is all messed up…"

"Ow, I just cut my finger on something!"

"No way, Krorykins still isn't up yet?" Lavi sighed exasperatedly.

"Lavi, you're hurt!" Lenalee said worriedly, looking at the cut on his arm that was bleeding.

"Sorry…" she apologised, delicately touching his arm.

"Eh? Oh, there was no light when we fell. I'm alright, it's nothing serious." he felt someone grab his arm behind him.

"Stop trying to act cool and come with me. I'll treat it for you." Head nurse tugged at his arm.

"I'm not acting, I'm really fine!" he insisted.

"Oh? Treating the injured is my job you know…" Head nurse glared menacingly at him and he shied away in fear.

"F-forgive me!" he stammered. She glanced around, spotting the broken glass on the floor.

"Hold on. Lenalee, put on my shoes, it's dangerous to go barefoot here."Head nurse quickly took off her own shoes and put them on Lenalee.

"What?! N-no, head nurse! What about you?" Lenalee protested.

"Head nurse, she's right! If it's shoes you want, I'll lend her my boots…" Lavi interjected.

"Silence!" she boomed and they both flinched back. "If you two are injured, it only adds to my work!" she barked.

"S-sorry!"

"Geez, you exorcists are too used to being injured! If you overlook even a small wound it'll come back to haunt you! How many times to I have to keep saying it?! It's so crazy right now, the injured who talk back all the time, workaholics, no one listens to what a nurse has to say." Head nurse sighed. "How do they feel? I think the size should be fine, but…" she glanced up at Lenalee.

"Head nurse….they're warm."

"Did you forget to put some on?"

"I was going to Hevlaska to sync with my innocence, so I didn't bother wearing anything. My feet are so warm…" Lavi was surprised to see Lenalee crying, and she burrowed her face into head nurse's shoulder, who hugged her comfortingly.

"You're here now, Lenalee. It's going to be alright, this dreadful morning will be over soon. You should give up on putting innocence into your body. You understand how the supervisor feels, right?" Head nurse said gently. Lavi could only watch on helplessly, what could he do at this time?

"I…I didn't want my brother to be sad. That's why I…..but what should I do? He was crying, what should I do? I'm sure my words were torturing him. I don't really think it's okay if I die, I want to live with him and everyone else…but then I'd have to fight! That's all I can do. I just don't want my brother to be sad." She sobbed. "I hate innocence! Why do we have to suffer like this?! Why do I have to cause him so much pain?" Lenalee cried.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The fifth lab has been annihilated. The enemy has broken out of the lab area and is on the move!"<strong>The voice said hurriedly over the loudspeaker.

"**There is only one enemy, it had currently evolved to a level four state!"**

"What?!"

"**We cannot confirm the whereabouts of the fifth lab exorcists, I repeat, a level four akuma has entered the science division floor-"**The announcement was cut off. The fifth lab…?

_The old panda…! Ai, Allen, they're all in there! _

And there was that fear, that sickening feeling in his heart, dragging it down. He was terrified, what if they were badly hurt, or…..even dead? He felt his stomach constrict at the very thought, he wanted to see them and know they were safe. He wasn't supposed to feel like that. The doors slammed open and Lvellie stood in the doorway.

"Inspector?!"

"Lvellie…"

"Lenalee Lee, you're an exorcist right? Come with me."

"**We're evacuating headquarters!" **her brother's voice said through Lvellie's transmitter. **"First, the investigation division-"**Lvellie turned it off.

"Did you hear that clearly?" Lvellie asked coldly. "It seems that Hevlaska is to be used as a decoy."

Lenalee could feel her own heart pounding from fear at the sight of Lvellie in front of her.

"_You should know it is not possible for you to escape, Lenalee."_

She could still picture the scene where she had been caught and her breaths came in short, terrified gasps. He grabbed her arm and she felt horror run through her. She jerked away from him instantly, staring at him wide eyed.

"I asked you if you heard that report, Lenalee! An akuma! One of those beings that exorcists exist to fight is right here in the headquarters!" he yelled at her, grabbing her shoulders. She couldn't move, almost couldn't breathe from the terror. His arms were suddenly taken off her, and she felt herself shaking. Lavi had yanked Lvellie's arm off her, and his presence calmed her down a little.

"And what exactly do you mean by that look, Bookman Junior?" Lvellie sneered. Lenalee felt the head nurse's arms wrap around her protectively.

"Inspector! The supervisor has ordered an evacuation. We of the Order take orders from the supervisor," Head nurse said.

"The Black Order is the pope's personal army. Exorcists belong to the pope." Lvellie glowered.

"I would ask you to stop treating these children as mere objects! Get out of here! I would ask you to get out of this room immediately!" Head nurse shouted, gripping her tighter.

"Come along, Lenalee. If your innocence has truly evolved, it may be able to combat a level four. What do you mean to accomplish by offering exorcists protection?" Lvellie asked.

"Oi!" Lavi interjected.

"You should know that akuma can only be defeated by exorcists. If those exorcists do not fight against them, then what can be done?"

"Don't listen to him!" Head nurse cradled her head.

"For the sake of the Order, you must fight! So come along, Lenalee."

"Stop this!" Lenalee heard Lavi yell.

"Are you an exorcist or not?!"

That's when she made a decision. Her brother, her friends, she wanted to protect them, and she couldn't keep hiding. She slipped off her shoes and disentangled herself from head nurse, walking past Lavi. She couldn't look at the others, or else she might fold. She gripped her own shoulders, _calm down, calm down, if Ai were here, she would be calm, she would be confident, even if she was scared, she would be too proud to show it. Allen would face this head on and do his best, like he always did. _

_Brother…_

_I can…I can do this, I won't run anymore!_

"You mustn't, Lenalee…why…" Head nurse said from behind her.

"Don't, head nurse. Thank you…that day, when my brother came for me, that was when I thought 'I can't run from this place anymore.' I stopped running away back then. I stopped running and I became an exorcist." She turned around, forcing a smile on her face. She walked away, feeling Lvellie's presence all too well.

"That's right, Lenalee Lee. After all, it is not possible for you to escape."

She couldn't hold in the tears and she felt it run down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p>Even in my dazed and very, very confused state, I still managed to laugh in my head at the fact Allen and I always seemed to be dropping from high places. Information was being processed weirdly by me, and it looked like everything was in a heat wave, and the edges of my vision were tinged with a wavering and blinding light. There was a buzzing and high pitched whining in my ears and I felt like laughing, crying and shouting hysterically. On another note, I was pretty certain that Allen wasn't actually conscious. I was just there for the ride.<p>

_Focus, focus, where am I? What am I doing?_

I was sitting on a cold metal criss cross floor, leaning against the railing.

_How did I get here?_

Allen was acting weird and I….hitched a ride? I followed him, but I lost consciousness halfway.

_Why can't I think straight? _

I was hit in the head hard by a Noah named Lulu Bell.

_Is that the same reason my head is aching?_

Very, very possible.

_What's happening?_

Lenalee was happening. Shielding my eyes from a light that felt like it was coming from nowhere, I caught a glimpse of Lenalee and what was happening to her…innocence. It warped and changed shape, forming around Lenalee's legs. Black and shiny knee high boots now covered her legs. They were high heeled and had corresponding crosses on the outside to her ankles. I smiled, I don't know whether it was injury induced but I was actually feeling proud and happy.

"Cool." I coughed. At the sound of my voice she looked over to where I slumped, blinking in surprise and concern. She stood up shakily and tested it, then ran-no, flew over. I felt her cold fingertips trailing along my temple. It felt nice against my hot forehead, and it woke me up a little out of the fog of wooziness.

"Are you okay, Ai?!" her voice sounded calm and hysterical at the same time, and her hair fell over her panicked eyes as she leaned over me.

"Yeah, maybe. Is it still here?" I asked her.

"What do you mean by maybe? Yes. I have to go save Allen! But you have to promise me you'll be okay!" she said.

"Can't I…go with you?" I pleaded but I knew I wasn't convincing anyone with my sluggish tone and laboured breathing. I was surprised when she grabbed my hand, but almost passed out as the ground underneath me suddenly vanished. "Le-Lenalee!"

"I'm sorry! I just meant to take you here, because you can't even stand on your two legs anymore, Ai!" Lenalee let go of my hand so I slid to the floor slowly, only able to look up at her shrinking figure. "I'm…I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so weak…! So please promise me you'll come back!" I croaked painfully, gripping the metal railing. I didn't hear much after that, in fact, I didn't feel much of anything, so I could only hope her answer to that was 'yes'. Why was it that now I had found something worth protecting, I couldn't protect it?

* * *

><p>AN: So, a happy little reminder, if everyone remembers the little note a couple chapters back about me accepting character profiles for an upcoming arc? 'Entries' are still welcome until I finalise that bit (which is coming up soon, excited :D?), so if you want to be in it, it's best to tell me soon :)<p>

Thanks for all the adds and reviews, you guys are still periodically makin' mah day :D


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man

AN: YES! Everything is done, tests, exams, whatever! Well, except for homework, but MEH, who gives a damn? I am in for a beautiful two month holiday before year 12 :D I'll be able to post more regularly, and I think I'm going to piece together some pictures my friend drew for this story...if I can find them...Would people like to see those? I just think my friend's an awesome drawer, so I fangirl like crazy everytime I see her awesome art, but then she hits me with her manpower and I have to run away. I'll hopefully be able to update my other stories too, so excited :)

I only realised when I was editing this that it reveals _a lot, _and since I wrote it a while ago, I'm not even sure if it makes sense...BUT hopefully you will enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p>I coughed, and that shook my head so much I almost passed out. I looked forlornly at my knives, there was a heartbreaking crack through the curved blade, little fracture lines emanating outwards from the impact point. The powerful level four had cracked my innocence….I slipped them away, I didn't want to feel any worse than I already was. I pushed myself away from the railing, staggering backwards to find and lean against some sort of wall. I bumped into something that was definitely not a wall and stumbled around.<p>

"Bookworm, you're alright! That's great!" I raised a hand in greeting to the Lavi on the right, it was a fifty-fifty chance I would choose the real one out of the double Lavis I was seeing.

He looked pretty battered and tired, and I expected him to give a huge grin and laugh at my confusion. I didn't expect to see that expression on his face, relief, the signs of anguish, and….happiness? He threw his arms around my shoulders, and I felt his hand cradling the back of my head into his shoulder. His other hand gripped the middle of my back.

"Hey, you'll strangle me..." I mumbled into his shoulder tiredly, not really bothering to resist.

"Thank god you're okay…" he ducked his head over my shoulder, his hair tickling the side of my face. I could feel his disjointed breathing on my neck.

"Of course, I…still have to return your jumper…." my words were starting to slur together a little, and I was forgetting what I was talking about in the middle of a sentence. I wanted to sleep.

I felt something wet land on my neck and I pulled my head back in surprise. Lavi twisted his head away, but I could only see his hair anyway. This sobered me up a little, out of the dazed fog completely clouding my brain.

"What on ear- bookworm, are you crying?!" I asked incredulously.

"No!" he sniffed. I stared for a moment and then just_ laughed._ I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt and my head started to spin again, and I still couldn't stop laughing.

"H-hey, Ai!" Lavi protested indignantly while smothering his face into his sleeve. I pushed his hands away and knocked my forehead against his, little bursts of laughter still escaping from me. He stopped struggling and I shut my eyes, feeling the warmth emanating off him, his hand enveloping mine. "Ai?"

The high pitched buzzing noise in my ears was back, but I didn't really care, I think I was just happy. Maybe I was happy because of the head injury, and maybe the head injury was what made me say what I said next, even though it had to be one of most sane things I had ever said. Though I wasn't exactly the best judge of things right now.

"I know saying this is unfair to you, little Bookman, I know you can't reciprocate and doing this to you puts you in the worst position, I know,_ I know_…but I'm sorry, because I'm selfish I'm going to say it anyway. Despite how I act, what I do and what I say… I really, really, really do love you, you stupid bookworm, with all your perverted faults to your Bookman duties." I smiled through my laughter, half lidded eyes meeting his shocked green ones. They softened and he moved his hand up to my cheek, cupping my face. I could barely register his eyes getting closer, his face, getting closer…and I moved my hand to cover his mouth and shushed him, even though he wasn't talking. I think. I couldn't be sure anymore.

"Stop...breathing…it's too loud."

My knees buckled and I slumped forward, head screaming and the screeching in my ears completely overwhelming all thought.

_Ai, as a rule, never, ever fall in love. Ever. They'll only ever drag you down. Especially red heads. _

Hahahaha…Rules were good guidelines to follow...but I suppose they were also there to be broken. And what better rule to break.

* * *

><p>"Is she awake yet?" Cross looked into the room lined up with beds that were mostly occupied.<p>

"No, there was damage done to her skull. It would've been alright if she hadn't moved around but blood clots started to form when her heart started pumping faster. She could have permanent brain damage! You exorcists, always looking down on your injuries…she's the only one that hasn't woken up yet." The head nurse shook her head, weariness covering her face. "You can go visit her. But know that just because you're a general, don't think I won't throw you out for disturbing the peace!" Head nurse warned. It was late afternoon, most people were dozing from pain medication or resting.

"Yes, yes." he strode into the room, quickly looking around. The red haired boy was sleeping on his arms, resting on the covers of the bed that held his cute pupil. She had bandages around her head, her hair combed neatly over it and over her shoulders. She was breathing rhythmically, she looked older and more relaxed than when he saw her a couple of months ago. Less tense and guarded. She had been like that when he met her at the ark. He had heard the Noah had got a hold of her, but his stupid pupil managed to take her back. Both of them had changed…though maybe not for the better, even though they were happier.

He placed a foot on the seat of the chair the red haired boy was sitting in, tempted to kick it over. The kid was being too familiar with his cute pupil.

"Just let them be." Bookman was sitting up in the bed beside them calmly.

"Doesn't this go against your rules?" Cross asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Hn. He's been awake all night, just let him sleep. He's no good to me distracted." Bookman tucked his hands inside his sleeves and Cross took his foot down from the chair reluctantly.

"Have you told her yet?" Cross made his way around the other side, staring down at his pupil.

"She's been in a coma this whole time. Moreover, I still think you should be the one to tell her." Bookman replied, a little annoyed.

"I don't want to. She's going to be mad I didn't tell her and then she's going to try shave my hair," Cross said immediately.

"How is the boy?" Bookman asked after sighing.

"How am I supposed to know? He'll always be a stupid pupil." Cross scoffed.

"How is the boy?" Bookman asked again. Cross sighed, squatting down beside the bed.

"He's fine, still stuffing his face."

"She may never wake up. While she is an advantage to whichever side she is on, she is not essential to the 'Destroyer of Time'. If she were to die-"

"She'll wake up. My students aren't that weak." Cross took something out of his pocket, placing it beside her pillow. "Rellin, she's your master now."

Cross could still remember the first time he met her, Ai, this baby born out of chaos…and a damn noisy one at that.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please take care of her, Cross. For my father and me. Keep her out of all this for as long as possible, please! They'll…they'll definitely come after me, so you have to take Ai!" Ren handed him the wailing child.<em>

"_You're kidding me." he stared at it in contempt. The younger Asian woman punched him in the stomach, glaring angrily. She was young, but she had been knee deep in Order and Noah business ever since she could talk. _

"_Don't look at my baby like that." _

"_Geez, why'd you have to go get yourself knocked up at this age?" Cross said agitatedly. She aimed another punch at him, but he avoided this one. _

" _Alright, alright. I'll take the damn baby." he grumbled, flicking his dying cigarette butt away, ignoring her glare. "Maybe I can use it to pick up women…" he mused. _

"_Eurgh….please keep her out of your love life! That train wreck will just traumatise her." she stuck her tongue out in disgust, but couldn't help a smile. He moved the baby to one arm, mussing Ren's hair until it was all tangled. She had short black hair, the fringe along the sides of her face longer than the rest of her hair because of her messy hair cut, but it suited her. She was still just a kid. _

"_Hey, if you come with me, I can still protect you. Your father told me to look after you, you know." he rested his hand on her head. _

"My father's _the reason you have to look after me. Anyway, then there'd be no point in giving you Ai. The Earl needs to think our bloodline is dead. She has to remain a secret," Ren sniffed, and gently stroked the baby's cheek, tears starting to run down her face. _

"_Ah, I hate it when women cry." he wiped her cheek._

"_I'll keep the little brat-"_

_Ren glared at him and he corrected himself._

" _-your daughter safe." _

"_Thank you, Cross. Remember to give her this!" she handed him the silver blue golem her father had given to her to keep her safe and watch over her. _

"_Shouldn't you keep it?"_

"_Well, I'm not going to have much use for it now. Other than the mark on her back, Rellin will be her only connection to her heritage. Though that might be more of a curse than a blessing." _

_Said golem unfurled, fluttering up to greet Tim. _

"_Farewell, Cross. I don't think I'll ever see…" she trailed off, shaking her head and chuckling bitterly. "Damn it. Being the 14th's daughter sure is a pain," she smiled wryly up at him, shrugging uselessly as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. _

"_I'll take care of your brat, brat number 1." Cross lit up another cigarette, inhaling lightly. "So don't worry."_

"_Cross…I don't blame you, so please don't blame yourself." she grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. "But if you let Ai get hurt, I swear I'll come back from the grave to haunt you."_

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll have to leave tonight. If they do anything even stupider than usual, beat them up for me." Cross stood up, taking one more glance at the still figure. "Geez. She's looking more and more like her mother."<p>

He turned around to leave, casting a glance over his shoulder. He frowned a little and strode back, kicking the chair over to send the red haired kid sprawling to the floor.

"Wha-"

"Don't let her get hurt again," Cross said to the dazed Bookman Junior, even at the disgruntled grumbles from Bookman. "Or I'll kill you." Cross smirked and whipped around, striding out of the room. Lavi blinked a few times, looking at the chair and then back at the door.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>A constant state of darkness. A low and steady throbbing, like a heartbeat, echoed in the space. Really, it was quite boring. But there was always that heartbeat. It kept me company. It left occasionally, and I felt quite lonely without the accompanying beat.<p>

Sometimes more beats would be there, and I could almost feel myself resurfacing to consciousness. I could sometimes hear voices, and I wanted to talk to them, but nothing would obey me.

It would really suck if I could never talk to my friends again.

_Come on, come on, wake up!_ I nagged myself. I had no concept of time, and the time span between the voices was time where I didn't exist.

A blurry figure started to emerge from the black, a face…

She had short black hair, and she was reaching a hand out. Something cool touched my hair, and I used that feeling to swim as close to the surface of consciousness as possible. It stroked my hair and my chest started to constrict.

I gasped, my eyes flashing open. I thought the lady was just a part of my imagination, but to my left there she was, but she looked liked she was covered in a metallic blue silver sheen. There was a raised cross on her forehead. A silvery curtain of short hair dangled forward and last but definitely not least, there were silver wings tucked behind her. I could see them peeking over the top of her shoulders, as well as a swinging tail appearing periodically around her waist.

_O….kay…._

She smiled, tilting her head.

"Ai! Head nurse! She's awake!" Lavi leaped up from my bedside to my right, sandwich dangling from his mouth. "You're finally awake! Geez, you really had me worried!" Lavi wrapped his arms around my neck as I sat up.

"Um, sorry, but who are you?" I asked, tilting my head. He pulled back, eye widening.

"You can't…remember?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Is there a reason I need to remember a red haired, one eyed, sandwich eating idiot? Of course I remember! I'm just messing with you, stupid," I laughed, patting his tousled hair. His expression went from surprise to relief to annoyance and back to relief again.

"Don't scare me like that! Punishment hug!" he threw his arms around my neck.

"Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I yelped and he was yanked off me roughly by the ear by the head nurse.

"She just woke up, what do you think you're doing?" she gently checked my pupils and my pulse.

"Ow, ow, sorry!" Lavi apologised quickly while nursing his sore ear.

"Here, drink this." Head nurse handed me a glass of water. I gladly took it, drinking it quickly and stopping the burn in my throat.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"It's alright, it's my job. Are you hungry?"

"Kind of….but I don't think I can eat…" I made a face that said 'Nothing is going to stay down'.

"That's fine, just call me when you are. Does your head hurt?" she checked the bandages.

"Uh, yes, but not too bad. It's more like a head ache," I said. She looked at me sceptically for a moment.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked.

"Three," I said instantly without even thinking.

"I'm not holding up any fingers."

"That's not a fair test, head nurse!" I protested. "That was just a reflex, it popped out of my mouth!"

"You're clearly still a little confused. You still need to recover, so just rest as much as possible. You, don't get too excited!" she warned Lavi. "I have to go check on the others now, so Rellin…" Head nurse nodded at the silver lady and she nodded back.

"I'm so glad you woke up, Ai!" Lavi grinned.

"So am I…where are the others?" I glanced at the empty beds that still looked messy.

"Head nurse sent them out to eat lunch." Lavi leaned forward on the bed sheet with his elbow, resting his chin in his hand.

"Huh? That doesn't sound like her…" I gently touched my forehead, feeling the bandages around my head. He childishly played with my hair, which was down and cascading over my shoulders.

"She says they're too restless and they keep cramping the area around here. Everyone was really worried about you…" he smiled. I smiled as well, looking at my hands. The voices and the heartbeats that kept me company through the darkness.

"But you stayed?" I leaned back on the headboard, looking at him from under my lashes.

"Of course! I mean…" he scratched his cheek and turned red.

"What?" I was confused why he was so embarrassed. "Wait, I said something, didn't I? I did…what did I say to you before I passed out?" I stroked my chin, thinking hard.

"You actually don't…remember this time?" he tilted his head, looking a tiny bit sad.

"No, I can't remember…" I thought harder, it must've been something important. As I shovelled through the blurry memories, my head started to hurt again, causing me to wince and the silver lady beside me raised her cold hand to my head again. She sent a look at Lavi, who held up his hands apologetically. I drew away slightly from her, leaning towards Lavi.

"Um, by the way, what's that?" I whispered, covering my mouth and pointing at the silver lady indiscreetly.

"Huh? It's your golem. Old panda told me General Cross left it here, she's been at your side since, taking care of you when head nurse was busy. She's quite good, and her name's Rellin. Ya know, she kinda looks like you," Lavi said matter of factly, eating the rest of his sandwich. A blur flew across my bed and kicked Lavi in the face.

"What the hell, old panda?!"

Bookman stood calmly over him, kicking him again when he said panda, hard enough that I think Lavi was knocked out. I blinked in surprise, looking over my bedside at the dazed redhead.

"Laviiii, are you still alive?" I called.

"He will be fine. I am glad to see you are awake and well, Ms. Ai." Bookman greeted me.

"Same to you, Bookman, you're still lively and…kicking." I pointed to the downed Lavi. "But golem?! That is not a golem, that is clearly a person! A weird, metallic one, but still!" I frantically pointed. He gestured with his head and I looked back. The lady looked like she was warping and melting, it slowly reduced size to become a small ball that looked like Timcanpy, except silver. It flew over, resting in my hands.

"It can...change shape?"

"Yes, it seems to prefer that form and it appears to have the same abilities as Timcanpy."

"And Cross gave it to me…?" I looked at it suspiciously.

"While you were sleeping." Bookman nodded.

"He came while I was sleeping?" I registered the information slowly and then jerked in realisation. "Was he planting something on me?!" I flung my sheets up frantically. Thankfully, I was wearing another black jumper and loose shorts. I felt a little naked without my array of weapons at hand.

"I was watching the entire time he was here, it did not appear that he was planting anything," Bookman reassured me.

"Oh, good, but this is still suspicious! Can I give it back to him? I already have my own golem." I pointed to the small black one of the desk.

"It is rightfully yours. Now, while he's still unconscious…"Bookman glanced at Lavi. "We should talk."

"I'm listening." I nodded seriously, pulling my sheets back up.

"Do you know what Bookmen do?" he asked. I remembered the dream world Road put us in, the words being scrawled across the box…

"I get the general idea." I frowned slightly, shifting uncomfortably at the memory.

"I do not know what sort of relationship you two have, but it will never end well. We are only here to record. He has already promised that at any given moment he will discard everything and move on for the sake of recording. If you do not wish to feel 'betrayed', you should halt this while it has not affected both of you…too much." His stare was unwavering and I concentrated on the nuzzling in my hands. Rellin's tail flicked through my fingertips and waved around. I straightened up a little in bed and shrugged. "We may be forced to leave, if it becomes a clear problem, or progresses. It has to end, if we are to remain here."

I was silent for a while, and then the laughter burst out of me.

"Bookman, Bookman Junior, you guys can all do what you want, recording your precious little history objectively, making no commitments, just doing your job as observers. I'm not saying what you do isn't damn important, but what if you are no longer neutral bystanders? I suppose that's exactly why you need to stay as onlookers, so history is perfect and untainted by bias, right? But I've always believed that history is written by the victors, and if all records tell the same lie, it becomes the truth. Sooner or later, I feel like bookmen are going to take a side, even if it's unconsciously, merely because there will always be bias in history, and it is always from the winners. If bias is going to happen anyway, you might as well join us, because we're going to be the winners in this _whole damn war._" I grinned smugly, even though I wasn't even sure. "But I digress, my point being that you strive to be so unfeeling, so unprejudiced, and if that's what you believe it's how it should be, so be it. I'm sorry for rambling on, please blame it on my head injury. There will be nothing more between me and _that_ lying on the floor. Rest assured." I smiled calmly, and as usual Bookman looked composed, taking in the most important points.

Of course I didn't want Lavi to leave. Of course I didn't want him to 'discard' me. But there was no point in arguing with the current Bookman, and I was a good liar. Not that I wasn't telling the truth at first, but I had to lie about the last part. Would it even be possible for there ever to be nothing between us?

He said 'clear problem'. In my head, that's an okay to sneak around behind his back. I didn't want to think about a time where Lavi might not be here. It would probably hurt a damn lot if he suddenly left. Bookman cleared his throat and nodded.

"As long as that is clear. Now, are you aware of your status as 'Harbinger'?"

"….What?"

"It is as it sounds. You, or rather the symbol on your back is an omen, it heralds the coming of something, someone very important," he said, way too calmly.

"Someone…? How does it do that?!" I twisted around like a dog chasing its tail, as if I could see what was on my back.

"Have you seen it?"

"Well, not really…but Allen seems to recognise it."

"Hm. The details are not entirely known by me…General Cross has been vague..." Bookman looked really annoyed all of a sudden.

"She's awake?!" Lenalee's voice suddenly echoed through the room and she stood at the doorway. When she caught sight of me, I waved and smiled.

"Ai!" she ran over and did nothing short of diving onto the bed and tackling me into a hug. Rellin flew up to avoid it, resting on the headboard.

"H-hey!" I hugged her back, her arms practically choking my neck.

"I was so worried! You didn't move for so long!" she cried.

"I'm sorry! It's fine, I was just a little tired."

"Liar! Head nurse said you had skull fractures!"

"Skull fractures," I scoffed outwardly. "She'll have to take my head off to stop me. Though she did knock me out cold for a long time…"

"Weak," Kanda said from across the room, his grouchy voice full of annoyance as usual.

"What was that, stupid Kanda? Would you like for me to crack your skull?" Allen threatened, having followed Lenalee in.

"I'd like to see you try, bean sprout!" Kanda yelled irately. A sharp glare from the head nurse silenced them both.

"Allen!" I grinned, gently letting Lenalee go so she sat at the foot of my bed. I opened my arms like I was going to give him a hug, but when he came close enough, I slapped him across the face.

"Bias! You are becoming a female Komui!" Allen yelled indignantly, holding his cheek.

"You were reckless again!" I crossed my arms.

"So were you!"

"I'm an exception!"

"That's unfair, Ai…" Allen sighed, but smiled exasperatedly.

"Allen, get off me! You're too heavy!" Lavi's voice came from the floor.

"Oh, Lavi! I didn't see you there."

"Stop standing on me, you heavy bean sprout!"

"It's Allen." Allen smiled angelically at him, slamming his foot down and grinding it.

"Alright, alright, alright!"

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" Kanda pointed his Mugen threateningly. It was possible it was because of my head injury again, but I couldn't hold in my laughter. I burst out into hysterical laughter, laughing so hard I was almost crying. It was so good to see everyone again. Lenalee giggled and I could hear chuckles scattered around the room.

"I'm glad I woke up."

* * *

><p>AN: That was some speech Ai gave Bookman :P I have heard some quotes and I used them up there, so I did not make that up, and some concepts are from '1984' by George Orwell, kudos if you recognised it :D<p>

I was actually so surprised at how old Cross is supposed to be, and if he was friends with the 14th, then he is indeed quite old! So the plot makes sense, in a weird, slightly disturbing way :P Thanks for reading :D and thanks to those who have stuck around, reviewed and alerted and fav'd :D


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man

AN: Hello! How are you? Hope you're feeling awesome :D I'm excited, I don't even know why, but yes indeedy the moment you have been waiting for is upon us! Next week I will be (hopefully) posting up the arc that includes everyones characters :D Yay!

So who I have so far is the characters of: a . jsinsanity and KuroHi91, if I have forgotten anyone, please tell me 'cause I can be a ditz! This character entering is still open until the upcoming Friday, so email or review me your character if you want to :D I will also be messaging those with final confirmations about their character, so expect that :) Hope you enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

><p>"Eurgh, why do I need this?" I grumbled from the wheelchair, throwing my arms behind my head and resting on my palms.<p>

"'Cause you still can't stand up without falling over, getting dizzy and/or throwing up," Lavi said a tiny bit bitterly while pushing my chair.

"Not _all_ the time." I pouted.

"Well, call me squeamish but I don't want a repeat of what happened the first time you tried to get out of bed."

"Hehehe…" I laughed sheepishly. I had been feeling fidgety and when the head nurse was gone, tried to get out of bed with Lavi and Rellin supervising. Long story short, I got dizzy as soon as I stood up and-excuse my indelicacy-puked on Lavi.

"I think they started before we got here…"Lavi parked my chair on the porch of one of the training rooms. He plunked down beside me and I waved at the observers already there. Marie, Chaozii and Bookman sat there calmly, watching Kanda and Allen fight it out with wooden swords.

"Whoa! They're really going at it!" I leaned forward, feeling the fluttering wings of Rellin rest on my shoulder.

"Uh huh. Kanda-senpai is winning." Chaozii watched excitedly. Kanda gripped the handle with both hands and slammed it down on Allen's. Allen's sword splintered and he collapsed backwards, panting hard. I wanted to go down and join the scuffle because sitting in bed was making me ridiculously edgy and restless, even if when I moved a searing pain flashed through my head.

"Oh, hey Johnny!" Lavi greeted Johnny, who was also wheelchair bound.

"Oh wow, you don't see those two fighting often." he looked over at the quickly accelerating fight.

"At first they were just practicing sword fighting, but they're both really on edge. It's just a brawl now." Lavi looked on with a bored look on his face.

"The attack must've been really galling. Especially for Allen, the way he blames himself for things." Marie sighed.

"So what're you here for, Johnny?" Lavi asked.

"Hm? I came to get measurements for your uniforms. You, Kanda, Allen and Ai."

"You came here for work?!"

"Teens are always growing. Hey, Allen! Kanda!" he called over at the brutal fight.

"But my jackets fine, it doesn't need adjusting…" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Ah, I'm just measuring your hands. I saw that you had blisters and the skin was raw from gripping your handles too hard. I'll make a pair of fingerless gloves for you." he smiled kindly.

"Oh! Thank you...you're a workaholic, you know." I glanced at my hands, I don't know when he had time to notice…These people really were too good.

"Stop fighting and get over here before I roll this wheelchair over there and beat you both up! Or throw up on you both, whichever comes first!" I yelled at the brutally fighting pair. Maybe it was the horrifyingly embarrassing prospect that a wheelchair bound girl was going to try beat them up-nobody wanted to see that-but they finally made their way over, beat up and bruised. They had scratches all over and their faces were swollen up.

"Hehuring?" Allen tried to say measuring, leaning on the porch with his arms, but his face was too beat up. Lavi laughed, clutching his stomach.

"What a pain in the ass." Kanda growled, leaning against the porch and crossing his arms.

"Good work, Kanda-senpai!" Chaozii said admiringly.

"You really overdid it." Marie sighed. I crawled over to Kanda, poking the bruises forming on his agitated face.

"Stop it!" he growled.

"Hahaha, don't wanna." I prodded him happily. He made a noise like a mad dog and I grinned, turning tail to hide behind Lavi. Johnny gently placed a hand on Allen's head, ruffling his tousled hair and smiling. It would've been a nice moment, had not a spine chilling voice interrupted.

"You exorcists and workaholics….who said you could leave the infirmary?" Head nurse's voice said slowly from behind me. My laughing slowed and I crawled back to my chair.

* * *

><p>"Why do you get special treatment?" Allen said bitterly. Chaozii and I were the only two to get away without punishment by the head nurse.<p>

"Head injuries have both pros and cons," I said smugly. "Want me to give you one?" I grinned.

"No thank you."

We were lined up in front of the supervisor, the generals excluding Cross, and Reever and Lenalee who sat in a chair.

"Is this about Lenalee's innocence?"

"Yeah. It's clear her innocence isn't a parasitic type….but first, can you cover your ears? I'm trying to be serious." Komui stared at their red ears.

"We're trying to be serious too."

"A parasitic type fuses the innocence with a person on a cellular level, making their entire body an anti akuma weapon. In other words, the person's body is changed by the innocence, for example, take Allen's left arm or Krory's fangs. When not in use, they look normal, but inside, the cells are no longer completely human," Komui said.

"Don't beat around the bush, supervisor. In short, it makes you a monster." Socalo, one of the shiftier generals jeered.

"Can't you choose your words more carefully, Socalo?" Klaud said wearily.

"But running after tests on Lenalee's legs, there've been no such changes. Her body doesn't respond as if there's any innocence in inside. However, the 'crystals' on her ankles, these were formerly her blood, but now they've become some sort of unknown metal. Hevlaska can sense the innocence in them." Reever explained.

"I see….it's her blood. It's part of the user's body." Lavi murmured.

"This is an evolved form of the equipment type. The innocence itself becomes a weapon in exchange for the user's blood," Komui said.

"The original equipment types were difficult to control, requiring the science division to make them into 'weapons'," Reever said. While my innocence was like Miranda's, it had lain dormant until I needed it.

"It's thought that because this type requires the user's blood as an agent, it will be easier to control. It may be that if the weapon is damaged, it can be repaired so long as it has the user's blood."

Looks of disgust were shared throughout the room.

"Don't give me that look, I feel the same way," Komui said squeamishly. "For the time being, we've named it 'crystal type'."

"Komui, is Lenalee the only one who will become a crystal type?"

"Well, we don't know yet for sure, but there's a good chance it may happen to other equipment types too." Komui replied.

"God wants to make us stronger," Tiedoll said.

"It's no wonder….the attack the other day, I know we've had our guard down since returning from Edo, but if the general hadn't been here, headquarters would have been destroyed. I'm not saying this out of timidity but I feel like the Earl is saying he could kill us at any time."

* * *

><p>"Hello, supervisor?" I called from my wheelchair. Rellin had changed back to the woman, the kind looking lady and was pushing my wheelchair. Rellin, sheit always remained a silvery blue, like she was made out of silver, and had wings, a tail and the mark on her forehead. It drew a lot of odd looks.

"Ah, hello! What can I do for you?" Komui turned around. I had looked for him after we were dismissed to get back my anti akuma weapons. Apparently they had been taken because Komui had to repair it.

_My poor knives….._ I lamented. I hope they were fixed…

"I don't want to hurry you, but are my knives repaired yet?" I asked hopefully.

"They are!" he said with a happy look on his face. I suppressed a fist pump and grinned.

"Here we go." he handed the glinting blades back and I took them gladly, running my hands over them.

"Both of them were a bit worn down, I fixed that up and of course, the cracks," he said proudly.

"Thank you very much, supervisor. They look fantastic." A smile made its way across my face.

"It was my pleasure. They're very interesting weapons to work with. But I'm just warning, they might not be as…sturdy as they were before. Oh, Johnny dropped by with these as well." he handed me a pair of black fingerless gloves. I nodded, grimacing inside at the warning of my knives' brittleness. I took the gloves and slid them on.

"Oh wow! Man, I'll need to thank him later, these are really good." I waggled my fingers, the inside of the gloves were soft, except for the inside of the palms, which were made of tougher material. The outside looked slightly leathery but it was flexible. A question popped into my head, and I grabbed the knives.

"Hey...do you… think I'll become a crystal type?" I swung the knives around experimentally, smiling at the fact the handles barely cut into my hands anymore.

"It's a possibility. We don't know enough about it to make predictions yet, but anything could happen at this stage." he squatted down in front of my chair.

"Hmm…? Innocence is really odd, isn't it? Evolving, the blood...it's all a little scary. Well, the blood's kind of everyday to me, but still…" I mused.

"…Scary? Are you scared?" he raised an eyebrow. I stayed silent for a minute, it wasn't a question I really knew how to answer, nor one I liked to think about or admit.

"I saw how strong Lenalee was. She was fighting on par with the level four." I laughed dryly and held up a finger. "One hit. That's all it took for my knives to crack. That's all it took for Lulu Bell to crack my skull." I gestured dramatically to my head and the wheelchair. "I'm so weak…so yeah, I am scared. I'm scared I'll make a mistake, scared something stronger will show up and I'll be helpless again. I've only ever needed to be strong for myself, but now I want, I _need_ to be stronger to protect others that are…more important than myself, because I don't know how to any other way. I've never had to. If becoming a crystal type is the way to become stronger, then I want my innocence to evolve as soon as possible." I realised I was clenching my hands, loosening them slightly because it was starting to hurt even _with _the gloves.

"You shouldn't think so hard about this kind of stuff. That's what adults are for. You're so young and already an exorcist, fighting so hard you end up like this…" he motioned with his other hand to the chair.

"Let me just clarify, Lulu Bell made me end up like this." I interjected indignantly. I was going to get her back one day.

"Noah or not. It will happen when you're ready. You _are_ strong, so it's alright." he smiled and patted my head. I looked up in surprise, his gentle expression shocking me.

"You know, no matter what people say, you do make a good brother." I smiled wryly, feeling a warm feeling in my chest because of his kindness. I had never had a brother, it this what it feels like?

"What? What do people say?!" Komui leaped up. "Of course, I have to take care of Lenalee, what if some…!" he ranted on passionately.

"Rellin, we should go." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Ah, before that, I have a mission for you!" Komui pulled a file out of his jacket and handed it to me.

"I'm sorry to send you out on a mission so soon, but there's still time to rest before your departure and you have a partner to help you out."

I was the opposite of angry, I wanted a mission immediately, maybe it was to compensate for this weak feeling, but I needed to get stronger right away!

"Great! Thanks, Komui!" I placed the file on my lap, grinning at Rellin, who I felt considerably less uncomfortable talking to. "Let's go, Rellin!"

This time, I would get stronger, and this time, I would definitely protect my friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Another reminder, new arc coming up next week :3 I feel like I've forgotten people, so please tell me if I have! See you next week!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man

AN: Hello! I was all excited for this chapter, but then I realised it takes a bit longer for anyone else's character to come out, which is just as well because I'm still waiting on some replies :D Anyway, some new characters, hope you like them :) Hope you enjoy the chapter : 3

* * *

><p>"I thought Komui said this was going to be a quick mission," I said to Lavi. I had the folder open in my lap, having read over the details quickly. We were currently on the train, travelling to Paris to collect some reported signs of innocence, stopping briefly at a station that Allen needed to get off at. He had been assigned a smaller and less elaborate mission, which was why he was going alone, and he wasn't accompanying us to Paris. Our mission entailed a rich man, who was hosting exclusive parties to those who were equally rich.<p>

Of course, these parties weren't the normal kinds of parties, or else we wouldn't be going out there. According to the finders that were sent there to investigate, the people that were invited _payed_ to go to these events, and all because of what happened inside the party. Unfortunately, because of the exclusiveness of these parties, the finders were actually only able to find out that the item in question was a book and that the people who payed, payed to see that book, because it 'took them to a different place'. It wasn't some hocus pocus either, a source from a supporter of the church in Paris had personally attended one of these parties, and experienced the power of the book firsthand. Anyway, we were meeting up with the finder at the station and he or she was leading us to the 'supporter(s)', who were supposedly quite well off. I was sent because I was apparently the most experienced with high class scenarios, and of course Lavi, because well, books. Naturally, if books were involved, so were Bookmen.

"Well, we've only just started packing the things away at the Order, it's got to be at least a week until they're even close to moving. We'll most likely be back in time to help finish up." Lavi shrugged, sitting across me in the comfortable seats. A large book was open in his lap and he was flipping the pages idly as he read through it. I sighed, leaning my elbow against the window and staring out it. It was getting close to night fall, the sun was just setting and I hoped we would arrive before midnight at least.

"That's right, I'm sure these missions won't take that long." Allen added.

"I will go ask about our arrival time. By the time I get back, Lavi, that chapter should be done." Bookman ordered, sliding open the train compartment door and closing it behind him. Lavi groaned and slumped back on the seat, cracking his neck from side to side.

"Man! I feel sore from all this reading…gramps is such a slave driver…" He rubbed at his neck.

"Do you want a massage?" I offered, glancing away from the window briefly. His face lit up instantly and the book almost slid off his lap as he leaned forward.

"Really?!"

"Nope." I looked away promptly, smirking a little.

"Aw! You're so mean, Ai!" Lavi whined.

"Well, did it really come as that much of a surprise?" Allen chuckled.

The train braked suddenly and I couldn't help but wince as my head was jostled, jerking to a stop in movement. Allen and Lavi immediately froze, and a look of worry replaced Lavi's grin.

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt? Didn't head nurse give you medicine?" Lavi peered worriedly at me and I held my hands up to back away from him.

"She's sure to have, did you bring it with you?" Allen asked.

"Yes, but I'm fine." I sat back down, but Lavi looked suspicious.

"She said to take it routinely…I haven't seen you have any of your medicine yet…" he accused.

"Yeah, well…" I mumbled.

"That's no good, Ai! You have to take it if you wanna get better!" Lavi scolded, standing up to fumble around the little bags of luggage.

"That's right! You'll be scolded by head nurse otherwise, Ai!" Allen added.

"No medicine!" I protested immediately, composing myself right after. "What I mean is, I don't need to."

"Nuh uh! You do so! Here they are…" Lavi looked triumphant as he held up a small bottle filled with pills. "And these too?" He took another bag out, this one filled with small packets. I grimaced, pressing myself against the wall to try put some distance between myself and the medicine.

"I said it's fine, okay? Put those away!" I tried to keep the desperation out of my voice.

"Why do you have such an aversion to taking medicine?" the white haired boy looked concerned and I shifted uncomfortably under his honest, worried gaze.

"Yeah!" Lavi paused, looking at me suspiciously.

"I just don't like it, I guess…" I laughed unconvincingly, even to me. Lavi narrowed his eyes, slowly walking towards me.

"You would rather suffer head nurse's wrath than take the medicine?" Allen shivered.

"Ye-no, I…." I ran out of things to say, glaring at Lavi who was advancing and Allen who was just watching on over his shoulder with a 'I'm-sorry-that-you're-uncomfortable-but-it's-actally-best-for-you' expression.

"Uh uh. You're not goin' anywhere 'til you take this," Lavi grinned darkly as his hammer extended to bar the door with a slam.

"Misuse of innocence! You can't do that!" I cried indignantly.

"I can do whatever I want." Lavi hmphed. "Now, either take the medicine or give me a legitimate reason why you can't."

"I just don't like it! Allen, help me or-I'll-stop-him-by-breaking-his-arms!" I finished quickly, sending warning looks to Lavi and slightly desperate eyes to Allen.

"Now, no one needs to get hurt in this process, maybe we should just let Ai take care of herself for now." Allen calmly interjected, trying to reason with us both.

"You make an excellent point, Allen. I think we should all do that." I nodded quickly, but Lavi still looked at me suspiciously.

"Fine, but you have to tell us why you don't like it."

"I just hate it! It's a silly reason, let's just sit down and wait calmly for us to arrive at Allen's station." I leaned back on the seat, feeling a little sick just thinking about it.

"For you to be so against it, can't be that silly." Lavi reasoned. I sighed, trying to push down the slightly disgusted feeling that was slowly rising from the pit of my stomach. I mumbled the answer, trying to not seem like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Huh? You gotta speak up, Ai!" Lavi prompted.

"Oh, for god's-poison conditioning! Have you heard of it? I'm not sure if that's what is officially called, but that's what Yin used to call it." I sighed again. Lavi frowned minutely and got up to sit beside me, and Allen sat back down in front of me.

"I think I've heard of it, was it something to do with ingesting…poisons regularly?" Allen asked gently and delicately.

"Yup. Just small doses of some poisons, it was never anything life threatening…I think. There was always an element of danger, but…" I shrugged and stuck my tongue out, staring out the window. "It was the nights that were the worst. I couldn't sleep because, well, it hurt. Sometimes it was nausea, sometimes it was paralysis, sometimes violent fits, sometimes it was just fever. Luck of the draw, you know. I don't like the idea of taking pills, or powders, or liquids that aren't food. It's really silly, I know it's doing me good, but I just…" I trailed off, recalling the long nights of sweaty tossing and turning, occasional screaming and uncontrollable spasms.

"Geez…." Lavi leaned forward on his elbows, head forward and rubbing his neck sheepishly. "You coulda just told me earlier, I really seem like the bad guy now…"

"It must have been really painful," Allen said apologetically.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm not going to complain too much, because now lot of things don't work on me and the conditioning did show results, my immune systems pretty top notch. I don't even get food poisoning 'cause my stomach's tough. Bacteria have nothing on me." I cracked a reassuring smile.

"It's weird you can say that so casually…" Lavi shuddered. "Still, you won't know until you try, if the pain's that bad, you really should try the medicine!"

"Come on, were you listening at all?" I groaned.

"Lavi, you really should just ease off, she can make her own decisions." Allen scolded him.

"C'mon Allen, she's clearly in pain!"

"Alright, it really doesn't matter!" I called over them. A loud clearing of throat made us look towards the door and at Bookman, who was frowning at the ridiculously rowdy scene before him.

"Hey, gramps!" Lavi greeted casually.

"…We still have a couple more hours." Bookman sat back down and glanced at the book on the seat. As I turned to look at Bookman, Lavi slapped his palm over my mouth and shoved the pill into it. I choked, half on his fingers and half on the pill. Allen started and shook his head at Lavi, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Bookman punch Lavi brutally and reach for the glass of water simultaneously, handing the glass to me.

"I apologise for this idiot's thoughtlessness, it was not his right nor his business."

I swallowed the water down along with the pill, finally speaking after my eyes stopped watering from the violent coughing git.

"I-It's fine, his intentions were good. Not that you can tell." I glared at the red head who was rubbing his cheek.

"Doesh it hert lesh?" Lavi mumbled with his swelling cheek.

"No-" I angrily started but then paused, gently touching my head. "A little."

"Heehee…" Lavi broke into a giant smile, and then glanced towards the book. "Alright! Time to sleep!" Lavi yawned widely and Bookman slammed the book onto his head.

"No sleep until you finish."

"Aw, c'mon panda!"

Allen and I chuckled, but I broke off into a yawn. Rellin stirred in my pocket so I pulled her out and she fluttered up and around me, finally resting on my head to stroke the place where my skull had been cracked with her wings. I closed my eyes and leaned against the window, letting the gentle rocking and rhythmic clacking lull me into a half sleep.

* * *

><p>Bright light stung my eyelids and I opened them slowly, rubbing my eyes and blinking at the platform as we rolled into the station with a few worryingly loud screeches and clanking of loose metal.<p>

"We have arrived at your stop, we should search for the finder now." Bookman said to Allen, who nodded and got up. Lavi stretched, looking like he just woke up as well. The door slid open suddenly and a young ticket collector looked in.

"U-Um, I'm terribly sorry, but it appears there is a mechanical difficulty with the train. It will be stationed here for about a day, or maybe longer until the problem is fixed. L-Lodging will of course be payed for and we will inform you immediately when it is ready to depart."

We looked at each other and then sighed.

"Well, let's go help you with your mission until then, Allen."

"Let's see…I think there was sudden increase in akuma around this area?" Allen said, glancing around the slightly crowded and bustling road. There were stalls lined up along the side, and excited throngs of people walked among the merchandise, sounds of sales and bargaining filling the air. I ducked under a stick being dangerously carried through the crowd, moving closer to Allen to avoid being swept away by the flow of people. Bookman had decided to stay in a teahouse near the station, and the rest of us had left to find out some more information on Allen's mission. Lavi peered around over the heads of the people, eyes lighting up suddenly.

"Hey! I think I see a circus!" he cried excitedly.

"Really-"Allen began happily as he turned around, but froze as he saw something in the crowd. I looked over at the girl he had seen, a very light brown haired, curvy young adult. She had high cheekbones and a pretty face, with cat like green eyes and full red lips. She was tilting her head with a childish like quality, and her eyes suddenly lit up as they seemed to recognise Allen.

"Allen? Is something wrong-" Lavi and I were yanked suddenly by his hand as we started to push through the crowd, and Lavi scrambled out of Allen's iron grip.

"What's the big deal bean sprout?!"

"I know the circus in town." Allen's eyes were rather wide with panic and he looked worried, so worried he didn't even scold Lavi for calling him bean sprout.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, watching the girl advance through the people, and now I could see she was wearing a red vest with a gold waist coat, and a white corset inside with a black bowtie. She had a velvety black skirt on, crumpled like theatre curtains with black tights and high heels on. She had white cuffs on her wrists and what looked like a whip holder (obviously containing a whip) on her thigh. A black thin ribbon choker was around her neck and she made her way through the crowd easily.

"This circus is a little special…we met them while travelling…" Allen looked to the side uneasily. "Did she see me?"

"'We'?" Lavi asked.

"Master and I. It's an all female circus, and Master kind of had a rendezvous with the ring leader, and then disappeared. From what I heard, she was furious." Allen shivered.

"Damn that Cross, causing us trouble even when he's not here!" I growled in annoyance.

"But what's that got to do with her?" Lavi pointed at the advancing girl.

"She's the ring leader's daughter." Allen slouched over in defeat and Lavi looked about ready to run as well, the prospect of a revenge- hungry woman out for blood chasing after us wasn't exactly appetising. "But…that's not why I'm afraid of her…!"

"Allen! My beautiful snezhnyĭ bars*!" she cried happily in a slightly accented but clear, adorable sounding voice, as she practically shoved me to the side to hug Allen tightly.

"This is why I'm afraid of her…" Allen mouthed over her shoulder, head slouching forward in defeat.

Lavi raised his eyebrows. "STRI-"

"Don't say it or you'll seriously get hurt." I interrupted sharply. Something started to slide off the excited girl's back, and it fell to the floor with a soft thud, sending dust flying up everywhere. I dusted myself off a little, when I saw a rather small statured girl sitting on the dusty ground with her legs tucked beneath her and splayed haphazardly. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, blinking and glancing around her through long black hair that was also spread around her, trailing through the dust because of its length.

_Akuma exterminating, female circuses, smitten ring leaders and sleepy children, what else is coming our way?_

* * *

><p>AN: <p>

*snezhnyĭ bars: Russian for snow leopard, self explanatory for Allen XD  
>Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, favs, and all that :) <em><br>_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I can't remember if I said I was still going to put these here but...ANYWAY, I don't own anything! Woop.

AN: Heyo! How's everyone doing? Do I hear...holidays beginning? HUZZAH! I'm pretty happy because I got a score back on a pretty important part of high school and I did really well, so I'm ecstatic! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! Hope you enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

><p>"H-hello, Liliya-san…" Allen squirmed slightly in her tight embrace, disentangling himself politely.<p>

"Oh no, just call me Liliya!" she smiled widely, looking Allen up and down. "Oh, I've missed you soooo much, my darling, irreplaceable snezhnyĭ bars!"

While 'Liliya' chattered and fawned over Allen (who kept sending help signals with his eyes), Lavi and I were kind of distracted by the small girl deposited by Liliya. She had stood up slowly, brushing the dust off her clothes and yawning.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lavi asked, having to look down because of the height difference.

"Mhm, I'm fine thank you," she nodded politely and looked up slightly curiously with calm brown eyes. "Are you friends with Liliya?"

"Only Allen, that lucky guy." Lavi stared wistfully at the young boy being close-to-molested by the busty brunette. I elbowed him sharply in the side and looked back to the little girl as kindly as I could.

"I'm Ai, and this idiot here is Lavi. I think Allen knows Ms. Liliya quite well."

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Rei," she said as she bowed fuzzily.

"S'nice to meetcha, cutie!" Lavi ruffled her long hair and I detected a slight narrowing in her eyes before her hand shot out in a fist and punched him promptly in the groin. He gasped and doubled over instantly, trying to suppress groans.

"I'm 16, so please don't treat me like a child," she said calmly, now actually looking _down_ at the whining ball of person called Lavi coldly and I couldn't help but smirk a little. "Oh, but I'm sorry about punching you in the crotch, I meant to hit you in the stomach but I was a bit more…s-shorter than you than I thought," she mumbled the last bit, blushing a little, more annoyed at the fact that she was short than the fact she had properly just rendered him impotent.

"Hahaha, are you alright down there?" I called to the moaning mess.

"Eurgh…I don't want to move…" Lavi groaned, but slowly pulled himself up.

"But wow, you're 16? That's my age…" I whistled.

"I just haven't had my growth spurt yet." Rei pouted just a tiny bit, clearly a little bitter.

"That's true, I'm sure you will soon!" I reassured her, finally walking over to Allen to help him out. "Ms. Liliya! It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Ai!" I smiled at her and she looked at the hand I was holding out. She finally let go of Allen to turn around and shake my hand, while Lavi tried to make nice with Rei.

"It's the same here, darling." she let go of my hand and put her hands on her hips.

"I hear you have some history with Allen and our master, it seems they were quite notorious at your circus! I see Allen's quite popular?" I laughed and slung my arm around his neck in a friendly gesture, but Liliya's eyes flashed dangerously and quick as a flash with a loud crack of her whip, had the end entwined around my wrist and yanked off Allen. Or I assume that's what she tried to do, I had managed to intercept the whip with my other hand holding my knife, making the whip tightly coil around that instead. Liliya smiled coldly and glared daggers at me.

"Wha-Liliya-san! Ai!" Allen's mouth dropped open and he held his hands up to try diffuse the icy situation.

"That is my snezhnyĭ bars you are touching, and I don't appreciate it when other people touch my man, darrrling." she purred, tightening the whip around my knife.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed that you had your name on Allen. I've never heard Allen tell me that he was someone else's property." I smiled equally coldly back, holding my ground and pulling against the whip. She twitched angrily and grabbed Allen's arm, yanking him out from my arm to cuddle him into her.

"He is mine nonetheless!" she growled, pulling him close.

"L-Liliya-san, Ai is just a good friend-"

"Hush!"

"Shut up!" I shushed Allen at the same time as Liliya. "This is business between us."

"But aren't you arguing about-"

"Shut up!" we yelled at him again.

"Allen, you're so lucky to have two beauties arguing over you!" Lavi whined, joining the conversation with Rei.

"Ah, yes, that's right. Ms. Liliya, I already have my own." I smiled again and grabbed Lavi's hand, holding it up for her to see. She stared at it sceptically, gears turning in her head. She loosened her grip on Allen but narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe it!" Liliya hmphed, squeezing Allen. I sighed, arm starting to ache a little from trying to keep my knife from flying. With a smooth pull, I tugged Lavi's arm toward me so he had to lean forward a little, and promptly bit him on the neck. I felt Lavi flail in shock and saw Allen sigh, holding a hand up to his face, shaking his head. I pulled back, Lavi a shade of shocked red and gestured to the bite marks on his neck.

"Mine, get it?" I pointed at Lavi. "That guy is just my friend." I then pointed at Allen.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along…" Allen sighed.

"Hmph." Liliya released her whip slowly, pulling it back and tucking it away. I saw in the corner of my eye another holder on her thigh for a horse whip. I was happy she hadn't used that one, because it was harder to catch and much more painful. "Fine, but keep your hands off my snezhnyĭ bars."

"Have it your way." I shrugged, I wasn't that mad as long as she didn't try attack me without warning again.

"A-Ai…" Lavi stammered, holding a hand up to his neck in disbelief. "Holy crap, I'm bleeding!" he cried, after checking his hand. I looked at the bite marks briefly and laughed apologetically.

"Sorry bookworm! I don't have any bandages…"

"Well, since I was going to invite my snezhnyĭ bars anyway…how about all of you come by the circus? I'll even let you enjoy the show for free!" Liliya smiled, grabbing Allen's hand and beginning to pull him towards the brightly coloured tent. "The girls miss you!"

"Oh, I hate to be a downer but we're kinda here for a reason-" Lavi began, now holding his neck.

"We would love to go, thank you for the invitation, Liliya-san!" Allen smiled and followed willingly. Lavi and I looked at him oddly and he nodded, tilting his head to indicate that there was akuma over there.

"Excuse me, Ai." Rei moved over to me and promptly climbed up my side, nestling herself into back and to my knowledge, just fell asleep.

"Excuse Rei, she likes finding taller people that are, how to say this, cuddly, so she can sleep. She loves her sleep, it's warm and comfortable." Liliya explained while weaving her way through the crowd. Her body and aura gave off a sense of leadership and power, parting the crowd easily.

"What about her mum, you know, the general?" Lavi whispered to Allen.

"She died a while ago." Liliya called back calmly. "The beasts went wild and she died getting the situation under control."

"I'm sorry, Liliya." Allen apologised quietly.

"No need to be, my dear! She died protecting us!" Liliya laughed.

* * *

><p>We finally got to the tent and went around to the back trailers where the staff was.<p>

"Girls! Guess who I've brought back!" Liliya called happily and people peered out, slowly running out when they saw who had come back.

"Welcome back, Liliya!" A short black haired boy, oddly enough in this female circus, ran out and greeted Liliya excitedly. He had gold eyes that sparked gleefully and a silver earring in his ear that twinkled just as happily. He wore a big, gold embroidered back and red jacket with big shoulder guards typical of circus wear and snug, black shorts.

"Yukio, hello darling!" Liliya hugged him and smiled.

"Um, Liliya-san, I didn't know you had males in the circus now too…" Allen said delicately. There was a silence and then 'Yukio' burst out into laughter, slapping Allen's back cheerfully. He shrugged off his jacket and we all blinked as it revealed a black and red striped corset, with fur along the top of his chest…

_Wait, chest?_

"Last time I checked, I was still a female!" she laughed good naturedly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" Allen apologised hurriedly.

"Haha, calm down there! It's a common misunderstanding! My name's Yukio, 18 years old, fire breather, it's nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you!" she smiled and held out her hand.

"Yukio's a newer addition, so you don't know her!" Liliya explained. We were introduced and I found I quite liked the people I met. The people that we were finally left with while Liliya went to prepare for the show tonight to give us a tour were Yukio and another member of the circus we met, someone called Annie. Allen already knew her, and they spent a while talking about, well, mainly complaining about Cross. She wore a tight gold jacket that had ends that wrapped around her waist and a tight red dress that went to just above her knees, along with high gold boots. Her whip was wrapped around her arm and she had introduced herself as the elephant tamer, who also had responsibilities as the animal tamer. She had shoulder length brown hair and was straightforward, but still had a smile on her sharp features. I handed Rei over to her trailer mate, who thanked me sheepishly and laid her into her bed.

* * *

><p>"And this is the cafeteria, are any of you hungry?" Annie gestured into the room with nice, cosy tables and I could see Allen's mouth watering at the nice smell, and Lavi's at all the pretty ladies. He had a plaster on his neck where I had bitten him and I poked it in reminder that<em> I was still <em>in the immediate vicinity and he was not allowed to ogle other women.

"It's okay, we ate before!" I refused before Allen could start digging in, because then we wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Aw, your friend looks hungry, just have a bite!" Yukio laughed, calling the cook to make something up.

"We have to go prepare, so we'll call you before the show starts and give you special seats." Annie waved goodbye with Yukio and left, leaving us to eat in the cafeteria by ourselves.

"Wow, Allen…I didn't know that you and Cross visited this place, it's pretty amazing…" I munched on the delicious warm pie that was given to me. Allen was familiar with the cook, and as usual, had a giant mountain of food beside him.

"Yes, the ring leader built it up from the ground up. If I remember correctly, the tricks are quite amazing." Allen mumbled through a mouthful of food. "I learnt a few skills from here too."

"That's so cool, Allen!" Lavi slapped the table. "I mean, just you guys with all these women…"

I slapped a hand onto Lavi's neck, smiling coldly and tightening my hand.

"Always about the other women, _huh?_" I said sweetly and Lavi squeaked, trying to give me puppy eyes. Allen's eating slowed and he glanced between us. In one full gulp he finished all his food and stood up.

"I'm going to scout around for any akuma reactions! I'll call when I find something!" Allen dashed out to escape from the atmosphere.

"Ya know, jealous Ai is cute too!" Lavi pouted, leaning on his elbows on the table. I tried not to sulk too much. "Don't worry, you've marked me already, remember?" Lavi grinned and pointed at his neck. I almost went red, I hadn't really thought about what I had done but I felt like he was going to use it against me a lot. "Don't you reckon it's not fair?" he joked. In retaliation, I tilted my head to expose my neck.

"Well, you can mark me too if you want." I poked my tongue out, leaning my face on my hand and in turn leaning my elbow on the knee I had propped up. Lavi grinned, but then grew sly, leaning forward.

"Those were your words, you can't go back on it!" he grinned. I got a bad feeling and held my hands up.

"Wait, wait, wait, remember there are other people her-" I began but before I could even finish, he lunged forward, tackling me to the ground from the chair.

"Wha-!" I cried and before I could stop it, I felt his teeth nip my neck. I felt my body grow hot from my neck up and my face slowly turned red. "B-bookworm!" I reprimanded, trying to get him off me.

"There, you can't hit me, right? You said I could!" Lavi smiled and winked. He slowly got up and held his hand out, and I grudgingly grabbed it, not looking him in the eye because I was embarrassed. I slapped a hand to my neck, feeling how hot it was and whirled around, stomping out of the cafeteria. "I hereby declare that Ai Yang, by signature of a bite on the neck, belongs to me!" Lavi wrapped an arm around my waist and blew into my neck. The heat exploded in my face and I swung my head back reflexively, head butting him.

"Ow ow ow!" Lavi clutched at his head. I slapped my face to get it together and shook my head.

"Lavi Bookman, you listen to me, if anyone ever belonged to anyone, you would belong to me! You are mine, and don't think you can ever claim otherwise!" I declared, whirling around. "Let's go find Allen!"

There was a stunned silence and then a laugh, Lavi getting up to salute seriously. "Roger, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>AN: So finally, the characters are in :) Hope you liked it guys, there's more of them coming, don't worry :D<p>

Thanks for the reviews, favs and story alerts, you guys always brighten me up! I love all my reviewers, and **RayOfSunshine**, wowser! I think this is the most enthusiastic review I've ever received! I love comments, and yours just completely fed my ego and boosted my happiness levels by 9000, I'm stupendously happy that you like this story and Ai! Everybody should join me in a dance of happiness! *Bro dance* Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Don't own anything :)

AN: Hello! How are you? How about a high five? Or a fist bump? I'm totally going to high five _and_ fist bump the screen, so please do it back so I don't feel stupid. And now there are hand prints on my screen, sweet... XD Fickle me, I changed my profile pic again...hurr, but I like this one a lot, it's chibi me XD Me in my work/SmilingChipmunk mode, tailored for you guys : 3 You can check on my profile for some more details and who drew it :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>After wandering around with Lavi tagging along like a puppy for what seemed like forever, we finally found Allen being called by Annie and Yukio, as Liliya had already left to start the show.<p>

"This way, this way! We got you good seats!" Yukio tugged me by the hand excitedly to the first row of the circus, where music and lights were starting to play and flash. Annie politely gestured at the seats and the two guys hurried in after, Allen looking a little brighter than usual.

"Please enjoy the show!" Annie nodded and smiled before jumping over the railing with Yukio, running for backstage.

"Wow…there's a lot of people…" I said in wonder, looking around at the packed circus. Many of which were men, but I chose to ignore that fact. Even I could appreciate the women in the circus.

"They are in high demand, after all. They're all very talented." Allen leaned forward in anticipation, waving wryly at Liliya as she came whirling out in a fantastic explosion of glitter and smoke.

The roar of the circus was deafening, and I had to clap my hands over my ears and wince, there were far too many people here and it was all too exciting! An arm enthusiastically slung itself around my neck and Lavi grinned, cheering excitedly and urging me energetically. I hesitantly smiled and clapped, but still looked around warily at the cacophony of noise and activity.

Eventually I learned to enjoy the performance, laughing when Yukio playfully blew fire at the audience, 'accidentally' setting Rei's hair on fire as she was flipping across the tight rope. Rei calmly waved her long hair that was _on fire_ and finished the rope as the fire burned up, seemingly engulfing her in flames. There were screams from the audience and I mouthed 'she's going to die' to Allen, who laughed and shook his head. With a quick shake of her head, the flames combusted and turned into flowers, which settled on the audience, no sign of fire at all. Rei bowed calmly, with her long hair still intact and the audience went wild, cheering and clapping.

I was awed when the animals came out and Annie performed some balancing tricks that even I was impressed by on the white pony that rode around the circus. I actually gasped when an elephant was led out, rearing up on its hind legs and trumpeting at the audience.

"Are you scared of the elephant?" Lavi laughed over the cheers of the audience.  
>"It's just big!" I composed myself, nervously jumping when the elephant trumpeted again and balanced a ball on its head. Lavi laughed again and ruffled my head and I pouted, pushing his hand away and turning his face with my hand back to the show.<p>

It was so fun, and I couldn't help smiling throughout the entire show, just before the finale. Liliya led all the performers out in a circle, blowing kisses and when rounding our corner, giving Allen a big kiss on the cheek. Allen smiled sheepishly at the men who angrily booed him, clearly jealous at the curvy ring leader's attention.

Suddenly, I was shocked by a jolt in the bench, and my heart dropped into my stomach. Allen slapped a hand over his eye, bending over and holding the boundary in front of him. I looked at him and he nodded grimly, staring into the still cheering crowd with his activated eye. I slapped Lavi to get his attention and my hand tightened around my knives.  
>"You're kidding me…" Lavi groaned when he saw Allen, rubbing his head.<br>"This is bad, we have to get everyone out, n-" Allen began, launching himself over the boundary before being interrupted by a loud explosion. "Damn it, I took too long. Ai, make sure everyone evacuates safely! Lavi, come with me!"

Liliya was glancing around wildly, trying to keep the chaos calm and looking for the source of the explosion. I glanced at what had happened, and my heart stopped beating for a second. Stepping out from the collapsed mess of the entrance of the tent was a level four, accompanied by minor akumas. There were confused and murmured whispers as the audience gauged whether this was part of the performance or an actual emergency. Rapid gunfire erupted from the level one akumas and there were shrieks of horror from the stands and the stage, as the flashes of light from the guns illuminated the broken, violent scenes through the smoke.

"Oh, shit." I whispered, my blood turning cold and my body starting to shake.  
>"Ai!" Lavi shouted and shook my shoulders. "Are you alright? You have to stay calm and get everyone out!"<br>"You shouldn't give…shouldn't give me that job…" I said softly, still staring at the monstrosity, finally shaking myself out of it when it shot a deformed arm gun into the stands, bringing screams and shouts of terror to my ears. Lavi ran off with Allen after giving me a glance and placing a hand on my head briefly.

I snapped out of it, slapping my cheeks and looking around with the calm mind that Yin taught me to have.  
><em>The exit's been blocked on purpose, they've probably been planning this for a while, knowing more people would come here on the closing night of the circus. The circus cloth is flimsy, I just need to cut it big enough and direct the people out. <em>

I ran along the stands, pulling up injured people and yelling for them to follow me. Finally I managed to lead the confused, frightened and panicked crowd to the edge of the wall, promptly slashing down one of the level one's blocking the corner of the circus. I cut down the circus cloth wall and ripped it open, trying desperately to ignore the sounds of crashing and screaming from behind me where Allen and Lavi were fending off the akuma.

I couldn't see the circus performers, I had to assume the two of them were doing their best to protect them, since they were cornered in the area of the circus were the cloth was pressed against one of the large metal trailers. The crowd rushed out, just caring about getting out and almost causing a mass pile up of people at the make shift entrance. When all the people I could see finally all exited, I took a deep breath and turned towards the deafening silence except for the high pitched voice of the level four. They were across the circus from me, at the other end.

"Why are you protecting them? You can escape if you leave them," it said, tilting its head, making the ring above its head tilt sickeningly as well. I almost snorted at how well Allen's white clown innocence fitted and didn't fit in with the circus. Both Allen and Lavi looked pretty tired from holding the white cherubic beast at bay, but better off than last time. They were the ones who fought it last time, I guess they were slightly more prepared, but that _thing_ did nothing but send a chill down my back and glue my legs to the ground.  
><em>Calm down…just calm down…or else Allen and Lavi will get hurt, that's what you said you'd stop from happening, right?!<em>  
>I dug my nails into the back of my hand, focusing on the pain rather than the chilly fear.<p>

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Allen flexed his arm wryly, swinging it out to cover the performers. There were only a couple, I think most of them had run out, but Liliya had stayed, Yukio was holding an injured guest, and Annie was glaring at the level four, and I soon realised it was because there were no animals in sight except for a pile of dust in front of her.  
>"…Then I just have to kill you all?" it asked matter of factly, and without a second warning, lunged at Allen. There was a loud crash and I was surprised to see the level four being shoved back into the stands. Less shoved, more thrown into the seats.<br>"Phew! Lucky you were focusing on Allen…" Lavi whistled, holding his large hammer as if he just swung it. "Good hit, I'd say."

I sighed in relief, it almost seemed like that the level four wouldn't be too hard to defeat with a little experience under their belts. The level four clambered out of the broken seats, crushing the remains of the stand underfoot with a sneering face. It raised its hand, and there was a shout from Liliya as it revealed the limp girl in its hand.  
>"Rei, my dear!" she cried, trying to push past Allen, who held her back firmly.<br>"Don't, Liliya." Allen ordered with such an unyielding and final tone that Liliya blinked, dropping to her knees and holding her face in her hands. "We'll get her back."  
>"Will you?" it giggled and suddenly threw Rei to the side. I was the closest and for some reason, I felt my body move on its own and dive for Rei. Relief filled my body briefly as I felt my arms close around her small figure, pulling her into my chest. The relief was short lived, as I realised we were still airborne, and really, that was the only thing I realised before we, well, my back hit the stands and my head snapped back onto the wooden seats. Bright lights filled my vision and I vaguely remembered the medicine I was probably supposed to be taking…right around now. But then pain exploded in my head and again, the vision faded from my eyes and darkness swallowed my consciousness.<br>_Hey…I saved someone...I didn't hesitate. Maybe there's still hope for me…_

* * *

><p>AN: Well, didn't the shit hit the fan pretty quickly there? Some developments I rather like next chapter, I think...:D Thanks for reading, and as always, thank you to my reviewers, the alerts, the favs, because you guys are great and there would be no story without the support of you guys XD Love you all!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM in the least :D 

AN: Hellllllllllo! How are you all? Doing fantastical, I hope :D Updates are slow, I'm sorry! I don't know why, been hitting a bit of a low on the writing ): But I always get to it when I remember you guys being all awesome :) So, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! Btw, Rei is an OC that belongs to a friend, **Strange Obsession **on fanfiction, she has a Naruto on, go check it out if you're a fan :D

* * *

><p>I jolted awake, mostly because of the absolutely <em>agonising <em>stabbing pain in my head, but also because I was choking on the dust lifted up by the collapsed stand.

"Ngh…" I groaned, clutching at my shoulder and wincing.

_Gah! _

A long wooden splinter protruded from my shoulder, but only through the skin. I grabbed it, grimacing and pulling it out in one go. I swore under my breath, throwing it on the ground. "That's one hell of a splinter…" Remembering who I was with, I glanced around as wildly as I could with a pounding head and spotted Rei sprawled out in front of me.

"Rei!" I called out, crawling forward and pulling her around to see her face. "Oh, shit…no…"

It was slow, but there were undeniably black stars making their way across her skin. I rubbed my face with my hand, taking a deep breath.

_What am I going to tell Liliya…what am I going to tell all of them?!_

"Hm…?" Rei blinked slowly, opening her eyes.

"Rei!" I cried, brushing hair out of her face. I could still hear crashing and the sound of things breaking and glanced up worriedly.

"Was I asleep?" she asked slowly, rubbing her eyes. She paused as she caught sight of the black stars on her hand, a confused look on her face. "What's…this?"

I bit my lip, breathing out and wracking my brain. Sure, I had seen plenty of people die, but I never had to handle how…raw it was, and their deaths were never this slow.

"I…it's..." I struggled, and she gasped a little when her hand disintegrated. "Listen Rei, I'm not going to sugar coat it." Her eyes dimmed a little but a look of understanding entered the young girl's eyes.

"I like sugary things," she whispered lightly.

"You were hit, Rei. You're going to die very soon. It acts very quickly." I gestured at the pile of sand that was her hand. "I'm sorry, I was too late, I don't know…I didn't know how-"

"That's okay. You did your best." Rei patted my hand, her expression calm and mutual, her voice becoming raspy. A deep, uncomfortable tearing feeling invaded my chest, and I was shocked at how I felt over this person, who might as well have been a stranger. "But please protect the others for me, okay? I can't anymore…but…but I guess…" she smiled and laughed, a completely foreign expression, her laugh a ringing of gentle bells. The black stars completely covered her body and she gave a final smile. "I'll get to sleep forever now."

The way she disintegrated was so simple, so non dramatic, it felt like it should've made a much bigger impact on the world.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, it just won't give us a break!" Lavi slung his hammer, panting.<p>

"Be careful Lavi, we don't have room for mistakes." Allen wiped blood casually from his cheek, breathing hard too.

"Yeah, I know…have you seen Ai? Is she alright?" Lavi asked, a worried tenor in his voice.

"I haven't seen her since-watch out!" he kicked Lavi out of the way as the level four released a barrage of bullets among them, knocking him right on front of the table beneath which the circus performers hid, albeit very reluctantly.

"Are you alright?!" Yukio almost dashed out but he waved her back.

"Just stay back! My own teammates seem to hurt me more than anything…" Lavi smiled sheepishly and Annie growled angrily at the level four, like she wanted to personally murder it herself. Speaking of wanting to murder things, Lavi suddenly caught sight of Ai holding her arm and striding out of the dust.

"Ai! Are you alright-"

"I'm going to kill that thing if it's the last thing I ever fucking do!" she growled angrily, declaring to him.

"…That's what we've been trying to-"

"Shut up!" she snapped and gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing harshly.

_Something's…wrong? Wait, Rei!_

"Where's Rei?" Liliya cried, panic evident in her voice. Ai didn't make a move, ignoring the question and glaring at the monster now having some sort of duel with Allen. She pulled out her knives slowly, but he heard the leather from her gloves rubbing together and against the knives.

"Rei…Rei! No, no, no, Rei!" Liliya cried, covering her face with her hands and crying. Yukio and Annie gasped, shocked and distraught at the realisation.

"I'm done with this, Lavi. This fear doesn't matter if it's going to get people killed," Ai said quietly, but with a determination and anger that usually warned him he was about to get hit.

"Wait, don't be reckless, Ai!" he warned seriously, but she had already run over. "Damn it!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, you stupid piece of crap!" I jumped onto the sitting stands and shouted at the level four. It slowly twisted its head to look at me, casually slamming a backhand to Allen's stomach, sending him flying. I winced, apologising in my head. "Don't you want to play with me?"<p>

"Play? It's more fun to kill!" it screeched, dashing forward to slam its hard, _strong_ arm appendage into my knives. I choked out a gasp, finding it hard to breathe with the humongous pressure on my chest and the sharp pain in my head. But it didn't matter, I was fuelled by something not hindered by pain. I placed a foot on its chest and shoved it off the best I could, following up with a hard slash downwards across its torso. It dodged easily, bringing its hand around my throat.

"Ai!" Lavi swung again to slam his hammer into the side of the level four, making it stumble to the side. "Are you okay? Stop running off, you'll get yourself-"

"Killed? I already know that!" I growled. "But it's not like that thing's going to die if we just stay here!"

"…Hey, stop cutting me off…" Lavi sighed. "I know you're angry, but calm down!"

I glanced at him, taking a deep breath as I stared into his green eye, using the calm depth of it to slow the hammering of my heart and the fire in my stomach.

"Okay…I understand." I nodded hesitantly.

"Good." Lavi smiled and rubbed my head. "We think of a plan with Allen."

"You're leaving things wide open." The high pitched whining voice interrupted us, and I almost stopped breathing when it rushed past me in a flurry of wind.

_Liliya, Yukio, Annie! _

"_But please protect the others for me, okay?"_

I was more used to moving quickly on my feet and without even pausing to think, whirled around to run after the level four now calmly aiming his gun at the performers.

_I'm so sorry, Rei!_

"Don't get too cocky, you stupid beast!" a sudden whip crack shocked me, and Annie pushed her way out from beneath the table, wielding her whip to pull on the gun. She held her own surprisingly well against the powerful thing, and Yukio climbed out angrily too, swinging her torch.

"Don't think you'll get away with killing Rei!" she shouted heatedly and, true to her word, produced an impressive, dangerous-rather than the bright, happy flames during the act-fiery blue flames which surrounded the level four. It screeched and I managed to kick the back of its head into the ground.

"Thanks!" I nodded, the impressed and relieved tone evident in my voice. I stabbed into the neck but missed as it dodged quickly. It slammed its hand into the side of my head and I managed to block it with my knives to blunt the force. My heart stopped as I heard a twang and the give of my knives. My shoulders rang with the recoil effect, but I was more shocked to see my knives break. It kept pushing against the weak weapons, and I struggled against what felt like a bulldozer pushing against me.

"_Protect, Ai…it's okay…just do your best…_"Rei's voice whispered into my ear and I jumped, almost feeling hands against my shoulders, holding me up. A heat entered my body, and I glared right back into the eyes of the level four, a deep, whirling vortex of fear and pain. The cracks slowly burned in the knives, like it was slowly crawling up my arms, encircling my wrists. A deep welling of power seemed to swell in my body, and I smiled as the knives broke off my hands and I was left staring at the level four barehanded. It gave a sick grin and placed its hands around my throat, and from a distance I could hear people calling my name, probably coming closer. A small shape floated in my hand and without hesitation, I tipped it into my mouth, feeling the liquid metal heat run down my throat and hot blood burst from my wrists. Handles slowly naturally formed in my hands and meld into them perfectly. Without hesitation, I smiled at the creature.

"For Rei." I swiftly plunged the blades I now held in my hands into the belly of the level four, kicking him off me and kneeling above the wound on its chest. I placed what looked like short swords on opposite sides of its neck, and decapitated with a mighty push downward with my arms. It released a screech that almost popped my ears drums before falling into complete silence abruptly.

I rolled off it, registering from the corner of my eyes people running closer. I glanced at the weapons I was now holding in each hand, what looked like shorter, broader scimitars. It was jagged along the back, with a sharp blade on the other side, the end broadening out then back in for the tip. If Yin's weapon lessons were any good, I'd say I was wielding a pair of Chinese executioner blades, just more intricately designed for fighting.

_Executioner's Blade…to protect the innocent…_

A second glance at my wrists confirmed it, a pair of red crosses decorated them right in the middle, one line running across the wrist and one downwards.

_Crystal…type…_

* * *

><p>Lavi ran up to the kneeling Ai, wondering if she was hurt by the way she hugged the new weapons to her chest. Her mid battle transformation had been a sight to watch, and shocking to say in the least. She had been kneeling there for a while, and he was starting to get worried but he had to sort out the people and audience that had gathered at the entrance before running here.<p>

"Ai!" Allen called out, running over from where he had helped the performers out, most likely back to their trailers to rest before cleaning up the mess. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you hurt?" Lavi kept the panic out of his voice, ducking in front of her and trying to get a good look at her face, which was hidden behind the new red embroidered handles and her hair, which had come a little loose. She didn't answer, but just shook her head slowly. Allen looked at him, but he shrugged, not knowing what to do. Both of them were pretty battered up as well, having to keep the level four at bay for quite a long time. He ignored the aching of his body and miscellaneous bleeding sites, noting that all three of them were pretty much all this injured, Ai with a little less blood but more bruises.

_Is it her head? This is why Komui shouldn't send out injured people!_

"So…" he jumped when Ai's hand shot out to hold his arm leaning on the ground, her other hand grabbing Allen's cheek.

"Ah, Ai…fwat are you thoing?" Allen struggled awkwardly with her hand on his cheek. She finally looked up and Lavi almost flew into full panic mode when he saw tears running down her face freely, her face mildly screwed up in a mixture of a smile and a sad grimace.

"I did it!" she sniffed, breaths wracking her body. "I did it…"

He sighed in relief that that was what she was crying about. He smiled at her gently, breathing out slowly and running a hand through his hair. Allen smiled kindly, resting a hand reassuringly on hers which was on his cheek. Lavi smiled, ruffling her hair tenderly and nodding.

"Well done, Ai."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, the action was a bit iffy for me to write, but it ended up being fun :D<p>

**As**** a side note, **I'm just wondering about pics and stuff, and contacting, updates, stuff like that, I have a stories update thing on my profile, but it's a bit of a pain to keep updated...so, I was thinking, if enough people want or think it's a good idea (I' m going to put up a poll on mah profilez) I might create a **facebook account thingie** for this? Specially for the different stories I have on here as a fanfic writer (even though I'm not that popular here, I feel a little arrogant/ahead of myself =='' , being all high 'n mighty when I'm just a small writer...) Well, please vote on the poll or tell me if it's worth it, seeing as most likely no one will go visit XD Because I do enjoy making the story come to life, and I'll have a lot of pictures (of characters, clothes, weapons) so on on there.

THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS AND ALERTS AND FAVs LIKE ALWAYS, I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH :D


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Haha, it really isn't possible for me to own DGM :)

AN: Heyooooooo! How are you? Have your days been bright? I hope so :D I'm sorry for late updates, this is going to be a pretty common thing as I'm going into the most important year of high school D: But I'll do my best to keep up, and now, thanks to your votes, you can also keep updated on facebook :D The link is on my profile, so if you're interested, feel free to come on over :D

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>After the level four fiasco, the popularity of Liliya's circus and reputation declined, and the members didn't seem to care much. The solemn, quiet and heavy atmosphere over Rei's death fell about the circus like a strangling fog. The repair process was slow and quiet, and occasionally sobs could be heard echoing around the tent. Luckily, the train was further delayed as it was revealed the train had many places that needed repairing before it was safe to travel on and we stayed for a few extra days.<p>

"Thank you for helping us, we really appreciate it," Annie murmured to Allen and I as we repaired the long gash I had made in the tent, generally the last thing we had to fix. "I'm sorry we aren't acting more gratuitous towards you, we are! It's just…everyone here has nothing else on their minds but Rei. Every member here is family, and to have one die…I'm sure you can imagine how devastating it is."

"Of course, there's no need to feel obligated about thanking us, and…we understand every bit of devastating it is." Allen smiled comfortingly at her. She smiled back sadly, the lines in her face didn't disappear though, as if they had been etched there.

"The leader…having her gone so quickly was bad enough. The show is never going to be what it was…" Annie trailed off, looking around the empty expanse of the stage.

"Don't be like that!" Lavi jogged over with Yukio, leaning an arm on my head as he gave an energetic smile. "You guys are amazing! I only met her briefly, but Rei wouldn't want you guys to be so down either, right?"

"Rei would be sleeping." Yukio shrugged matter of factly, her face dissolving into a wry smile. "She was always sleeping in the oddest places."

"She was, do you remember the time-"

They began to engage in a fond conversation, and Allen slyly pulled us into a group.

"I talked to Liliya, and she's been planning another show tonight, a free one, to overwrite the memory of the other day's performance in this town," Allen whispered, slightly excitedly.

"That's great news!" I clapped, putting my hands on my hips. "They can pull themselves back onto their feet!"

"Yeah, a circus this awesome was bound to," Lavi added animatedly.

"And I asked if we could help in any way…" Allen leaned closer and began to whisper the plan, something that filled my stomach with dread.

* * *

><p>"I'm all for helping them, but did it have to be <em>this <em>way?!" I cried, glancing down in absolute shock at the bright, red circus outfit I wore. It was basically a swimsuit, plus the red, sparkly stockings and sequins. "I'm not even sure if it's possible to be any more exposed without being naked," I muttered, pulling the material and letting it snap back onto my side. Lavi answered with only a grin and a look that meant 'guess how much I love my photographic memory?'

I scrunched my face in agitation, as Lavi didn't have to perform, rather, he wasn't allowed to as a man. Allen had traded me into the performance to help with Rei's empty spot, and even though I wasn't tight rope walking, I would be throwing knives at Yukio. I was confident about throwing knives and their accuracy, what I wasn't confident about was the sheer amount of people out there. I could hear the much quieter though still considerable crowd chatter. The tent flaps were open, and even though it was a free for all, people were still wary. I was getting nervous, because even though I've been marauding and weaving through large crowds, mingling and such, I had never been faced with performing in front of a crowd. I was absolutely petrified.

"Ai, just calm down! It's not as scary as it seems!" Allen reassured, patting my shoulder.

"Shut up, Allen. Why did you drag me into this?" I wailed, for the first time in my life feeling prolonged butterflies in my stomach.

"Well, I-" Allen began but was interrupted by the show starting. Liliya was talking to the crowd, trying to be enthusiastic and cheerful, but her nervousness and anxiety showed through clearly. Smoke drifted across the ground for effect, and the spot light shone far too brightly on Liliya. A loud bang nearby made the crowd jump, and though the enthusiasm was appreciated for the firework, it hit Liliya hard as the sudden loud noise made her panic, as if there was going to be another attack. "Oh no…" Allen murmured, peering from the curtain at Liliya's slightly trembling form.

"W…We hope…you can enjoy…" her voice wavered, and slowly trailed off as her hands clenched. Sympathy filled my stomach, and killed those butterflies in one go. From the corner of my eye, I saw the other members anxiously looking out, ready to interrupt and end the show. It would be a terrible blow to them and their audience, but it would be justified and Liliya just looked like she wasn't going to be able to go on. As the ringleader, she was crucial! I took a deep breath and turned around to Lavi.

"Tense your stomach," I demanded. He raised an eyebrow and pointed out at the stage.

"I know you want to see my abs and all, Ai but we're a little-"

"Do it!" I barked and he shrugged, complying. I clenched my fist and punched him in the gut, pushing all my nervousness into the hit. He blinked in surprise, clutching his stomach more in surprise than pain, and Allen looked on sympathetically. "Allen, the big intro at my signal. Okay! This is for Rei!"I stalked out of the curtain behind, interrupting the silence with my outrageous high heels clacking on the ground.

"Ai…!" Liliya mumbled, eyes wide in shock. I grabbed her hand and resisting the urge to throw up at the overwhelming crowd, stared into a bright light past the audience so I was blinded.

"Many of you may know that this circus has been through an accident lately, and they lost an important member that I'm sure you all know: Rei, the amazing tightrope walker!" I called out to the crowd, my voice sounding far too loud. At this, an knowing murmur ran through the crowd, a few cheers echoing out here and there. Liliya's hand tightened around mine, and I saw her take a deep breath.

"To honour her, and all the lives lost that day, this circus aims to give you, the audience that makes the circus what it is, the most spectacular show of your lifetime!" she shouted and I pulled my newly evolved weapons out from behind where they were tucked into the ribbon around my waist. Activating the innocence in what I hoped was a dramatic fashion, I swung the blades out to the crowd, making a strong, cool draft wash over them and lift the smoke.

_Allen, please get it…_

Right on cue, coloured lights flashed on, accompanied by music and the trumpeting of elephants. Annie led the opening animal act out, and at this point, the audience roared with excitement.

* * *

><p>"I almost died…" I sighed, sliding down to my knees, finally back in my normal clothes. The show was finally over, and the circus had (grudgingly) emptied as the circus members really gave it their all, pulling out new tricks and downright dazzling the crowd.<p>

"You did very well, Ai!" Allen praised, giving me a thumbs up. I glared at him until he put it down.

"I thought so too." Liliya walked in, accompanied by a couple of the other members. She uncrossed her arms, and gave me a smile that I hadn't seen in days. She held out her hand, empty of any potential weapons. "I truly appreciate what you did, my dear."

I stared at it in surprise, and latched onto after a moment of processing. She pulled me up and immediately wrapped me into a hug, her generous amount of chest almost suffocating me. "Any time you have no place to go, this circus will always welcome you, and any member of the Order. Consider your master's actions forgotten!" she laughed and the other members nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll make sure to visit often~" Lavi waved eagerly and I tapped his shoulder.

"You wouldn't leave me, would you?" I looked up under my eyelashes at him, making my bottom lip waver. I would be lying if I said I wasn't satisfied at the outcome, a speechless, red Lavi and a laughing audience. We bid our final goodbyes, and Allen walked up beside me.

"You're quite scary in many ways, Ai…"

"You haven't seen the tip of it." I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

><p>We parted with Allen at the station, as he had to go back towards the headquarters. Only a few days had passed, and Allen reassured me that they would still be packing back there. It had been a surprisingly difficult journey, but we finally got to our proper mission destination.<p>

We walked out of the train, feeling the refreshing air on our skin and sighing happily, as we had been cramped into that compartment for far too long. The finder waiting by the exit spotted our tattle tale uniforms, waving to call us over.

"Hello exorcists, my name is Jeanne, I am your finder for this mission." The brown haired finder nodded in greeting.

"It's a pleasure. My name is Ai, that's Lavi, Bookman." I gestured in turn.

"Yo!"

"Tell us about this book, Mr. Jeanne."

"Of course, please, follow me." Jeanne walked out of the station, and we immediately came face to face with a sleek carriage. "The supporters we mentioned, Duc de Desrosiers and his wife are an important part of this mission. They have kindly invited us to stay with them until the innocence is retrieved." He opened the carriage door and I smiled, pulling myself in and waiting for the others.

"So, 'bout the book…" Lavi prompted as the carriage started to move.

"Yes, the book is owned by Jacque Leroy, a man who came to fortune precisely because of this book. Every week, he hosts a small event that only the rich can afford to enter, and almost exclusively couples, husbands and wives. What actually goes on behind these events aren't publicly known, all we know is that it is possibly innocence and akuma involvement, but Mr. and Mrs. Desrosiers believe they can shed some light on that," Jeanne explained.

"Huh….they certainly sound like nice people." Lavi peeked out the carriage window.

"Hold on, so how are we going to get close to this book?" I asked.

"The Desrosiers have attended this event before, and they believe they can secure an invitation."

"But I thought you said it was exclusively for husbands and wives…?" I faltered as I had another realisation of why Komui would have sent us two. "Oh…Lavi and I…?"

"This mission just got a whole lot more fun." Lavi grinned. Bookman hmphed, and I sighed.

_Another tiring mission…_

* * *

><p>"Whoa! These people must be loaded!" Lavi exclaimed as we finally arrived at the house, or perhaps more accurately, mansion of the Desrosiers. It was extravagantly designed, emitting a gleaming white with large pillars decorating the front. I jumped out of the carriage and grabbed our meagre luggage, we only ever brought essentials like toiletries, undergarments and stuff of the like. We walked up the large steps, slightly intimidated by the pure size and calibre of the estate. The golden edged door opened without even us knocking, and a professionally dressed man with slicked hair stepped out, holding the door open.<p>

"The madam has been expecting you, respected exorcists," he said smoothly. "Please come in."

* * *

><p>AN: Yup, so Ai's got stage fright, but she was able to overcome it for the greater good XD<p>

Yippee! Finally onto what I consider the most gooey, romantic arc I will ever write, I imagine XD I hope you enjoy the bumpy, pink heart filled ride :D

Thank you for reading, and as always, thank you to the reviewers, followers, and fav's, because I appreciate and love and adore and fawn over every single one, cross my heart! I love you guys :D


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: RAWR, I bring news. I do not own DGM :D

AN: Hey guys! How are you all? Doing dandy, hopefully! I am here with a chapter, finaaaaaaaly! I hope it hasn't been too long a wait, I'm editing and writing with all my might :D

So, I'm just checking something out, and I hope you guys can help :) Do many of you have deviantart accounts? (If you do, please tell me :D I would very much like to visit your pages :D) Well, anyway, I don't know why, I recently _really_ got into deviantart, and drawing, and all that. Previously, I really thought I should just stick with writing, because even though I loved drawing, I really, REALLY, lack that knack for it, and don't have any talent in that area. I try drawing, and I'm just hopeless, several times I've tried to get back into it, and just died from looking at my attempts. For a long time, I was willing to just stick to writing. I'm sure many of you are amazing drawers :D

But I've been inspired lately, and I just wanted to know if you guys reckon practise and hardwork can make up for NO TALENTE WHATSOEVER. I haven't been this into something since writing, and as it is now, I really...eurgh, DRAWING WHAT EVEN XD Anyway, sorry for this long ass author's note, thanks for reading as always and I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p>I blinked at this and looked back uneasily.<p>

"Pardon the intrusion!" Lavi strode in cheerfully, yanking my arm and pulling me in. Bookman followed calmly and we were led through the winding halls of the mansion, finally arriving at some sort of cosy lounge room.

"The exorcists have arrived, madam." Pierre, the man who had opened the door ducked his head politely.

"Excellent! Bring refreshments and snacks please, Pierre," a gentle but slightly sultry voice said. He closed the door behind him and I took in the scene in front of me. A woman stood in front of me, looking about 25 to 30 years old stood up, dressed in a casual yet expensive looking dress, her hair done up simply, but I could see ornaments that were probably worth more than everything I owned decorating her blondey brown hair.

She was absolutely stunning, tall and curvy, with an air of sophistication surrounding her like a dazzling cloud. I elbowed Lavi in the stomach before he could make any stupid or perverted comments, simultaneously reaching my hand out to clasp hers in a gentle handshake. Her skin was translucent, it was soft and made her lips look even redder than they already were.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, exorcists! My name is Aimée Desrosiers, my husband and I are very apt supporters of the church. He is currently detained at a rather important engagement, he apologises for not being able to be here to receive you." She smiled, white, sparkling teeth almost blinding me.

"Oh, no, we would hate to have interrupted his schedule. My name is Ai Yang, from the Black Order, this is Lavi-" I began to introduce.

"Lavi Bookman, exorcist at your service!" Lavi interrupted over excitedly. I suppressed a sigh and an eye roll as Bookman quietly berated Lavi harshly, and then introduced himself.

"Oh, I didn't expect the Order to be full of such charming youngsters! You two just make the perfect pair," she gushed, pulling my hand down to the silky couch and holding it in hers.

"No, no, you see, we're just assuming that as a cover to retrieve this book," I hurriedly explained, briefly glancing out of the corner of my eye to the couch opposite, where Lavi and Bookman sat. Even though the majority of his attention was focused on the sparkling goddess before me, I could tell he was quietly noting down details of the room. She adopted an amused look, her shining bracelets jingling softly as she brushed hair behind her ear.

"What a shame, the children you would have would be adorable!" Aimée smiled completely casually. I choked on the tea I was drinking, setting it down as calmly as I could and suppressing the otherwise very ungraceful coughs.

"See, that's what I think too!" Lavi chimed in. Bookman shot him a dark look and Lavi raised his hands in surrender, trying to convey that he was joking. "But gramps here's a bit of a dampener."

Bookman hit him across the face, hand receding back into his sleeves before Lavi even registered the hit.

"So, Mrs. Desrosiers, regarding Mr. Leroy and his book…" Bookman began.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Leroy had made a bit of a name for himself, and he offered us admission. For a price, of course. We had heard wonderful rumours about this book, and we all heard the same thing, that 'you have to feel it first hand, it's too hard to explain'. We were intrigued and attended the event, and discovered the event was really quite exclusive to _lovers_. There was a small party first, food and drink is provided, and dancing. Like a social event, if not for the thing you could feel in the air, anticipation from the attendees. The food and dancing were not important, what came next was. Couples were called into a room, only one pair at a time. The people were only in them for a couple of minutes, ten at most, but when they came out…" Here, her face turned slightly dreamy, her cheeks colouring ever so slightly. "They looked like giggling teenagers, even if they were 40. They looked giddy and excited, and almost joyful." She placed a hand on her cheek, eyes fluttering.

_Joyful?_

"And you were called in with your husband?"

"Yes, Mr. Leroy called us in, and we saw this…book. It was leather bound and thick, I don't remember what the title was, but it was on top of a small podium. He told us to step up to it, and…well, what he said is hazy. We placed our hands on it, and suddenly, we were no longer in the room. We were…in a different world, or a different place." She smiled dreamily.

""Um….could you be a bit more specific?" I asked hesitantly when she didn't speak again.

"Well, it really is hard to explain…you'll have to see for yourself tomorrow night." Aimée blinked a little and a normal smile popped up onto her face again.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Ah yes, we have already arranged for you two to go in our place tomorrow night."

"So soon…" I murmured, deep in thought. Aimée seemed to notice our fatigued state and jumped up.

"Oh, you must be so tired! I'm sorry for forcing you to stay up, we have rooms prepared for each of you. Delaney! Please escort the exorcists to their bedrooms." A demure girl with blonde hair neatly tied up and in a maid outfit walked in, head ducked politely.

"This way, please."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then, goodnight!" Aimée waved cheerfully. Delaney led us down the long, richly coloured hallway, our footsteps muted as they sunk into the soft carpet.

"So, Delaney, how long have ya worked here?" Lavi chatted up the quieter girl, and I sighed as I fell behind with Bookman.

"You need to keep that boy on a leash," I grumbled, then paused for a second. "I need to get a leash."

"Hn. You couldn't stop that idiot with steel chains," Bookman said. I scoffed, staring at the energetic red head joking with the blushing ever so slightly maid.

"Won't stop me from trying," I chuckled under my breath, reaching my hand up to tug at his scarf floating ever so slightly behind him. "Can it, bookworm, you're bothering her…not to mention me." I huffed slightly, placing my hands on my hips.

"Ah, Ai~" he began what looked like a prancing run towards me and I didn't know whether to stay or run.

"Ms. Yang, this is your room. If you need help, please do not hesitate to call me." Delaney interrupted with fantastic timing and gestured to a room, and I nodded in thanks, avoiding a sure tackle hug swiftly as I stepped into my room.

"Call me Ai, Ms. Yang makes me sound up uptight. Goodnight to you all!" I waved before I shut the door and took in the large room. It was simply furnished, but every item glittered even without the light on.

A large blue satiny bed was against the wall to my right, and a small wooden table and chair was set by the window. An unlit candleholder stood on the table and there was a door to my left. I opened it to a clean bathroom, complete with a large bath and different soaps, scented candles and other fancy looking things I couldn't read. I whistled softly under my breath, walking up to the large mirror as Rellin flew out of my pocket to investigate. I looked a little tired and my head was starting to hurt again. I would have to eat the medicine the head nurse had forced me to take along in case of headaches like these.

I shrugged off my jacket and threw it over the chair back in my room, turning on the hot water taps in the bath and watching the steam float upwards. It smelt heavenly and I folded my clothes to the side after making sure the doors were locked. I slowly slid into the fragrant bath and sighed in satisfaction, almost letting my head slip underwater. The heat tingled up my body, the water silencing everything around me. A tingle from my back suddenly reminded me of the nightmare I had, the one with the voice, the voice I couldn't explain.

_That smooth voice…terrifies me. The music score…wait, the voice…it wouldn't be…_

I surfaced quickly, staring into the mirror across from me. My hair stuck to my skin from the water, droplets dripping down my eyelashes and down my skin.

_What am I here for…? _

If I moved my fringe to the side, I could still see the scar from the hit, an ugly, pale thing it had become, but the rest of my face was a rosy pink, a healthy glow to it I hadn't seen in a long time.

I washed my hair first, letting the suds spread out along the water top before letting it out and refilling the tub. It felt so relaxing, but I remembered the last time I had become too relaxed in a warm bath and got out before I could fall prey to sleep again. I wrapped myself up in the fluffy white towel provided, hair still dripping a little as I tried to find my bag of belongings that I had brought into the room. The instant I opened it I knew it wasn't mine. A black jumper was packed in on top, and I smelt apples again, I must've confused Lavi's bag with my own. Which meant that he currently had my possessions.

* * *

><p>AN: THIS CAN ONLY SPELL TROUBLE. Hahaha, my lawdy I love messing around XD I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed, and thank you to all my lovely, beautiful reviewers, alerters and...favers XD You guys are really great :) See you next week!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimerooni: Howdy doo, I don't own a thing! Except for a stupidly violent Ai!

AN: Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyoooooo ! How are you all doing? I hope it's been a nice couple of weeks! I'm going to be trying out some 'creator connection' convos up here further down in the author's notes so it isn't so boring :D

Sorry for the late update, but I do bring *cue funky shimmy here* art of Ai and Lavi XD You may have noticed, well, hopefully the change has happened by now, but I'll be putting up the art done by **Crys23 on deviantArt **of Ai and Lavi as the story cover. She is a fantastic artist, and I could fangirl just a little by which I mean a lot over the picture XD

_**Ai:**_Leave it to your mind to come up with something like that...*sighs*

_**Chippy:**_Aw, shut up you tsundere! You love to establish how manly you are! *Cackles*

_**Ai:**_Tsundere?...If anything, I think I'm more kuudere.

_**Chippy:**_I guess you would like to think you're cool, huh?

_**Ai:**_*roundhouse kicks Chippy* At least I'm not some otaku girl.

_**Chippy:**_;_; That's harsh, Ai.

_**Ai:**_Hehe, tough love works. Let's get on with the story! Oh, and I guess since you guys are always really kind *scratches cheek with a little blush*, I'd be happy to answer any questions you guys have, no matter how weird. Though I might have to kill you afterwards.

_**Chippy:**_NO, you won't. Well, to get the ball rolling...**WEIRD AI FACT NUMBER 1:** Due to her careful nature, our Ai over here doesn't close her eyes in the shower, even when there's soap in her eyes! The bath this time was a bit of an exception, Ai's getting a little lax. That's it! I certainly hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Rellin?" I called around the room, hoping she could help me make the swap. I saw the window was open a crack, letting in cold air and Rellin was nowhere to be seen.<p>

_Geez, what a time to be exploring…_

I frowned at my state of undress, I needed the underwear and bras I had packed, and there was very little chance I was going to find a pair in Lavi's bag. I unlocked the door, hoping I could find Delaney to help me when I had to jump back to avoid being hit by the door.

"Ai~ I have your bag!" Lavi smiled cheerfully as he waved the object around. He spotted me and blinked, his gaze running up and down as his cheeks slowly turned red.

"Oh, _of course_ you should burst in on a maiden only clad in a towel!" I rolled my eyes in pure frustration, one arm instantly shooting up across my chest , my other arm going down to tug my now what seemed to be very small towel down below my thighs. If I had any of my weapons on me I would've thrown them at him full pelt, but even I took them off for baths. Despite my hardy, tight lipped expression, I felt my face slowly heat up even when my mind desperately told it not to. "Ai, you look good with your hair down~ Among other things…" He smiled slyly.

"Clearly, you missed an important lesson in your life dubbed 'Don't stare at a half naked girl unless she gives you permission'." I grimaced, shushing him quickly with a wave of my hand. "And before you ask, I do not give you permission!"

"But I have your things…" Lavi grinned again, holding out the bag. I dashed forward for snatch it out of his hands, but he yanked it back at the last minute, laughing cheekily. My cheeks still burned and I was getting very embarrassed, playing keepings off in just a towel, and losing horribly.

_I would like my hand eye coordination to work around now, thank you. _

"Damn it, Lavi!" I ran out of patience and tackled him to the ground, making sure my towel stayed around me while I kneeled on his chest and pried the bag out of his fingers, glaring at him for good measure. "Don't play stupid games while I'm freezing!"

"But you look pretty hot." Lavi chuckled to himself at the pun, but for some reason very clearly avoided looking at me.

"Oh, shut up, bookworm," I grumbled, but now oddly interested in why he was so adamantly looking at the ceiling.

_Since when was he so courteous? You'd think he'd be catching all the peeks he could…it's not like my body's that bad, is it? I mean, I do have a lot of scars, and my legs might not be as slim as Lenalee's…and my bust might not as impressive…_

A slow emotion started growing in my stomach, an odd thing that seemed to target teenage girls specifically, even one as emotionally messed up as me. One thing that made Lavi so easily likeable had always been his easygoing nature, and one that further made girls so easily drawn to him was his flattering, albeit sometimes perverted compliments. I liked to think I was above being lured in by something so easy, but it was one thing not to be bought by compliments, another to think that the one you claimed as 'yours' didn't really…_want_ to be yours.

"Um…is there still something you need from me, Ai?" Lavi asked, a little sheepishly from the floor. He still spoke to the ceiling, and I frowned, leaning closer to trap his head with my hands…after making sure my towel was well and truly tucked in. He blinked as a few drops of water fell onto his face from my hair. I scrutinised his softly shining red hair, and his energetic green eyes, shining brightly with vigour even in the dark. "I-is there something wrong?"

"Better to ask if you think there's something wrong with me?" I moved further down, so I leaned my elbows on his shoulders instead, slapping his cheeks lightly with both my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"W-what? Why would there be something wrong with you?" Lavi finally looked at me, cheeks going slightly red, either from my slaps or-

"W-well, I don't know…" I felt my expression turn a little…pouty? "Argh, never mind!" I sat up, ruffling my wet hair and feeling my face get even warmer.

"Wait…" Lavi caught my hand as I started to stand up, eyes narrowing in thought. "Hahaha! Are you offended I'm not peeking, Ai?" he began to laugh, the easy going laugh that I really liked, so hard that it looked like he was crying.

_Shit. He figured it out. _

"Damn it, shut up!" I cried, the sounds muffled from my hands and really, I was now just embarrassed. "It's stupid, it's stupid, I get it, I get it!"

His laughter slowed to a trickle and he patted my head.

"Ai," he murmured, and I peered through my fingers, his change of voice surprising me. He smiled kindly and I blinked, hands falling away from my face. "Here, maybe this will reassure you."

He took off his green headband, sliding it onto my head in one swift motion. It covered my eyes for an instant, and I felt him sit up to face me as darkness filled my vision. My eyes widened as I felt a soft warmth on my lips, an equally calm, gentle pressure against mine. My heart immediately accelerated as I felt his soft breath against my still shell shocked lips, one arm behind my head to hold the green bandana across my eyes and the other gently resting against my cheek. It was a butterfly kiss, a soft, fleeting one, but gentle and sweet. My eyes closed beneath the bandana, my hand reaching up slowly to grab his.

"…Bookworm…?" I whispered, moving my hand to try move the headband.

"N-no! Don't move that!" he instantly cried, and I tilted my head, feeling his cool breath against my heated cheeks.

"Why not?"

"Well, because…just because!"

_…Suspicious. _

I slowly shifted my head out of the headband without him noticing and peeked over the top, a smile making its way across my face as I saw him. He was redder than his hair, and a silly smile gracing his face. I tugged the headband off and pulled him up by the elbow, grabbing his shoulders and going onto my tippy toes so I could kiss him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Lavi. Go to bed now, it's late." I ruffled him on the head, realising in a distant part of my head that it was one of the first times I had patted him on the head.

"Mm! Nighty night, Ai!" he gave a cheerful nod and a small salute before walking, or rather, skipping out. I changed into my night dress and slid into the bed, letting the silky smoothness of the bed sheets lull me into a half semblance of peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up far earlier than I expected by the excited chirping of the birds right outside my window.<p>

"Urgh, shut up…." I groaned, throwing the covers over my head. I had slept better than I had expected, and I didn't have any nightmares. That I could remember. I sat up groggily, rubbing my head tiredly. Rellin stirred and flew over, settling down on my frazzled hair and snuggling into it like it was an actual bird nest. It wasn't too cold or too warm, and I dressed quickly, tying my hair up haphazardly and peeking out into the hall. I snuck out into the hallway, feeling like a thief, possibly because most of the time I was in these places was for shadier reasons. It felt a little weird to actually be a guest in a house like this.

I heard light footsteps around the corner and reached for the window immediately. For some reason, I didn't feel like making human contact and tiptoed out onto the ledge. I wasn't too high up, and I slid the window down behind me, slowly reaching down to grab the ledge and jump to the ground as softly as I could. The morning air was refreshing and colours like purple and a velvety pink filled the sky as the sun slowly rose. Rellin turned into the lady and skipped ahead cheerfully like she didn't have a care in the world.

We appeared to be in the backyard of the estate, the _huge_ backyard that seemed to stretch on forever. What did they even do with all this space? Trees littered the garden and a little pathway twined itself around the miniature make shift forest and I took a deep, relaxing breath before I strolled down the tiny road. For some time, I just followed the pathway, occasionally catching glimpses of Rellin prancing around like a deer, or rabbit, when I saw a flash of foreign colour that didn't belong with all the other natural colours. It was a soothing red, and I stepped forward cautiously. It appeared to be Aimée in a long silky robe, kneeling in front of a tree. It wasn't that tall, tall enough that it was about the same height as me. She was staring at it quietly, hair no longer tied up so formally. I didn't know whether I should approach or just leave her alone, but Rellin ran straight into a pile of leaves, sending them scattering everywhere. I sighed, shaking my head as Aimée looked up at the sound. She immediately smiled and stood up, dusting herself off and running her fingers through her hair.

"Uh, good morning…sorry to just wonder around here…" I mumbled sheepishly. She waved me over and shook her head.

"No, you're free to go anywhere you want. I'm glad you like the garden." She smiled gently, giving her a motherly feel.

"Yeah, it's very well kept."I glanced around, taking in the evenly trimmed grass and neat piles of leaves. Well, one less since Rellin knocked it over. "Clean that up, Rel, you can't go around ruining people's work."

She pouted and bent over, picking up the leaves one by one and tossing them back, getting distracted by the fluttering patterns before long.

"Um, just what is that….person?"Aimée asked hesitantly.

"Oh, it's…uh a golem. Kind of like a wireless communicating device. In the shape of a person. I don't really understand it!" I laughed.

"I see…she's very pretty…" she smiled.

"As pretty as a wireless communicating device can get, I suppose." I took in Rellin's, rather, my mother's delicate oriental features. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you and your husband such dedicated supporters of the church? I mean, don't get me wrong, we're extremely grateful…."

She was silent for a moment and I was afraid I had said the wrong thing.

"We used to have two daughters…twins, Arianne and Arienne. Oh, they were beautiful, those two. I might just sound like a doting mother, but really, those two…." She trailed off, staring back at the tree. 'Were', 'used to'…past tense.

_Oh, this is doesn't have a happy ending, does it…_

"They were closer than normal siblings, they were like two halves to a whole. Couldn't stand being apart from each other. Which is why when Arianne died from pneumonia, Arienne called her back as an akuma." She ducked her head, running her fingers along the barky trunk of the tree. "When she started acting a little odd, we just thought she missed her sister….we never thought, never would've dreamed that such a thing…"

I stayed silent, waiting for her to gather her thoughts and catch the breath that seemed stuck in her throat.

"I'm sure she would have killed us, had this exorcist not shown up. A woman, with a…pet? A…monkey, or something. She didn't stay long, but she explained briefly."

"It sounds like one of our generals, General Klaud…" I said uselessly.

"General Klaud, was it? She was very sympathetic. Ever since then, we just wanted to devote our lives to defeating whatever it is that destroyed our daughters, any way we could." Aimée looked up and smiled tiredly. "We want to support you exorcists any way we can because you are our saviours, the only ones that can save the world from this…this horror."

"W-well, we're not that special!" I said hurriedly, rubbing my neck nervously. "But we do want to stop these things from happening to other people. We'll work hard to fill your expectations the best we can." I walked up to the tree, and I saw names carved further down on the trunk in a childish manner.

_'Arie and Aria'_

"Thank you so much." Aimée blinked, holding back tears that sparkled in the corners of her eyes from the sunlight that was slowly pouring over the walls into the garden. "Now, that's enough of sadness for the day, the sun has barely risen! Let's get inside and have some breakfast, we can plan out the day." She dabbed the tears away and placed a hand on my elbow, leading me back into the house. I was introduced to Mr. Desrosiers, a black haired man with slightly greying hair and gentle crinkled eyes, who had an amazingly hearty laugh, and breakfast was a cheerful event altogether, if not a little awkward for me. Only Bookman joined us, Lavi didn't join us until much later.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've just been sitting here, studying and dying...;_; you guys really are the only things keeping me going, so as always, I'm really thankful to my reviewers, alerters, favers, because I really do see every single one and it really makes a difference to my day! TAKE ALL MY LOVE AND THE FLUFF IN MY POCKETS. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you next time!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Phewy, do not own DGM!

AN: Heya! How are you guys doing? Hrnnnngh, I'm so sorry for the late update as usual, but same old story, being K.O'd by school _so hard_. Thank you for being so patient *waves arms in air enthusiastically/like an idiot*

A summary of what's happened so far becauseevenidon'tremember! Basically, Bookman, Lavi and Ai have been sent on a side mission and ended up at a gadijaofejjfellinaires house to inspect some wacky possibilities of that good stuff called innocence. They are going to attend a 'prestigious' event undercover exclusive to lovers to investigate this innocence that the person that hosts the party uses as the main 'attraction', but first they have to go...yep...shopping.

FUN TIMES :D I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Mornin', Missus Des, Ai!" Lavi popped into the dining room.<p>

"Manners, Lavi!" Bookman scolded.

"It's quite alright, please, call me Aimée!" she said brightly. Her makeup and hair had been done after coming back, and she had swapped the robe for a nice, orderly but casual dress.

"I don't think you can still call it morning, bookworm." I glanced at the clock, and sure enough, it was just after twelve.

"Ah, youngsters like you should be sleeping this late. You're just too old spirited, Ai," Mr. Desrosiers joked gently, or Victor, as he urged us to call him.

"Yeah! Let loose a little, Ai!" Lavi grinned.

"Speaking of, would you like to come shopping with us, Lavi and Bookman?" Aimée offered.

"Ah, yes! What a delightful idea, unless this young chap wants to hang around with a geezer like me!"

"Shopping?" This was the first I had heard of it.

"Yes, for a formal event such as the party tonight, your attire must be appropriate!" Aimée gushed, it was clear that although that was a legitimate reason, she just wanted to shop. "Unless you managed to pack something into that miniscule bag of yours…" She raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Oh, but…" I hesitated.

"Don't worry, all costs will be covered by us!" Victor laughed.

"No-wait-that's not really the problem-"

"Then let's go!" She tugged my arm and in a desperate lunge, I grabbed onto Lavi's jacket, dragging him along with me.

"He needs some proper, um….attire, as well!" I blurted, much to Lavi's horror.

"Of course, of course, oh, this will be so fun!"

"Ai!" Lavi whined.

"If I'm going, you're coming down with me," I hissed.

"Well, that just leaves us two oldies here, huh?" Victor slapped the table cheerfully behind me, grinning at Bookman.

* * *

><p>"Now, having that on will just not do!" Aimée cried, striding forward and yanking Lavi's green head band off in one swift motion, leaving his hands grasping at empty air as he reached for it. His red hair tumbled down and fell over his face neatly. We had visited a few shops, all of who the owners seemed to know Aimée well. With much protest, we finally managed to get Lavi into a respectable looking suit. That experience felt like getting an animal who hated water to take a bath. It wasn't too formal, it had a black silky vest with a white shirt inside, and a red tie to match his flaming hair, with normal black pants, that were slightly tighter than usual at Aimée's request and the usual formal jacket. To put it simply, he looked great. To tell the truth, I didn't like the looks that were being sent his way by giggling girls, but I had to admit, Lavi could work it from a lot of angles, and formal certainly suited him well.<p>

"Not bad…" I nodded appreciatively, while Lavi squirmed a little awkwardly. He brightened a little at my words.

"Really?" He tugged at the jacket and I slapped his hand.

"Yes, no one will be able to resist you," I chuckled. "Don't!" I stopped him before he tried to hug me to death in his new clothes.

"Then it's done! This is the one!" Aimée clapped her hands and just about floated to the shop owner. Lavi turned to change back into his normal uniform and before long, we were out on the street again, this time with a new goal in mind. Not one I particularly enjoyed, but inevitable.

"I know this one place that will be perfect for you, they have such a wide range of colours and materials…"Aimée seemed to have the energy of a teenage girl, and me the one of a middle aged woman instead as she bubbled on and on. Finally, we arrived at a simple but elegant shop, walking in and immediately being greeted by the owner and the shop assistants.

"So, are we finding a dress for this lovely young lady here?" Carmine gestured to me smoothly.

"Precisely!"

And that signalled the beginning of an hour of torture. Maybe I was lucky it only took that long, but I thought I was going to die from just…the pure bombardment. Red, green, blue, silver, black, silk, cotton, velvet, dresses that were long, short, flashy, _everything. _

* * *

><p>Finally, I was standing in the changing room with a simple black silky dress that was long and had a split along the leg. It was a strapless dress, the front shaped like a love heart, curved in at the waist and down, the glossy material shining, and to match Lavi, it had long red satiny gloves.<p>

"Do you need help in there?" Carmine called and I immediately held the curtains closed, she had already barged in enthusiastically one too many times before.

"N-no! I'm done!" I said nervously, holding the curtains with my hands shaking slightly. Dresses were usually brought by Yin, and I never really went out to buy them, this experience of walking out and suddenly being the scrutiny of everyone in the vicinity was scary.

"Come out then!"

"Yeah, Ai! C'mon!" Lavi drawled.

"Alright, alright, just hold on!" I held a hand to my chest self consciously and slid open the curtains, peeking out a little. Aimée tugged open the curtains the rest of the way, and when she saw the dress and looked me up and down, _sighed. _Her hands went to her heart and she smiled. Carmine gushed immediately, but her reaction wasn't the one I really cared about. I glanced at Lavi and almost laughed, he had been sitting on the arm rest with his chin in his palm, but when I came out, three things happened. First, his chin slipped off his palm. Second, he fell off the arm rest in a clumsy attempt to stand up. Third, he tried to cover it up by crossing his arms and moving one arm up to cough into his hand.

"No need for the standing ovation," I joked, but my stomach felt like it was melting and I backed a little into the change room.

"It's _gorgeous_….no, _you're _gorgeous, it's just wonderful!" Aimée cried.

"Oh, it is perfect…" Carmine smiled.

"Hot damn…" Lavi swore a little. I laughed into my hand, nervousness evaporating. I winked at them theatrically.

"Not too bad then? I'm fit for a lady-killer like him then?"

"Yeah, looks super classy!" Lavi struck some sort pose that I guessed was supposed to represent 'classy'.

"_Well_, we certainly appear to have a favourite! We'll take this one, Carmine!" Aimée clapped.

"Here, the last piece! Young man, do you mind?" Carmine shoved a length of pretty red ribbon into Lavi's hand and motioned vaguely around my neck as she bustled off with Aimée.

"W-wait!" He called uselessly, sighing after a moment. "Do you wanna turn around, then?"

I could almost see Aimée and Carmine hiding around the corner like two gossipy housewives that they probably were.

"Calm down, bookworm, you aren't on death row." I turned around and moved my ponytail to the side, baring my neck so he could tie it around it.

"I know! But you're so pretty now!" Lavi cried disbelievingly and I swivelled to glare at him.

"What're you getting at?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, that's not what I meant! What I meant was that I've never seen you in anything remotely like a dress, and now…." Lavi trailed off, slightly shaking hands brushing the back of my neck. I could feel goose bumps on my neck and shivered lightly, twitching my shoulders slightly. "You almost look like a different person…"

And that hit a nerve.

_A different person…._

"Oh…" I brushed his hands away from my neck. He had finished tying it anyway.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lavi instantly picked up on it, and I glanced away from the mirrors around the place.

"Nothing. I…I need to take this off." I tugged at the ribbon.

"Just 'cause a lot of what I do is stupid, doesn't mean I am." Lavi undid the ribbon he just tied up, handing it back to me.

"I beg to differ." I pushed him out of the changing room he had followed me into, closing the curtains deftly. I hurriedly pulled off the gloves, the dress, all the while hearing whispers and hisses where Aimée and Carmine were probably interrogating the poor red head. I changed back into my comfortable uniform (we had left the jackets with the emblems at the house because it would be bad to be recognised as exorcists and be suspected by the host) and tested my smile out, giving it a few practice grins to make sure it wasn't a grimace. I folded the dress and threw aside the curtains, smiling like the way I had practiced a few seconds before.

"Ah, well, this dress really is nice!" I handed the dress to Carmine, who straightened up immediately and took it over to the counter, where she began to fold it. It was slightly awkward because Lavi knew something was wrong, and Aimée thought it was his fault, which it kind of was, but not really at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Well, do you two feel like socialising? It certainly wouldn't do you any harm to leave a good impression around the town." Aimée suggested as we exited the boutique, out of the overpowering smell of perfume and into the sunlight.<p>

"Would we have to act like a couple?" I frowned.

"Well…I assume so, if that's who you two are going as later tonight…"Aimée laughed.

"It'll be fun!" Lavi said enthusiastically.

"Oh, the events and social obligations are just tedious, but I'm sure you two will enjoy the book."

"I don't think we're going to use it, we just need to retrieve it," I explained.

"Well, isn't that a shame! What harm could it do if you two were to have a little fun beforehand?"

I thought for a moment and Lavi shrugged.

"None, I guess…but the faster we get it the less chance there'll be an akuma attack in such a lively town," I said. Aimée's expression faltered, changing into one of barely noticeable sadness.

"Do all exorcists think like this?" she asked.

"Huh? Well…not that guy," I laughed, gesturing to Lavi.

"What a tiring life you exorcists lead…" Aimée sighed.

"S'not that bad, 'cause I have Ai!" Lavi grinned.

"Oh, shut up and walk, bookworm." I smiled to show I wasn't serious, and Aimée's face brightened a little at our interaction.

"Should we head back then?"

"I think so."

* * *

><p>Delaney stood behind me, waiting for me to tell her how to do my hair. It was almost evening and we were getting ready to leave.<p>

"Um…you know what, just let me brush it through once and that'll be good enough." I grabbed the hairbrush off the table in front of me and hurriedly ran it through my long black hair.

"Are you sure, Miss?" Delaney asked politely.

"Just Ai, and yes, I'm sure. It'll be fine, if you could just help me get this ribbon on…?" I handed her the red ribbon from earlier on in the day, having already pulled the dress on and just about fixed up everything.

"Of course."

As Delaney tied up the ribbon much faster and more professionally than Lavi, I pulled on the gloves and slid them up, they were quite long and ended a little higher than my elbow. I avoided looking at myself in the mirror, as nice as everyone said I looked, I would just see a 'different person'. A murderer.

"Oh, somehow you look even better than earlier today! Let's get you downstairs, there's a carriage waiting outside with the destination, all you have to do is get in," Aimée gushed excitedly, leading me down the stairs. "Your date is unbelievably dashing as well. If only I was ten years younger." Aimée winked good-naturedly.

"That's before he starts talking." I smiled, and Aimée laughed, her twinkling voice ringing out.

"Oh, you say that, but you're smitten with that boy!" She tweaked a stray piece of hair and pushed it behind my ear.

"I certainly hope it's not that obvious." I grinned, not attempting to deny the fact. Why deny what's true?

"Don't worry dear, woman's intuition." Aimée patted my hand. We walked up to the door and opened it, where Lavi was waiting. He was fidgeting with his tie, but when he looked up he blinked, face going subtly red. He was still wearing his silver earrings, and on anyone in that suit it would have been inappropriate, on him, it worked.

"Alright now, do you remember your names?" Aimée asked.

"Dean Albright, distant cousins to the Desrosiers," Lavi said after shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Gina Albright, married into the family to this charmer." I tilted my head towards Lavi.

"Excellent, now….all you need to do is have fun." Aimée waved as Lavi-very gentlemanly-helped me into the carriage.

"After getting the book," I called.

"Oh, you really are too serious." Aimée sighed, waving as I stopped a pout and the carriage began to trundle along. Out of the corner of my eye, I secretly admired how good Lavi looked in his half formal suit, his hair not as stray as usual and the lack of bandana was kind of refreshing. He coughed, now fiddling like a little kid across from me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Uh….not really." Lavi scratched his neck and I stared at him sceptically. "Okay, a tinsy bit. A teeny weeny bit. Why are you so calm?"

"Hm." I stared out the window, ignoring his question.

"Aw, Ai! Don't be like that!" Lavi leaned over pleadingly. I made a big show of sighing and crossing my arms unwillingly.

"I've been to a lot of these high class events, okay? They don't scare me," I said irritably.

"Really? But isn't it bad for an assassin to be seen so openly?" Lavi asked.

"I was good enough that I wouldn't get caught, alright? In the end, I was always just another panicked attendee." I frowned. "And I wasn't always _killing_, I had some other jobs as well." The tone in my voice must have warned him to knock off the topic and he quickly changed.

"So, how do we act in these situations?"

"Hm…well, my advice to you would be to be as friendly as you usually are, but not too enthusiastic….so be yourself, but don't be yourself." I glanced back out the carriage window as it slowed, a smaller but equally impressive mansion coming into view. Lavi had a confused look on his face and I sighed. "Just let me do most of the talking."

"Okay." Lavi let out a tense breath and the carriage door opened.

_Ah, damn. We're here already._

Deep breath.

_You've done this before. Game face on. _

The footman offered his hand out to me and I smiled brightly, taking it and stepping out.

"Welcome to the party, madam, please head inside."

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh, stop being a drama queen, Ai! You're fine, go inside~ Ah, silly people. Eep, sorry for making the dress shopping so typical, but that's how <em>fabulous<em> things work XD Also, Lavi in formal. May I regurgitate his words? Hot damn XD

Thank you all so much for the alerts, and reviews and favs, they really make me happy and inspire me and motivate me and want to get better and keep writing! I love you all ;_; See you soon! (Hopefully XD)


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Don't own anything~

AN: Hi hi! What's kicking? Ahhhhhh ;_; so sorry for the late update as usual, but it's a slightly longer chapter thatismaybeidunnoohgodi'mtheworst

I hope things have been smooth in your life, keep healthy and smiling :D Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Thank you, I'm sure Mr. Leroy has been informed of our coming to this party?" I asked as Lavi jumped out of the carriage lithely-that is, not very elegant behaviour at all. I winced on the inside, but luckily no one else seemed to notice the careless slipup.<p>

"Of course, everything has been arranged."

Sounds from the 'party' leaked through the white, shining door and Lavi opened it. Warm, orangey light flooded out, accompanied by soft violin music, gentle laughing and the tinkling of glasses clinking together. I stepped through the door with Lavi, hooking my hand around his elbow and holding it lightly, letting him lead me in. He briefly glanced down but even he seemed to realise how important it was for us to blend in.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Albright!" A middle aged man with brown curly hair, a warm smile but chilled blue eyes walked up, holding his hand out for Lavi to shake. I tightened my hold on his elbow for a second to signal him and Lavi reached his hand out to grasp it, shaking it heartily. "Jacque Leroy, but please just call me Jacque. I assume this is your lovely wife, Mrs. Albright." He reached out and took my hand, bending over to kiss it.

"Oh, please, call me Gina. It's such an honour to be here." I raised my other hand to my lips shyly.

"It's an honour to be in the presence of such a beautiful lady." Jacque smiled and I forced an embarrassed look onto my face. I was lucky I looked older than I was. Lavi straightened up and there was something rearing up, something along the lines of possessiveness. I grabbed hold of his arm again, making sure I pinched him hard.

"We've heard some pretty good things about…_this._" Lavi barely grimaced and gestured around pointedly, looking over the other couples, some sitting at tables, some dancing, some standing and talking, but all dressed…expensively and glamorously.

"I'm glad, I'm glad! Please, take a seat, or enjoy a glass of champagne and enjoy yourself until the…main event begins." Jacque tilted his head forward politely and led us inside, the smell of rich food and a sweet under scent filling my nose. "If you'll excuse me, there are others arriving that I have to attend to."

"Oh, of course."

He left swiftly with a flick of his coat tails to greet the couple coming in from behind us and Lavi immediately started squirming.

"I don't like that guy." Lavi poked his tongue out and I pinched him again.

"Don't do that." I hissed through a smiling face."But…neither do I, he makes me uncomfortable."

"Didn't look like it." Lavi pouted.

"Dear lord, now's not the time to be jealous! I had to be flustered, you idio…." I instantly stopped myself as I saw someone glance over to us and gently nudge their partner. "You idiosyncratic ball of laughs!" I laughed and smiled at Lavi, who blinked and smiled back immediately.

"That's…that's me…" he said slowly, with a look that said 'you're really confusing me'. The same couple made their way over and I held Lavi's arm tighter.

"Smile and be polite, okay?" I said sweetly. He was about to poke his tongue out again but managed to stop himself in time before the couple reached us.

"Good evening!" The young blonde woman who didn't look much older than me said cheerfully. She was wearing an elegant white dress with matching pearls around her neck, and she was dragging a sheepish light haired husband with her.

"Oh, good evening." I nodded politely and Lavi grinned. Nothing like gorgeous ladies to snap his nervousness away.

"I haven't seen you around before, is this your first time here?" She smiled excitedly.

"Yes, Gina Albright, it's nice to meet you."

"Mary Stephens, this is my husband, Jerry." She gestured to the man beside her, who smiled awkwardly.

"My name's Dean, nice ta meet you." Lavi still had his giant grin on and I grimaced as his casual speech mannerisms slipped out, but Mary didn't seem to mind.

"So what exactly goes on here, Miss. Mary?" I asked as Lavi talked to Jerry animatedly. His nervousness was clearly gone. Or maybe he was never nervous, and just acted like it to make me feel better.

"Oh, call me Mary! it's more amazing than you can imagine!" Mary's cheeks were slightly flushed, like she had a few drinks. "It's like magic, Jacque calls us into the room, and shows us the book. All we have to do is touch it and we're in a different world."

_Same as what Aimée said, huh…?_

"It sounds quite exciting!" I smiled.

"Oh, it is! The stories, oh, the stories are just breathtaking!" Mary gushed, placing a hand on her chest.

"Stories?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, the stories! The beautiful love stories…"She trailed off as a tray was carried around with glasses of champagne and she grabbed two delicate flutes off the tray. She held one out to me and I raised my hands in refusal.

"Ah, no, I don't really…" I caught a whiff of the sparkling alcohol and suppressed a frown.

_The drinks are drugged…_

But not heavily so, just with something very mild, like a harmless hallucinogenic or memory distorter

"Oh, just this time! What harm can one drink do?"Mary giggled. For one, I wasn't old enough to drink, two, the drinks _were _drugged. I glanced over at Lavi pleadingly and he turned back. "Oh, Mr. Dean, tell your wife that she can afford to relax tonight!"

"I'm not really a drinker…" I smiled sheepishly, still pushing against the glass she was trying to push into my hand. Lavi's arm snaked around my shoulder and pulled me into him quite protectively. I looked up at him in surprise and a sneaky grin popped up on his face.

"Just tell them, Gina huuun, it's not something you have to hide." He drew out the 'u' sound in hun, but subtly so only I noticed the playful lilt.

"W-well, you know…" I stammered, hoping that Lavi was going somewhere with this.

"Don't be shy, Giiiina. She's pregnant." Lavi grinned and scratched his cheek a little proudly, like what he said was actually the truth. The only thing stopping my eyes from popping out and my jaw snapping open was pure experience. As it was, my face turned red and I blinked in surprise. Mary immediately squealed and just about threw the glasses behind her. Jerry congratulated Lavi, who just bloody _grinned_ and Mary grabbed my hand in excitement, bubbling incoherently.

"You can barely tell! You must have just learnt of this news!"

"Ah, the young sure are energetic," Jerry laughed. "It's better to have them while you're young, anyway!"

"When, when, when? When are you due?" Mary was bouncing lightly.

"Oh, well, I…" I touched my cheek and the other hand dropped down to my stomach in what I hoped looked like a motherly gesture.

_I'll kill you, Lavi. I will. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining me tonight as we commence another excitement filled evening. The main event will now begin, will each husband and wife take one number from the hats coming around?" Jacque called from a small podium, and excited whispers and nervous laughter began around the room. A hat came to us and Lavi drew a card out with the number 8 on it. "For our newcomers, and to the veterans who have forgotten-"Jacque smiled good naturedly. "-that number indicates the order in which events will proceed. Will the number one group please follow me?" He stepped off the podium and greeted the couple that stepped forward, barely concealed excitement written all over their faces.

"What number do you have?" Mary peered over at our card and showed us theirs.

"Ten? Two after us then…" Lavi mused.

"How long will it take?" I asked curiously.

"Each turn only takes about five to ten minutes, but when inside…" Mary paused in a fluster. "It feels like hours, days even."

"Oh! So, really like magic…" I said.

_Or a hallucinogenic…_

I had to find a reason to get Lavi alone and tell him my observations and suspicions. I gagged and stumbled a little, and Mary grabbed my arm in concern.

"Gina dear, are you alright? Are you not feeling well?"

"Mm…" I mumbled, catching Lavi's eye.

"Oh, I think she just needs a little air. It's probably just a bit of nausea, I'll take her outside." Lavi put his arm around my waist and nodded reassuringly, heading out towards the door. I spotted a glint in the pocket of a random man and bumped into him, slipping my hand into his pocket and taking the contents before apologising profusely. He waved me off forgivingly and Lavi led me out the doors of the balcony. The cool night air washed over my skin and I sighed as soon as we were out of sight, disentangling myself from his grip.

"First of all, pregnant?! It would have been nice to have a heads up!" I hissed. Lavi shrugged and placed his hands behind his head, sticking his tongue out.

"Spur of the moment, you were stuck. Admit it, Ai!" he jested.

"Immature bastard. Hmph. Acting wasn't bad though." I shook my head, leaning out onto the banister, over the shrouded garden that was dimly lit with moonlight. I took out the cigarette and lighter I had taken from the man and lit it quickly, flipping the smoking cigarette in my fingers.

"Whoa, since when did you smoke?!" Lavi cried.

"I don't." I leaned over the railing, waving my hand around idly and watching the smoky patterns swirl around in the air.

"But…" Lavi walked up beside me and pointed at the lit cigarette. I sighed and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He didn't know how to leave anything alone, did he?

"Both Yin and Cross smoked. Yin especially when she was stressed. The smell kind of reminds me of them, and it's calming…" I suppressed another sigh. "Of course, that's probably just the narcotics at work, but you get the point."

"Yin, your elusive master…"Lavi said thoughtfully. "She was a real legend, ya know. A criminal mastermind, they called her."

"It fed her ego like you wouldn't believe."I snorted. "But she really was…"

"You'll return the lighter, right?" Lavi gestured to the expensive looking silver lighter in my hand.

"Yes. Not the cigarette, though." In a fit of slightly uncontrolled anger, I crushed the cigarette in my hand, hissing as it sizzled against my skin. Lavi immediately jumped, prying my hand open.

"Are you crazy?!" He brushed the ashes and remains of the now extinguished flames from my hand, examining the small burn.

"Not enough…" I rested my head in my hand, covering my eyes. The cool hand against mine stilled and just held it. "I got a little…uncomfortable at the store before because whenever I dress like this…well, it never really ends well. Look, I lied. More often than not, I feel like whenever I dress like this, I'm someone else. Someone pretending, someone who kills…I hate it." I drew a breath in shakily, running my fingers through my hair exasperatedly. Something soft brushed against the burn on my hand and I looked over, eyes widening a little in surprise. Lavi kissed the burn lightly, closing my hand loosely.

"You are Ai, right?" Lavi smiled sweetly and cheerfully. I couldn't help but chuckle forlornly.

"Shut up."

"So, you're not just out here to hurt yourself, are you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. The drinks and for all I know, the food, is drugged," I said, tightening my hand slightly around his.

"Huh? How do you know?" Lavi tilted his head.

"Do I really need to explain? You just called my master a criminal mastermind and we went through this on the train. You think I wouldn't have _some_ poison and drug training in recognising?" I scoffed.

"Right, right! Do ya think that's what these people are seeing? Aw man, does that mean we came out here for nothing?" He whined.

"No, it was too mild for that. More likely to just slightly jumble memories, maybe make the events hazy. It didn't seem strong enough to create the hallucinations these people are seeing." I shook my head and pointed towards a window with the curtains drawn. "Leroy led the two into that room, I'm trying to see whether we can get in through and maybe take it without much trouble."

"That's stealing." Lavi stated.

"You're a genius." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we should try something else first," he said worriedly. A giggle interrupted my thoughts and I glanced over the banister to the balcony. A couple had walked out the house and even though it was dark, it was pretty clear what they were giggling about. The man pinned the lady to the trunk of the tree, leaning close to her. I briefly recognised them as the first couple, and even though I tried, I couldn't keep the naïve flush off my face as I glanced away.

"Hm? Looks like they're having fun. Just what does that book do?" Lavi leaned on the banister with his elbows casually, unashamedly watching the couple's little moonlight rendezvous. I shook my head, leg jerking to a stop halfway up as I almost tried to climb over the railing. The two sides of the split along the dress had slid off my leg and just the bare skin was showing.

"Whoa!" Lavi's eyebrows shot up and I slapped a hand over his mouth to stop more loud exclaims. I turned around and put my palms against the banister, jumping to sit on it so I wouldn't have to raise my leg as much.

"Keep an eye out for anyone-"Just as I was saying that, I heard the door open and footsteps leading out. I couldn't be caught with my leg half over the railing! How on earth would I explain this?! I glanced at the couple in the garden below us.

_Do or die! _

Perhaps not as dramatic as that, but we couldn't afford to raise suspicion so close to our goal. I grabbed Lavi by the tie and pulled him against me, making sure I didn't topple backwards over the banister. I hurriedly shoved my forehead into his.

"Wha-" He began, startled.

"Sh." I bit his nose, making him blink in utter surprise. Looking out of the corner of my eyes, I heard a tiny snicker and saw the shadow retreat back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Phew, that was-" This time, it was my turn to be surprised as Lavi pecked me on the lips cheekily. Out of reflex entirely, I tensed my leg and kneed him in the stomach. It worked like a charm and he coughed, arms loosening and allowing me to shove him away and jump off the banister. I straightened my dress and brushed it down to smooth out the crinkles it had gained from being pushed up my leg, as Lavi tried to breathe back the air knocked out of him.

"A-Ai, what was that for?" He gasped.

"Ah, sorry. Habit." I shrugged.

"What habit?!" Lavi protested incredulously.

"Mm," I murmured in reply, looking over the banister again. The couple were still at it.

_Yikes. Aren't they cold?_

"Oh well. Worth it." He winked. I sighed, grabbing at his hands to pull them away from his head. I kissed him on the cheek, pulling his hand and leading him back to the door. He reached up as if to adjust his imaginary headband in embarrassment, before realising it wasn't there.

"Hmph." I smiled, pushing open the doors and back into the slightly more subdued atmosphere inside.

"You're really sending mixed messages here," Lavi whined jokingly.

"It's your job to decipher them, _darling_." I smiled dazzlingly as we approached Mary and Jerry, who were now both looking a little nervous. "I'm so sorry for rushing out like that, it was incredibly rude of me!" I apologised.

"Oh, no, you do what you need to! Your body is different now, it's to be expected." Mary patted my hand.

"You sound very experienced, do you have any children of your own?" I asked.

"Yes, a one year old at home." Jerry smiled tiredly.

"We love her to bits, but sometimes even the most patient of us can get tired and need a break." Mary laughed, gesturing to Jerry.

"Excuse me, number 8?" A curvy, red haired woman in a silver grey dress wearing an intricate white masquerade mask walked up to me and Lavi.

"Yes?"

"Please follow me, Mr. Leroy is waiting for you." Without a second word, she turned around and weaved her way through the crowd.

Lavi grabbed my hand quickly and I nodded to Mary gratefully, who waved back daintily.

"We get in there, take a look at the book and try to get some information without blowing our cover, and then we either steal it or try negotiate it out of him," I whispered to Lavi as we slowly winded through quieter and quieter hallways.

"You're so brash…" Lavi chuckled. "I like it."

"Right this way." She opened a door and gestured in. Lavi stepped through eagerly while I followed much more hesitantly. The room was dimly lit, and with a glance at the window, I confirmed it was the one I was trying to get to by jumping over the balcony. Candles were placed strategically around the cream coloured room, and it was scantily furnished. A small podium was in the middle of the room, illuminated by the candles so it was the object of focus. A rather large tome lay closed on the same podium and I tried to peer at the title inconspicuously. Jacque stood to the side, turning around as he heard our footsteps approaching.

"Good evening. I trust you have enjoyed your night so far?" he asked smoothly, his neat and slicked back hair glinting in the light.

"Yup-!"Lavi paused. "Yes, we have."

"I'm glad to hear that. But it is about to get better. Please, don't look so wary, this is completely harmless." Jacque gestured to the book and I nudged Lavi forward a little.

"I'm very nervous…would you be so kind as to tell me what is going to happen?" I asked in a flustered manner.

"Ah, all you need to do is approach the book and it will all become clear." He chuckled and I smiled back uneasily.

"Well, let's get going." Lavi prompted cheerfully.

"Excellent, Mr. Albright! I enjoy that kind of spirit!" Jacque smiled. "May I have your hands?"

I blinked and turned to Lavi, who shrugged minutely back. I grabbed his hand and held the intertwined hands out to him. Jacque smirked knowingly, and I tried not to grimace as his cold hands, cold even through the silky gloves gripped ours. He tugged them gently forward, almost with an air of impatience until it was over the book. He let go and idly opened the pages, the words flicking past my eyes faster than I could read, but I trusted Lavi to use his Bookman skills.

"This should suffice…please lower your hands." Jacque retracted his hand quickly, and I glanced down nervously at the open page and began to read the heading….'Orpheus-'

But before I could finish, Lavi placed our hands onto the page. There was a beat and I turned to Jacque in confusion.

"Is this-"I began when I was completely blinded by a white flash of light. A gust of wind whipped past what felt like my naked body and flashes of images appeared before my eyes. For a moment, I was sitting on something hard, what looked like a lyre in my hand, before a blinding flash obscured my vision.

* * *

><p>AN: IA:dnlakjdnkjncjLDJlskan;v everything happening dear lord XD Cheesus, I liked writing Ai completely off guard at Lavi's impromptu 'pregnancy', it's such an ridiculous notion XD Had it not been such a serious setting, she may have jump kicked him. What a great relationship.<p>

Thank you to the reviewers, story favers and alerters as usual, you guys are awesssssssssssome :D Thank you for sticking around, I hope to see you soon :D


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: You know, I read somewhere that these don't really help regardless of whether you put them on or not, but cheesus, as if there's anyway in hell I own DGM or make any sort of profit off it (only in my dreams~)

AN: Hello! Oh goooooooooood I have finally updated ah yes, I am so sorry for taking so godforsakenly long, please shoot me graghhhhhhhhhh! This is probably going to be the last chapter I post up before my final exams (ah another reason to shoot me) which will begin on the 31st of October and span until the 14th of November sooooo until then no chapters shitshitshit DIOASASKLAFSLKNDBKJbdsjalbldfssadbj;

BUt I will update after that :D So, I won't be seeing you guys for a while, but it's a longer chapter this time XD I will miss you all dearly (even though my absences from updating have probably been longer ahhh kill me sorrysorrysoryrruosroue) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**EDIT: **Holy crackles I forgot to leave the song names shittake mushrooms.  
>1st song: <em>Plans<em> by Birds of Tokyo  
>2nd song: <em>The Trap<em> by Tiger Riot  
>3rd song: <em>Nomads<em> by Les Sages

* * *

><p>The light faded from the two eyes of the pair, leaving Jacque the only 'conscious' person in the room. They stood stone still, hands still frozen upon the book and his expression fell. The rich were so unknowing about the suffering in the world, and spend their money in finding things such as this, pathetic illusions of happiness because they weren't happy with their fulfilled lives. Well, that was fine since he earned a profit anyway. This magical book was a godsend to his previously poverty filled life, and though he didn't know how it worked, he just knew it was his most prized possession.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Orpheus was the greatest musician of the ancient world, and Eurydice the dryad was one of many who fell prey to such beautiful music.<strong>_

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, I was sitting in a….<p>

"Tree?" I blinked, looking around me in confusion. I was in a forest area, lush green and dewy in the morning.

_Wait, morning? _

…_.._

_Wait, forest?!_

I was sitting on a branch, legs dangling over the edge comfortably and light green dress flowing lightly around me. I was extremely confused, and pinched myself.

"Ouch!" I cried, rubbing the small bruise that was beginning to form. Not a dream, then. But it was too real to be a hallucination, I could feel the breeze in my hair, feel the golden buttery sunlight flood over my skin and I felt amazingly alive with the nature. My hair was wavy, and intertwined with green leaves and vines. I squinted at it, and found that they seemed like a living part of me. My blood seemed like it was pumping together in time with the rippling of the forest.

"What is going on…?" I murmured. Birds chirped sweetly and I couldn't help but sigh at the beautiful sound, but something even more alluring filled the air.

"_We made plans to kiss the sun at night_

_Hopeless dreamers, hopeless types," _

A voice filled the air, a male voice, accompanied by an instrument. The sounds were completely mesmerizing, so beautiful, the voice was smooth and tugged at my insides.

"_I just met you I can read your thoughts_

_What they tell me is what I want_

_I'll keep you guessing keep you wanting more." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Orpheus' voice was so beautiful that all that heard it were entranced by it. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Without even realising it, I had jumped out of the tree, padding along the grass to that lustrous music, finally reaching the source of the heavenly notes. It was like I was hooked to the noise, and it was slowly tugging me in, I was a fish that had willingly taken the bait. The whole forest appeared to be moving around me, leaning towards that noise, just trying to be closer to the magical sounds, the timber groaned as trees tugged at the roots, the grass shook as it tried to fly towards it. Animals leaned forward fearlessly, somehow an aura of bliss surrounding their furry or feathered bodies. The song ended and I almost cried out in disappointment, and I peered out from behind the tree shyly.<p>

_Shyly?_ I felt a little odd, like something was overrunning my usual thoughts, forcing me to act a certain way. No, not forcing, more like coaxing a different reaction out of me…it wasn't unpleasant. Someone was sitting with his back to me, white shirt, black pants, simple and free, and what was most eye catching was his hair, his red hair.

_Red…hair…Lavi! _

I blinked, shaking my head to clear the muddled thoughts from it.

_That's right, we're in the book….or something…I think I can guess what's going on…_

_He's a human..._I thought idly, before scrunching my face up in confusion. Of course he was human!

_I'm a dryad..._That thought hit me next, and I blinked again. I guess it would explain the odd feeling of the greenery running through me, and my amazing feeling of being one with nature, as tacky as that sounded.

I couldn't help but smile as the voice started singing again, a different song, but equally enticing. It was more casual, a gentle but lilting song, with a tinge of mocking sadness. I leaned cautiously forward, palms resting against the bark of the tree, melding into it and feeling the life of the forest pulse through my veins.

"_I know that you've broken the locks on my door, but I'd let you in anyway.  
>Those sad and dim eyes when we said our goodbyes, they still bring me back to the day.<br>Back when I attuned, collapse.  
>I fell in the trap." <em>Lavi tilted his head gently.

"_My hand runs up the back of your neck through your hair," _he sung slowly, and I didn't even realise when I whispered out lyrics, like it was built into my head and I already knew them.

"_Your touch never meant a thing to me," _ I sung softly from behind the tree, watching the person of the rock swivel to search for the source of the new singing. My breath caught in my throat as I met the bright emerald colour of his eye, one hidden behind an eye patch, but the other brighter than ever. It twinkled cheekily among the other greens of the forest background, and it felt like my heart synchronized with the beats of his gaze. He faltered as well, his singing coming to an abrupt end, and my face dropped. His delicate looking fingers rested on the strings of a lyre emblazoned with crosses, and he shook his head, beginning the tune again, eye not leaving mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The moment Eurydice and Orpheus saw each other, they fell in love. <strong>_

* * *

><p>"What am I doing...?" I knocked myself on the head in frustration, hands held tightly in fists.<p>

_That's Lavi...go out and talk about what you're going to do! _I coughed, slapping my cheeks a couple of times and stepping out from behind the tree. I suddenly felt very exposed and immediately looked down, letting the ferny, flower and vine filled hair cover my face.

"Lavi!" I cleared my throat, stepping forward into the clearing and closer to the rock where he sat.

"Ai?" he asked, face muddled like he just woke up. "Where...Where are we?"

"I have no idea...some created world, I'd say..." I frowned, shrugging off the feelings of hazy confusion. "Could you not look at me like that?!" I cried, covering my face with a hand and chopping down on his head with the other.

"Oh! Sorry...yeah..."Lavi coughed, shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes a little.

"I knew innocence was powerful, but...to think it could create things like this...!" I ducked down, running my hands through the soft grass and sighing minutely.

"'Orpheus in the Underworld'..." Lavi murmured, glancing at the lyre beside him. I tilted my head in confusion. "I saw it before that bright flash of light. It was the heading on the page, if memory serves me correct, it's the story of Orpheus and Eurydice."

"Orpheus and Eurydice? Can you explain a little? We're not all bookworms here." I crossed my arms and sat down in front of him, tucking my knees beneath me and to the side. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand idly, but with a slight frown on his face.

"Orpheus in the Underworld is the story of a musician, Orpheus. He was the most talented music player of the ancient times and possessed a divinely gifted voice that could charm anyone who heard it. That lyre was his first instrument, and he mastered it in no time at all. No god or mortal could resist his music and even the rocks and trees would move themselves to be near him." Lavi eyed the lyre he had been holding a moment before. "Humans and beasts alike would be enchanted by his music, and one such person was a wood nymph, or dryad by the name of Eurydice. According to the myth, she was beautiful and shy, and she was drawn to Orpheus, enamored by his voice..."

"Ah...that explains a lot..." I sighed, running a hand through my woody scented hair.

"Uh huh. 'Such was the spell of beauty in music and appearance that neither could cast their eyes off each other. Something inexplicable tugged the hearts of the two young people and they fell dearly in love, unable to spend a single moment apart.'" Lavi started off as a drone, but as he spoke he started to get less droning and more...confused. That loud pounding in my head started up again, and his presence burned like a flame against my skin. I inched backwards, taking slow and deep breaths.

"I didn't know you could sing...or play the lyre..." I walked around him, giving the fire a wide berth as I approached the instrument. I picked it up and ran my fingers along the wood and strings, rubbing it over the indentations of the cross, and when I flipped it over, I saw the rose cross that represented the Order.

_Hm...an adaption of the story...?_

"I don't...at least, not that good. It just..." Lavi tipped his head back in thought. "It just kinda happens, I guess..."

"It's probably the book at work...this is a little terrifying." I mused, walking forward to cautiously run my hands over the tree trunk. I placed it over my heart, squeezing it into a fist. "I think it's the book that's making us really..." I chomped my teeth down as another shiver ran through my body.

"Infatuated with each other?" Lavi finished helpfully.

"Something like that." I shook my head at his straightforwardness, sighing as I crossed my arms and spun around, resting against the tree. I looked at him from beneath my lashes, a wave of red running over my face as he caught my gaze. "I think we should try find a way out, before this thing starts really getting to our heads."

"I think it's already in our heads..." Lavi motioned exasperatedly to his red face.

"Alright! Come on, we're on a mission!" I covered my eyes and beckoned at him to hurry up. I padded through the forest, I knew exactly where to go to get to the river, to reach the ocean, but I had no collection or conscious of how to get out from this...place.

"Whoa, are your emotions going wild too? It's like being drunk!" Lavi chortled from behind me.

"You are not helping! Stop letting yourself get swept along with the book!" I scolded.

"But it feels really nice..." Lavi said in a sing song voice, which in this case, sounded amazing. Stupid innocence.

"Oh! I just remembered, did you get this weird flash at the beginning? I was holding...your instrument..." I pointed at his lyre.

"Now you mention it, I think I was sitting in a tree or something, but only briefly..." Lavi pondered.

There was a beat as both of us realised the implications of that. I had been Orpheus first...

"Doesn't that say a lot about us..."I suppressed a snort.

"That's a bit of a blow to my pride as a man..." Lavi clutched at his heart. We kept wandering, but each time we seemed to be approaching the edge of the forest, it just got hazy and extended outwards.

"I don't know how to get out! Argh!" I slammed my fist into my palm impatiently, and then winced a little. I felt incredibly weak in this place, like I couldn't wield a weapon to save my life.

"Mm..." Lavi said distractedly.

"What's wrong with you?" I frowned at him and he glanced down. In an instant he had pushed me down into the grass, and he would have knocked the wind out of me had the grass not formed a small soft mound.

"Holding back makes me feel really suffocated..." He smiled lightly, like he was happy with where he had me.

"Can you get it together? The book is messing with me too, but you don't see me pushing people down!" I shoved at his arms that he had planted down on either side of me like a prison, but I was so feeble, I might as well have been swatting at them.

"But it's kinda fun!" He grinned, entangling his hands in my hair.

"And you have no self control!" My breathing was quickening, but I was still adamant about getting out of here instead of succumbing to the book's lures.

"How 'bout a song, then? I'll bet I could convince you," Lavi said into my throat.

"With the voice you have now, you could convince anyone to do anything," I grumbled, futilely trying to push him away.

"It's kinda cool, don cha think? I wish I could keep it," he said wistfully. "Anyway, just take a listen?"

"I'm not going to listen!" I plugged my ears, squeezing my eyes shut. But I could still hear it, and now I cut two of my senses off, I could _feel_ the reverberating vibrations of his voice. His voice cut through my hands, and I let my head fall back onto the grass.

"_I'll be your puppet _

_You can tie your string and tug it_

_I will follow your lead _

_And when the devil gets us tangled I won't cut myself free," _

My hands dropped away from my ears and I sighed, opening my eyes to stare back at him.

_"Just take this ring_

_We'll set a date for in the spring to sign in permanent ink to the terms and the conditions for a permanent link," _

And I was taken aback to find that a little vine and twirled itself around my finger, and I could see a matching one on Lavi's hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>They were so incredibly in love, they got married very soon after. <strong>_

* * *

><p>The scene wavered and we were suddenly under a garland of some sort. We were still in the forest, just in a tidier scene, with nice, orderly seats and tables. What was most surprising though, was perhaps the fact that the seats were filled with people we knew. Lenalee, Allen, Reever, Komui, people from the Order were littered, and with a second glance, I saw Yin standing just behind a tree near the back, looking out at the front shadily. I waved, and she gave an almost undetectable nod back, gliding back into the shadows of the tree. Same old Yin, even in here. I knew exactly what was happening.<p>

"We're getting married," I stated, looking around at the sea of smiling faces.

"Uh huh." Lavi nodded calmly. "Why is everyone here?" He peered at them like they were dolls.

"You're corporeal, and so am I..."I poked him to prove my point. "But I think _they're_ just figments of our minds, even if they hold some sort of...physical shape."

Lavi scratched his head troublesomely, and then crossed his arms with an intent thinking expression.

"We're jumping between scenes of the story...and the events are clearly chronological, even if we're missing large segments of 'normal time'. I wonder if we can talk to them..." Lavi hopped down and ran up to the nearest chatting person, who happened to be Johnny.

"Johnny!" Lavi called cheerfully like we were back at the Order, and not in some insane created universe.

"Ah, Lavi! Congratulations!" Johnny jumped up and smiled widely.

"T-Thanks..." Lavi looked surprise that he actually replied and looked around with a scrutiny that put me to shame.

"Ai~!"A cheerful voice called as I was tackled to the side by someone.

"Road?!" I said in utter shock as the short spiky haired girl grinned and produced a large round lollipop from behind her back, proceeding to lick it gleefully.

"Con—gratulations!" she said in a sing song voice, leaning back on the balls of her feet. "The service made the Earl tear up, you know?"

"Did it, now?" I glanced around a little fearfully, nothing was real but that didn't mean their fake presence wasn't threatening.

"And...one more thing..." Road looked under her eyelashes at the audience, smiling slyly. "Introduce me to that white haired boy, 'kay?"

"Huh?" I blinked, a little dumbfounded. "You mean Allen? You...you want to meet-"

"He's really cute. I like him," Road giggled, waving the lollipop around.

"Um...sure." I walked over to the group of people with Road tailing behind. "Allen!" I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around in a whirl of white hair.

"Ah! Congratulations, Ai!" Allen smiled brightly.

"Yeah, we're all so happy for you two!" Lenalee clasped my hand in hers.

_This is so freaky..._

"T-Thanks...uh, Allen, Lenalee, this is Road." I gestured at the little girl behind me. She ignored the wave Lenalee gave her and immediately jumped forward to Allen.

"Hiya!" She grinned.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Allen greeted politely with a kind smile. As that conversation continued, I backed away a little, trying to get a grasp on reality and just trying to breathe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unfortunately, Eurydice's beauty captured more than just Orpheus. Aristaeus wanted Eurydice for himself. <strong>_

* * *

><p>My brain jerked as the scenery changed again, this time only Lavi and I.<p>

"I'm getting a head ache from all this..." I sighed, the tall yellowing grass parting for me as we walked through it.

"Yeah...I've never seen or read anything about this before. I'm at a real loss here..." Lavi tousled his hair, striding through the grass.

"So..." I stopped. "What do we do?"

"You can come with me." A smooth new voice interrupted and Lavi and I both turned to the source. Tyki sat on a tree stump to the side, looking mighty comfortable.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Lavi muttered.

"He's not real, it's just the book using people from our lives to fill in the roles," I said under my breath.

"Why don't you ditch eye patch boy and come with me?" He repeated, standing up swiftly and holding out his hand.

"No thank you." I refused bluntly and stepped away from his hand.

"If that's all you came to hear, you should get going now." Lavi glared at the dark skinned Noah, probably still holding some grudge with him for tearing a hole in Allen's heart. I didn't blame him, _I _wanted to beat the guy up for that, but he wasn't real. That really was key information here.

"Now, now, no need to be so cold, eye patch boy! I'll leave..." Tyki raised his hands in mocking surrender, but the world suddenly turned dark as a flood of familiar black butterflies swarmed across the field into our face. "But I don't plan to leave empty handed, you see."

I gasped as I felt a hand clamp down on my mouth and pull backwards. I struggled against his grip and managed to squirm out of it, sprawling into the grass in front of me.

"Ai!" I could hear Lavi calling through the lessening swarm of butterflies, and I stumbled up, my first priority was to get away from Tyki.

"I'm here!" I coughed, swatting through the winged insects.

"Ah, what a shame. I really didn't want to have to do this..." Tyki sighed, and I heard a sharp hiss, followed by a slither. I turned around slowly and came face to face with a huge black and white viper, forked tongue flicking out to taste the air.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>As Eurydice tried to run away, a poisonous snake bit her, condemning her to a certain death.<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Erk stupid little losers XD I really liked writing Tyki here for some reason, he's such a suave dude! I will miss you guys, thank you for all those alerts and favs and reviews even though I'm the worst D: Well then, I'll see you after I've graduated high school!<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **Well, never have never will own ;-;

**AN: **Um. I'm still alive. Hello. But kill me I'm terrible. I haven't updated in literally months yeah get your knives out please end me. I don't even know where this story is going anymore holy...is anyone still even reading this XD You guys have been nothing but amazing I'm so shocked I still see reviewers and readers from ages ago still sticking strong with me, thank you so much for being so loyal through all this time where I've been nothing but trash, I read every review and see all of you being so awesome I don't deserve ;-; thank you so much. To be honest, I don't know where I'm headed with this story next, and I don't really know I will continue, but for all this time, thank you all for still reading :)

* * *

><p>Lavi finally managed to bat away the butterflies to where he had heard Ai's voice last, looking around worriedly...and saw a sight that haunted his nightmares. Her somehow vibrant black hair was now resting in a pool of blood, her limbs sprawled out lifelessly about her as blood poured from two large puncture wounds in her stomach. Small black stars slowly formed on her skin and Tyki ran a hand through his hair tiresomely.<p>

"Ah, I said capture her, not kill her!" he scolded the snake like akuma, which had its head ducked in apology. "Well, there's no use crying over spilt milk, what's done is done."

"Tyki, you..." Lavi intended his voice to come out mad, angry, but it just sounded weak and choked. A bubbling kind of rage, yet anguish as cold as ice ran through his veins and a weakness in his body made his legs want to buckle beneath him. Anger mixed with anguish in his stomach, but Tyki just shrugged.

"You did this to yourself," Was all he said before he vanished from sight, along with the giant snake.

_To myself...? _

Lavi shook his head, running to Ai's limp body and kneeling down beside her.

"Did you...did you at least get a g-good hit in?" She coughed, blood splattering down her front as she weakly tried to wipe it away. "Got my lungs, the dumb snake. I'm so damn weak here, geez..."

"Ai, you idiot! Concentrate on the important things first!" He hurriedly tried to stop the blood flowing freely from the wound, but he could feel it pulsing out from beneath his palm. She shrugged, raising her hand to look at the black stars forming across her palm.

"It's not like I'm getting out of this alive. I'm not a parasitic type like Allen, nor do I heal fast, like Kanda. Both of these are inflictions are fatal to me." She smiled tiredly, like it was a joke.

"You can't die! This isn't..." He trailed off, voice dying in his throat as it clamped up. Her breaths gasped wetly through her lips, now stained red. "This _is_ part of the story. Oh."

"Yes it is. You're my Orpheus, right? "She smiled again, pushing her crumbling body up. He quickly helped her, the pressure of his hand almost sending her into pieces. She pecked his cheek lightly and leaned into his ear. "Come save me," her whisper crumbled apart as she did, just dust left in his hands.

_This isn't real, this isn't real, this is such a pain in the ass. We shoulda just stayed at the Order and slept. _

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is just..." I slapped my hand over my face, shaking my head.<p>

"Welcome to the Underworld, beauties." Cross lounged on a red velvety couch, while Klaud sat on the arm rest with her arms and legs crossed tiresomely. I was lined up like wares in a store with other...curvy and curvier women, some who looked very surprised.

"If you get all these women, Cross, why did you bother capturing me?" Klaud stroked the white monkey on her shoulder while staring a little menacingly at 'Hades'.

"They're just here temporarily, you'll always be my favourite, Klaud," Cross drawled.

"I always have to entertain your fancies," Klaud sighed resignedly.

"Ladies. Unfortunately, you are all dead." Cross sat up, flicking his bright red hair to the side. It wasn't real, but oh my memory appeared to be stunningly accurate.

"Figured, I was bitten by a giant snake and pretty much disintegrated," I said a little bitterly. I mean, as many people I had seen die, dying was still a new experience. There wasn't any pain, but that was probably because it was initially artificial anyway.

"A feisty one, eh? That's rare..." Cross smirked and stood up, striding over.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with it, right? Can I actually go to the Underworld now, or do I have to stay and chat with you?" I sighed impatiently.

_Hurry up, Lavi. _

"If you're so eager, be my guest. But, I have an offer to make." Cross waved his hand and the rest of the line walked out of the door.

"I refuse," I replied instantly and tried to follow them but Cross grabbed the back of my dress.

"Don't be so hasty, listen to my offer-"

A sharp sound snapped through the air and Klaud caught the end of her whip. "That's enough, Cross. Let the girl go."

"Mm...? So forceful..." Cross stalked closer to her and I turned tail, running out the door faster than Klaud could tilt her head towards it.

_Eurgh, he's even scary as a projection from my head. _

* * *

><p>"Whoa. River Styx?" I whistled in admiration. Sure, I was dead, but how many people in the world could say they've seen such a real imitation of the river that would carry me to my heaven?<p>

Actually, considering the amount of people that have come to this event, probably quite a handful. "Lavi," I groaned in exasperation, as if he could hear me and hurry the _hell _up. Ha. Hell.

"Yes?" An out of breath voice suddenly intercepted my stagnant thoughts and I whirled around with a big grin.

"You actually-whoa!" The breath was knocked out of me as I was wrapped up in a bear hug.

"Ai, don't do that next time." Lavi let go, but his serious words were undermined by his grin.

"What, you mean get caught in a magical book and die? I'll give it my best shot." I slapped him on the back heartily. "Now let's get out of here, I've had damn enough of this place."

"Yeah, this place is not fun. Let's get out of here-" Lavi grabbed my arm, ready to drag me when Cross materialised in front of him.

"Oh, _come on!_" I groaned, slapping a hand over my face. "Give us a break, we're just here to retrieve some goddamn innocence..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hades and Persephone were so sympathetic and moved by their story and Orpheus' voice, they made a promise to them. Hades would let Eurydice leave the Underworld on the condition that Orpheus was never to look back and check if she was following. <strong>_

* * *

><p>"You know, I wonder what would happen if I just never turned around. 'Cause I know I'm supposed to turn and check whether you're following, but since I know that what if I just don't do that? I wonder what would happen?" Lavi pondered, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked upwards through the tunnel. There was no reply from behind him. Well, of course. In the story, that's what scares Orpheus and makes him turn around. "I wonder why this story is included in the book? You reckon people just like the thrill of these tragic stories 'cause they have such boring lives? Man, rich people..." He continued to mumble to himself as the light got closer. What if he didn't turn around? It's not like this life wouldn't be nice. If life was a fairy tale, everyone could live happily ever after, no death, no sadness...just live out the rest of their lives like normal people.<p>

But no. That was wishful thinking. Books were his life, and he had long learnt that trying to run away from reality was just stupid. He reached the edge of the light, toeing the line that would 'technically' bring them back to the world of the living. Orpheus and Eurydice, happily ever after.

"C'mon Ai. Let's go home." He grinned and turned around, holding out his hand. He met her eyes as she grabbed it, a smile in her eyes.

"'Bout time, bookworm. See you outside." She waggled her fingers as the shadows behind her swallowed her body and with a smooth whoosh of air, sucked her back into the Underworld.

* * *

><p>I blinked as I phased out of the darkness, frowning at the feeling of the cold hands pulling my arms. That was highly unpleasant. As was the rope around my body, actually.<p>

"M-Mr. Leroy?" I stammered, letting panicked tears fill my eyes. "I-I'm terribly sorry, did me and Dean do something wrong?" As it happened, me and Lavi were tied together on the floor, quite haphazardly with a piece of rope, though extremely tightly. He stood over near the podium, looking over his book softly.

"Oh, such a pretty act to match a pretty face, Ms. Albright. Or, perhaps more accurately, Ms. Yang." He smirked, closing the book with a slam, making me wince. My brain raced at the possibilities.

_How does he know? We didn't bring anything incriminating, did...they wouldn't, the Desrosiers? _

"Man, I thought I was such a good actor too..." Lavi huffed. Leave it to him to worry about that.

"Rest assured, your acting was not your flaw. It is customary to have a...detailed background check on my guests-"

"So you're a dirty snooper that doesn't respect privacy," I interjected smarmily. It wasn't like I needed to keep up an act any longer.

"-As to ensure the safety of my operations, you see." He stalked over with a glint in his eye and without warning, raised his leg and kicked me so hard across the face I crashed into the floor, unable to stop myself with my arms.

"Don't, Lavi." I instantly warned the rearing red head, who was halfway through tearing his ropes, a venomous look in his eyes directed towards Leroy. I wiggled my jaw, spitting out blood from where I had bitten the inside of my cheek. It was an awful kick to say in the least, but the illusion had taken a toll on my reflexes and I checked to make sure his polished shoes hadn't knocked loose any of my teeth, sighing with relief when my tongue touched all of them.

"You'd best listen to your 'wife', she seems to be smarter than you. I don't take too kindly to being tricked. This room is quite surrounded by my guards and the authorities have been alerted to your impersonation. It turns out with a bit of...convincing, the Desrosiers were more than happy to come forward about your real origins."

"What did you do to them?" I froze and turned to look at him, a fire building in my stomach.

"Well, let's just say that Mrs. Desrosier might have trouble coming out in public, now that her formerly gorgeous face has received a few...changes."

My stomach dropped and I stared in disbelief at the ground. I blew my hair out of my eyes and with a wiggle of my body, maneuvered my weight so I could sit back up. Our ankles were tied, and while it might've kept a civilian tied, it seemed that Mr. Leroy didn't really know who we were, if he thought this was going to retain us. The Desrosiers hadn't told them everything.

"Ai, am I allowed to beat him up yet?" Lavi cracked his knuckles as the ropes around him fell to the ground. Leroy gaped as I wiped the blood off my mouth with the back of my hand, slicing the ropes around my ankles and Lavi's with the knife I hid beneath my dress. Turns out the slit along the leg helped with that kind of weapon access.

"Not if I get to him first. You see, Mr. Leroy, we had been hoping to achieve our goal without any violence, but sometimes in our line of work, casualties are really just unavoidable. That book, we'll be taking it." I smiled at him as I walked closer, the clacking of my heels matching his tentative steps back, the fear growing in his eyes.

"Y-You two think you can walk in here and take what's mine?! I have guards statione-"

"Lavi, you really have wasted far too much time with this mission." Bookman's voice resounded through the room as he opened the door, letting the body of the guard(s) slump unconsciously behind him into the room.

"Panda! Are the Desro-" Lavi was interrupted with a hammer to the face as Bookman handed him his weapon ever so nicely.

"They are fine, Ms. Desrosier has been treated, the wounds on her face are not permanent and can be healed with time, and Mr. Desrosier has suffered a dislocation and just needs to rest."

I breathed a sigh of relief and slammed a hand down on the book his hand was sneaking towards.

"We will take care of your book better than you will, Mr. Leroy, though we have no compensation for such a precious object, that you don't deserve, by the way. However, for the Desrosiers, all of us here have plenty of compensation." I could see flames from the corner of my eye from Lavi's fire seal and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Phew..." I stretched, nodding at the sniveling Leroy, lying on the floor. "Oh! I almost forgot to reimburse you for the kick earlier!" I stalked over and slammed my high heel in the space between his legs, smiling sweetly. A new kind of fear entered his swollen eyes and his lips began to blubber something like an apology. "I hope what you're trying to say is that you don't want to have children in the future." I grinned and raised my foot, giving him a second before slamming my leg down. I saw the whites of his eyes as tears filled them and he promptly passed out. I stopped my foot last second, rolling my eyes in disgust. "As much as I dread the idea of this guy reproducing, it would be too cruel, even for me."<p>

Bookman and Lavi looked at me with a kind of new terror and fear, to which I smiled to.

"You're terrifying, Ai." Lavi gulped. I grabbed the book and handed it to Bookman, who observed it closely.

"Interesting way for innocence to manifest..."

"Let's just take that back to headquarters please. I've had enough of stories for today." I sighed wearily, smiling tiredly as they both nodded. "Home time**."**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I don't know if anyone still reads this, but I guess I'm still looking for a direction plot wise too, so...I don't know if I'll continue or what, but I know writing is still so fun and you guys are the best :) Thank you forever and ever so much :D :D Lots of love and smiles from Chip!<p> 


End file.
